The Hero and the Damsel
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Yamane Ayano was a Quirkless girl who hated being underestimated by a society filled with super-powered people. She staunchly believed in doing the right thing, and her determination, kindness, and gentle-heart reached a man she never thought she could attain in her wildest dreams.
1. Prologue

I never intended on marrying, let alone having a child. I was happy and content with the thought of living a single life with my flower business and me. However, looking back on those memories, I don't think I would have truly enjoyed myself. I thank my husband every day for having stepped into my life. Had I not met him, or rather had I not berated him with insults and aggression, that fateful day, perhaps I wouldn't be here. Perhaps I wouldn't have a family, I probably wouldn't be alive.

No…had it not been for that muscular figure coming to my rescue that day, I don't believe I would be where I am today. I am blessed to have that man in my life each and every day. Sure, he may not be as he once was, but I did not fall in love with him for his physique and attractiveness alone. I fell in love with his heart. That heart that reached me with those bright, shining blue eyes. Without him having entered my world, I wouldn't be the woman I am today.


	2. Blazing Beginnings

The heat of the fire blazed as myself and my neighbors ran from the building. There was so much yelling and screaming, absolute chaos. Over the yells and screams of confusion and panic I heard a woman's voice over the crowd. She was yelling for her child. Could no one hear her? Was no one going to help her? Where were the heroes when you needed them? I looked around, trying to find the woman, and that's when a different holler caught my attention. The yelps of a child, screaming in terror. It was so high pitched and mortified. How could no one hear the child? Why was no one helping? These people with their damn gifts not doing a damned this to help a poor child trapped inside. Well, if they weren't going to do something, I was.

I bounded forward, I should have been afraid to run towards the blazing building, but at the moment, all I could focus on was getting the child out of that building. As I approached the building at high speed, I could feel the radiating heat. It was terrible and constricting on my breath. I pulled up the collar of my shirt over my mouth to give me some breathing time as I made my way inside. I could hear the calls of the people behind me, calling me crazy and telling me to run the other way. I wouldn't. I was going to save this child. Me. Quirkless me.

I made my way forward, the heat suffocating as I kept the collar of my shirt close to my mouth. I was going to help this poor child if it was the last thing I did. That way I could prove that even a Quirkless person could make a difference and didn't need powers to be a hero. I trudged forward, frantically searching for the child when I heard a crash and the ground shook. Tenseness overcame me. The building was going to collapse with the child trapped inside. I pushed forward in more of a rush as I looked around for the child.

It wasn't long before I heard the coughing and wheezing of a poor little boy. I hurried over to him and yanked out my handkerchief, placing it gently over his mouth. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." I gingerly picked the boy up, but my strength was starting to elude me. The intensity of the heat was draining, and as I started to exert myself I was breathing more and the smoke was filtering into my longs and choking me. I started cough, but I held tight to the young boy, doing my best to carry him out.

Another crash sounded, closer to my location this time. I tensed in worry. The boy was safe yet; I needed more time. I was frantic to get him out. Then another crash sounded and I jolted back as the wall in front of us collapsed. I panicked and turned my back to the wall, shielding the young boy from whatever was going to happen. I heard a voice call out to me. "Have no fear, for I am here!" I turned to see through the fog and smoke a tall, muscular figure with a cape billowing behind him. A hero. I coughed and struggled to move the boy toward the hero, almost in a gesture to get the hero to take the child out to safety before the building collapsed.

He did as such. He took the child in one arm as I staggered forward, fading in and out of consciousness. I stumbled and fell into something hard. The moment I did, everything moved quickly. Like a blur, there was fire, and then there were cheers and yells of happiness. I hope the mother and son were reunited. I could also hear the sounds of sirens, an ambulance or fire engine most likely. I don't remember if I was standing or laying down. All I remember was some telling me to stay strong and keep fighting. Not to fall unconscious.

I woke up again in the hospital, bandages around my legs and syringes in my arms. I coughed as I sat up with a jolt. A woman, a take it a nurse from her appearance, walked into the room. "Careful. You inhaled quite a bit of smoke during the fire. You're lucky you were saved and by one of the most popular heroes no less." She smiled, almost in a dreamy fashion as she checked my vitals and my bandages. "You should be all right for now, but take it easy. I'll go let your visitor know that you are awake." With that the nurse left the room, leaving me confused.

A visitor? Who was coming to visit me in the hospital? My parents couldn't have found out that quickly about the fire, could they? My questions were answered when I heard the loud steps coming down the hallway. A tall, toned and built figure walked, more liked ducked, through the door and approached me on the bed. "Are you all right?"

I stared at the man. He was very tall, massive, intimidating. He had piercing blue eyes and wonderfully golden hair. He was certainly a handsome man, which gave me the answer as to why he was so popular as a hero. Of course, he would be. Girls could ogle over him all they wanted. He was still dressed in his hero costume, he looked like a right dork standing there like that. I sat up weakly to respond to him, after taking his entire form in. "Y-Yeah…" I gave a bit of a cough, wincing before I took a sharp breath and continued. "Perfectly fine, and I had everything under control. I was going to save…that little boy on my own."

He watched me careful. The blue of his eyes almost looking pained as I coughed and winced. He shook his head as he took a seat next to my hospital bed. I heard it creak under his weight. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but I don't think you had it under control."

I grit my teeth and looked away. "Wonderful, another hero, here to tell me about how Quirkless people shouldn't put their lives in danger." I turned my attention back to him with a glare. "If I hadn't run in there to save that little boy, he may not have made it out alive. I shouldn't be reprimanded for doing the right thing."

He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I guess he wasn't expecting that kind of a response. I mean, I didn't even thank him. Perhaps he was expecting me to stroke his ego. However, he didn't seem mad at me when he spoke. "I wouldn't reprimand you for doing the right thing. I think it was brave of you to run in there to save that child when no one else was moving. You took matters into your own hands, that is very brave of you, especially someone without powers to rely on."

I was astonished at him. I wasn't expecting him to concede to me. He merely, agreed. No reprimanding at all. I guess I was being a bit rude at this point, yelling at a man who saved my life and all. His demeanor and reply were putting me off guard, so I…became a bit timid. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you…"

He looked over at me and grinned brightly, his perfect white teeth showing. "You're welcome citizen!"

I shook my head with a jovial laugh, but soon cursed myself for the action as I immediately went into a coughing fit as I inhaled sharply again. "Yamane." He canted his head at me as I wiped my mouth from my coughing fit. "My name is Yamane Ayano."

He nodded to me, his smile becoming less audacious and more, sincere. "You're welcome Yamane."

I nodded and leaned back in my hospital bed. "Got a name there, Titan?"

He gave a hearty laugh as he grinned at me again, the sincerity leaving a moment, replaced by a showman's act. "All Might!"

"Well All Might, thanks for saving me and bringing me to the hospital. Don't let me keep you from your duties. You keep saving people, but remember," I focused my eyes on him and pointed at his chest, "Never underestimate us civilians, especially those of us that lack Quirks."

He nodded as he stood up from the chair, it giving another creak of relief from being alleviated from his weight. He smiled at me, more gently this time as he went to the door and ducked down under the threshold. "Of course, Yamane." With that he left, and I laid there wondering why he had stayed if he wasn't going to reprimand me.


	3. Flowers

I stayed in the hospital for a few days. Doctors came in and out checking on my bandages and on my legs. Nurses brought me food and other such things. They never stayed long enough to chat. At one point I was surprised to see the mother of the young boy I had saved come to my hospital room. She stood there, holding her son's hand tightly. As she entered, she bowed to me. "I wanted to thank you for saving my son."

I watched her and smiled gently at her and her child. "It was no problem. Someone had to do something." She nodded to me as her son went over to my bedside table and placed a flower on the table for me. I smiled at him as he took his mother's hand and left the room.

I had made a difference in someone's life. I had allowed another life to flourish. I was more just pleased that the child was okay. As I watched them leave, I turned my attention back to the book I was reading, enthralled in the world of the characters. A young woman, a daring swashbuckler, romance of the most mysterious and tempting – "Yamane!"

I jolted as I glanced up from my book. The familiar low bass of the superhero who had been coming to visit me regularly to ensure my health boomed through my hospital room. He grinned at me with his plastered and fake smile. I closed my book, setting it to the side, deciding that I would read of the romantic swashbuckling rogue at a later date and turn my attentions to this hero who insisted on speaking with me regularly. I sighed audibly for him to hear as I watched him take his usual seat next to my bed. "Hello All Might, what brings you here today?"

He continued to grin at me as he took in his surroundings and the emptiness of my room. "Simply checking on my recently rescued civilian who has yet to leave the hospital." He laughed with that boisterous and exuberant laugh of his. The one I had actual come to find rather annoying. I didn't like that he forced himself to laugh.

Nonetheless, I ignored it and watched him as he gazed around my room. "Right…and why exactly are you scanning my room All Might? Are you looking for something?"

He laughed again, grating on my nerves. "Not at all, just noticing that for someone such as you, you lack any color or gifts in this room."

I shrugged as I moved my book from my side to the bedside table. All Might watched me do this before he reached his hand out and took the book from me, placing it on the table and noticing the flower. "Ah! You have a flower, and what handsome suitor bestowed this upon you?"

I snorted with a laugh before coughing, much more gently than I had been. "God, it's not a suitor you idiot. The kid I tried to save gave it to me." I wiped a tear from my eye as I kept laughing.

All Might watched me carefully, his gaze focused upon me. Those piercing and brilliant blue eyes boring deep into my green ones. He spoke with a less booming voice, gentler, as though trying to keep his statement a secret. "You have a nice laugh. You don't smile or laugh much, do you?"

I was taken aback by his statement. I hadn't expected him to say anything of the sort to that effect. I blushed and covered my mouth, now becoming embarrassed as I felt heat in my cheeks. Great. I was blushing like a school girl in front of one of the most popular heroes at the current time. What was I? A fangirl? God. I tried to compose myself as I turned my gaze away from him and out the window. "Thanks…" I was attempting to hide my blush and most likely doing a horrendous job at it.

He continued to talk as he looked down at the flower. "You deserve that flower. You did save that boy. I've been doing some thinking on your 'reprimand' of me. Perhaps I did underestimate you. I didn't do it intentionally. I say you in danger, all I wanted was to help you stay safe. You…you staggered towards me and had I not caught you, you probably would have passed out and…"

He trailed off. I turned my focus back to him again. I staggered? "What do you mean I staggered towards you? I was pushing the boy to you. I wanted you to save him."

All Might nodded as he leaned back, crossed his massive, muscular arms, and closed his eyes. "Yes, you did, but then you staggered forward as if trying to follow me."

I didn't remember doing that. I guess I inhaled a lot of smoke, more than I hate thought. I analyzed him, taking in his appearance. He really was an attractive man. Certainly deserving of the attention he got. I wondered if that had a tendency to go to his head. He peeked his eyes open and smirked, playfully at me. "Yamane?"

I jolted, completely unaware he was looking at me. "Sorry. I was thinking to myself about how you are one of the most popular heroes and yet you are spending your time here talking to me. Any particular reason as to why?"

He went back into thought. Contemplating his answer most likely. After a moment or two he leaned forward to answer. "I enjoy talking to you Yamane. You have interesting thoughts. You aren't afraid to put me in my place." He laughed, that terrible fake laugh.

It was so annoying. So grating. I glared at me, which made him stop as he focused his blue eyes on me, his blonde hair resting after his pretend laughing fit. I could see him open his mouth to ask a question, but I cut in before he could. "Your laugh."

He seemed perplexed by my statement. "My…my laugh?"

I nodded with affirmation, but held aggression in my eyes as I stared into those blue crystal eyes of his. "Yes, your laugh. It's fake and annoying."

He dropped the guise, almost surprised and offended. He didn't seem to know what to say to me. He just sat there watching me before looking down, with…sadness? He could feel sadness. Well now I felt guilt. He shook his head. "Sorry, I laugh when I am afraid or nervous. It gives me fake confidence."

Well that was shocking. A hero feeling fear or nervousness. I reached a hand out to him, in a poor attempt to comfort him. I placed my hand on his massive shoulder. My hands small size demonstrating how much this man could dwarf me in height comparisons. "Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you All Might. It's just, I've heard that laugh you gave before when we first talked. I liked that one a lot better than this cheap one you're giving me now. What reason do you have to be nervous at the moment? You can't seriously be scared of girls, I'm sure you've been getting hounded by them constantly. Plenty of girls beckoning for your bedroom."

The next moment, I saw the most incredible thing. All Might immediately looked up at me, his bright blue eyes darting at me and then around as his sun-blessed complexion changed to bright red. I embarrassed him. He very quickly raised his hands and started waving them in a frantic attempt to quell confusion. "I-I-I never taken a woman to b-bed! I'm terrible around women! N-Not really m-my…skill. I-I never know what to say!" That boisterous and obnoxious laugh came back as he rubbed the back of his head, messing up his sun-golden locks.

I just watched him behave this way. This massive, giant superhero. Best of the best here in Japan, act like a complete and utter…dork. He was flustered, embarrassed. He was acting…small. I started laughing again as I watched him, he turned his attention to me and started laughing as well, a real laugh this time. He relaxed. He was human. If anything, I was underestimating his abilities to be a normal man.

As I wiped more tears from my eyes, I caught my breath and smiled up at him. "Forgive me All Might. It seems I underestimated you this time. I didn't think you were an actual man, and I never thought to treat you as one."

He didn't seem to mind, he simple smiled calmly and sweetly at me. "All is forgiven Yamane!" He placed his hand on my head as he looked down at me. I stared up at him with a blush dusting my cheeks. He merely smiled before removing his hand from atop my head and placing something on my bedside table. With that, he waved his farewells to me and dipped down to avoid hitting the top of the threshold. I watched him leave and close the door behind him before I leaned over the bed and grabbed the note he had left. It was crumpled, as if he had been messing with it frequently and grasping it firmly in his hand. It had one phrase one thing written on it in bolded, firm handwriting I could only guess was his. **Yamane Ayano – Room 98 – Ask about flowers.**


	4. Stay With Me

Each day led to the comings and goings of doctors and nurses. Those days were hazy, but the only thing I could think of, the only thing on my mind was this crumpled note that All Might left behind on my bedside table. Ask about flowers. What did that even mean? Ask me about flowers? Ask what kind of flowers I liked? Any time he came to visit me though, I was too scared to bring the note up. I was nervous, I just set it back on the bedside table in hopes that maybe he would see it and remember the part about flowers. He never mentioned it.

On the last day of my being in the hospital, so the day that I would soon be released back into the working and breathing world, All Might came to visit me as usual. I was standing up now, the burns on my legs having healed greatly. I stared at the window as he ducked below the door and entered my room, his usual booming bass voice calling out to me. "Yamane! You're walking now! You're healed! Wonderful!"

I turned to face him with a sad smile on my face. I had a feeling that this would be our last encounter. Our last visit. Even though he annoyed me, and his constant outlandish nature was sometimes rather grating, I found his company enjoyable. "Hey All Might…I get discharged today, so the civilian you 'saved' is officially saved."

His expression seemed worried as his crystal eyes focused on me standing by the window. "You still don't seem 'officially saved' to me. You seem sad."

I sighed turning my gaze down in a bit of dejection. I wasn't going to lie, I was sad. I genuinely was getting used to All Might coming to visit me every day. I was getting used to something I shouldn't have. He is a hero, he was doing a service by ensuring that I pulled through my injuries, now that I have, he'll vanish from my life, almost as quickly as he entered it. I shook my head. I was unable to fathom words.

He approached me carefully as he rested a large hand on my back. I was right in thinking that I would be quite dwarfed standing next to this man. He calmly tried to sooth me as he rested his hand on my back. "What's got you down Yamane?"

I looked up at him, trying not to seem upset, but that depressed expression in my green eyes I couldn't help as he gazed at me with his crystal blue eyes. "I'm going to miss our talks."

He seemed genuinely surprised with my response. Was it strange? Did that strike him as odd? He stood there a moment processing what I said to him before he smiled widely. It wasn't a fake grin like he usually had, this one was different somehow. "I will miss our conversations too. Perhaps there is a way we can alleviate the problems so that both of us do not have to miss these conversations."

My gaze continued to focus on those bright blue eyes with sadness and pain. "But how…? You are a hero All Might."

He watched me, his hand tensing on my back as he tried to rub it in a soothing manner. He seemed unsure of what to say or what to do. His gaze went down, I could tell from the pained look in his blue eyes that he didn't know what to say or even know of a solution. That was until he blurted out something I don't think even he meant to say. "You could stay at my place."

My eyes focused on him in amazement of what came out of his mouth and immediately after he said it, he covered his mouth. "You…you want me to stay with you?"

He seemed flustered. His once suntanned face replaced with red as he embarrassedly started to stutter. "I-I-I mean, if you w-want. Y-Y-Your home is b-burned down C-C-Civilian Y-Yamane! I-It would be w-wrong of a h-hero such as m-myself to d-d-deny a c-c-civilian i-in need!" I could tell he was completely nervous. He was flustered, panicking, trying to find the words to use to explain himself without sounding strange or inappropriate.

I started laughing at him as I grinned up at him. "Are you inviting me to your bed?!" I hunched over, grasping my sides and stomach from the pain of my laughter.

I don't believe All Might could have gotten any redder, or hotter, literally. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He quickly removed his hand from my back in an attempt to be polite and appropriate. "N-N-Never! I-I-I'm not s-s-so bold a-as to ask a d-d-discharged woman from the hospital to come to b-b-bed with m-m-me!"

I kept laughing hysterically as I watched him panic and wave his hands around to try and demonstrate that he had only the purest intentions towards me. I kept laughing and I grabbed his hand to try and stabilize myself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just messing with you. I won't intrude on your home All Might. You're a hero, you probably get into danger even at home, I don't want to deal with that." I sighed, breathing in to try and calm myself as I held onto his hand and collected myself.

All Might seemed embarrassed and his face remained red, but his panicked hand waving had ceased as he looked down at my hand and then focused on me. "Then how shall we stay in contact for…f-f-for these c-c-conversations of ours?"

I smiled as I removed my hands, having officially calmed my nerves. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a small light purple phone and gentle shook it. "Phones?"

He seemed confused and nodded, almost having forgotten that phones existed. He pulled out a red cellphone and showed it to me. We opened our phones and let the infrared do its work. We traded e-mails and I smiled up at him. "This way we can still chat with each other, even when you are saving the city and maybe the world."

He nodded with a blush as he watched me. "Of…Of course!" He gave that boisterous fake grin of his again. "This way I always know you are safe as well Yamane!" He gave that fake laugh again, the one I had always found so annoying, but had grown to know that meant he was nervous or afraid.

I place my hand on his broad, toned chest. Underneath my fingertips, I could feel his rippling pectorals. "What's got you all nervous this time All Might? Is it that I'm a girl?"

His blush darkened and turned his crystal blue eyes seemed worried, but bright and embarrassed as he mumbled. "Yes…" He shook his head. The golden blonde bangs that were styled up swayed with his headshake. "Yamane! Shall I escort you out of the hospital?! I wish to ensure that you truly are saved!"

I smirked and laughed as I nodded. "Sure, All Might."

He let me leave the room first. I stepped out of the door and looked back to watch him leave the room as well. We left the hospital together, walking side by side, but at a comfortable distance. I didn't want people to assume anything about their preferred hero. Their popular hero. As I walked alongside him, I noticed that again, he was a man. I needed to remember that even though this man was a hero, he was still a man. He was a human male. I always needed to remember that. With all his visits, it was hard not to notice that he was a man over a hero. He wasn't All Might the hero to me anymore, he was All Might, the man. The normal man.

I continued walking alongside him and as we approached a nearby hotel, I turned and faced him. "Well, here is a suitable hotel. Job well done All Might!" I gave a mock solute which made him laugh gently.

All Might placed a hand on my head and ruffled my dirty blonde hair. "Stay safe and try not to run into danger too often." He smiled before lifting his hand and turning to leave.

As I watched his tall, toned…handsome figure leave, I called out to him. "Sunflowers!" He turned to face me confused as he cocked an eyebrow at my outburst. I laughed gently and covered my mouth as I grinned to him. "I like sunflowers!" With a bright smile, I walked into the hotel to set up a room to stay in while I worked on finding a new apartment and start a completely new life.


	5. In Need

I stood in my hotel room, looking around at the empty space. Empty drawers, empty closet, empty fridge, everything was empty. I had nothing. I lost it all in the fire. What was I going to do now? I fell onto the comfortable bed as I stared up at the boring, beige ceiling of the hotel room I was in. Room 342 was my number. My key card was on the dresser provided by the hotel staff.

I had my wallet and my bank account with some money in it, but that wasn't enough to get a new apartment, and with me having missed my waitressing job for the days I was in the hospital with no words on what happened, I could count out having a job too. I sighed in defeat as I stared at the ceiling, thoughts filling my head. He came to mind. I pulled my phone out, almost as if it was instinctual. I stared at his contact in my phone. I hadn't messaged him since a few days ago when he gave it to me. I didn't want to disturb him, or seem needy. He's a hero. He saves tons of people.

In fact, just yesterday he saved a bunch of people from a villain that was destroying the city. I saw it on the news. I had started watching the news in hopes that I could see him. If I couldn't see him in person, I could at least see him through my television screen.

I groaned as I put my phone down and rolled over, burying my face into the sheets. I'm becoming one of those stupid ogling fangirls. I'm not like this. I hate such stupid frivolous things. He's just some hero, nothing special, nothing grand. He's just some stupid – the buzz of my phone went off, sending me into a panic. I nearly hurled the phone into the air as I looked at the caller ID. It was work…of course it was. I answered the phone, trying not to sound too nervous. "Hello?"

On the other end I could hear my manager talking to someone and then going back to the phone. "Yes, Yamane? Where have you been? You've missed three shifts."

I sighed as I looked down at my other hand, resting in my lap. "Sorry, I…my apartment complex caught on fire and I got badly burned."

The man I referred to as my manager hesitated with a sigh. "Are you at least okay?"

I nodded as I looked out the window of the hotel room. "Yeah, I'm okay just a bit –" I stopped mid-sentence. Down on the street stood that tall, toned, golden haired man. All Might. What the Hell was he doing here?!

My manager spoke up at that moment, as I was transfixed on staring down at All Might. "A bit…?"

"P-Preoccupied…Listen, can…can I call you back?" I stood there in amazement as I watched his figure look around and then head towards the front doors of the hotel room.

"Yamane! We need to talk now! Are you hoping to keep this position? You need to come to work tonight!" He sounded frustrated, but at this point I didn't care. He wasn't worried or concerned about me and my well-being.

I shook my head. "I won't be coming in. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can work for a place that doesn't take my personal welfare into account anymore. I hope you can find a suitable replacement soon." With that I hung up my phone, and bolted from the window.

He didn't have my hotel room number, so he would have no idea which room was mine. Perhaps he was trying to find out at the front desk. I went to my door, trying to seem collected and not rushed. Not like I just lost my job over the fact that I cared more about talking to All Might than about a stupid job that was going to make me come into work after I had just lost everything. At least one of those cared for my welfare and security.

I stood there, waiting, anticipating, but nothing happened. I stood there for minutes, excited for the knock on the door, but none came. There was a call though, so I bolted to the phone in my room to answer it. "Yes? Hello?"

The receptionist at the front desk sounded giddy and a bit awkward. "H-Hello ma'am. You…You have a gentleman caller asking me to give him your…your room number."

I nearly shouted in excitement. "Give it to him!"

With that I hung up, slamming the receiver a bit harder than I had intended. I was excited. Thrilled. I ran back to the door, but then thought about how I must look behaving like this. I was becoming some stupid fangirl. I backed away from the door, laying down in one of my beds, pretending to not really be paying attention, as if All Might could see through the walls and notice what I was doing.

I heard the knock at the door. I paced myself, reminding myself not to run, but to calmly walk towards the door. I did as such. I opened it, seeming confused as to who would be knocking, doing my utmost to play dumb. "Hello?"

There he stood, that massive behemoth of a man, towering over me. That…that stupid man. He wasn't a stupid hero, I didn't see him as a hero. I saw him as a man…that's what my problem was. I stood there staring at him, taking in the sight of his height, bulging muscles, golden hair, sun-kissed skin, and brilliant blue eyes. It wasn't until I scanned down that I saw he was holding a flower, a sunflower to be exact.

He held the flower out to me, a slight tinge of red appearing on his tanned cheeks. "You mentioned you liked sunflowers."

I laughed as I smiled, taking the flower from him. "Yes, I believe I did." I took a step back, allowing him to duck down and enter into the room. He always made everything feel so small. It made me wonder what his house was like. I shook my head as I closed the door behind him and walked inside with him. "You left a note saying 'ask about flowers.' I thought maybe you were asking what my favorite was or something."

He sat on the bed, it creaking and groaning under his weight as he blushed. "I admit I went about asking in a strange way. I thought maybe you would have told me sooner than you did."

I shook my head, his embarrassed blush getting to me as I looked away, holding the sunflower happily to me. "No, I…I didn't want to be conceited. Though I must admit All Might, you showing up here without warning is raising a lot of questions for me. What brings you here?"

He seemed embarrassed, and nervous which led to that signature laugh of his as he grinned at me. "You're still in need Civilian Yamane!" His voice boomed and rumbled with its bass tones.

I sat there confused for a moment on what he meant, but then process it as I looked around the room and then focused my gaze on those bright blue eyes of his. "This is about my apartment complex burning down and all my stuff going up with the fire, isn't it?"

He quickly turned his head away from me, avoiding my gaze before he composed himself and looked back with that fake smile of his. "You are correct!" He dropped the smile a bit as he looked down at me with seriousness. "You don't have a home, and all your personal belongings went up in the fire I would imagine. You are still in need Yamane."

I sighed a bit as I leaned back. "I can take care of myself All Might, and stop grinning like that and laughing like that. You know it annoys me, just be yourself. What reason do you have to be nervous or afraid right now?" I perked a bit as I glanced over at him. "What are you thinking…?"

He tilted his head a bit, his golden hairs that stuck up moving with his motion. He focused on me before closing his eyes, dropping the smiling act and shaking his head. "I can't ignore someone in need, especially when I know they're in need. Yamane, I want to help you. You lost everything in that fire, don't you have anywhere you can go? I'll take you somewhere safer than this hotel. A family member or a friend? Something? Anything?"

I set the sunflower down on the bedside table before replying to his question, "No one. My parents are currently traveling on a cruise and if you haven't noticed from our 'wonderful conversations' I don't keep friends for very long. People think I'm a bit brash."

All Might nodded as he thought about that a moment. "You are brash, brazen. You state your mind." I glared at him, becoming a bit defiant and defensive with his berating of my qualities. However, he smiled gently after a moment. "However, I think that's something refreshing about you Yamane. An enjoyable trait."

I blushed at the compliment. I hadn't expected him to be so…kind towards me. He always surprised me with his genuine kindness. It always caught me off-guard. I kept blushing as I looked down and moved my hands from my sides to hugging myself with them. "Are…are you my friend All Might?"

He thought about that a moment before nodding his head with a broad, toothy smile. "Yes, I would say we're friends."

I became a bit more timid, shy. I was still seeing him as a man, not a hero. This was problematic, but perhaps…not a terrible idea. Perhaps… "Is the offer still open?"

His eyes showed a hint of confusion. I guess he forgot. However, as he watched the hurt expression overcome my face, he seemed to remember. "Y-You mean…t-t-the offer to-to stay with m-me?" I merely bobbed my head in agreement as my dirty blonde hair bounced with the motion. He rubbed the back of his head, seeming more nervous. I thought that stupid laugh of his would come back, but instead he just replied, "Yes…"

I was amazed, and I couldn't hide that amazement from my face. I stood up grabbing the flower in my hand as I looked to him in anticipation. I don't think he understood why I was so excited. That was before he started connected the dots and stood up abruptly. "Y-You are…a-a-agreeing?!"

I gave him a look that simply begged the question of if he was an idiot before I responded. "Yeah, that was what I was implying, yes."

He seemed smaller again. Almost timid, less intimidating and powerful as he stood over me and nodded with a bit of excitement showing in his bright blue eyes before he closed them with a smile I had not seen on his face before. This one seemed goofier, almost dorky. "Of course! Follow me Civilian Yamane!" He took my arm and led me out of my hotel room. I made sure to grab my key card on the way out.


	6. Fear of Heights

After I had handed over the key card to my hotel room, I quickly followed behind the massive man All Might. He walked with long strides, most likely due to his height, which left short me to do short bursts of skipping to keep up with him. "Hey! Could you slow down, you're massive, bulky, and tall. I'm short and meek. Walk a little slower, would you?"

All Might paused as he looked over his shoulder at me and gave that hearty, boisterous laugh. "Forgive me Civilian Yamane! I'm eager to get home today!"

I smirked as his remark as I caught up and walked next to him. "Why? Got a hot date or something there, Pro-Hero All Might?"

I could see the blush developing on his lightly tanned skin as he glanced away from me with a spluttering cough. "Nonsense! I have a house guest coming to stay with me! I'm doing a service and I'm eager to do my part to help someone in need!" He seemed to take a second to compose himself before he looked back at me with those glistening blue eyes of his, a giant, fake toothy grin, and a signature thumbs up to me.

I sighed in irritation. "You have the worst smile when you force yourself to do so."

He hesitated at that as the smile faded and he watched me walk next to him. I glanced up at him as he walked. "Pardon?"

I shrugged and kept walking, unsure of where he was taking me, but not really caring. At least I would be staying free of charge. "Your smile. It's fake too. I liked the one you gave in my hotel room before you dragged me out by my arm. It was so…dorky." I laughed a bit as a bright smile overtook my face. I had thought back on that dorky, timid smile he had given me. It was truly adorable and precious. I definitely preferred it over this one.

All Might blushed again, turning his gaze away from me as he walked on in silence. I wondered if I had offended him. Great…offend the person I'm staying with due to his generosity and kindness. Smooth move.

I reached my hand up to place it on his large bicep in an attempt to apologize for my remark, but I was cut short by him stopping abruptly. Without looking down at me he spoke, "How are you with heights Yamane?"

I dropped my hand back to my side in a furious attempt to hide that I was trying to reach out and comfort him. That was before I just stood there frozen and confused. "Heights?" He merely looked at me and nodded. There was an intensity on his face. As though he was trying to tell me that everything he was saying was absolutely serious. I gave a timid shrug. "I mean I guess it depends on the height –"

Before I could even finish my sentence, All Might scooped me up into his arms, moving me to carry me in a bridal style position. My face immediately heated up as I glared up at him aggressively, completely pissed that he would suddenly do this to me in public, as if rescuing me and doing all this kind stuff wasn't even, he was going to pull a stunt like this.

As he held me in his arms though, he knelt down and tilted his head down to me and calmly spoke. "Please close your eyes and hang on tight."

I continued to give him a wicked glare as he spoke. "What the Hell do you even mea –"

I didn't have time to finish that sentence either before this moron decided to jump with all his strength into the air. I panicked immediately. I let out a scream as I moved and wrapped my arms around his toned neck. Complete terror had overtaken me. Rather than wiggle and thrash about, I tightly held on to All Might, closing my eyes and hiding my face against his chest. I could feel his arms pull me closer to him as we descended from the sky.

I screamed against him. I couldn't stop myself. I clung to his muscly chest, praying to live from the impact as I scream and cried. Throughout all of this he clung to me, keeping me close to him. It made me feel secure, yes, but that didn't change the fact that I was falling from the Heavens. Nor did it change my trembling when I heard the crash of us hitting the ground. I was shaking like a leaf, my entire body trembling and shaking, still clinging for dear life to this moronic man.

He laughed jovially as he stood up. I could feel the rumble of his bass laugh come from his chest as I held on to him. He didn't release me or drop me. He simply laughed. "You can let go Yamane! We are on the ground once more!"

I nodded as I shook. I tried to move my hands, any part of my body, nothing responded. I couldn't unclench my fingers from around him. I was literally trapped hugging him. I resigned myself to nuzzling close to him as I shook my head and spoke into his pecs. "I can't move…"

He laughed again before he removed one of his hands from holding me. "Nonsense! Strong and Quirkless Yamane who runs into fires to save chil –" He stopped. Why did he stop? I thought about that a moment before I felt where his other hand was, over my own that were clamped around him. He stopped laughing and his voice changed from that booming obnoxious one to worry. "Yamane…are you all right?"

I nodded against him. "Please…don't do that to me again. Are we…almost to your house?"

I felt his neck move with the motion of a nod as he started walking. I assumed he was walking forward into his home, deciding to merely carry me as a weight on his body. I heard the door click open and then shut behind us. I refused to remove my face from his chest, partly because I couldn't and partly because I was worried I had a stupid expression on my face and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I felt him continue walking through his home before his motion changed to sitting down, me resting in his lap. "Yamane, we are on the ground now. Do you think…you c-c-could…could l-let go?"

He was stuttering again. Why? I remained where I was a moment, and that's when I heard it. His heart, but it wasn't beating like it should. It sounded…quick, fast paced. Accelerated. I moved weakly to look up at him. He was blushing, which in turn made me blush as I finally forced myself to release him. I attempted to push myself away from him and staggered backwards without thinking and nearly fell onto the floor. Nearly because the giant reached his hand behind me and pushed me towards him again. "Careful Yamane!"

My face heated up as I looked up at him a bit dazed now. The terror of falling from the sky now mixing with how adorable his dusted pink embarrassment was. I just stared at him before coughing awkwardly and looking away from him. "S-So! W-Where am I s-staying?!" I observed the room I was currently in, a living room, large, comfortable. He was seated on the couch, me in his lap. I tried to bring back the suave nonchalance I was trying to exude. "I'll be staying in here? Cool. Cool."

He seemed almost offended as his blue eyes focused into my green ones. He stared intensely at me before shaking his head. "That won't do at all! You'll be staying in my room Civilian Yamane!"

My face heated up as I could tell it was getting redder. "I will be staying…w-w-where…exactly?"

He gave a loud, booming laugh. He was nervous. "My room of course! Can't have you sleeping on my couch now!"

He picked me up with ease, placing me next to him before he stood up and held a hand out to me. I stood up, without taking his hand. Didn't need the courtesy, but I appreciated it. I watched him look down sadly before nodding and walking towards a door. I followed behind him, taking the entire place in. "So, this is where All Might lives? Nice bachelor pad. I bet the ladies enjoy coming here." I whistled as he opened the door to his bedroom and I saw the massive bed that was most likely the only size bed he could possibly sleep in with comfort. "That's quite a bed."

He seemed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. "T-This will b-be your r-room f-for now! U-Until you are p-properly and o-o-official saved C-Civilian Yamane!"

I bobbed my head, taking in the sight as I stepped forward into the room. I made my way to the bed first, falling into it with a sigh. "This will be perfect, thanks All Might."

I didn't hear a response for a moment before I heard a stuttering and stammering 'yes' come from him. Then he loudly declared, "Civilian Yamane! I must get a vase for your sunflower!" With that he quickly left the room, nearly slamming and breaking the door behind him. Was he always this jumpy when he was at home? I shrugged and continued to snuggle into the bed. This was wonderful.

I took in everything around me. His home was well furnished, but a bit empty. And he complained to me about my hospital room. I laughed to myself, moving my hand to cover my mouth as I did so. He was really an amazing man, if not an easily flustered one. I was going to have fun bullying him while I stayed here.

As I scanned the room, laughing and thinking to myself of all the ways I could embarrass All Might, my sight caught a door. I jumped out of the bed, landing on the floor none too gracefully, and went over to the door. Upon opening it, I found a full bathroom. A nice, well furnished…full bathroom. My grin was from ear to ear as I stood there, went inside, and closed and locked the door behind me.


	7. Teasing

I eased myself into the bath, pure bliss overtaking my sense as the heat from the water smoked up the room. This man lived in the lap of luxury. It was incredible. The water was so warm, the bathroom huge, probably to accommodate him and his massive size. I sat there in the water, laughing to myself over the fact that most everything in this place was probably accommodating to his size. However, after a moment, I started to become embarrassed. I was in All Might's bathroom…his personal…bathroom. I was going to be sleeping…in his personal bedroom. In his bed!

I immediately covered my face, splashing myself with water as I could feel the red embarrassment and excitement at the thought rushing to my cheeks. This was no time to be fangirling. I wasn't like those stupid women who ogled over all the male pro-heroes. I didn't care for such stuff. I was a hardworking, Quirkless woman who was going to open a flower shop and be content and happy with my life. No superhero anything. No need for superheroes to even be involved. Nope. None.

I splashed my face with water again before staring down into it with a bit of sadness. I was getting involved though. I was staying in a hero's home. I shook my head. No, no. He isn't a hero. He's a man. I keep telling myself this. He isn't a hero. He's just some random guy. Just a random dude. A random…dorky…overly caring…stunning…attractive…

Dammit! I dunked my head under the water of my bath before popping up and breathing sharply. I thought baths were supposed to be relaxing; this wasn't relaxing at all. The steam! The steam from the bath is probably getting to my smoke-filled head. That's it, just…just need to breath some not steamy, hot air.

I drained the water, dried myself off, and went back into All Might's bedroom. I peeked first, checking to see that the coast was clear and that he wasn't in the room. As I scanned, I saw no sign of the tanned, toned blonde anywhere, so I hurried into the room, towel clamped around my slightly damp body.

I looked around, realizing that technically speaking, I had no clothes, and I was going to be wearing the same clothes for another day. They needed to be washed…I could ask All Might if I could use his washing machine. Then what about clothes? My attention turned to the dressers in his bedroom. All Might has clothes, probably just a shirt would be fine. It would be a dress on me anyone, the man was a giant for God's sake. Surely the man who keeps saying I'm in need wouldn't mind me nipping a shirt for a bit to wash my clothes.

I decided that considering All Might's generous personality, he most likely wouldn't mind at all. So I took it upon myself to go to the dresser, root around his drawers, and pluck out a simple white T-shirt. I was astonished that All Might had such simple and…normal taste in clothes. I shrugged again and put the shirt on. I was right, it hung on me like a dress. It made me laugh actually. Wearing his shirt like this and being in his bedroom after using his bathroom to take a bath, it's almost like we're dating! As if! I kept laughing as I moved my hand to hold my side.

As I made the motion to hold my side from my laughter, I heard the door click open and two familiar golden hairs popped up behind the door before the aforementioned man followed. "Civilian Yama…" He stared at me, his blue eyes focused and wide. Perhaps I was wrong in thinking I could use his clothes while washing mine.

"All Might?" I walked towards him, confused and a bit worried that I was getting a bit too comfortable and assuming different things about his kindness.

As I stepped towards him, the collar of the shirt shifted down revealing my pale, slender shoulder. All Might immediately covered his face with his hand. I could see though that his ears were bright red, leading me to believe that perhaps it wasn't anger, but…embarrassment? I smirked. Torment. "All Might?" I continued to make my way over to him, "Everything okay?"

I stood before him, wearing his shirt and giving an innocent look up to him. He gave a peek through the cracks between his fingers before he removed his hand from his face and laughed boisterous, but almost frantically. This wasn't his usual obnoxious hero laugh, this was something…new. I watched as he stood there, trying to be confident. "Y-Y-Yamane! I-I see you have h-h-helped yourself to…t-t-to my clothing! N-N-No w-worries! Y-Y-You did lose a-a-all your p-p-personal belongings in…i-in a fire!"

I watched as the expression on his face was frantic and embarrassed. His entire face was red as his eyes darted up to avoid looking at me. I got on my tiptoes trying to get his attention before crossing my arms and standing flat on my feet again. "You're doing that boisterous laugh again. That annoying one."

He continued to laugh as he focused his gaze on what I could only assume was a fascinating thing above him. "N-N-Nonsense C-Civilian Yamane! I-I haven't the slightest clue w-what you are t-talking about!" He continued to laugh.

Irksome. Irritating. Grating. I grit my teeth and grabbed his shirt yanking him down. "Your laughing is different, but it is the annoying one again, what has you scared now?"

I focused my gaze into his blue eyes, however his eyes weren't looking into mine. They were…looking at me. My shoulder? I watched as his eyes moved over my body. No! NO! He was taking in my sight! I pushed him back, embarrassedly using my hands to cover myself. "All Might!"

He tensed and looked away. "S-S-Sorry! I-I-I wasn't expecting you t-t-to wear my clothes!" He started to become timid as he hesitated and looked down at me with earnest and honesty in his blue gems. "I w-w-wasn't…e-expecting t-t-to s-see such a…u-u-unique sight. I-It startled me and c-caught me…o-o-off-guard."

I took in his words and the focus his eyes had on mine before speaking. "Were you ogling me a second ago?"

Immediately he went from focusing on me to staring up at the ever so interesting ceiling. Annoying laugh of his following suit as he spoke. "N-N-Not at all! Me?! D-Don't be ridiculous Y-Yamane! I-I was merely…um…" His gaze fell again to the ground this time, his stance becoming less boisterous bulking hero, and more timid man looking for an excuse. "I was…well…u-u-uh…" His face was red again before he just kept his head down, not even making a sound or an excuse.

I canted my head to the side, curious and a bit intrigued by this response. "All Might? Why were you eyeing me up?"

He just blushed, I could see it from how red the tips of his eyes were getting, and when I moved under him so I could look up at his red face, he grabbed my arms gently and pushed me back. "Forgive me…I'm…s-s-scared of m-myself a-at the moment." As he pushed me away he fumbled reaching behind him to get the door and excuse himself from the room. As he went to leave, he banged his head against the threshold in his rush to leave the room. I heard him curse as he closed the door behind him and start mumbling to himself as he walked down the hallway. After a few seconds, I couldn't hear him anymore.

I stood there, his shirt slightly hanging off my shoulder and draped around me like a dress. What did he mean he was scared of himself? Did…Did I do that? Well now I feel bad for teasing him. Dammit! I sighed, going back into the bathroom and changing from his shirt into my jeans and T-shirt. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to wear his clothes. I was overestimating the amount of kindness he had.

Once I was changed, and I had placed the shirt back in the dresser, I came out of the bedroom to walk down the hallway. I was on a mission to find the chiseled man and apologize. I found him sitting on his couch, hands covering his face as he hunched himself forward. His ears were still red as he sat there, just breathing deeply.

I walked over to him delicately. "All Might?"

He jolted and looked up at me. "Y-Yamane! Y-You changed!"

I nodded as I walked over to sit next to him. "Yeah, thought that perhaps you didn't like me wearing your clothes. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that."

He shook his head and gave a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not upset I just…wasn't expecting to see you like that." The tinged blushed started to return to his cheeks before he cursed a bit and looked away from me.

I focused all my attention on him. He was an interesting man, and certainly a kind one. Perhaps I had taken my teasing a bit too far. I sat there awkwardly, hands nestled in my lap. "S-Sorry about that…still…Um…but what did you mean when you said you were…scared of yourself All Might?"

He hesitated and focused his gaze up before looking over at me with gentle, kind, and caring blue eyes. "Yagi. Call me Yagi."


	8. His Mistake

I was astonished when he said that. I stared at him in disbelief. "Y-Yagi…?"

He looked over at me with a hint of anticipation in those crystal eyes I was coming to appreciate and enjoy looking into. "Y-Yes?"

I shook my head quickly as I waved my hands. "No no, I'm confused. Why…Why Yagi?"

He seemed perplexed by my response before he genuinely gave a laugh and smiled at me heartily. "It's my last name!"

I stared at him still and then focused my gaze forward. "Yagi…seems so…normal. Nothing compared to All Might."

Yagi shrugged his shoulders as he sat there next to me and leaned back against the couch. His blush was still heavily noticeable on his face as he watched me. "I didn't choose my birth name, it's just my name. If you are s-staying here, I'd…I'd prefer to be called by my given name at home. S-So…S-So Yagi."

I nodded and leaned back to nestle myself next to him. "Makes sense to me." We just sat there in awkward silence. After that, I wasn't sure what to say to him, or what to do. After the fiasco of making him blush like a young high school boy and tormenting him while wearing his shirt like a dress, I wasn't sure how to make it up to him. I looked around the room, looking for anything to break this awkward silence before I caught notice of the kitchen. Clean…well stocked I'd imagine. I immediately stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Yagi looked after me confused. "Yamane? What…What are you doing?"

I smiled as I started going through the cabinets and rummaging through his fridge. "Cooking. I want to repay you somehow. I mean, you're a hero who's taken me into his home because I have nowhere else to go, you've looked out for me, and even though I'm pissed about it, you saved my life." I began pulling ingredients from the fridge and a couple spices from the cabinet. "Don't have a lot in here, do you? Such a bachelor."

He simply stared at me confused, before he rose and walked over to me. He towered above me. He was intimidating to say the least, but he wasn't scary to me. No, he was…a giant dork. Just a really big, muscly dork. I snickered as I turned my back to him preparing to cook. He loomed over me, observing my actions and movements. "You really don't have to Yamane."

"Shut it Yagi. I'm repaying a favor, a lot of favors. Least I can do is make your meals. How does that sound as a trade? I'll cook for you until I can get myself a new place and a new job? Seem like a fair trade?"

He stood there like a giant idiot simply watching me cook before he nodded dumbfounded. "S-Sure…y-yeah."

He decided to leave me to my work. I heard him walk back to the couch, sit down, and the buzz of the TV soon sounded. I listened to him watching the news, I suppose he never got tired of listening to all the good that was done, but it probably bothered him to hear the bad. He seemed the type of guy to focus on helping someone, even if they didn't want it…like me. He was dedicated. Very dedicated. I could admire that. Perhaps his dream was to be a hero, just as my dream is to open my shop. We all have to start somewhere.

I continued cooking, listening to the chatter of the TV and the hum of Yagi as he watched. After about thirty minutes, I had finished a somewhat decent meal. I then turned and washed my hands in his sink before looking over to him. "Yagi, dinner's finished."

I could see the hint of a blush forming as he got up and went over to where I was in the kitchen. "T-T-Thank you…for cooking."

I smiled up at the big dork and gave his signature thumbs up. "Of course!" He gave a pretty heart laugh, but not his fake one as he took both plates to the table. We sat across from each other and began eating.

If the silence from sitting on the couch wasn't awkward, this was worse. We just sat there…eating in silence. I racked my brain looking for something to start a conversation. Anything to fix this silence. "I-Is it…good?"

Yagi nodded his head, his blonde hair moving with the motion of his head. "Delicious. Do you cook often Yamane?"

I laughed a bit as I ate, give a shake of my head to indicate no. "Nah, I'm not much for cooking, but hey, maybe doing this will make me better."

He laughed with me as we shared our meal together. The silence was still deafening and powerful, but I was feeling much more at ease now knowing that he at least was enjoying the meal.

When we had both finished, I attempted to gather the plates to begin cleaning up the mess I had made, but Yagi stopped me. He gave me his fake toothy grin, "Allow me." He went over to the sink and began washing the dishes. I just stared at him, somewhat mesmerized by this scene. All Might, up and rising pro-hero, washing dishes. It was…strange, but it made sense. He was a human. I kept telling myself, he's just another random guy. He's no different from anyone else.

I gave a yawn before I stretched in my seat and stood. "Well Yagi, I'm getting a bit drowsy. I'm going to hea –"

I was cut off by the blaring ring of a cell phone. Yagi quickly flipped out his phone, answered it and looked to me. "Sorry Civilian Yamane! I must take my leave as I am needed!" He ran to his room, changed quickly into his hero costume, and left. I ran to the window to watch where he was going, I could barely make out his figure before he jumped as he had done when he was bringing me here and vanished from my sight.

I sighed, now I was alone in his house. What to do now? I went back to the sink and finished washing the dishes before sauntering over to the bedroom. I fell face first into the bed again, breathing in deeply. I hadn't noticed the scent of the sheets before. They smelled like he had when I clung to him. Rustic. Sturdy. It was a nice scent. I lay there with my face in the sheets before I groaned and decided to crawl under the sheets and take my place on the bed. After about fifteen minutes of staring at the strange, new room I found myself sleeping in. I drifted off into a beautiful slumber.

At least it would have been beautiful, but at some point, something heavy slammed into the bed. The force jostled me and sent me bouncing up into the air before I fell back down onto the bed. I attempted to focus my eyes, to see into the darkness only to make out a figure in the dark laying next to me. A cape draped over their figure as they slept soundly on the bed. "A-All…Y-Y-Yagi?" I reached my hand out to poke the figure, the tense bulging muscles indicated to me immediately that it was in fact Yagi. What was he thinking?! Did he forget that I was even here?!

I examined him to figure out what was going on and why he was in the room. I noticed he was still in his hero costume, which meant that he most likely just got back from wherever he ran off. Guessing from the fact that he fell into the bed must mean he's drained and very tired. He probably forgot that I was staying in here. Should I remind him that I'm here? Or should I tease him? I hesitated. The teasing from before didn't end well, so I thought best to go with gentle reminding.

I felt up his bicep to his neck to find his face and preferably his cheek. I poked at his face gently as I leaned down and whispered. "Yagi…? Hey, Yagi?" I heard an audible groan as the man moved his head from me, removing my ability to poke his face. "Dammit…" Now what was I going to do?

I sat there wondering before I went with option two. I clambered on top of the mound of sleeping muscle and sat on his back. I proceeded to poke the back of his neck gently. "Yagi? Hey, Yagi, wake up."

Another groan met my ears, but I was soon more focused on the movements he made as he rolled on his side, having me fall from his back and back onto the bed. I sat there getting a bit irritated now as I began viciously poking his back. "Yagi. Get up."

Another movement stopped me completely. He rolled over again, sent a large hand out that grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. From there I was trapped as he held me to him. Great. Now I was a giant man's teddy bear. I lay there, figuring out what to do with myself or how to get out of my situation when I felt a rumble against my back. A gentle sigh, a content sigh left Yagi's lips as he relaxed and lay in the bed. I lay there, snuggled against him, his rhythmic breathing somewhat relaxing and the feel of his arms around me, comforting. I closed my eyes. I guess I would submit and explain myself in the morning. Besides, this situation was his fault in the first place.

I rested against him, falling asleep in his arms. I'd deal with his embarrassed, dorky outburst in the morning.


	9. Like or Dislike

I slept well that night. My wake-up call, less delightful. It started with the sound of Yagi's chest rumbling as he groaned and moved a bit. His arm that was draped over me, clasped me and pulled me closer to him. Being half-awake myself, I didn't object. He was warm, I was a bit cold. I accepted the warmth.

This lasted only a few seconds, as a moment later I felt the chest I was snuggled against tense and push me away as there was a booming, loud, overly obnoxious laughing coming from next to me. I groaned and rolled over to face the direction of the laugh and opened my eyes. In my blurry morning vision, I saw Yagi, rather close to my face. I could feel the heat radiating from him as his face was bright red. He jolted up quickly, the action leading to him falling off the bed. He stumbled and staggered to get up as he continued laughing with that fake laugh I hated.

I found this whole routine rather amusing to some degree so I propped myself up on my elbow and watched him. I gave a head tilt with a blink before I spoke, "Good morning Yagi. Do you always wake your sleeping partners up like this? Rude."

I watched as he burning up cheeks got worse and he stood, taking steps back from me, raising his hands in a manner that gestured that he was trying to ease my temper, not that I had one at the moment. "G-G-Good morning C-C-Civilian Y-Y-Yamane!" I watched as he took a deep breath and gulped. He was nervous or scared for sure. He was a bumbling dork. "I-I-I…um…L-L-Let me…L-L-Let me just…t-t-take my leave!"

He started to hurry towards the door, but as his hand touched the doorknob, I simply couldn't resist the chance to make this situation worse for him. "But why? This was your idea Yagi."

I watched as the muscular back that was bent down, clutching the doorknob to leave the room, tensed visibly. That struck something. I focused on him, curious as to how the bumbling hero would respond. I wasn't technically wrong. This was his idea, or rather his mistake. He stood there a moment, I assume gathering his thoughts, or perhaps that 'fake confidence' of his. I heard the rumble of his laughter before hearing the outburst of it as he turned around. "W-W-Whatever do you m-mean Y-Yamane?! I-I-I would n-never be so…s-so bold and crass! I-I-I'm All Might."

I gave a face to him as I sat up in the bed watching him. "So…does that mean I call you All Might again, or…are you just running out of excuses to say at the moment?"

I started to grin as the expression of embarrassment on his face got worse. I wasn't sure if he could get anymore embarrassed or red. I snickered, covering my mouth with my hand in a poor attempt to hide my amusement. He stared at me giggling at him, opened his mouth to say something before getting more flustered and opening the door and quickly fumbling to close it behind him.

I sat on the bed laughing. This was too great. This great defender of the nation, up-and-coming pro-hero was a complete mess of a man. He couldn't even think of a comeback to me. I just laughed for a good few minutes before I composed myself. I took a few deep breaths, placing my hand on my chest before getting out of the bed. I did take a moment to glance at where Yagi had slept that night. Was it wrong of me to think that sleeping in his arms was…nice? I shook my head. No! I'm not a fangirl. It's just because he was warm, that was it.

I went to the door, deciding I had officially calmed down from my laughing fit, and went to the kitchen to start some breakfast. I was surprised to see Yagi already in the kitchen making himself something to eat. I looked over at him, but as my eyes met his blue crystals, he quickly looked away from me with an awkward cough. For some reason, it kind of pissed me off when he did that. "Hey! What the Hell?! You eye me up yesterday and now you can't bear to look at me?" I stomped over to him and started beating my fists against his lower abdomen irritated. "Make up your damn mind, do you like me or not?!"

I paused. What…what did I just say? Like? No…no! I couldn't have said that. That didn't make any sense. Why does it matter if he likes me or not? He said I was his friend, obviously he likes me as a friend, so why the Hell did I phrase it that way.

I turned my green-eyed gaze up to him, meeting his blue eyes as they stared down at me confused and…what was that expression? Shock? Probably shock. I had stopped hitting him, as I was too distracted and embarrassed by what I had said to even fathom hitting him again. I stood there, dumbstruck and staring, my cheeks heating up and most likely turning pink as I watched his eyes. Completely focused.

He remained focused on me before that odd expression in his eyes changed to worry. He said something. What was he saying? I wasn't paying attention. What was I even saying? Like…do I like him? Well yeah, I mean, he's All Might, that's pretty cool. A likeable thing. Sure, he's attractive. Like? Like like? I mean…maybe…? Wait! No. No! Not a fangirl. I shook my head and I felt tears well in my eyes as I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do or how to respond. I simply stood there, before…I started doing a laugh.

I laughed and waved as I walked out the front door, not turning around. I think he called after me, I wasn't sure. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was incredibly focused on the ever-fascinating world outside as I left his home with a walk that evolved into a full-on sprint. I kept running, until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't have a destination in mind, I just wanted to get away from the awkward situation I had just put myself in. Yelling something like that at him, what was I even thinking.

After a few blocks of sprinting in random directions, I slowed to a jog, and then a walk. My side was aching in pain as I heaved breath into my lungs. I could hardly breath. My sides hurt, my legs hurt, my face hurt from that stupid laugh I did. Now I felt like a hypocrite for doing his stupid signature laugh. Ugh. I'm the absolute worst.

I kept inhaling and exhaling calmly, trying to get air back into my body as I took in my surroundings. Everything was…unfamiliar. I had no idea where I was. However, there was a park up ahead so I decided it would be best to make my way over there. I headed towards the park, resigning myself to sitting there and thinking about my life choices for a bit before attempting to figure out where temporary home was located.

I sat on the bench, watching the children that were at play, their parents chatting away with each other. It was peaceful, certainly a good place to reconsider my choices and contemplate how I was going to not only get out of the awkward situation I had just presented to myself at Yagi's home, but also figure out the situation of how to get a new place to stay so I can leave his home.

I thought about my dreams once more, as the flower shop I used to draw pictures of as a kid floated into my mind. Those pictures were gone, burned up in the fire, just like my dreams of that shop. Not a viable source of income to leave Yagi's place.

Yelling. Those children were being rather loud with their playing. I shook my head to get the sound out as I thought. I couldn't rely on my job, that wasn't going to work at all considering I had kind of quit in a rather…impolite fashion to say the least. Hm…perhaps I could find work at someone else's flower shop? Maybe a bakery? Café? I'm not a bad waitress, I just don't like doing it.

More yelling, a bit more frantic than before. I lifted my head as I looked over at the playground. I had officially been taken from my thoughts by this point and I was glad I had been. At the park, was a man. A man, with a quirk. A villainous looking man, with a quirk, and he had one of the children as hostage. I quickly got to my feet looking around the area for any signs of help. The father looked frightened as he stepped forward to his daughter. The villain held his hand out threateningly. "One more move and the little girl is gone! Give me everything you have. All of you!"

I stood there, looking for something to do. I had no choice, I needed to sneak. I side stepped out of his vision, trying to be quiet as I went towards the playground, attempt to stay out of his line of sight. I thought I was doing a pretty good job, until I felt a sharp pain go through my shoulder. "You!" I winced as I clamped my hand over my shoulder and looked over at the man with the little girl in his clutches. "You trying to be a hero or something?!"

I winced at the pain before I grit my teeth and smirked. "Or something…"


	10. Confessing

Blood was dripping from my shoulders as the man focused on me. I wasn't sure what he had done, but I could tell from the fact that he didn't move but something sharp went through me that he had a quirk of some kind. I kept smirking at him gritting my teeth as he watched me. "Put the girl down."

I saw a glint of hesitation before he regained his composure. "Or what hero?!"

I shrugged with my one working shoulder as I walked forward. "Well, I was going to suggest a better hostage. Perhaps I'd go for a bit more. My parents are pretty well off. You could sell me for ransom or something like that."

I could see the wheels turning in his head as he looked at me and walked towards me. There was hesitation, but I was more focused on getting this little girl out of his clutches in any way I could think of, including sacrificing myself. At the current moment, a situation as a hostage was better than facing Yagi with what came out of my mouth earlier.

The man sized me up before dropping the girl. "Get out of here! I don't need you!" The girl jolted and ran towards the other parents. Her father knelt down and scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly. A gentle smile graced my lips as I watched their short reunion. My view was cut short by the man stepping in my way though. He glowered at my smile as he grabbed me by the hair and yanked my head back. "The fuck are you smiling for?!"

I winced again. If he pulled any harder, he was going to rip – I tensed. A blade was at my neck. Shit! Where did that come from?! I didn't want to die. Not now. Yeah, I messed up and asked a stupid question, but I wasn't ready to die for the question. My mind went into a frenzied panic, but I did my best to stay calm and collected on the exterior. I turned my gaze to him, in hopes of answering his question. "Saved the little girl. Guess I'm a hero."

He yanked harder and the blade pushed closer to my neck. I could feel the blood starting to drip from not only my shoulder, but now the small cut that was forming from how close that blade was to my neck. He was intent on killing me. I trembled a bit, but did my utmost to hide it. "H-Hey! Remember, ransom? Money? Have to…Have to keep me alive for that."

He jerked my hair again as he retorted. "Shut up! I know what to do with –"

That's when it sounded. That boisterous, booming, absolutely obnoxious and annoying laugh. For once I was happy to hear it. All Might landed down on the playground near us. He loomed over the man who was clutching my hair, the blade on my neck digging in closer as the blood started to get a bit warm and the pain started to set in. I closed my eyes, the pain getting to me finally. As I opened them again to look at All Might, I saw an expression that surprised me. Anger. Pure…anger. His gentle bright blue eyes glaring daggers down at this small man. He immediately recoiled and punched the ground in front of him, the wind pressure alone causing him to release me and me to get the wind knocked out.

I stumbled back, falling to the ground, my neck bleeding and my shoulder along with it. The man who was attacking the children and then me feel backwards as well, further away from me. However, he knew he was more than matched with All Might present. He trembled and ran off, like a dog with its tail between its legs. I laughed but immediately coughed, the blood coming from my neck spurting a bit as I did the action.

I felt strong, sturdy arms hoist me up and leave with me. However, before he left with me, I saw him turn to the parents and children with his signature smile. "Never fear! For I am here!" With that he nodded with confidence and walked off with me in his arms. I didn't struggle, I merely put a weak hand to my neck. However, as I did so, I heard All Might chide at me. "Don't touch it. I will tend to it once we arrive at my house."

His tone surprised me. He was aggressive, assertive, irritated. Well, I guess I did kind of ruin his morning routine and all. I lowered my now bloodied hand from my neck as he carried me to his house.

Once we were inside, he walked over to the bedroom then took a detour to the bathroom. He set me down on the sink counter and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet. He got right to work tending to my neck wound first, applying proper pressure, wrapping a gauze around my neck and then treating my shoulder the same way. He worked in silence, and I decided not to speak for fear of aggravating him more than he already seemed to be.

He finished his patch job of me and stood before me, even sitting on the sink, I was shorter than him. That didn't matter though when he rested his head on my uninjured shoulder and sighed with what sounded like…relief? I moved my head weakly and rather carefully to look over at him. "Y-Yagi?"

He remained there, his head on my shoulder, not saying anything for a long moment. "I was worried when you ran off like that. Are you all right?"

I grit my teeth, somewhat irritated. "Well I had everything under control before a certain someone decided to slam down and join the party!"

His head jerked up as his expression went from relief to anger. "C-C-Civilian Yamane! I saved your life…again!"

I waved my left hand, as the right one would be out of commission while my shoulder healed. "I had everything under control! That guy was going to simply use me for ransom! Had you not come in, I would have had less of a cut on my neck!"

I felt as Yagi grabbed my left shoulder tightly and gripped me. "He probably wasn't going to ransom you! He could have greatly injured you Civilian Yamane!"

I closed my eyes shut tightly as I shouted. "He could have killed that little girl first! I had to do something!"

I felt his grip loosen on me. His large hand released my shoulder and as I opened a single eye to peek at him, it had fallen to his side. "Y-You sacrificed yourself…t-t-to help a l-little girl?"

I bobbed my head up and down carefully as to not aggravate my injured neck giving a reply, "Yes. He had a little girl hostage. What did you expect me to do? Sit there and let her die?! I had to do something! No one was doing anything!"

Yagi hesitated as he shook his head and looked at me. "You're Quirkless and yet…"

I glanced off to the side, avoiding looking at him. "What does that matter? Seems I do a better job at trying to help people than the every day people with Quirks." I attempted to cross my arms to display my aggression, but my right shoulder would not cooperate with me, so I just kind of hugged my side in hopes that it seemed angry and not pitiful.

I heard Yagi laugh as he shook his head. This wasn't his boisterous laugh. It was gentle, giddy, kind of goofy and dorky. I closed my eyes, letting it envelop me as I weakly moved my head to affix my gaze on him. As I did, I saw that genuine, kid-like smile on his face as he laughed. Why was he even laughing? Just a moment ago he was reprimanding me. He waved his hand and placed it on my head, not pushing down, just merely ruffling my dirty blonde hair. "Forgive me Yamane. I forgot, you aren't one to be underestimated." He grinned as he looked at me, his blue spheres gazing deeply into my eyes. They were filled with emotion, kindness, gentility. I didn't even notice that his face was starting to heat up as his cheeks became flushed. "That's why I like you."


	11. As A Friend

I drew back, staring at him in disbelief as my own face started to heat up with embarrassment and a blush. "L-L-Like me?!"

I watched as the intimidating, towering Yagi recoiled back and put his hands up. He started giving that obnoxiously annoying fake laugh as he avoided looking at me. "D-D-Did I s-s-say 'like?!' I-I-I meant as…a-a-as a friend!" He continued to laugh as he tried to lower his hands down, attempting to seem suave and not an embarrassed mess.

I carefully watched him, scanning his responses, and gazing into those deep blue eyes. I started to lean forward on my left hand weakly. I pushed myself closer to him, attempt to use his eyes as a lie detector. "D-Did you mean…as friends?"

He avoided looking at me. "Y-Y-Yes!" He was completely red as he took a step back and a deep breath. He readjusted his gaze to me, and with as much calmness as he could muster, spoke, "Yamane, please stay resting here while your injuries heal. Do not hesitate to ask me for assistance. I only wish to help a civilian I seem to be having difficulty saving."

He placed his hands on his hips with a heroic pose before giving one final laugh and picking me up to place me on his bed in the bedroom. I didn't struggle. I felt there was no point to my struggling. He was taller, stronger. I was aware that struggling would get me nowhere fast. I mean, I ran off earlier and look where that got me, a gash in my neck and a hole through my shoulder. And I was still in the same house I was running from. This did not work out.

As he placed me on the bed, rather gently I might add, I looked up at him. "W-Why did you say you l-liked me?" I flushed and quickly threw in, "A-A-As a friend I mean!"

Yagi sat on the side of the bed next to where he had placed me. His eyes focused down into mine as he smiled awkwardly. "Well, you yelled at me this morning about whether I liked you are not, I thought you wanted an answer." He was blushing bright red and rubbing the back of his neck like an awkward dork.

I simply watched him in disbelief. How could a man with all this strength, all those muscles, all those fangirls, be a dorky, silly, sweet, normal guy? It was insane. Most guys that look like him have a tendency to be jerks, so why was he so different from them? I wanted to ask him, but I thought best not to do as such. I had already dug my hole by yelling at him this morning about liking me or not liking me. He liked me as a friend, that was certainly a start. Wait…start to what?

I covered my face with my left hand as my right one lay on the bed motionless. Yagi noticed the motion and worried. "Are you all right Civilian Yamane? Why are you covering your face?"

I gently bit into my hand as I looked up at Yagi. "Fine, fine. Just…biting my tongue."

Yagi gave that sweet genuine laugh again as he watched me. "Biting your tongue on what Yamane? You can speak freely around me. I'm your…friend after all."

I knew that, but it was too embarrassing to lay on his bed and just be like, 'Hey I find you to be insanely attractive and the equivalent of a Greek god. Want to go out and start dating?' Especially with the way I've been treating him and yelling at him. Also, on top of that, I'm living in his home rent free, this could be seen as another way of me trying to get out of paying rent or something along those lines.

Either way, I couldn't say what I was thinking, or that I was attracted to him. Friends. We were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends. He's an amazingly attractive pro-hero, and I'm just…me. Right.

Yagi was still staring at me as I opened my eyes from my internal conversation and was greeted with his cerulean blue spheres. "Y-Y-Y-Yagi?!"

He jolted back at my quick saying of his name. "Sorry, I was worried about you biting your hand like that." He pointed to my hand, which I had been biting to remain calm. "I'd prefer if you didn't bite on your hand, you…have enough injuries as it is…" His eyes remained on me, but were focused on my neck and shoulder.

I watched him as he examined me. He looked so…sad? Pained? "Yagi…are you all right?"

He jolted and blinked at me confused, no longer staring with intent at my injuries. "Huh?! All right? Me? Yes! I'm absolutely fine!" There was the stupid laugh again.

I grit my teeth and reached my left hand out to gently slap him across the face. I did as such, causing him to glance at me confused and a bit irritated that I had hit him. "Civilian Yamane? Why exactly did you hit me?"

I growled. The irritation of his fake laughter and smile getting the best of me. "You're stupid, annoying, incessant laugh. I hate it! I hate when you laugh like that! What are you so scared of?!"

I watched as Yagi's physical demeanor changed from an upright and proper posture, to relaxed and depressed. "I'm afraid…that you would have gotten hurt worse. Had I not come to your rescue, would you even be here? Would you have been…?" I saw the hesitation, the pained expression. The…desperation? What was wrong with –. I felt arms around me, and Yagi place his head on my left shoulder. He hoisted me up with ease, hugging me close to him. "Don't…ever scare me like that again Yamane."

I sat in his lap, confused and not really sure what to do with my hands or arms. I decided I would return the hug I was obviously being given. I moved my left arm awkwardly and weakly under his large biceps, to hug him back. His body was warm and comforting. His muscles rippled at my touch and feeling myself firmly pressed against them certainly gave me a feeling of comfort. "Yagi, I'm fine. Sorry…S-Sorry for yelling at you, and…a-and thanks for saving me…" I kind of felt guilty. I had yelled at him about saving me, and it seems he was overly worried about me dying or getting injured. He was a good friend and a wonderful person. He took care of everyone.

I remained in his arms though, he held me close, but gently as if I was a precious item that he never wished to release. I could hear his breathing change from relaxed to jagged for a moment to relaxed as he sighed. "I laughed because I was scared I would never get the chance to…t-t-to speak with you again…"

I moved myself from him, gently pushing his chest from me, so I could get a good look up at him. "Yagi, I'm right here. Just breath. No need to worry. Besides, we just became friends. We've known each other for what, a week or two. Are you always this attached to people?" I smiled as his head tilted down. He looked so pained and dejected. I sighed, feeling more guilt as I reached to place my left hand on top of his head. If he had not been hanging his head, I doubt I would have been able to make it. However, I made it and rested my hand there before ruffling his hair like he always did to me. "You're like a lost puppy Yagi. Looking for some sign of affection. You really don't share this room with women, do you?" I tried to lighten the mood by making him blush.

It didn't seem to work, he remained hanging his head as he shook it. "No, I don't." He was very matter of fact with his answer causing me to feel awkward after having brought it up. I sat there a moment and contemplated before just ruffling and scratching his hair and head. I hoped it was soothing and comforting to him.

I think it was as I could feel his muscles begin to relax under me and his head hung a little more loosely. I sat there scratching before I heard a phone vibrate. Yagi reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello…?" He paused and lifted his head almost as though he didn't want to but it had to be done. I watched as he listened intently, his expression changing from that pained, devastated, and angered look, to one of confusion. After a minute or two of listening he nodded. "Yes, I'll be right over. Thank you." He hung up and turned his attention to me. I focused on those blue eyes with such vigor and desire to understand him. As I did, he spoke, "Civilian Yamane, forgive me, but I need to go to a meeting for a bit. Remain here and rest. I will have to…r-r-reprimand you again if I find you w-w-working or doing anything t-tasking before I arrive back." He stood up and went to the door of the bedroom, turning around for a moment to point an authoritative, large finger at me. "Rest." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving for where, I wasn't exactly sure.


	12. Eavesdropping on Advice

I laid there in the bed as Yagi had instructed me to do. It was kind of boring. I mean, just laying here…doing nothing. Did he really expect me to stay on this bed the entire time he was gone? What if I had to use the restroom? What if I got bored and decided to go watch TV? My gashes weren't so impending upon my life that I couldn't move. I didn't even get hit in the leg. I could walk just fine. Overreacting.

Still I laid there, placing a hand gingerly to the wrap job he did on my neck. It was tight, but not too tight. Just snug against my neck, almost as if he'd wrapped injuries before. I wouldn't be surprised if he had, he's working as a pro-hero after all. He probably gets a few beatings and bruises himself. I thought about that a moment, imagining Yagi injured or hurt. As I did so, I bit my lip without thinking. Yagi…hurt…injured…I didn't want to imagine such a thing. If anything, I would want to protect him.

I gave a snort at that thought. Me? Protecting the up and rising star All Might? Doubtful. I'm just Quirkless me, but that was okay. I could still attempt to protect other people. At the moment though I wasn't protecting anyone. I was confined to a bed, so declared the master of the house Yagi. What a weird name…Yagi…

I grinned as I pulled my phone out. I stared at it a moment before flipping it open and going to my contacts. At the very top of my contact list was All Might. I had entered him into my phone as All Might, but now that I knew his name was Yagi, I might as well change it. I clicked it, going to edit his contact information from All Might to Yagi. I nimbly did this and once I was done, I stared at the contact.

I was bored. Did he expect me to not be? Hm…perhaps if I asked…I sent a simple message. - _Can I move from the bed to go watch TV?_ -

The response came a minute or two later. I was guessing he would say yes considering he told me I wasn't to do anything straining or taxing on my body. However, I was too hopeful. - _No, stay in the bed and rest. You're injured._ -

That was an irritating response. Did he really expect me to stay in this stupid bed?! I have a cut on my neck and a small puncture wound in my right shoulder, big deal. I could still move around and walk. This irritating man! I ground my teeth firmly before going straight to his contact information and calling him.

A few rings passed, allowing for my anger at the situation of being sentenced to prison on his stupid bed to boil. Finally, he answered with a hushed tone. "C-Civilian Yamane? Are you all right?"

I growled into the receiver. "Yagi! I am going to go to the living room! Do you seriously expect me to stay in the damn bed the entire time until you get back? Do you have any idea how boring that is?!"

I heard mumbling and a bit of motion before he replied to me with a continued hushed tone. "Civilian Yamane please. You stayed in the hospital no problem. I'll move you into the living room when I get back if you want to watch TV. Let your wounds heal."

This was so aggravating. "My legs aren't broken dip! I'm able to walk! Why am I even asking you for permission?!" I started crawling out of his bed, still holding the phone to my ear.

I heard his breath and a slight tinge of panic as I assume he heard me moving. The whisper suddenly got a bit louder. "C-Civilian Yamane p-please."

I protested, I was not some pampered poodle for this idiot pro-hero. "No! Yagi, listen here, I am not going to sit in bed like I'm some little pet for your –"

I heard footsteps as someone walked over and I heard a muffled voice. "Who you talking to All Might?"

I could hear the flustered panic in Yagi's voice as he replied, putting his hand over the receiver. "N-N-No one! N-N-No one at all! J-J-Just c-c-checking the n-news for more…m-more c-c-crimes for me to stop!" He gave that hideous and grating laugh as he spoke with the other person.

I sat on the other end, at this point just eavesdropping as I made my way to the living room and sat down on Yagi's couch to watch TV. I barely could make out the other person's voice now as they spoke. "Then why were you talking into the phone? Hard to check the news if you're not looking at it and whispering at it?" I thought I heard the footsteps get closer as they spoke again but at a whisper.

I couldn't make out what the person said, it was too muffled and sounded more like mumbling. However, I could certainly hear and did hear Yagi's panicked response. He sounded flustered, confused, and from the sounds that I made out, most likely red in the face. "N-N-N-No!" The laugh came back. He was nervous. "I-I-I-I don't h-h-have a g-g-g-girlfriend!"

I blushed at that last part, but it panged at me as well. He didn't have a girlfriend…which was somewhat delightful to hear, but then…what was I? A girl who happened to live in his house? Well…I wasn't making out with him or anything. No hand holding, so we weren't dating. It was fair to say I wasn't, but…why did that bother me?

The other person started laughing hysterically. "All Might, chill! Can you get any more red?" A holler sounded. I assumed he was calling for someone else to come over. "All Might, if it wasn't a girlfriend, then would you even be that embarrassed? Honestly?"

I was rapt with listening now. I didn't even bother turning the TV on since the conversation on the phone was more enthralling to me. What would he say? How would he respond? "S-S-She isn't m-m-my…g-g-girlfriend. S-S-She's a c-c-civilian I'm…h-helping at the m-moment. S-She's staying at my h-home."

A whistle. Was the person he was talking to whistling. "All Might, you have a girl staying at your place? That's unheard of for you. You're pretty reclusive with all your working out and disappearing acts." I practically could imagine the grin on this person's face. "You like her, don't you?"

The phone was in his hand, did he even remember that I was on the other end? Did he know I was listening? Perhaps he assumed I hung up? I pressed the phone close to my ear, waiting for his reply. "Y-Yes…I-I-I do l-like her…she's a good friend!"

Really Yagi? I groaned and sighed but I wasn't the only one. I made out a similar sound over the phone. The person he was talking to must have done the same. "All Might, your face is beet red and you are going to tell me that you only like this girl as a friend?"

There was hesitation. Was he nervous again? He wasn't laughing like before. Perhaps his nerves were gone? "I-I-I don't know…t-this is new to me…"

I hesitated with the phone in my hands. What…what did that even mean? This was new to him? What was new to him? I needed to keep listening. This was better than any soap opera some cheesy housewife could suggest to me. "New to you? Well, what would you like to do with this 'civilian?'"

I blushed bright red at that. What was this person insinuating?! I'm definitely not that kind of woman! I guess Yagi went the same route I did as I could hear that defensive tone. The aggressive and gruff one he had used when he was reprimanding me. "N-Nothing indecent! Never! I-I-I think…I-I-I'd just like…to…I-I-I don't know! J-Just drop it! T-T-This has nothing to do with work at all!"

I cursed my luck. Of course he'd avoid it. It's like him looking at me. He avoids that too. I nearly hung up before I heard Yagi speak again. "I don't know what to say to her…"

Things got quieter and hard to hear. I could make out Yagi speaking with this person, but I wasn't sure what they were talking about. The last thing I heard was "Just try it, maybe it'll work." Before the footsteps went away.

At that, I realized that Yagi would most likely look down at his phone to see if I was still on the other end. What if I was? What would he do? I quickly hung up and slammed the phone on my couch, thinking about what Yagi had said. I was confused. Did he like me as a friend? Did he not like me at all? Did he like me as more than a friend? Where was I sitting in his mind and why couldn't he tell me?

I sat there in confusion and contemplation. I guess I'd just have to wait to bombard him with questions when he got back. Granted that would probably have to come after my lecture from him about moving. I'd just have to wait.


	13. Awkward Flirting

I did wait. I waited a while because I remember turning the TV on, but when I looked again it was off and it was dark outside. I heard a faint sound coming from the bedroom I was staying in and I smelt candles burning. Something wasn't right here. I got to my feet weakly as I started making my way to the bedroom a bit nervously.

I called out with hesitation. I mean…maybe it was Yagi? "Hello…? Yagi…is that you?"

Frantic shuffling met my eyes as the footsteps got louder and I was greeted by the massive figure of Yagi slamming the door shut. "C-C-Civilian Yamane! W-When I got home you w-w-were resting on the c-couch! I-I told you not to m-move!"

I tried to peek around him at the door as he moved his body to cover it. "Yeah, I was bored laying in the bed. Anyway, what are you doing in there? Let me in."

He started doing that stupid laugh again as he rubbed the back of his head and placed his hand quickly, but delicately, to my left shoulder. "Y-Yamane! We should e-eat dinner!" With that he started redirecting me towards the living room and to the dining room.

I attempted to struggle against him, but it was certainly a losing battle considering that the man I was going against was the strongest man I had ever met and…All Might. Still though, I attempted. "I haven't made dinner yet. Yagi! I was going to go to bed like you asked so I don't have to listen to your annoying laugh!"

I guess he didn't feel my struggles, nor did he seem to care as he guided me to a seat and set me in it before carefully pushing me in. "W-Well…n-now I'm…a-asking you to…e-eat dinner with me. Y-Y-You need to eat to…t-to build up your strength!"

He was so shaky as I glanced up at him, however my gaze didn't stay on him for long. Rather, it lingered back down to the table. There was food in front of me, expensive looking food, and the table was all decorated and candle lit. What was he playing at? I sat there staring in disbelief as he took a seat next to me. "Yagi…what is all this?"

He smiled at me with that goofy, dorky, genuine smile. "Dinner. I'm…not a great cook, so I ordered…but I set everything up for us to share a…a-a-a…um…" He started hesitating as his cheeks slowly went from his standard suntanned color to red and his nervous, boisterous laugh ensued. "A…d-dinner!"

I just looked down at the food then to him. "Dinner?" He simply nodded at me, his toothy smile slowly indicating to me that he was nervous. "Yagi…are you…nervous or scared right now?"

Yagi's smile faltered as he began eating to attempt to distract himself. After a swallow he sighed and clutched at his silverware. "I would be lying if I said only one…"

I watched him as I too began to eat. For some reason, I wanted him to feel more at ease. Most likely because it meant that he would stop laughing so stupidly if he was at ease. I sat there with him, eating and not saying another word. The meal was good, delicious actually. I was curious as to where he got it, but I thought it best not to question him at the moment as he seemed a complete mess of confusion.

Throughout dinner he fumbled with his silverware, probably because it was too small for him to use, he broke his knife, and was all together just a bundle of nerves it seemed. Perhaps whatever that person said to him…got to him. Should I bring it up? As his friend I should provide some comfort, right?

As I gingerly reached my left hand over to touch his right hand he jolted up and grinned at me with that pro-hero enthusiasm that grated on my nerves. "Yamane! Have you finished eating?!" I nodded with confusion and a bit of fear as this was strange behavior for the already strange and weird man. He continued to grin as he stepped back from his seat and came around to me. "Wonderful! I hope you enjoyed it Yamane!" Without even asking or preparing me for the action, Yagi hoisted me into his arms and carried me as though I was his bride on a wedding day.

I squealed and clutched myself to him in panic. "Y-Yagi!" He merely gave that signature laugh as he started walking away from the dining room and to the bedroom. My eyes widened as I started attempting to connect dots and was praying that I was wrong. Him? Never! We talked about this! He's such a bashful guy! Still, I couldn't hide my fear. "Y-Yagi?"

He ignored me as he opened the door and strode over to the bed. He set me down as I finally saw what he was doing. There were candles, all over the place and…sunflower petals? Really? What the Hell was with those? What was he… - My thoughts were taken from me as I felt a weight push down on the bed next to me. I turned my focus to the weight to see Yagi, somewhat looming over me. His face was bright red, in turn causing me to blush. He stared down at me with those brilliant, ocean spheres as I stared back up at him with my green ones.

The moment, this moment, everything felt still. I watched as he stared and then leaned down towards me. I didn't fight back, I didn't say anything I just watched in confusion and hesitation before closing my eyes shut tightly. Nothing seemed real at this moment. Was this real? Perhaps I was still asleep on Yagi's couch. I was brought back to the reality of the situation when I felt his breath against me. I peeked one of my eyes open to look at him; he had stopped and was flush red to his ears. "I…I-I-I can't do this!" He pulled away from me quickly and sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

I lay there confused as to what the Hell had just happened before I weakly pushed myself up and knee walked across the bed to him. "Yagi…? Every…Everything okay?"

He remained with his face in his hands, sighing as he hung his head. "I did everything Midnight suggested…but I just…I can't do this like this…it doesn't feel right!"

I sat there in complete confusion as I placed my hand on his large bicep, my hand seeming so small to the point that I thought he probably wouldn't even notice. "Yagi…who is Midnight? What are you trying to do?"

He glanced over at me, his blushing getting worse as he hid in his hands. "F-Forgive me C-C-Civilian Yamane! I c-cannot seem to…t-to do t-these things p-properly." He hesitated and I felt the tremble of his body as I held my hand on him in a hopefully comforting manner. "M-Midnight is a c-co-worker and she was…g-giving me a-advice on how to…h-how to um…" He seemed at a loss for words.

I thought back to phone call and sat there before very nervously trying to finish the sentence for him. "H-How to confess…?" The tenseness of his body surprised me. I didn't think he could get so flustered but so tense and nervous at the situation. I attempted to rub my hand up and down his arm in what I imagined would be comforting to someone like him. He didn't seem to relax though. Perhaps talking would help. "W-What did…What did Midnight suggest?"

Yagi was breathing raggedly. This was really getting to him, but he wasn't laughing. This was kind of strange, unsettlingly so. "T-To make a dinner and…set-up the room like this t-to make it nice and c-comforting before…b-before…"

Pure. He was so pure. Like a sunflower. I smiled as I reached down and picked up a sunflower petal and placed it on the back of his head. This whole thing was becoming funny to me, my nerves were shot completely, but I wasn't nervous anymore. "Before taking me?" He nodded his head, the petal falling as he did as such. I grinned as I caught it and attempted to remove his hands from his face. "Yagi…Yagi look at me."

He obliged, lowering his hands from his face which allowed me to place the sunflower petal in his hand. His complete attention was on me. "Yagi, why did Midnight tell you to take me?"

His hands jerked a bit, but I quickly put my hands over them, my right hand weaker then my left as I winced to hold his hands away from his face. He trembled, looking at me, his blue eyes searching around for an answer and shaking as they watched me prevent him from hiding himself. After a moment, he closed his eyes and shook his head to gesture no before hanging it and whispering. "She didn't…s-she just s-said that's…h-h-how to confess…"

I released his hands, a laugh taking over me. I just sat there laughing and laughing before it evolved into coughing and wincing. I moved at hand to my neck, and when my eyes weakly opened after my laughing fit, I saw Yagi leaning forward to place his hand gingerly on my neck to see if I was okay. I watched him with diligence as I smiled coyly. "That's a terrible way to confess. Just do what comes naturally, you idiot."

His hand brushed my neck, almost ghosting it as not to hurt me. He did the same to my shoulder before looking up at me. His eyes were determined and…somewhat anxious. He didn't laugh though. He sat there, facing me, almost staring me down before he opened his mouth and then stood up quickly. "I can't do it! I just can't!"

I was jostled as I fell onto the part of the bed where he had been sitting and watched him pace around the room continuing to rant and rave about how he couldn't. I smiled. This was entertaining. How many people got to see the rising star hero All Might behave in such a…high school boy fashion. "You can't what…All Might?"

I imagine he was too irate to realize what he was saying as he simply blurted out. "Say that I like you as more than a friend!" After he had yelled it though, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. His eyes changing from irritation to dread.

I kept smiling at him. He truly was a normal man…just like anyone else. "Now we're getting somewhere All Might."


	14. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

I didn't get much peace to process his words before that obnoxious laugh came back and he started backwards walking towards the bathroom door. "D-D-Did I say something?! I-I-It must be my imagination!" I sat up on the bed before pushing myself weakly off of it and walking over to him, somewhat confidently. A coy smirk plastered on my face. His laugh got worse as I approached him and he bumped into the door, fumbling with the handle. "C-C-Civilian Y-Yamane!"

I stopped in front of him, staring him down. "Do you like me…as more than a friend?" I was determined to get an answer out of him. He simply started stuttering and stammering, frantically casting his gaze around the room. I continued to focus on him, not yielding. "All Might?" He was still a mess as he avoided me and started biting his bottom lip. I personally started growing irritated. "Yagi!"

He hung his head in defeat as he just blurted out. "Yes!" I stood there a bit dumbfounded before I felt strong arms lift me up to face him. I squeaked but I was soon greeted with a man with a horrible blush covering his entire face. "I like you! I thought your bravery was something outstanding and impressive when you were in the fire. Your ability to reprimand me with confidence and no regrets is stunning. You're not afraid to tell me, ME, that I am annoying you. You risked your very life to save a child. You're amazing! You're Quirkless, but so very amazing! You're Quirkless-ness makes you amazing to me, wonderful, pretty, beautiful even!"

He started to ramble, holding me in his arms as he held me up to his face, not to kiss, but to talk at eye level. Well…more like ramble at me at eye level. He went on and on, and every word he said just made a blush start to grow more and more on my face. After a moment, I was worried that I might squeal with delight like an idiot to I put my left hand over his mouth. "Yagi! Yagi stop!" He looked at me with confusion and a tinge of sadness at my having stopped his outburst of liking me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before looking him in those enticing blue eyes. "I get it Yagi, you like me…I get it. You can stop rambling now."

He stood there confused and blinked a moment before nodding his head in confirmation. I lifted my hand from his mouth and he sighed a breath of relief. "I feel as though I lifted a great weight from my chest."

I started laughing at his statement. "A weight that you couldn't bear to hold?"

He shook his head as the silly smile came back to his face. "No, not this particular one. It seemed to weigh down on me each day."

I nodded my head in understanding as I sat in his arms. Now that he had babbled his entire heart out and spilled it all over the floor, where were we to go from here. I thought to myself as I started watching him. He seemed a bit worried as his eyes focused on me. After a moment I became self-conscious. "Hey, stop staring at me like that. It makes me feel weird."

I felt Yagi jolt a moment as he quickly took me over to the bed and set me down on it. "I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yamane! I-I picked you up and just…a-a-and unloaded all of t-that on you without e-even considering y-y-your f-feelings towards me…F-Forgive me!"

He looked precious. Again, so pure. I sat on the sunflower petals, gracing my hand over one and picking it up to place on his head. "It's fine Yagi, breath. Come sit next to me." He blindly obeyed as he sat next to me. He was still a hulking giant of a man when sitting. I leaned myself against him, wincing a moment as my right shoulder pressed against him. "Yagi, you said you didn't consider my feelings. Aren't you going to ask what they are?"

I felt his muscles tense as I leaned against him. He was hesitant to answer as he looked down at me. "D-Do I have to ask what they are…?"

I made a face as I grinned up at him. "Well aren't you an ass. Going to just unpack all your emotional shit on me and then not give me a chance to respond to it?"

He jolted, causing me to wince and give a small cry. His jolt from panic at my irritation to panic at my cry as he hovered around me and moved his hands to carefully move my shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry Y-Yamane! I-I-I'm…not very good at this." He started to laugh that obnoxious hero's laugh again as he helped me with my shoulder.

I groaned audibly before I hit him, gently, on the head. "Knock it off. So annoying." His focus went from my shoulder to me as I stared down at him. "I…like you too Yagi. So…figure out what you want to do with me before I figure it out and decide for us."

His eyes showed concerned worry before elation took hold and he wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tightly to him. "Y-Yamane!" I started to cough as he slackened his hold of me in a tizzy of worry. "S-Sorry sorry!" However, he continued to envelop me in a hug as I remained wrapped up in his arms. "I-I…I-I would…that is if you would like…I-I would like to…b-be…I-I would like to d-date."

I nodded, trying to catch my breath a bit as I remained snuggled into his arms. "You want to be my boyfriend?" I could see the blush forming on his face as he nodded and attempted to look away from me to hide his embarrassment. I laughed as I leaned forward and hugged him. "Yagi, first off, boyfriends don't attempt to take girlfriends without her consenting. Secondly, boyfriends don't share beds with girlfriends unless they have been dating a while."

I felt him nod as he turned to focus on me again. "O-Of course! I-I-I would never. T-That first-time w-was an accident and…a-and I apologize for my b-behavior e-earlier. I-I was trying to…well…"

I snickered as I smiled at him. "You tried to woo me, I get it. Anyway, just keep those in mind. In time, perhaps we can do those things, for now, I think someone is a bit too flustered and panicked to even process what is going on, don't you agree Yagi?"

He was a mess as he continued to hug me. "I-I-I will attempt to be the most wonderful boyfriend I can be…I-I will protect you from harm a-and ensure your safety! I will a-always k-keep you safe, f-from all types of d-danger."

I put my hand over his mouth again, just shaking my head. "Yagi! Relax will you. We're not getting married, and we're not reciting some vows of devotion to each other. We're dating. We are…seeing if our chemistry is good together. Haven't you dated before?"

I was surprised to see him shake his head no. "I've…never dated before. I've…never really liked anyone before. This is…very new to me."

I thought back to his comment about how all of this was new to him before I sighed. "Right…that makes sense since you are such a flustered mess right now, it is a miracle you even still look attractive."

He tensed and I could not only sense the surprise, but I could see it in his expression as his face slowly started getting redder. "A-Attractive? M-Me?"

I laughed as I wiggled weakly to get my left hand up to his face, tracing my hand over his features. I started with his hair. "Yeah, you have lovely sun golden hair…" My hand started to trace down to his neck. "Perfectly pallor skin…" I graced my hands over his rippling muscles once more, somewhat enjoying the sensation. "Rippling Adonis physique…" My hand came up and rested on his high cheek bones my thumb, barely under his blue eyes. "And such lovely…enchanting blue eyes…" I shook my head with a bright blush before looking away. "A-Anyway…y-yeah, y-you're attractive…!"

I felt his hugging grip on me get a bit tighter before he relaxed. I peeked over at his face and he was blushing worse than I'd ever seen him blush. His face, his cheeks, his ears, nearly down to his neck was bright red. I gave a bit of a laugh as he held me in his arms and then released me. "I-I think…y-you are very p-pretty…"

I gave a snort as I sat on the bed and started to make myself comfortable. "You suck at compliments! We'll need to work on your adjectives!"

He rubbed the back of his head before giving a gentle, non-hero laugh. He was being human, being a guy. I liked when he was like this. "I guess so…well now that you're m-m-my…m-my g-girlfriend…we have plenty of time to…w-work on that. A-Are you going to bed? L-Let me get the p-petals for you."

I shook my head as I lifted my hand up to stop him. "Leave them Yagi…I want to feel like I'm surrounded by competent sunflowers."

He nodded and stood up as he made his way to the door. "W-Well…I-I'll um…"

I closed my eyes as I nestled into the bed. "You're making this awkward Yagi, spit it out."

"G-G-Good night…Y-Y-Yamane." He didn't shout it, he softly said it as he went to the door and started to leave the room to head to the living room and his sleep quarters until I found my own place.

I smiled as I situated myself in the comfort of the bed. "Good night Yagi…" With that I heard the door click. As it closed, I hide under the sheets and started to softly squeal. All Might! My boyfriend! Take that bitchy fangirls and people who called me a bitch! I have All Might as my boyfriend so fuck you! Meanwhile, I never would have guessed that through my squealing Yagi was leaned against the door with his hand over his chest, face bright red as he grinned like a fool.


	15. Morning After

When I awoke in the morning, it was much better than yesterday's wake up call. I was alone, with sunflower petals surrounding me. The candles were out, causing me to assume that Yagi had come in and snuffed them before they burned his house down. That would have been so smooth. I gave a stretch and a yawn as a clambered out of the bed.

I've been wearing the same clothes for a day or so now, and I slept in them…ew…not attractive. Sorry, Yagi, it comes with the territory you have taken. I walked over to Yagi's dresser, pulled out a clean white shirt and put it on as it draped down a bit past my knees. I smiled contently as I took off my personal clothes and bunched them together. I scanned the room for a hamper, put my clothes in, and left the room.

I could smell…food? Was he cooking? I walked down the hallway appearing in the living room and glancing over to the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes groggily as I gave another yawn. "Good morning Yagi…what are you doing?"

I could see his gigantic figure in the kitchen, a white tank-top on and some boxers as his ears turned red and he quickly turned around. "Y-Y-Yama…" He stopped as he stared at me again. He was staring at me like the first time he caught me wearing his shirt. I started to feel my own face heat up as I watched him staring at me. After a moment of awkward silence, he coughed into his fist and turned his head away. "G-G-Good morning Y-Y-Yamane…why are you…wearing my s-s-shirt…?"

I looked down as his shirt slide off my shoulder a bit revealing my pale, punctured shoulder. I could see the blood starting to seep through the gauze that Yagi had put there. I made my way over to him, nervously placing my hand on his. I was embarrassed, flustered, but if we were…boyfriend and girlfriend, this was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

The moment I took his hand, he looked down at me with an intense gaze and blush. "W-What are you d-doing?"

I smiled up at him with an awkward and somewhat bashful blush, "Holding your hand stupid, we're dating."

He gave a slight hesitation and choke before nodding. "Yes, yes…" He gave a gentle squeeze of my hand and I leaned myself against him. My left shoulder leaning into him. He focused down on me, seeming to relax after a few seconds of me doing this, that was before he noticed my pale shoulder and the bloody gauze. "Yamane!" He quickly and abruptly put down whatever it was he was working on making and picked me up.

As he did, I squealed and immediately wrapped my arms over his shoulder and around his neck to hug myself to him in a panic. "Yagi! What the H-Hell?!"

He ignored my pleas as he walked me to his bedroom and then straight to the bathroom. I started struggling, thinking this was another weird thing that Midnight person told him to do before he placed me on the sink counter again and lifted my chin up to look at his wonderful blue eyes. However, I didn't get to look at them long as he went to examining my injuries from the attack I had suffered yesterday.

He worked on unwrapping them gingerly as I watched him work. There was such focus, determination in his eyes, but I could see the pang of sadness as he completely unwrapped my shoulder and neck. The shoulder was still kind of bad and looked bad, but my neck…well…I couldn't see it so I didn't know. I remained silent as Yagi's hands trembled a bit, rewrapping my neck in gauze and as he finished looking up at me with such sadness and desperation in his cool blue eyes. "I'm…so sorry I couldn't get to you in time…I promise I'll –"

I cut him off, placing my left hand over his mouth. "Yagi, no vows. We're not getting married and we just started dating. We haven't even kissed yet." I glanced down at his bandaging job on my shoulder and then back up to him. "Thank you, Yagi." I nodded at me and picked me up again. I started wiggling again. "Y-Yagi! I can walk just fine; my legs aren't broken!"

He shook his head as his booming laugh resounded in the bathroom as he exited it with me in his arms. "Nonsense! I'm taking care of my…" His confidence started to fade a bit as he became embarrassed. "M-My g-g-girlfriend…"

I smirked up at him, refraining from my wiggles to enjoy this titan of a man become an embarrassed mess. "Having a tough time getting that out there Yagi?"

He hung his head a bit, I could see the flush of his face still as his flustered demeanor worsened. "Yes…I have confidence to stop villains and risk my life to save people, but when it comes to relationships like this I…"

I laughed and rested my left hand on his head. "You're a complete mess of a man who has no idea what to say, the words to use, or what to do unless you go into a babbling frenzy."

His eyes shot up to focus on my green ones, almost boring into me. "I don't babble."

I snorted as my hand moved from his head to cover my mouth. "Oh, you babble. You babble a lot."

He was growing a bit adamant as he stood his ground. "I do not babble."

I gave a smirk as I cocked one of my eyebrows at him. "Really?" He nodded his head in affirmation. So, I decided I would prove him wrong. I sat in his arms, readjusting myself to be in a comfortable position as I leaned against his chest, hugging my body to his and simply stated. "Am I pretty…All Might?" I had guessed that using his hero name gave him boosts in confidence but also might put him off-guard.

The babbling quickly ensued as he lifted me to his face, his shirt now hanging a bit more loosely on me. "You look so beautiful right now. I think you look amazing in my shirt and I couldn't possibly imagine a more refreshing sight to wake up to than you wearing my clothing in the morning. Your hair may be a matted mess, but it still seems to fall so wonderfully around your lovely features and face. You are more than pretty you are stunning and I –"

I placed my hand over his mouth, a smirk clearly on my face. "Babbling."

He blushed as he glanced down at my hand and then at me before I removed it and he seemed embarrassed. "Well…I do think you look rather…n-nice in my shirt. W-Why are you w-wearing it though? N-N-Not that I m-m-mind!"

I laughed as he became flustered and I leaned against my Adonis's chest and sighed contently before replying, "I don't have any clothes other than the ones I wore yesterday. I'm going to wash them today and then I was thinking with what little money I had left I would go to the store and buy a couple more sets of clothes."

Yagi nodded in contemplation as he thought about everything I had said. "I would prefer that you not go out on your own though, especially in your condition. You seem to attract danger to you Yamane…a-a-and I do w-w-worry."

I gave a grin up to him. "Are you concerned that I'll end up in the hospital again Yagi?"

I was kind of surprised when he easily responded with "Yes." There was no hesitation on his response, no second thought. He was concerned about such a thing. I never really thought that he would be.

I reached my hand up kind of awkwardly to place it on his cheek and stroked my thumb on his cheek in small circles, trying to be a comforting girlfriend. "S-S-Sorry…I'll stay safe. I mean…you'll be busy with your pro-hero work today, so I thought it best that I not disturb you and go on my own." I processed the fact that he was a hero and I stared at him a moment as he made his way to the living room again and placed me on the couch. "Yagi…what are we going to do about you being a pro-hero? Don't heroes have like…super villains or something?"

I could hear Yagi laugh as he walked over to me. "It's not like comic books, even though I kind of base my appearance and attitude on all my favorite American comics, it's not like that, but I see where you're going with this."

I nodded. "As your girlfriend and your house guest, I'm a weakness to you. If…If someone kidnaps me, I know your real name, where you live, and I am your girlfriend. Weaknesses."

Yagi nodded and thought about it before he sighed. "I guess we'll just…have to keep this a secret…"

He sounded a bit upset by the proposition and prospect of keeping me a secret. "Yagi…do…do you want to tell people?"

He looked me dead in the eyes. Those blue spheres holding such fire behind them. "If it means putting you in danger…no."

I reached out my hand to hold his and smiled, trying to lighten his mood a bit. "Look at you, already on your way to being a great boyfriend and a good pro-hero."

He smiled awkwardly as the blush returned to his face. "I'll finish making your toast." With that he stood up, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair before he went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast for the two of us.


	16. Sexual Assumptions

I enjoyed a nice breakfast with my buff boyfriend. He handed me the toast he was making before taking a seat next to me and eating his own breakfast. I thanked him for the breakfast as I sat curled up on the couch. We remained there in silence, an awkward silence. It was starting to get heavy before I decided to break it in hopes of calming my own nerves and awkwardness. "So, Yagi, you sleep with boxers on?"

He nearly choked on what he was eating as he turned his attention to me, his face flushed completely. "Y-Yamane!"

I shrugged, not really seeing why he was so embarrassed and concerned. If this was going to get to him, he should have changed. "What? I'm just asking. Do you really expect me to walk out to the kitchen and not ask my newly acquired boyfriend about his boxer versus briefs sleeping habits?"

He continued to flush as he placed what he was eating on the table and covered his face with his hands in hopes of hiding his embarrassment. "Yamane…please stop."

I grinned, pleased with the reaction I was getting out of him. I found it kind of funny that this behemoth of a man could bend and wilt into a blushing red embarrassed mess with just a few words. He was so innocent. I enjoyed that about him. As he would say, it was 'refreshing.' "All right All right, I'll stop pestering and embarrassing you. Sorry Yagi, but it's fun to make you blush like that."

Yagi gave a sigh in what I could only imagine was an attempt to collect himself before he sat up straight and removed his hands from his face. "Y-You really…l-like c-c-catching me o-off-guard…"

I shrugged as I leaned against him. He was comfortable to lean against, but I made sure not to use or press too much of my weight down as I leaned since I was using my right shoulder. However, when I did the action, he immediately tensed and looked down at me in worry, the stuttering mess of red and embarrassment leaving. "Y-Yamane! Your shoulder!"

I waved my left hand at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Relax Yagi. I'm just leaning against you. God, you're a noisy boyfriend. Are you always such a worry wart?"

He blushed at the moment I said boyfriend. He was being so cute as he grew embarrassed and gave an awkward cough before looking away. "I-I worry a-about y-y-your safety. Y-Y-You're a civilian I…h-h-haven't saved!"

I groaned as I shook my head. "Drop the 'civilian' crap Yagi. Just…say I'm your girlfriend."

His eyes glanced down at me, his blush darkening once more as he opened his mouth. "Y-Y-You're my…m-m-my…g-g-girlfriend…"

I was amazed that he was able to get the words out through all the stammering of his words. I smirked up at him. "Having trouble there tough guy?" He gave a simple nod. It was curt and honest as I sat there a bit surprised that he even did respond with honesty. My smirk widened on my face, curling a bit as I just focused on him. "You can't call me your girlfriend, but you can take me to bed?"

The flush was incredibly. The great rising hero All Might, a mess of red embarrassment. Before that horrible, annoying laugh surfaced. He put his breakfast down on the coffee table in front of us and continued to laugh as he faced me. "I-I-I-I was n-n-never g-g-g-going to do anything u-u-untoward!"

At that moment, with him laughing in front of me, I grew irritated and stood up on the couch. With me standing there, I was taller than him for once. I watched as the laugh slowly lightened and faded from him; him now taking in my figure. I wondered how he say me, standing here with his shirt as my cover. I still proceeded though, whether he was eyeing me up or not, he still did that annoying laugh. I smacked his head gently, and went to sit back down resuming my position snuggled up next to him.

I placed a hand on his head confused before he looked down at me with a bit of confusion and hurt. "Yamane? Why did you hit me again?"

I focused my green eyes up at him, "I was hitting you to make you stop laughing. I did notice that you stopped laughing when you were checking me out though." I grinned from ear to ear at that point.

Yagi noticed the grin and grew embarrassed. "Y-Y-Yamane! I-I-I was not c-c-checking you out!"

I pouted, trying to play coy and devious. "You weren't? Well then don't I feel like the prettiest girl at the ball. Thanks Yagi."

He panicked at that point and scooped me into his arms, placing me into his lap. "Y-Y-You are beautiful! I don't need t-t-to check you out to know that! You are such a sight to behold right now. I just…I-I-I'm not sure how to phrase my adoration for you. You are such an amazingly perfect, beautiful, wonderful, and lovely woman Ayano! Positively beau – "

I placed my left hand over his mouth and stared at him with wide green eyes. I felt my cheeks getting red as I stared up at him. "D-D-Did you…Did you just call me Ayano?"

His face flushed more as he hugged me tightly. "I-I-I'm sorry, it slipped out while I was-"

I smirked again as I laughed, kind of enjoying the hugging that was currently happening. "While you were babbling, I know. It's fine Yagi, just…t-try not to make it a habit. Yamane for now. Depending on how this relationship goes, I'll consider a first name basis for you. Just…just Yamane." I was blushing as I remained in his strong arms. I felt so secure in them, almost at peace.

He held me there as he nodded with affirmation. "Of course. Forgive me Yamane!"

I draped my hands over his shoulders before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it, Yagi. I'll forgive you this go around." I nodded as I just let him hug me. That was…before his phone rang.

The vibration startled me as I jolted and squeaked at the sudden noise. Yagi tensed as well before releasing his arms from hugging around me and reaching for his phone. He picked it up, looking at the caller ID and sighed before he answered, trying to sound calm and collected. "Hello?"

I remained seated in his lap. I was kind of intent on staying here as I was brought into this position and two, I wanted to eavesdrop on his conversation. I couldn't hear anything from the other end though, all I heard was Yagi's responses. "Where am I? I'm at home right now." After a moment his face flushed bright red as he coughed awkwardly and glanced down at me. "W-W-Well…I-I-I w-w-wouldn't s-s-say it d-did, no…" There was another pause as I felt his body tense and he gave a jolt. "No! No more advice Midnight! I couldn't even follow through with your previous advice!"

I could feel the heat radiating from him. Sitting in his lap, I felt comfortable and warm. I took the opportunity to place my left hand on his chest, he truly was like an Adonis. His body, his physique. All of it…perfectly sculped, and to think he was just a dorky man. Under all this muscle and strength was a goofy guy who probably used to collect comic books and hero stuff as a child. Now, he was a hero.

I felt him tense more at my touch as his voice gave a slight hitch when he replied to Midnight over the phone. "I couldn't even kiss her!" I blushed at that response as it brought me back to last night with him looming over me. His eyes transfixed on mine. His breath nearly meeting mine. I shuddered a bit as I closed my eyes, attempting to contain my happiness as I hid my face against his massive expanse of a chest.

I heard his voice give a catch again as he responded. "My voice did not crack Midnight! I'm fine! I just –" He stopped, then I felt one of his arms wrap around me. "Midnight…how did you know that?"

I glanced up at him, confused as to why his arm was around me and confused as to what was even going on. What did Midnight know? After a moment he spoke again, his face red beyond belief before he replied, his arm gripping into my left shoulder a bit tightly. "I would never do such a thing! We just started dating!" Hesitation. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said and he quickly tried to redact it. "I-I-I mean! Um…" He simply hung up the phone and awkwardly looked down to me. "S-Sorry…I need to go to work today it seems."

I sat there a moment, as Yagi picked me up with ease and gentility before placing me back down on the couch where I had been sitting before I was in his lap. I sat there watching him, contemplating what was said, considering all the options. If Midnight suggested that he take me to bed and have his way with me, whoever she was, she was overly sexual. With that in mind, her hearing Yagi get tense and his voice give some awkward gasps at strange times would mean she thought…"She thought I was sucking you off, didn't she?"

The look on Yagi's face…priceless. Absolutely priceless. The complete red of his expression nearly brought tears to my eyes with laughter as he tensed and ran off to the bedroom to change and then hurried to the door. "I-I-I need to go to work! S-S-See you when I get home! H-H-Have a good day Yamane!"


	17. Going Shopping

Yagi really was an easily flustered guy. For someone so intimidating, someone so strong, he was…really dorky and timid in romantic situations. To think someone like him would run off like that just because someone thinks that I was getting him off this early in the morning. Poor guy, so flushed. I grinned though, at least I got to see his embarrassment.

Since Yagi was gone though, and me being out of job, I had nothing better to do, I started snooping around the place I was going to be stay. I was set on finding the washing machine so that I could get my clothes cleaned and I could go to the store to get some new sets of clothes. I started peeking around and taking everything in. For a guy who lived alone, Yagi had a pretty clean home. Nothing too out of the ordinary. He had some DVD and VHS racks next to the TV loaded with tons of movies. I looked at the titles, some of them I recognized and some I didn't. He must be an avid movie goer. I smirked. So normal.

I continued on my way, poking about at everything, getting myself comfortable in a sense. As I did, I pulled the collar of Yagi's shirt that I was wearing up over my injured shoulder. I found pictures of family, and things like that. Everything was…really normal; he even had a small bookshelf with books and photo albums. He was truly like everyone else. All those fangirls put him on such a pedestal. He's not a god, sure he looks like he could be one, but he isn't.

After a few moments, I started examining the bathroom, deciding that I was not exactly looking for the washing machine and more just poking through Yagi's personal stuff. As I looked around at the bathroom, I noticed a small closet off to the side, it was either a linen closet, or a washing machine was hidden behind the small door. I drew the door back to find the washing machine. Perfect. I left it open, stepping into the bedroom to grab the hamper and drag it into the bathroom.

I did literally drag it though. With my right shoulder out of commission I couldn't lift it, so I resigned myself to dragging it. I proceeded to fill the washing machine with all the clothes in the hamper. My one set of clothes and the rest being Yagi's. Well, he was away, it's the least I could do.

I started up the washer and sighed. Looks like I was waiting. I thought about that a moment though. Did I really…have to wait for Yagi to get back? No. He didn't own me. Yeah, we just started dating and yeah, my clothes were in the wash, but I could certainly borrow some pants, get a good belt, tighten those things tight to me and go out to get clothes.

That…could work. I nodded, heading over to Yagi's dresser, rummaging through it for a decent pair of pants, putting them on and busting into laughter. God he was tall! Too tall! I took them off, hurrying to the living room to grab my phone before putting them back on again and taking a picture. I immediately sent the picture to Yagi with a simply phrase. - _You're a bit tall._ -

After the message was sent, I started rolling up the legs to be a bit above my ankles before I looked around in his dresser drawers for a belt. The man had to have a belt somewhere. After a bit of digging and moving pants and shirts around, I found a belt. I yanked it from it's hiding hole, feeling the black leather against my hands. Of course he would have such a simple belt. I shook my head, as I tucked his oversized shirt in and attempted to get the collar to not dangle from my shoulders. This was a futile attempt, but I digressed to proceed with getting ready as I tightened the belt to the tightest it could possibly go on me, keeping the shirt tucked into the pants.

It worked, sort of…everything was still really loose. I went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror before I started laughing hysterically. This was too funny to me. My dirty blonde hair a mess on my head as it came down past my shoulders, a bandage wrapped securely around my thin neck, an oversized white T-shirt with part of the collar desperately trying to fall from my bandaged right shoulder, and super baggy pants that were rolled up to my ankles. I looked like some homeless punk girl.

I had the temptation to take a picture of myself and send it to Yagi, but I thought better. Yagi was probably already going to be upset over me going out to buy clothes in the first place without proper 'protection.' Whatever. I've been shopping on my own since before he 'saved' me, I could continue to go shopping now. I went back into the bedroom, grabbing my phone and my wallet. As I picked up my phone, I noticed that Yagi still hadn't messaged me back about my picture. Hm…perhaps he was still looking for words or was too much of a blushing idiot to figure out how to reply.

I gave another shrug as I left the bedroom and walked to the front door. I put my sneakers on and left Yagi's home with the intention of getting some decent clothes so I wouldn't have to walk around in my boyfriend's oversized ones.

As I walked down the street, making my way to the train station to head into the city, a lot of people were staring at me. I couldn't blame them. I looked a mess, but this is what I had to work with. They should try losing their apartment in a fire instead of judging me. I gave a long sigh as I got onto the metro train and made my way into the city. I pulled my phone out as I waited, trying to distract myself from onlookers. Still nothing from Yagi. Hm…I started checking the news to see if something was happening. Nothing. Strange.

The train came to a stop, letting passengers off. I took my leave, heading up into the main plaza of Tokyo to find a good place to start my shopping spree. As I was taking everything in, I heard a crash nearby. I quickly ran that direction, seeing a large crowd forming to watch. I followed their gaze up as I saw two heroes, Eraserhead and All Might. I stood there in shock. They were fighting a standard villain…together. Made sense he wasn't responding right now.

I couldn't help but watch with the onlookers. I wasn't going to run forward and help, the two of them seemed to have everything under control. After a moment or two, I yawned. Watching him was nice and all, but I came with a mission. I immediately started apologizing as I squeezed my way through the crowd. I'm not afraid of some villain, I'm a woman on a mission to get better clothes.

I stepped out into the open area that the crowd was surrounding and started walking on the sidewalk to get to the store. At some point, I'm pretty sure I heard a man yell out at me, but…I didn't really care to pay attention. Store. That's the goal. I kept walking, making it out of the crowd and to a new crowd on the adjacent side. Stupid fans, gawking at heroes like this. I shoved myself through the crowd, popping out on the other side after some trial and error and more than enough yells and curses.

Damn people. I don't care if heroes are fighting villains, that's their job, go do yours. Stupid. I gave a bit of a groan as I continued walking. I made it to the store and walked inside, looking around at different shirts and pants. I found a pair and smiled at the woman who was staring at me in my boyfriend's oversize wardrobe. "Um…ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'm aware. I swear I'm not homeless. Can I try these on please?" I lifted a few pairs of pants and a couple shirts as she nodded with obvious hesitation.

"S-Sure…" She stepped out from behind her little cashier counter and showed me to the changing rooms, letting me into one. I quickly started changing out of Yagi's clothes and into the ones I was hoping to buy.

I heard the woman's footsteps leave and then halt as she started stammering. "A-A-All…W-What can I do for you s-sir?!"

I tensed. No…he couldn't be. "I'm looking for a woman. She has pretty dirty blonde hair, adorable cheeks, and will be wearing clothes that don't fit her at all."

It was him. Why the Hell was he here?! "I-I just let her into a changing room. Is…" The woman whispered and that's when I heard that boisterous laugh.

So…annoying. Why was he doing that? What did she say to him?! "Her?! No no! She just walked into the middle of danger and I wanted to ensure she was safe! May I?" I didn't hear a response, but I assumed she said yes because I heard Yagi's loud footsteps approaching the room I was in. There was an awkwardly loud whisper as he stood there. "Yamane?"

I snorted. "You call that a whisper Yagi? So we need to work on your ability to use adjectives, and teach you how to whisper, got it."

I didn't have to see him to know that he probably had an embarrassed expression on. He took a deep breath and whispered again, this time a bit less…loudly. "What are you doing w-wearing my…m-my clothes?"

I kicked his pants that were on the ground to the side as I starting putting on the pair I wished to try on. "What's it look like? I'm wearing them to go buy clothes? What you want me to walk around naked?"

There was an immediate response as I heard him place a heavy hand on the door. "No!" I heard the hand shake; he jolted. Then he started whispering again. "I mean…no…I just…why now? Weren't you going to wash your clothes?"

I finished changing and opened the door to greet him. He was slouching a bit as I looked up at him with an intense expression. His piercing blue gaze looking down at me. I focused on his eyes. "I was," I proceeded to look away and skirt around him to go to the mirror. "But I was getting tired, and I can go to the store without an escort."

He followed behind me. "You walked right into danger Yamane. Eraserhead and I were trying to capture a villain and you just – "

"I was determined to get to the store so I could stop wearing your clothes." I turned to face him, complete disregard for my life having possibly been in danger as I gestured to myself. "How does this look?"

He stepped towards me. He really was tall. He towered over me. "I think it looks…v-v-very n-n-nice."

I shook my head at his response. "Ever the wordsmith. Again. Don't I just feel so…alluring?" I faced the mirror again, brushing out the shirt as I examined myself. "We really need to working on your stuttering and your adjectives. Honest – "

I stopped as I felt large strong arms wrap around me, lifting me off the ground in a tight but tender hug. "You look…very alluring. I think that outfit looks cute on you."

I blushed and started to struggle. "P-Put me down, what if someone sees us…" I felt his hesitation, but he put me down. My face completely flushed, as I pouted at him. "G-Go to work, I-I'll see you when you get home." I pointed towards the exit from the dressing rooms to the general store for him to leave.

He watched me, and I saw a bit of a sparkle in those blue eyes before he grinned and nodded, a smile of confidence, but not his idiotic 'hero' one, no…this one was different. "See you when I get home Yamane." He just continued to grin as he left me standing there, completely embarrassed as I placed my left hand to my chest.

"Stupid idiot…catching me throwing me off my game like that."


	18. Kissing

After having been thrown for a loop with Yagi picking me up like that…I decided to buy that outfit and another one I tried on and those was pretty comfortable. It was a nice pleated skirt with a cute lavender tank-top to match with it. Cute…maybe he'd find that cute? Not that it really mattered if he found it cute or not because I thought it was cute nonetheless.

Anyway, I asked the woman at the register as I was buying my clothes if I could wear the outfit that Yagi liked out of the store. She agreed to let me, considering I paid for it, and let me go on my merry way. At least, not before stopping me to ask, "You spoke with All Might, what was that like? Did you really walk right into danger?"

I just stared at her, baffled and confused. "Yeah…I did. I was going to buy clothes. I wasn't going to wait for some hero to finish fighting, especially with the clothes I was wearing."

The woman grinned from ear to ear. "I-I'm kind of glad you did. T-To have All Might, come into this shop? Amazing! I can't wait to tell my friends! I should have gotten an autograph."

I gave a small groan as I just sort of nodded at her. "Uh…yeah…" I shrugged and left her to her fangirling. I didn't really want to continue the conversation. Yagi was really gaining in popularity. I guess it comes with the territory of working as a Pro-Hero. He was a good one, I would give him that. Even if he did rescue people who were fine on their own. His heart was always in the right place.

Anyway, I carried Yagi's clothes home and left the store. I made my way to the train station once more, getting on and riding back to the house I was staying in. I was going to need to start looking for work soon if I was ever going to be able to live on my own again. I sat and thought about that as people around me started jittering and talking about today's crisis and what the heroes did to 'save the day.' Nonsense. People are so annoying sometimes.

I remained quiet as I flipped my phone out and looked to see if I had any messages. There was one message from Yagi. - _I'm 7'2", comes with the territory._ -

I gave a short snicker as I replied to his message. - _How can you even be that tall? Part of your Quirk?_ -

It was silent a moment before my phone buzzed with Yagi's response. It was a simple message. - _Yes._ \- Interesting. Not only did his Quirk make him strong, but it made him larger than most people. Well, I guess that makes sense. I smiled to myself. All these people around me, idolizing All Might and other heroes, and here I was sitting on the train with them, messaging All Might about his height and carrying his clothes back to his home so I could take my clothes out to dry. Idiot people. Putting their heroes on pedestals.

I shrugged as I got to my feet and went to the door to leave when the doors allowed for passengers to exit. I started walking back to Yagi's home, thinking of all the different ways that I could embarrass him by wearing my new outfit and being flirtatious. He was always so awkward, but earlier…I wrapped my arms around my sides remembering back to when he lifted me up off the ground and held me. I wasn't expecting him to do something like that. It was so…unique for him. So…different.

I shook my head, my dirty blonde hair getting in my face as I pushed it out of the way. Yagi's home coming into my sight as I walked up to the door and stepped inside. I called out. "Hello? Yagi, you home?"

There was no response. I guess he wasn't home from his work day yet. That left me time to finish what I needed to. I went to the back, dropped his clothes that I wore out into the hamper and my new clothes, after removing the tags. I then went to the washing machine, took the clothes out and went to the clothes line he had outside and started hanging up the clothes to dry.

I'm not sure how long I remained out there, but when I came inside again I heard noises coming from the bedroom causing me to hesitate. "Yagi…is that you?"

I stepped toward the bedroom door cautiously, that was before I heard the boisterous idiot. "Yes! I'm home!" He opened the door and nearly gave me a heart attack. He had a bright smile on his face, but the smile turned into a bit of blush as he stared at me. "You…You bought the outfit Yamane?"

Watching his expression made me blush so I looked away from him. "Y-Yeah…you said it looked cute, so I thought I'd buy it and wear it. You weren't lying to me right?"

He shook his head quickly, that golden blonde hair of his swaying with the motion, "No, not at all. I think it does look very cute on you." He watched me after saying that, staring into my eyes with those wonderful crystal eyes of his. I stared back, but after a moment or two it started getting awkward. Yagi looked away from me, his sun-loved skin turning a shade of red in the face as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So…w-what do you…w-w-want to do t-tonight?"

I watched his demeanor and expression change as he seemed to be on edge. "Well, are you planning on attempting to have your way with me again?"

Yagi's face worsened with embarrassment as he coughed. "No Yamane! I-I'm not like that! I-It was Midnight's idea!"

I crossed my arms and made a bit of a face at him. "Uh…yeah. But you said Midnight didn't actually tell you to take me to bed."

Yagi grew timid as he continued to blush. "No…she told me to t-t-take the person I l-l-liked."

I snorted and grinned up at him. "Well that didn't work out in your favor at all."

He glanced over at me, his eyes showing that sparkle in them like that had done at the clothing store. "I don't know about that Yamane…w-w-we are d-d-dating after all."

I blushed, a bit caught off-guard by his response. Perhaps my being around him was a bad influence on him. Either way, I took a moment to compose myself and stop blushing. "A-Anyway Yagi! I-I-I noticed you have a large movie collection, why don't we…watch a movie. Nothing campy or hero related."

His face brightened at the prospect of watching a movie. This was a new expression for him. I'd never seen his face light up like this before. Or rather…perhaps I had, but this was more like a child who had been given a new toy. "Yes! A movie is a great idea! Y-You go ahead and p-pick the movie Y-Yamane! I'll make us some popcorn!"

With that he walked past me, heading to the kitchen to make some snacks for us. I went to the living room scanning his extensive collection of movies. My eyes lingered on an American title. He had a lot of movies from America. "Yagi, why do you have all these American movies?"

He looked over at me from the kitchen and smiled. "I did some abroad work over in America for a couple years before returning here to be a Pro-Hero. I got a lot of great movies while I was there. Yamane, you should really go to America some time. It's a cool place." He finished making our snacks as he walked over and took a seat on the couch. "Have an idea of what you want to watch?"

I lingered over the title a little longer before I decided to pull the movie out and put it into the DVD player. I went over to the couch and snuggled up against Yagi, making myself comfortable. At first when I snuggled against him, his muscles tensed and his hands went into the air as if he was nervous and scared to hug me like he had done earlier today. I grew slightly irritated with his response though. "Relax Babe. Hug me."

After a moment, Yagi relaxed and I felt one of his large hands come down. For a moment, he twitched away from placing it on my waist, as if he was scared to do the action. I rolled my eyes before moving my hand to guide his hand to my hip, placing his hand there and holding it there. I glanced up at him and he was staring forward with nervous eyes that looked panicked and frantic.

How to calm down the man who was freaking out? At first, I thought the movie would because as the opening title came up and the daring romance immediately ensued, I assumed he would relax and focus on the movie. I was wrong. His hand was still trembling on my hip and his eyes were still looking frantic. I got up on my knees and leaned against him. How to calm the man down? I thought on that a moment. As the movie played in the background, him watching it intently and me watching out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be ignoring me or trying to ignore me.

I moved myself a bit closer as I got up higher on my knees, going to whisper in his ear along with the movie. " _I love you, I know this must come as something of a surprise, since all I've ever done is scorn you and degrade you and taunt, but I have loved you for several hours now, and every second more_."

I felt the tense as his hand gripped my hip a bit tighter. He looked over at me, his face flushed red as his eyes just frantically scanned me. In a moment, that changed though. For a moment, I felt lips against mine. It was such a quick motion, a quick movement. I nearly thought it was something my mind made up. I stared intently at him. "D-Did you…k-kiss me?"

His face got worse, as he looked away from me, his hand lifting from hold me close to him as he panicked. "I-I'm sorry…I-I-I'm so sorry."

I snorted and laughed. "You kissed me because I quoted a movie! You're such a dork!" I kept laughing as I snuggled against him again and sighed, calming myself and watching the movie.

He didn't place his hand back on my hip, until I took his hand and placed it there again. He seemed even more hesitant so as I watched the movie, snuggled against his strong and sturdy side, I spoke, "Stop being so nervous. Boyfriends can kiss their girlfriends. Besides, I don't think that really counts as a kiss. That was a face bump." I grinned up at him, before sitting up properly and kissing his cheek. I gave a proper kiss, not the quick thing he did. I held his head their gently as I kissed his cheek before going back down to snuggling against him. "Just calm down a bit and relax Yagi. Home is supposed to be relaxing, you dork."

In a few moments, I felt Yagi relax as he rested his hand on my hip and we enjoyed the rest of the movie.


	19. First Names

After that night, our days continued on in this type of fashion. I would wake up in the bedroom, come out of the living room or to the kitchen to see Yagi dressed in his tank-top and boxers making himself, and by default me, something to eat. He would get all flustered about me looking adorable when I wake up in the morning, so on and so forth. He'd leave for work, I'd leave to go find work, we'd come home, share dinner, watch some T.V. and repeat the cycle.

However, I noticed that after the 'kiss,' if one could actually call it that, Yagi never tried anything else with me. I started to take notice about a month or so into our relationship. I was sitting on the couch, going through my phone to look at apartments and apartment prices when it hit me. Yagi hadn't tried anything with me. Not since he 'kissed' me or the time Midnight told him that he should take my body. I thought by now he'd be a bit more comfortable.

I mean…he was a bit more comfortable to some degree. He stuttered a lot less around me, when we watched T.V. he didn't tense up like he had before, and he was more relaxed at resting his hand on my side or something along those lines. So why nothing else?

I moved my position to be laying down on the couch as I scrolled through more apartments, all of them out of my price bracket. A sigh left my lips. Why was this bothering me so much? It didn't matter if he actually would try something with me, like initiate a hug, a kiss…something. Like that day at the store.

I thought back on that day before I started coughing and sat up. Ah…that hurt. I placed a hand to my chest, taking deep breaths to try and calm my lungs after my coughing fit. Those had been starting to crop up recently. I wasn't entirely sure why, but since it was starting to get cold outside, I figured the temperature change was causing it. Back to my thoughts though. Yagi…why don't you initiate?

I groaned as I exited out of looking at apartments and messaged Yagi. - _When will you be home?_ -

I waited a moment, simply staring at the screen waiting for a response. One pinged up. - _When the world doesn't need as much saving Yamane. Are you bored?_ -

He was starting to notice my habits. He had picked up on a few, for instance, I messaged him when he was at work only when I was bored. He also resigned himself to my habits of not listening to him and doing as I saw fit as he started to recognize that no matter how many times he told me not to do something, I tended to do it anyway. I replied. - _Yeah, really bored and all the apartments I'm looking at are too expensive._ -

I rested my phone on my chest as I continued to breath calmly. That's when the continued vibrating started. I was getting a call! I answered quickly thinking it was an employer who had just interviewed me. "Hello?"

On the other end I heard the low voice of my muscly idiot Yagi. "You're still looking at apartments? You don't even have work yet."

I shrugged and laid back down. "The flower shop interview seemed to go well."

There was a hesitation as he paused. I heard footsteps and then a muffled "Hello Endeavor!" before he came back to the phone and whispered. "Yamane, you don't have to leave so quickly, I'm fine with you s-staying longer…"

He stuttered. He was getting embarrassed. "Yagi, you blushed when you said that, didn't you?"

The confident laugh came up as he replied. "What?! Me?! No no! You're imagining things!"

I audibly and loudly groaned into the phone which caused his laughter to stop. "Calm down will you Babe? You always get so hyper about the weirdest things, I swear."

There was another pause as I heard footsteps approaching again. There was a silent exchange when suddenly my overzealous boyfriend gave that confident laugh. "Right behind you!" However, after a moment, I heard him over the phone with that same exuberant voice. "I'll call you later!" He then hung up.

I laid there. Something must have come up. Something important, I guess. He said he'd call back. I moved again on the couch to be laying with my feet up on the back of the couch and my head dangling upside down. I stayed like this for a bit, letting the blood rush to my brain before I started coughing again and decided against sitting like that. I changed to laying across the couch and went back to scrolling through apartments.

Too expensive. Too expensive. Gross. Bad neighborhood. My eyes started to feel heavy, that was until the phone rang again and brought me out of my near sleeping state. I grumbled as I checked the caller ID. It was Yagi's number. I answered with a groan. "You better have a good reason for waking me up Yagi."

"I need you to open the door." Was the response I got. Nothing more.

I hesitated. This wasn't like him. He wasn't this curt with me. I went to the door and got on my tip toes. Sure enough, there was Yagi, standing there with a couple sunflowers. Shouldn't he be at work? I looked over at the clock. I guess my groggy eyes did fall asleep…he was home now.

I opened the door as he smiled over the sunflowers handing them to me. I stared at them, and then stared into the wonderful blue orbs. "Why didn't you just come inside? It's your house."

Yagi blushed as he stepped inside awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I was…a-a-attempting to be r-romantic."

I fixed my gaze from him to the sunflowers than back to him. "Not bad. Not bad. Present me with flowers, you always look nice so no concern there."

His sun-blessed skin went redder as he blushed as gave me that goofy grin, not that confident one I found annoying. "T-Thanks. Um…I-I'm a-also doing this s-so we can…t-talk."

I went to the kitchen confused as I set the sunflowers down on the counter and gave him a side glance. "Talk about what exactly?"

He was fidgeting with the counter out of the corner of my eye before I turned my back to him, going into the fridge to start preparing dinner. If he was home, it was about time for us to be eating. "W-Well about…a-a-about us…"

I jolted, but I prayed it wasn't visible as I continued to rummage and after a moment closed the fridge and moved the contents I was holding to the counter. I kept my eyes off him as I chose to focus in on the ingredients I was working with to make dinner. "About us, huh? What about us? Think we've got some good chemistry and want to try to make a spawn?"

He spluttered. Good. I caught him off-guard, maybe that would lessen the blow of what the conversation was actually about. I didn't hear a response immediately, that was until I saw two large and well-toned and defined arms appear on either side of me on the counter. He was…pinning me? I continued working, pretending I hadn't noticed. "N-N-Not that…Um…h-h-ow do I put this?" I tensed as I worked, my hands a bit shaky as I glanced from one hand to the other. If this was his way of breaking up, this was another thing he needed to work on.

His hands moved from the counter, releasing it and for a moment, releasing me before they wrapped themselves around my stomach and lifted me off the ground into a hug. "P-Please stop shaking…W-Why are you trembling?"

I grit my teeth as he held me there and started to struggle and thrash. "Yagi if this is your fucked up way of breaking things off with me while taking the 'nice guy route' I swear!"

I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer before he set me down and turned me to face him. There was deep concern in those lovely blue spheres. He seemed hurt. "I-I-I would n-n-never…I-I wanted…to talk about…u-u-using f-first names…? I-I was…trying to be romantic a-about it."

I stared up at him before I sent a fist into his gut. Not that he felt it, he just looked down at it confused as I glared up at him. "You idiot! That was romantic until you said we needed to talk! You should have just said my name!"

I started attempting to hit him before he grabbed my wrists with two fingers and gently moved them away. "Ayano…please stop."

I felt the heat rise in my face as I blushed and stared up at him. "T-That's not fair Yagi!"

He seemed confused as he released my arms. "What isn't fair?"

I dejected leaned my head against his massive body, defeated and out of energy. "I don't know your first name, so it isn't fair of you to call me by mine!"

"Toshinori." Was the reply I got.

I pulled away from him and looked up at those loving blue eyes. "What?" I was so confused. First, I thought he was going to break up with me, then I learn this was his way of 'romantically' asking to be on a first name basis. Now this.

"Toshinori. I-It's my first name." He seemed to be watching my response.

I merely laid my head against him again as I spoke. "You have such a normal name! Yagi Toshinori."

His body tensed as I felt his arms wrap around me and lift me up so that I was actually eye level with him for once. His face was completely red, all the way to his ears. "C-Can you…s-s-say that again?"

I laughed at his embarrassment and sighed as I kissed his cheek. "Toshinori…is an idiot."

He felt a gentle laugh come through him as he joined me and just held me. "I-I suppose I am s-sometimes. B-But at least I have you Ayano."


	20. First Kiss

I blushed as Toshinori held me in his large, strong arms. I felt so secure in those arms. Safe. "Y-You don't mind me c-calling you A-Ayano, right?"

I smirked, attempting to turn myself to face him. "I prefer it to you breaking up with me." I gave a bit of a sigh as I rested my head against his forehead. "You are so bad at romance Toshinori." After a moment, I gave a grin at the feeling of his face heating up. I gathered this was most likely because I said his first name. However, my grin didn't last long as I started to go into another one of my coughing fits.

Toshinori quickly and carefully put me down, resting one of his large hands squarely on my back. "A-Ayano…?" I gave a slight glance up at him, as one of my hands was clutched to my chest. I could see the deep amount of concern in those wonderful, caring blue orbs. "This cough hasn't gotten better, or left? I'm starting to worry…considering…" I noticed his eyes drift from focusing on mine to what I could only assume was the thin, white scar across my already pale neck.

He seemed pained. I hated that expression on his face. I hesitated, leaving my hand on my chest as I attempted to collect myself, breathing calmly to work through the coughing. Toshinori rubbed my back in small circles, probably hoping to soothe me and my coughing as well. After a minute or two, I was calmly breathing, a bit shallow, but I wasn't coughing anymore at least. I released my chest, going to place my small hand on his Adonis-like chest. "Don't worry about me Babe. I'm sure it's…nothing. And stop staring at my scar."

Toshinori hung his head. He stood there a moment before taking my hand on his massive chest into one of his hands. He held it tightly in his as he spoke, "If I had been there a sooner…"

I gave a bit of a groan as I shook my head. "Toshinori, don't start with that again." I held his hand in a manner I hoped was reassuring and comforting to him. "I'm fine."

I watched him shake his head as it hung there, before he let go of my hand in favor of picking me up once more. He lifted me up to be eye level with him, the motion making me feel weightless. However, when I reached his eye level, I saw the face he was making and that weightless feeling all but vanished. "I'm still worried Ayano…I-I'm worried about my b-beautiful girlfriend…"

I flushed. He had a way of saying such things like that so effortlessly. All I desired to do was hide my embarrassed face. I readjusted myself to lean forward, placing my head into the crook of his strong, firm neck. As I did the action, I gave a muffled reply. "Idiot…How can you say something like that without a stutter or blush, but the moment I bring up your underwear, you start stammering and getting red?"

As if on cue, I felt the heat of his embarrassment rising as his arms tensed and held me closer. "M-M-Must you always b-bring that up?"

I glanced up to see his embarrassed expression. He was really adorable like this. To think a man of his stature…adorable. He was though. All flushed and embarrassed like this, such a dorky. I couldn't help but smile at him. "You're such a dork."

He blushed more as he walked over to the couch and sat down, keeping me in his arms. "I-I'm not a dork. First you say I babble…a-and now I'm a dork. Why can't you ever say anything nice to me?"

I tensed. I guess…I never did really say many nice things to him. Here he was, always complimenting my appearance and how brave and smart I am. Daring and begrudgingly reckless. I…never even told him that I liked him. Hm…I never thought about this from his perspective. I always just kind of did my own thing. But! I did do that little thing when he face-bumped me. Perhaps it was time I start being more honest with him.

I adjusted myself in his lap so I could face him properly. I was determined to say something nice. His crystal blue eyes watched me with anticipation as his hands released me from the hug and rested at my hips with some slight shaking. I opened my mouth to speak and give him a reassuring compliment. I felt my face starting to turn red, his hands were still trembling on my hips. "You're shaking."

He nodded as he left his hands on my hips. "I-I-I always shake when I hold you. I-I-I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded as I starting blushing more. "So…s-something nice. Well, um…" I started frantically looking around. Is this how I always made him feel? He was turning the tables on me, this wasn't fair! Compliment! Compliment! Something nice! "I…think it's really cool that you…s-s-such a nice g-guy and all."

I sat there, my face completely flushed as I stammered out the compliment. I felt the hands on my waist lift as the expression on his face changed to laughter. Loud laughter, but not his obnoxious laughter. He…found my compliment funny. Ass! I immediately started lightly hitting him. "You ass! That took a lot for me to say!"

He kept laughing as he looked at me. "Sorry Ayano, it's just you are always telling me that I need better adjectives and yet you gave me that as a compliment."

I grit my teeth, my mouth set in a determined line as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, you threw me off my game. I wasn't ready for you to ask for something like that. I didn't have a compliment in mind and I didn't want to go with the generic response of what a fine drink of water you are."

He started to collect his laughter as he looked at me. "A what?"

I looked at Toshinori as I grinned. "You know, a fine drink of water, a hot guy." I leaned forward, uncrossing my arms as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. I rested my head near his ear as I whispered, "A fine piece of ass."

As I pulled away, Toshinori's face was bright red as he looked at me with amazement at what I said. "A-Ayano!"

I snorted as I started laughing as I rested my head against his chest. "Pay backs a bitch Babe!"

He wrapped his arms around me once more, trapping me in his lap and clutches. "A-A-Ayano…y-you're t-teasing me all the time…c-c-can't I tease back? I noticed you get r-really red when I catch you off guard. Your blush is cute."

I hesitated and moved myself to be staring at his blue eyes deeply. "When did you find that out?" I was nearly demanding an answer with the tone I gave. Assertive.

He quickly responded, "When you got those clothes from the clothing store. I picked you up and told you that you looked alluring and your face was bright red."

I started blushing again as I stared at him in disbelief. "H-How did you n-notice?"

Toshinori smiled at having caught me off-guard again. "Mirror." He remained hugging me tightly. After a moment though, I started coughing again. I tilted my head down, attempting to cough into my hands.

Toshinori quickly released me and placed his hand on my back. "S-Sorry…was that too tight? I-I-I'm sorry Ayano…S-So s-sorry…"

I waved my hand, trying to demonstrate that I was okay. It took another minute for me to calm my coughing down. I sat there, rubbing my other hand on my chest. "Ah…that hurt." I glanced up at Toshinori with gentle eyes.

I guess he interpreted my glance as something else because in one moment I felt his hand on my back, but a moment later I felt his large hand cupping my face, carefully. He was trembling again. The blush was ever visible on his face, however it seemed worse than usual. Toshinori lifted my head with care as, his hand remaining on my cheek he was pulling me closer to his warm face. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I could feel his breathing against me, and then, in a moment I couldn't feel his breath.

Instead, I felt something rough lips press against mine. They were hesitant, shaking, but ever so gentle. At first, I pulled back, frightened and confused, but as Toshinori's hand pulled me closer to him, I melted into the kiss immediately. My arms instinctively finding their way over his shoulders to pull him closer to me. As a made the motion, I felt his hand on my cheek stop shaking as another hand snuck around me and lifted me a bit by resting and slightly pressing up on the small of my back.

After deepening the kiss, he slackened his hold of me and the kiss ended. I was in a fuzzy haze as I just grinned like an idiot. "I-I like you so much Toshinori…"


	21. He Won

Once the words were out there, I immediately started panicking. "I-I mean! U-Um…!" I started scanning the room frantically as I felt Toshinori's arms wrap tighter around me.

He gave me the sweetest look as a smile graced his lips and joy filled his eyes. "Y-You…You said you like me…t-that's the first time that you have ever said you like me!" That boisterous laugh started to surface.

I clapped my hands weakly over his mouth, stifling his laughter as I looked deeply into his eyes. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was startled by the action, but also that I was blushing bright red. I hesitated. "I-I-I…d-did. A-A-And…A-And it's true, w-what of it?!"

I felt his heavy arms release me as they went to my hands that were over his mouth. "T-That's the first time you've said you…y-you like me…"

I continued to blush, I could feel my heat as I looked away from him embarrassed. "L-Let go of me…"

He smiled as he let go of my hands. "You're really red Ayano." I bit my lip, still gazing away from him. I sat there before I started coughing again, this time leaning down and against him. I felt Toshinori's hand rub my back gently. These coughing fits were really getting the better of me. I could barely hear Toshinori over my coughing. "Ayano…perhaps you should go to bed?"

I shook my head as I attempted to get my coughing under control. This was the third time today I broke out in a coughing fit. Perhaps if I got whatever was caught up in my lungs out, it would stop and I'd feel better. I needed to not succumb to it though. I remained there, coughing until the coughs subsided and I was giving shallow breathes. The breathes steadied and went back to my normal breathing as I choked out. "I…ruined the romantic moment this time."

Toshinori looked at me with a bit of confusion before he started laughing gently. "Yes, this time it was your fault!"

I pouted, my cheeks giving a light dusting of pink as I looked away. Usually he made everything awkward, this time I did. So stupid. I attempted to get up and wobbled a bit before I fell back down against him. He quickly caught me with worry. "A-Ayano!" As he held me in his massive arm, he glanced down at me. "Are you all right…? Why don't you rest on the couch, tell me what movie you want to watch and I'll put it in and finish dinner. Perhaps something warm and hearty will help you." I gave a weak nod to his suggestion as he lifted me with his one arm back onto the cough, setting me there to lay down of my own accord. I did as such as he got up and went to setting a movie up for me and went to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes, listening to him working in the kitchen, such diligence. I mean, it made sense that he wouldn't technically need me to cook for him, he had been living on his own for a bit, so it shouldn't be a surprise to me that he could actually cook. I shook my head, breathing calmly as I focused on the movie in front of me. At least I was attempting to focus on it, I couldn't quite focus as my mind always seemed to drift back to Toshinori in the kitchen.

I kept thinking about what he said. This was the first time I had said I liked him…was it really? I thought I said it before…maybe I didn't though. Perhaps I made it up in my head. Something I thought I said, but that I was leaving unsaid. What other things was I leaving unsaid? I lay there, somewhat feeling guilty as I called out to him. "T-Toshinori?"

I heard him set something on the counter as a footstep moved towards my direction. "Yes Ayano?"

I fidgeted with my fingers. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? Come on! This is pathetic of me. So embarrassing. I covered my face to hide whatever expression was forming. "You…make me feel like one of your fangirls."

There was no response for a moment until I heard that obnoxious laugh of his. That hero's laugh as it slowly grew louder. He was coming closer to me. When I uncovered my eyes, he was looking down over the back of the couch at me. This changed my expression from slight embarrassment to utter embarrassment. He gave that hero's smile down to me. "Are you telling me that you meant you like me as a fangirl?"

The look in his eyes as he smiled and laughed. It was…uncertain? Scared…? What was that expression? I slowly reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek weakly. "No…I like you…as a man Toshinori. I don't care that you're a hero. You're just a dorky man to me. I won't put you on any pedestal." I was trying to be sincere to him.

His eyes lightened, whatever emotion was lingering behind them vanished. "You prefer to knock me off so I remain in reality." He placed his giant hand over mine, in a comforting manner. "It's humbling." With that he let go of my hand and headed back to the kitchen. "However, I'm still not sure I understand what you mean."

I sat there, thinking through what I had said myself. What did I mean? I…fangirled over him. I squealed over him internally, but not like those women he wanted to squeal over him in his hero costume and other such stuff. No…I liked the man underneath. "I squeal at you when you are in your casual clothes…watching movies with me and eating dinner. The man…under the costume makes my heart beat faster."

I could practically hear the blushing from my place on the couch. An awkward cough came from the kitchen as I heard him speak up. "W-Well…w-w-what about the m-man i-in the c-costume?"

I thought about that question. To me they were different people, but both were…well I wasn't going to lie. "Both…I like the man in the costume, and the man out of the costume. But…I'm more of a fangirl of everyday All Might. Hero All Might is cool and all, but I'm…becoming a bigger fan of…Yagi Toshinori."

Again. That embarrassment could be heard from miles away as I lay there, listening for his response. I waited…a bit actual before I heard footsteps and saw Toshinori looming over the back of the couch again. There was a smile on his face. "That…is a much better compliment than earlier…T-T-Thank you…A-Ayano. S-Sorry for bullying you f-for it."

I was shocked as I stared up at him. Those blue eyes holding such secrets behind them, but joy and happiness on the surface. "You…You were bullying me to get this out?! W-Was the kiss a tease too?!" I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain that shock through my chest as I reached over and started gently hitting him. "You absolute ass! I-I-I thought that w-w-was r-r-real!"

He moved quickly and carefully to immobilize my hands, gripping my wrist with one finger and his thumb to stop me from throwing hits at him. "T-That Ayano…w-w-was real…"

I watched the expression on his face, those perfect blue eyes staring at me, honesty resolutely behind them. He…He meant the kiss. Or at least he looked like he meant the kiss. This was too embarrassing. I hung my head, embarrassment flooding over all my other emotions. "You…Y-You win today T-T-Toshinori…"

Once more, he released my hands, moving one of his to grab my chin gently, tilting it up to look up at his behemoth figure behind the couch. "I-I-I win…? What are you talking about Ayano?"

I shook my head away. Looking into those sweet, lovely eyes was embarrassing me more and making it difficult for me to think straight. "You…win. I-I won't tease you today…Y-You have…s-successfully embarrassed me to not teasing or picking on you today."

He seemed surprised by my statement before his smiled at me. "Ayano, please don't talk like that. If you don't quip at me, I might grow too big of an ego."

Opening. He gave me an opening…a small one, but I could take it. "Y-You mean, b-bigger than the one you a-already have? I wouldn't want to s-stroke your m-massive ego t-too much."

He nodded and laughed with a bit of a grin. "I didn't know a kiss could make you so confused and out of sorts Ayano. Glad I was able to fix you."

I smirked, getting some of my fiery spirit back. I couldn't let one little kiss trip me up, even if it was from the man I had very strong feelings for. "I-I didn't know a v-virgin could kiss so well."

His face flushed quickly, I loved seeing that sun-loved skin turn red. It was adorable. "A-Ayano!"

I merely laughed and moved myself weakly up on my knees and kissed his cheek gently. "Yes Toshinori?" He continued to blush, but his eyes were full of happiness and care. Those brilliant eyes and that brilliant smile. This…was my Toshinori and I was his Ayano. Everything was going to be perfect.


	22. Coughing Fits

Five to six months passed. Christmas was the best as Toshinori tried to plan another romantic evening using different co-workers' bad advice. This go around though it was Present Mic. That surprised me as Mic didn't seem the type. Especially since the suggestion was in a more…"sexual" nature. At least as "sexual" as Toshinori could get.

He was getting bolder though, more assertive at times. He was kind of…sexy in those moments. It was so embarrassing to admit that his godly-physique was so attractive. I was adapting though. I was even making new friends among the heroes at the agency Toshinori worked for.

Things were going as I thought, perfect, until around the end of our sixth month as a couple, February. I had just gotten over my morning coughing fit, something of a habit I'd been developing as of late. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I walked out to the kitchen. Toshinori was making himself, and by default me, breakfast. I went over, wrapping my arms around those toned abs. "Morning Toshi…"

"Good morning Sweet-Tart!" He was always such a morning person…Ugh…

I hugged him tighter through as the new pet name caught my interest. "Sweet-Tart? That's a new one. When did you become the Candy-Man?" I gave a bit of smirk into his back.

I felt him tense up as my arms remained around his muscular mid-drift. "A-Ayano!" I gave a short laugh at his embarrassment, but that was soon cut short by another coughing fit.

I quickly released Toshinori placing a hand to my chest and the other over my mouth. This was a terrible feeling, just this horrible pain in my chest every time I coughed. However, the sensation of a large, gentle hand came upon my back. Toshinori was rubbing gentle, small circles on my back as he spoke calmly and with a bit of worry. "Ayano…I heard you coughing again this morning, and now…I really think you should go to the hospital."

I waved my hand at him, trying to make it seem as though my coughing was not causing me great deals of agony. As I did as such, I wheezed and choked out, "I'm fine Toshi, seriously. You can drop the concerned hero act." Great…he was totally going to believe my wheezing, choking speak when I say I'm fine.

What a surprise! He didn't. Rather, he picked me up, carrying me in his strong arms. That weightless feeling I loved returned as he carried me back to the bedroom. "I'm not giving a hero act…I'm being a concerned boyfriend Ayano."

His action of picking me elicited some struggles. I started thrashing and flailing around to no avail. My boyfriend was All Might after all, I should have known that it would be nothing to him. However, I continued to protest. "T-Toshi! P-Put me down!" Immediately after shouting though, I began coughing and hacking.

Toshinori's grip on me tightened slightly as he stopped walking to the bedroom stood in front of the doorway to the bedroom. "I'm…staying home…"

That was it. I kept struggling and thrashing, getting pissed. "The Hell you will! You're All Might! A hero! You don't get days off! You are going to work!" My voice started to crack before I started chocking and coughing again in pain. I stopped thrashing and gripped my chest tightly, attempting to let my coughing subside.

I saw the pain and sadness well up into his eyes as I regained control of my coughing. So much sadness and pain. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked over to the bed, setting me down with care as though I was some precious item. "Evil…doesn't ever rest…" He took a seat next to me on the bed, brushing some of my loose dirty blonde hair from my face, that pain staying in his eyes. "I…"

I reached my hand over to him, having lifted it from my chest with a bit of weakness as I rested it on his cheek. "If you ever stop saving people because of my illness I swear to God Toshi, I'll never forgive you and you can forget about sharing this bed with me!"

I was attempting to change the topic in hopes that it would lighten his spirit, but also he would follow the topic of conversation. Pick up my flirt. He did follow as a blush formed on that pallor skin. "S-S-Share…?"

The look on his face was sweat as I removed my hand from his cheek to rest it on my stomach. "Yes, share. With you're 7'2" height, I doubt the couch is the most comfortable place for you to be sleeping."

Toshinori hesitated and hung his head in embarrassment. "Not…not too comfortable, but…but I don't want to be indecent! Y-You a-and I are…w-w-well!"

I snickered weakly as I watched him, coughing a bit with a grin on my face. "We're dating Toshi, which means it isn't wrong for us to start sleeping together. I mean, it's been a few months since we started dating."

Toshinori leaned over me, in a rather looming fashion. This alone made my face go bright red. Whenever he did this, I always thought he would kiss me. It was kind of nice, certainly made him seem confident. I stared into those beautiful oceanic eyes, completely enamored. "A-Are you r-r-really okay with that A-A-Ayano…? Y-Y-You're okay with u-u-us sharing a…a bed?"

I snorted, giving a cough before I laughed. "Yes! I'm fine with it."

He was still nervous it seemed, but he leaned down and planted a gentle, quick kiss to my lips. "T-Then…Then tonight I shall j-join you i-in bed."

I melted into the kiss with a smile. "Just try not to use me as a teddy bear too much 'Sweet-Tart.'"

He blushed as he stood from the bed with a bit of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been…messing around with pet names. N-Not one of my better ones, but I-I thought it was e-endearing."

I smirked at him. "If you're my Candy-Man and you are working towards those bedroom shenanigans your co-workers seem to think you get into with that lollipop of yours maybe."

The red on his face got worse as the tips of his ears started to tinge red. "You're really inappropriate at times Ayano." I shrugged as he shook his head and gave me a heroic grin. "Stay in bed!"

I rolled my eyes and glared. "And if I refuse to stay in bed."

Toshinori stood there, thinking a moment before he nodded. "I can't stop you, but I'll find a way to throw you off guard and make you shower me with compliments for the day until I'm satisfied."

I pouted as I looked away. "If you want a compliment, ask for one."

There was slight hesitation before he looked over at me with eyes that were asking for a compliment, begging for approval almost. I sighed but a twitch formed at the corners of my lips as I smiled. "Toshinori, I like you…so very much. Please stop looking so lost, I wouldn't stay with you and tease you if I didn't like you as I do."

He nodded, his blush lightening as he made his way back over to me. "I wouldn't call that a compliment, that's a confession Ayano."

I smirked at him in embarrassment. "Who taught you to play this type of game Toshi?"

He smiled as he placed a massive hand on my cheek and lifted me slightly in a gentle kiss, his hand finding its way to the small of my back. I kissed him back, happily and willingly. His kisses always made me melt. For a man who had never seen a woman undressed, he was certainly a great kisser. I could have remained that way for a bit, but my body had other plans.

In the middle of the kiss I felt another coughing fit on the verge of breaking through. I suddenly ripped myself from my boyfriend's lips and started coughing. My one hand at my chest, the other at my mouth. That's when I heard a sound that broke my heart to pieces to hear. Toshi…afraid…"A-Ayano…?" I looked over at him quickly, the motion surprising me as it made me dizzy. I swayed a bit, trying to orient myself to my position on the bed. However, I don't believe I did because a moment later I heard Toshi scream my name, but that was before everything went horribly cold and dark.


	23. Bad News

I suppose I fell unconscious because when the cold and dark feeling I had subsided, I could hear again and I heard the sound of beeping nearby. I opened my eyes looking towards the sound of the noise to see my hulking boyfriend in a much too small for him hospital chair and a heart monitor. Toshinori's head was in his hands, his hair a bit disheveled and I could barely make out some cuts and abrasions on him. He looked a right mess.

I wiggled my fingers in a weak attempt to reach my hand up and caress his cheek. "Toshi…?" came out of my mouth with some rasping behind it. I sounded terrible.

However, Toshinori jolted upright and quickly grabbed my hand with more force and strength than was necessary. "Ayano! Sweetheart, you're awake!"

His voice was always so loud and his ability to project was ever apparent as I groaned, but he said something that caught my interest. "Awake? What do you mean awake? Why am I in the hospital Toshi, we were just at home talking about finally sharing a bed."

There was hesitation behind those eyes, and I felt that hesitation as he held my hand up to his face, kissing it gently. "You passed out this morning…You've been asleep almost the whole day." Again. There was a strange pause as he simply held my small hand in his large one. "Sweetheart…that kiss this morning, you…have you been coughing blood?"

I jolted and nearly yanked my hand away in a panic as I shook my head and immediately started coughing. The heart monitor started to accelerate. "No!" was all I could get out in between my coughing fit. Once I had my coughing and breathing under control I settled back down, the accelerated sound of my heart also settling. "T-That's beside the point Toshi! If it's been a whole day then you –"

Before I could finish my statement, he shook his head and put that massive hand over mine once more, just holding it. "I…went to work. All Might saved people." He shook his head, most likely realizing I was avoiding his question about blood. Truth was, I actually hadn't been, just really bad coughing fits. However, if he was bringing this up along with the kiss this morning. Something had to be off. Toshinori didn't bring it up though, simply moving on with the conversation I had presented. "You…would have raised Hell if I didn't save people." He gave that hero smile again.

That smile. No matter how obnoxious I found it, the appearance of the one he was giving me now was worse. Don't look so pained Toshinori…please. As I watched him, I bit the inside of my lip. "Toshinori…I…" I relaxed, if he wasn't going to bring up something I didn't want to talk about, perhaps I shouldn't bring up the pained look in those sad blue eyes. "Yeah…I would have raised Hell." This was dark; he was in a saddened state. How to bring him out of it? How? Make light of my falling unconscious perhaps? Toshinori always followed my banter and my prodding of him. "So…the hero overreacted to my passing out and brought me to the hospital?"

Negative. That just made matters worse! So much sadness was dwelling behind those blue pools as he gazed into my own green eyes. "Ayano…the…t-the doctors aren't entirely sure why you fell unconscious. They r-ran a few t-tests while you w-were sleeping and n-now w-we're just…w-waiting on the results."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he was still holding it. "Hey, don't get all sad and depressed. I thought you smiled and laughed through turmoil Toshi. You're All Might after all." I couldn't betray my nature to make light of the situation in hopes that it would lighten his mood. His eyes were so…painful to watch. The expression on his face was agonizing for me.

Toshinori still was not changing that expression, nor was he taking my light-hearted manner of the situation. The depression and sadness within him at this moment only seemed to deepen. He was gripping my hand tighter to the point that it actually started to hurt. "Yes…All Might can smile and laugh when the villain is physical and the fight is real. Me…as the weak man I am inside…I can't smile or laugh because I know I can't fight this…not with all the strength I have."

"T-Toshi…" He…how could I quip at that? How could I make light of something so…deep and important to him? He…this was my fault. I had been ignoring his warnings and chiding about going to the hospital for my cough for months, no matter how much he protested.

I think that was the first time Toshinori saw me cry. The tears just kept streaming down as apologies spilled from my lips. I couldn't stop. I was out of control. I could however tell that he was still holding my hand with as much might as he would let himself, but I didn't care. This whole situation was my fault!

It wasn't long after I started crying that I felt a weight overtop of me. I merely wrapped my arms weakly around the weight, knowing full well Toshinori was leaning over me and hugging me as gently as he could, as though I was a piece of porcelain. We remained like that until my crying stopped, but in between my sobs, I heard Toshinori whisper softly. "Shh…Sweetheart, everything will be okay because I'm right here."

I kept gripping onto him. I wanted to say some sharp remark about how he just said he couldn't fight this, but I was too absorbed in my own pitiful tear factory that I couldn't muster the words in my mouth.

My tears last a good five minutes before my breathing stabilized with a few coughs here and there. Toshinori remained leaning over me, his chiseled physique shadowing me from anyone's view who came into the room. He reached his hand carefully from my hand to my face as he wiped tears from my cheeks. He looked so defeated. Is this what heroes looked like when they lost a fight, or was it just Toshinori that looked this way? I felt awful. I nearly started crying again at the way he looked as I covered my eyes. "Please stop looking like that Toshi! I-I-I can't stand that e-expression! I-I-It hurts!"

The weight of him looming over me vanished, but his hand never left my cheek as he trembled. "I-I-I saved quite a few people today…S-Stopped a villain with a strange quirk. O-Oh! I-I um…I-I told M-Midnight about your suggestion she…s-she applauded me and s-said I was m-moving up t-to being a real m-man."

I snorted, coughing a bit as my hands left my eyes and I just turned my attention to him. He truly was an incredible man. Perfect. He was attempting to make me stop crying by telling me about his day. I decided it best to go along with the conversation. "T-That would mean you have to a-attempt taking me again." I gave an awkward cough as I weakly sat up and remained focused on him. "You can't even do that right."

He was starting to loosen up, that somber expression in his eyes was lingering, but it wasn't prevalent. He was attempting to make everything normal. "Y-Y-You never know! I-I-I could t-try again!"

I gave a sorry attempt for a smirk as I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, this will be your what, third try? It's okay to be nervous Toshi, you're new to this remember?"

He sighed as a blush formed on his tanned cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Even sick in the hospital, y-you still tease me o-on my performance."

I shook my head with a smile. "I'm not teasing your performance Toshi, I could only imagine you perform well. I'm teasing your inability to perform under pressure."

His flushed face got worse as he looked up at me with panic and embarrassment behind those blue sapphires. Perfect. This was a normal conversation, absolutely normal. Things would go back to perfect soon, once the doctors returned with my results, everything would be perf–

There was a click at the door as I leaned a bit forward to see around the mass of muscles I called my boyfriend. Toshinori turned his head to look at the doorway. "A-All Might." The doctor bowed graciously to Toshinori before turning his focus to me. "Yamane, how long have you been coughing?"

I shrugged with a bit of weakness. "Not sure…maybe…about four, five months?"

The doctor nodded as he flipped through some papers. "All Might stated when he brought you in that you had been coughing a while and that your cough was not improving. We looked up some previous medical records. You were in an apartment fire, is that correct?" I gave a weak nod, confused still as to why I was being interrogated. "Right…that explains that then. Yamane…you have Stage I Squamous Cell Lung Cancer."

I hesitated. I…I'm not sure I heard in correctly. "I-I'm sorry…what…what did you just say to me?"

"Yamane, you have Stage I Lung Cancer. Our X-Rays from earlier today are showing fluid filled cavities in your lungs. The CAT scan also showed these same cavities."

I sat there, not entirely processing what the doctor just said to me. I…had…the fire! That stupid fire! I gave my handkerchief to the kid so he would survive and now…I inhaled so much smoke and…and that place was old…and…dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! I could feel tears burning behind my eyes as I grit my teeth.

I was drawn up though, my attention going to the sound of my boyfriend's broken voice. "Can you help her?"

The doctor nodded astutely. "Yes, we can, and we want to treat this as quickly as possible. This type of lung cancer is liable to spread to other parts of her body if not treated promptly. We do want to run some more scans to ensure that we are correct that this is what we are dealing with, but from what are data is showing…"

My hands were trembling as I gripped the sheets of the bed. "Get out." The doctor tilted his head as I yelled. "Get out!" He quickly ran from the room as I sat there crying again. The burning behind my eyes finally being released in a torrent of tears. Toshinori sat next to me rubbing my back, but I could feel the trembling of his hand.


	24. Streaming Tears

Toshinori remained there, rubbing my back in such a soft and delicate manner I wasn't even sure his hand was touching me. I…I'm not sure how long I cried; I was only brought out of my desperate tears when I felt strong arms wrap around me giving a gentle lift to pick me up slightly from the hospital bed. I clutched at his back and hid my face against his chest. He was still trembling. His toned, muscled form…trembling. "Toshi…?"

He didn't speak for a long while, merely held me. When he did speak, his voice was hushed and soft. "Ayano…i-if I had just g-gotten there sooner…"

No! No no no! He was blaming himself?! No! I was not going to let him blame himself for my lung cancer! I went back for a child, knowing full well the risks on my life! He would not! I won't let him!

I placed my hands gingerly on his biceps. I could feel the tenseness of those bulking muscles under my fingertips. I lightly pushed him away from me causing him to glance down at me with sadness and confusion. I glared up into those sorrowful blue orbs. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Toshi!" I could feel the tears threatening to spill out again, as well as the pain in my chest from shouting. I clasped a hand to my chest as I persisted on reprimanding my boyfriend. "I won't have it!"

There was a moment of hesitation as Toshinori looked at me. We stayed locked into each other's gazes for a moment before he closed his eyes and nodded. He released me from the hug and sat back down in that small seat. "Sorry…I'm probably just frustrated." He lifted his hands as he glared down at them. "All this power and yet…"

"Don't Toshi…Babe, it…it'll be fine. It's only Stage I, if they treat it quickly, I'll be back at your house soon." I gave a bit of an awkward smile as I placed my small hand into his.

"It's been nearly six months since you started living with me. I-It's your h-house t-too now…s-since we're d-dating…" Toshinori's face was bright red as he avoided looking at me. Idiot. He was always so cute when he got flustered like this.

I sighed as I left my hand in his and leaned back down against the back of the hospital bed. "I-I mean…I was trying to look for a house, but…I kept getting a bit distracted."

He continued to blush as the tips of his ears reddened and he looked down. "Even…like this you still j-joke and t-tease?"

I moved my hand up to his chin, trying to force him to look up at me. He obliged, so I didn't really have to put much force behind it. "Babe…I'm scared out of my mind right now, and the only constant I have and the only thing keeping me from not screaming and crying and throwing stuff around is you."

He placed his hand over the one I had resting on his cheek as he held it. "Ayano…H-Have no f-fear – "

"For you are here, yeah yeah." My hand quickly recoiled to cover my mouth as I started coughing and wheezed out in between coughs. "I'm your girlfriend, I don't need your t-tagline." I kept wheezing and coughing. Surely this would be attractive. However, there was something wrong, as I coughed, I felt something on my hand. I gave a glance down and nearly screamed as I covered my mouth quickly and looked up at Toshinori with terror.

He looked from my fear-filled eyes, getting up as if ready to fight and fend anything off from hurting me, but when he saw the placement of my hand his eyes saddened as he sat down next to me and tilted his head down. "Y-You did that t-this morning too."

I reached for a tissue, Toshinori lending me a bit of a hand as he placed the tissues closer to me and wiped my mouth. Blood. There was…blood. I bit my lip, attempting to calm my nerves before speaking with a rasp. "T-This morning?"

Toshinori nodded. "When…W-When we were kissing after you said I could…come back to my bedroom and s-share a bed with you, I noticed you…tasted like iron. When you pushed me away, I saw the b-blood on your hand and m-mouth."

This really was my fault. I should have listened to him…I should have gone to the hospital when he suggested the first time. Why was I so obstinate about it?! I gripped the sheets, biting back more tears as Toshinori stood up and rested a hand on my head. "I'm going to go speak with the doctors about staying with you tonight…s-so you aren't alone. W-Wait here for me." He stood up and left to head towards the door, his warm and large hand leaving my head. I nearly reached my hands up towards him in a feeble attempt to stop him. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

However, once the door was closed, I curled up on the bed into a small ball. I cried. I cried like I had never cried before. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Just Toshi and me…I-I was ready to take our relationship to the next level and then this! H-He'd probably leave during the processes. All these medical expenses…having to come to the hospital to see me…not even to mention what this was going to do to my physical body…he…he probably won't stay. I'd be lying to myself if I said that the thought of him leaving me didn't hurt…it hurt a lot. It probably explains all my crying.

After a few minutes of just crying and getting my emotions out, I heard the door click open again. I peeked over my shoulder weakly to see Toshinori, standing there in the doorway, he looked a bit disheartened as he went over to me and took a seat next to me. "T-They say I-I can't stay the night…e-even though I-I'm a hero t-they want to r-run tests and worry that I-I'll be i-in the way. Will you – "

I cut him off. Perhaps it was best he go home. With me like this…I wasn't going to be the best conversationalist. "I'll be fine Toshi. Y-You go home and rest, you have lives to save. Never forget you're a hero first."

It was quiet before I felt that comforting, warm, large hand on my back. "But you're cr–"

I grit my teeth, of course he would notice. I tensed up, trying my damnedest to cover up my cracked and broken voice. "Crying? I-It's no big, just…taking everything in. Go home Toshi, I-I'll see you after work tomorrow."

The hand remained for a few seconds more before I felt it leave my back. As it moved, I felt his presence over me as his voice calmly spoke. "Turn your head."

I tensed. Toshinori rarely demanded things from me. It was unlike him. I gave a side-glance, to peek and see where he was. He was above me, or at least his face was. My tenseness and previous thoughts started to bubble to the surface. I obeyed and moved my head though. The moment our eyes met, he leaned down and placed a gentle, loving, caring kiss to my lips. His hand went up to my hand to get tangled within its dirty blonde locks.

The kiss was long, but passionate before he lifted himself up to stand properly and looked down at me with compassion and worry in his cerulean gems. "I-I'll see you tomorrow S-Sweetheart. Hopefully they'll have more news for us then. I-I…" His face lit up, bright red as it did when he got overly embarrassed about something. "I-I…l-l-lo – I'll miss you at home." With that he watched me, before leaving the room again.

I…did my best not to fall apart as I laid there, staring at the ceiling. This was awful. My boyfriend of six months now has to worry about my lung cancer, be a hero, and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not only that…but how long would he stay…? Would All Might stay by my side the entire time, or is that simply wishful thinking? I laid there, my most likely puffy red eyes staring up at the blank, empty ceiling.

After a moment, I pressed the 'Call Nurse' button. A young nurse walked in and scanned the room before walking over to me. From the expression on her face after the scan I could tell she was looking for Toshinori. "He's not here. He left to go home."

The woman gawked at me with amazement. "To have All Might bring you in personally! Do you know him?"

I avoided answering her question by focusing on what I wanted. I stared daggers into the woman as I spoke. "I want a T.V. in here."

She jolted as she went from her gawking, stupid amazement to confusion. "A T.V.?"

I nodded slowly and spoke slowly. Was the woman an idiot? "Yes, a T.V. I want to have it to watch T.V., you know like people do?"

The nurse nodded curtly, probably growing irritated with my demeanor and the manner I was talking down to her. "Right away ma'am." She somewhat stormed out of the room before returning with a T.V. cart. I lay there with a smile on my face as she handed me the remote. If I couldn't be home to see him, I could at least watch him on the news. My idiotic hero.


	25. Have No Fear

The next day was exhausting. After having nearly cried myself to sleep, I woke up to have tests run on me. All these doctors, examining me, doing more strange things. They first one they ran the moment I woke up and started coughing. The doctors came and had me hack up my lungs and blood into a tissue for them to analyze, leaving me in the bed by myself. Fortunately, I had my phone and the T.V., so I turned on the local news and started texting. - _Morning Babe_ -

His response was quick, Toshinori must not have had a good night's rest either, he must have been equally as worried and paranoid as me all night. Or maybe he did sleep well, I mean he finally got to sleep in his bed again after six months. - _Good morning Sugarplum!_ -

I snorted at the new pet name. He was really reaching with all this crap. Certainly the dumbest but sweetest guy I'd been with. - _Sugarplum? That one's new. Why is it always sweets with you?_ -

His response made me relax as I continued to laugh. - _There is nothing wrong with enjoying something sweet every now and then._ -

He was such an idiot. He left too many openings for me. - _You have yet to partake in my sweets_ -

Toshinori was not as quick with this message as he had been with the previous ones, which meant I caught him off-guard. Good. I could just imagine the blush on his face. The tips of his ears getting red as his toned and tanned skin turned a bright red. He was easily embarrassed for someone who was quickly gaining fame from the populace. Either way, it was fun to tease him.

My phone took me out of my thoughts as it dinged with another message. - _You're in top form this morning. I hope you're feeling a bit better. I want to see you after work._ -

That…made me blush. How was I supposed to respond to that? He wanted to see me? He was always so nice and sweet. He could catch me off with the stupidest of statements. Sometimes it was really aggravating how easily he could throw me off my game. I sighed in embarrassment as I gave a minute to process before responding. - _I'll be waiting to see you Toshi_ -

I wasn't lying. It wasn't like I was going anywhere, and on top of that, this time around, I thought I would make Toshinori's life a little easier by staying in one place. I could wait it out for him to come here after he finishes 'work.' Not like his work ever really ends though. He's always working hard to save the people and protect everyone. He really was gaining in popularity. His appearance, his form, his physique, his kindness. Everything about him oozed the hero personality and the standard comic book hero style. He was a classic and classy hero…if not a bit showman-like.

Either way, I would wait, and as a did, not a few hours into watching the news following one of my new hero friends Eraserhead, the doctors came in. "Yamane, we have the results from your sputum cytology exam."

I groaned as I saw Eraserhead jump from a building down to catch a villain at large. I could barely make out the figure of All Might as I gave a side glare at the doctors and went back to the T.V. "My what now?"

"Your sputum cytology exam Yamane. We were analyzing your phlegm from this morning. The results are still showing that you have Stage I Squamous Cell Lung Cancer, so we would like to go ahead and do a bronchoscopy." The doctor was simple as he attempted to stand between me watching All Might land on the ground with ease. I smiled gently as I watched him before the doctor cut me off from watching.

I glared up at him with a groan before entering a coughing fit and barely getting out. "A what now?"

The doctor turned the T.V. off as he spoke to me directly. "A bronchoscopy. It will allow us to get a better look at your tumors and decide the right course of action for you."

I hesitated and gripped my phone tightly. "Tumors? Plural?"

The doctor gave a simple nod. "Yes, plural Yamane. We will prep you for the bronchoscopy as soon as we are able, for now, please relax and rest assured that we will handle everything."

I gripped my phone tighter before the doctor excused himself from the room and I turned the T.V. back on. All Might and Eraserhead had caught the villain they were chasing. I nodded with a smirk before flipping open my phone and messaging Toshinori. I saw him on the screen grinning before I saw a slight jolt and a boisterous laugh. Damn laugh. I still hate when he does that fake laugh.

I watched him on the screen, waiting to see if he would answer the phone while standing there. He never did. It made me curl up a bit and feel the depression overwhelming me. Either way, I needed to not dwell on depressing matters for long, I had that stupid bronchosco-whatever to prep for. I shut the T.V. off and put my phone on the table next to my hospital bed as some nurses came in and escorted me to another room.

They moved me down into a laying position and placed a mask over my face. They told me to breath calmly and deeply. I did as such and the sensation I felt was…odd. Everything was happening, and yet, I couldn't feel anything. I saw the doctors and nurses around me, examining some small black tube, and then…I think the tube was inside me. I wasn't really sure. I was so out of it. After that, the next thing I knew, I woke up back in my room and Present Mic, Midnight, and Toshinori were there talking.

I came to hearing the voice of Present Mic near me. "She looks pretty healthy!"

Midnight chided him as she was leaned against a wall. "Of course she does Mic, she just discovered she has Stage I cancer. Effects aren't going to be setting in until she either doesn't take care of it like she has been or she starts getting help. Either way, she'll look healthy until then."

I heard Toshinori speak up. His hand was holding mine, I could just barely make that out through my lucid state. "Could you guys stop talking about her not looking healthy? It's hard enough knowing I can't do anything to help her."

I could hear the pain in his voice and I guess the other two could as well because there was a long pause before Midnight spoke up. "All Might – "

Before she finished though, I decided that was a good time to pretend that I hadn't been listening in. I groaned and started hacking up my lungs as I sat up. Toshinori quickly and fervently assisted me with sitting up and offered me water as I sat there coughing. All of them gave me a minute to finish my coughing fit before speaking again. "Civilian Yamane, welcome back!"

Heroes and their loud voices. I sighed and shook my head as I wheezed and rasped out. "Thanks. Good to be back."

Present Mic was first to notice the voice change as he spoke up. "Damn! You sound terrible Civilian Yamane!"

I made a face as I heard a sharp smack. When I glanced over, I say Midnight standing behind him as she grinned at me. "Sorry Civilian Yamane. We came to check on you. All Might was in a weird mood all day and when he told us what was going on, well Mic and I thought we'd come give our regards."

Toshinori held my hand and quickly spoke after her. "But when we got here you were gone. W-Why don't you ever wait where I tell you to?"

I made a face at that as I pointed to my phone weakly. Whatever they gave me was wearing off, but I was still all over the place and moving was harder than I remembered it being. "I texted you. I told you the doctors were going to run another test on me."

Midnight grabbed Present Mic and started heading towards the door. "Don't let us disturb you lovebirds, we'll visit another time. Get better soon Civilian Yamane! I want to keep picking on All Might about his girl troubles." Was all she called out before leaving the room, and leaving Toshinori and I alone.

Toshinori blushed before shaking his head and turning his attention to me in embarrassment. "Sorry…they wanted to see you. I couldn't really say no. A-Anyway, y-your test. H-How are the results coming back?"

I sat up weakly and somewhat awkwardly, leaning a good portion of my weight on my left side. "The results are still coming back…the same. I…They did this bronchoscopy-thing to get a better idea of what to do with me and how much damage is done. I-I'm not sure when I'll get the results."

Toshinori nodded before he trembled and hesitated to place his hand from holding mine onto my cheek. "Ayano…you've been crying, haven't you?"

I snorted as I looked into those wonderful pools of blue. "I've been hopped up on drugs for whatever they did to me."

Toshinori shook his head. "No…last night. You were crying before and after I left…a-are you feeling better?" I thought about that question. Even in my half-lucid state I was able to recognize my own personal desires and depression. The feeling I had when he didn't check his phone and the feeling of anxiety growing inside me over his leaving me returned as I moved my hand weakly to grab his shirt. He looked down at my feeble attempt confused. "Ayano? Everything okay Sweetheart?"

My eyes were half-open and dazed as I looked up into his ocean eyes. "I want to feel you near me. I want to know you're real."

I don't know if it was the drugs talking or what, but whatever spilled from my mouth, Toshinori obliged to do. He stood up, and leaned over me, hugging me to his ripped muscly body. I clasped and clung to him with desire and fear. Holding on to him now, meant I wouldn't lose him later. I started to shake, scared of all the possibilities that were entering my head of Toshinori leaving me. However, those were quickly quelled at that moment by the feeling of his massive hand on my slender, small back, holding me closer to him and the reassuring sound of his voice softly speaking in my ear. "Have no fear my Sweetheart, for I am here. I'll always be here."


	26. Horrible First Impressions

I guess the doctors didn't make Toshinori leave last night. I mean, how could they? He's All Might after all. I noticed he was still in my hospital when I woke up, and as I stretched, I felt his head face down on my bed. I grinned as I gazed down at his messy golden locks all over the place as he lay there with his face planted on the side of my bed asleep. He fell asleep sitting, poor man. Even as he slept though, his hand was still firmly clutching my sheets and in turn me.

I gave a gentle tap to his head, think that would wake him. No surprise it didn't. The goliath remained face down on my bed, dead asleep. He was so adorable like this, this giant of a man just…stupidly dorky. I couldn't help by start messing with his hair before a mischievous idea popped into my sadistic mind. I carefully and gently, being mindful of my connections, leaned down so my lips were close to his ear and he could feel my heated breath. Once there, I pushed those liquid sun locks out of my way as I gave a sultry whisper, "Babe…I'd love to feel those muscles press me against a wall…Come on All Might…take me."

His head moved away, causing me to pull back from him. I was certainly he would sit up, starting to wake up as he became all red, flustered, and dorky. However…that was not exactly the case. Instead, he got up and looked incredibly different. Toshinori didn't yawn, didn't stretch, nothing except put his muscular arms underneath me as he quickly lifted me off the bed. I panicked as I felt the needles and monitoring devices disconnect from me. During my panic of being disconnected, I found myself pressed against a wall, Toshinori's hands placed firmly on my hips and his leg placed in between mine as I was suspended and pinned…a-against a wall.

I was going to say his name, but the sound got caught in my throat as I melted against him. Before I could vocalize myself, I felt his head on my shoulder, his breath ghosting my neck before he started laying gentle kisses along it. Shuddering at the action, I started to squirm weakly against him. "T-T-Toshi! B-Babe, w-what are you d-d-doing?"

That was the moment that Toshinori groggily opened those piercing blue eyes to gaze at the sight before him, me pinned by him against a wall. Those wonderful eyes widened as they filled with fear and panic. He opened his mouth the speak as he started moving to release me from my pinning before the door slammed open with an excited, exuberant shout. "Ayano, my Hon – "

A woman with short, light brown hair and bright green eyes was standing in the doorway, staring between my boyfriend and me. I stared at disbelief as this woman, my mother, was standing in the doorway. I could easily see the terror taking over in her eyes as she continued to look at this massive man pinning her only daughter, me, to a wall. She quickly turned and started flailing. "T-T-Takeo!"

A taller man with dark blonde hair was standing behind her as his grey, old eyes peeked around her and saw this Greek god pinning me, his only daughter, to a wall. I saw the immediate rage as the man stepped forward, pushing my mother behind him as he raised his hand and a nearby waste bin was lifted into the air. He moved his hand, gesturing towards Toshinori, and in turn me, causing the waste bin to fly at both of us. That's when the shout caught my attention. "You fucking bastard! Drop my Ayano this instant!"

Toshinori's reflexes were quick, as always, as he moved to shield me with his body from the waste bin. After the attack, he quickly changed the position of pressing me against the wall to carrying me bridal style hurriedly to the bed. He set me down to my laying position with great care. As he did this, I got a quick glimpse of that sun-kissed face turning a bit red. I gave a slight smirk and whispered to him, "We'll talk about that response you had later Babe."

I gave a wink as he hesitated and stepped back from me, choosing to stand as he hung his head in what I could only assume was shame. As he hung his head there, my father and mother hurried over to my bedside and took over coddling me. My father had grasped my hands and my mother was stroking my hair. As he gripped my hand, my father looked at me with great worry. "Ayano, are you all right?!"

I was about to respond to him but my mother cut me off as she continued to pet and stroke my hair. "My poor little Cupcake, being sick in the hospital and getting assaulted by–" My mother gave a quick glance over to Toshinori and the confusion started to set in. "By…A-All Might? You're a Pro-Hero and molesting my daughter?! What hero does that?!"

My father's caring, kind look went from focusing on me to glaring over his shoulder at Toshinori as he released my hand and stood. "You! I don't give a damn if you are some Pro-Hero! Disconnecting her from all this stuff that is helping her so you could play with my little girl's body! You sick fuck!"

He was fuming. I hadn't seen my father this mad in years. I started to grit my teeth. I hated the way he was talking to Toshinori. I absolutely hated it. However, Toshinori didn't respond, he merely left his head hanging there. After a few moments he did mumble, "I'll go get a doctor to reconnect her to her monitors." And with that he left the room.

In a futile attempt to stop him, I reached my hand out, only for my father to take it in his hand once more, his attention again going to me. "My little Ayano, are you all right? He didn't hurt you right? I'll murder that bastard if he harmed a sweet hair on your precious head, Pro-Hero or not!" Those old, grey eyes of my father were seething with rage.

I gave a weak pull in resistance to have my hand back and out of my father's grip. "Dad, I'm fine, really. Tos…A-All Might was…um…well h-he w-was…"

My mother, without missing a beat went over the bed and wrapped me up in her arms, continued to pet my hair. "It's okay Pumpkin! Dad and I are here so that horny, sex-crazed hero can't lay another finger on you!"

I tensed and struggled against my mother's incessant petting and coddling. "M-Mom! H-He's not like that!" I hated the way they were talking about Toshinori. They were viewing him in this horrible light, all because of my stupid idiotic idea.

My mother, ever persistent, simply shushed me and went back to messing around with my dirty blonde hair. That was until the door clicked open to the sound of Toshinori and the doctor entering and speaking to each other. "I-I'm sorry…I-It's a bit…c-complicated h-how she…s-she got d-disconnected."

My father's eyes stopped focusing on me and went straight towards the doctor before fixating on his new target of anger, Toshinori. "The Hell it's complicated! You disconnected her before you pinned my innocent girl against a wall to fulfill your sex fantasies with her body! Some fucked up hero you are! You call this saving her?! You could have killed her you twisted asshole!"

Toshinori's eyes were downcast, but I caught a hint of the pain and shame lingering behind them. This…this was my fault. I didn't think they would be coming at all, they were supposed to be on a cruise. Toshinori was getting laid into and it was pissing me off how dejected and defeated he looked as my father yelled at him. He was my boyfriend! I…No! I wasn't going to stand for this. I felt fury rising in me as the doctor connected the needles and monitors back up to me and the heart monitor started climbing. My mother stopped messing with me as I tensed and gripped the sheets as hard as I could. "Enough Dad! Stop yelling at him! It was my fault!" I tried to be intimidating as my father went from shouting and accusing Toshinori of horrible sexual acts before turning to face me. I tried…but a coughing fit consumed me. At that moment, both men responded in the same fashion, running over to me to ensure my safety and health.

I coughed for a good few minutes, Toshinori, my father, and my mother trying to make sure that I was okay and all right. As they did as such, the doctor chided me for raising my voice in my condition. I nodded in understanding before apologizing with a wheeze and him telling me to take it easy before leaving the room.

I was going to take it easy, once this whole situation was cleared up. As the doctor left, I focused all my attention to my father and in turn my muscly Adonis standing next to him with worry behind his gentle sapphires. Toshinori reached a hand out to me gingerly, but my father glared at him causing Toshinori to jolt and lower his hand nervously in defeat. That…That was the final straw for me. I wanted him to touch me and comfort me, and I wasn't going to let me idiot of a dad stop me from getting my muscle pillow comforts! I gave an exasperated sigh before I sat up weakly and spoke, "Mom, Dad, meet All Might."

My mother was the first to interject as I spoke. "We know who he is Cupcake, he was going to molest you! We're trying to protect you from him!"

I groaned, causing another few hacks out of me before I continued with a bit of rasp. "He…wasn't going to…he was just…Nevermind. That isn't important right now. I want you guys to meet well…All Might…not as the Pro-Hero…but…but as my b-b-boyfriend."


	27. Fantastical Interlude

I was still flushing red as I referred to Toshinori as my boyfriend. Very rarely did I do such a thing considering we had both agreed that it was in our best interest not to share our relationship with people. However, with the way my parents were treating him, I couldn't take it.

Perhaps I should have kept it to myself though. Upon the words leaving my lips I saw my father turn around to glare at my now embarrassed boyfriend and then back to me as I noticed the anger welling behind his eyes. "Since when?!"

I sighed as I put my hand over my face, getting more embarrassed. "S-S-Since about s-six months ago. I-I started living with him a-after he s-saved me and t-things kind of w-went from there."

My father was seething as he turned on Toshinori once more. Toshinori stood his ground though, even though he looked tense and a bit awkward with the entire situation, he didn't seem to want to back down at the moment, but he also didn't want to raise a fist against my father. Strange predicament.

My mother could sense the urgency of the situation though and hurried around the bed to grab him. "T-T-Takeo! Calm down! Idiot…" She turned her gaze up to Toshinori. "So…you're dating Ayano, that still doesn't explain this morning when we came in. Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you can have sex with her whenever you want, especially if she is in the hospital. You of all people should know that Pro-Hero All Might."

I watched as Toshinori took a step back, my father struggling, but not too much as he did not want to hurt my mother. Toshinori rubbed the back of his head nervously and I could see the frantic look in his eyes as he searched for the right words to say at this particular moment. "W-Well…t-this morning was u-um…" He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Y-You're absolutely right ma'am. I-I w-was…I-I s-shouldn't have done what I did." He rose his head quickly and started waving his hands, I saw the corners of his mouth cracking to get that smile out and that laugh as well, but he seemed to be biting it back. Toshinori was…scared right now? "I-I a-assure you though, I-I meant nothing u-untoward and n-no harm to A-Ayano!"

My father continued to struggle. "D-Don't you dare call my little girl by her name you bastard!"

My mother reached her limit. "Takeo! Hallway, breath, now!" She pushed him towards the hallway and pointed to the door. I had seen this all too many times as a child. Though my mother was Quirkless and my father was Quirked, he never went against his wife. When my mother set a rule or law down, he abided too. He always said that's where I got my confidence.

My father went to the door, irritation and a snide look as he glared at Toshinori one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. My mother took a breath and went back to focusing on Toshinori. "W-Well…I-I'm still upset at this whole ordeal, but at least you're owning up to it." I heard her sigh as she went over to me and placed a hand on me. "It explains a lot really…" Her eyes were downcast, looking painfully worried. Had I been causing her worry?

Toshinori stepped forward a bit nervously, his face relaxing a bit as his scared smile faded. "Ma'am?"

My mother laughed and lifted her eyes to focus on him. "Mika. I'm Yamane Mika." She went back to petting my hair. "Ayano is our only daughter, and when we heard about the incident with the fire, we worried, but we knew when she sent a picture of her in the hospital that she was doing all right and we remained on vacation. We offered to send her money for expenses and to purchase a new home, but she refused, saying she would handle it. We asked countless times where she was staying and she always said 'a friends' and she sent pictures, but I was curious as to the bulky bicep I saw occasionally."

I didn't realize I had worried them. "Mom…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

My mother shook her head to silence me. "It's all right, but Ayano, we want to know what's wrong? When you told us you were in the hospital this time, we panicked. You told us not to worry, but this is the second time in a few months you told us you went to the hospital or got an injury." I cast my gaze down, fearful of looking up at my mother. She raised me…so she understood what my simple gesture meant. I didn't want to say just yet. I wasn't ready. My mother lifted her hand from my messy hair and nodded. "I'll take your father home for now, and let him simmer down. We'll be back tomorrow, and perhaps it's best that your horny Pro-Hero not be here, hm?"

Toshinori jolted and blushed, gazing down at the floor as I nodded in worry and a bit of shame at my mistake. "Y-Yeah…I'll tell you tomorrow." With that, I watched my mother's form leave the room.

Once the door clicked and the incessant yelling and shouting of my father's angry outbursts faded, I gave a huge sigh of relief followed by painful coughs and blood. Toshinori quickly panicked and went to my side instantly as he gave me tissues to wipe my mouth and worried over me. I groaned after the coughing fit, placing a hand on my chest as I winced. "T-They're getting worse…but that whole situation could have gone…a-a lot better." I could barely talk after that particular coughing spasm.

Toshinori took his seat by my bed and placed his head in his hands. "I-I'm a failure as a boyfriend."

"Woah! Woah! Slow down there Toshi, who said that?" He glanced up at me confused as I reached over weakly and put a hand in his hair to play with one of those blonde bangs of his. "I don't think that, if anything I'm a terrible girlfriend, especially for a Pro-Hero…but…but that's not the matter now. It was my fault. I'll own that and explain that to them tomorrow, but you still have some explaining to do today. Where did that reaction come from?"

Toshinori's gleaming blue gems went from upset and sadness to immediate panic and embarrassment as his cheeks flushed. "W-W-Well um…y-y-you see…y-y-you s-s-said…t-to – "

I nodded, watching his dorky stutter and flustered manner bubble up. He could face villains, but put him in front of a woman he was sexual attracted to and he was a lost cause. I grinned as I watched him floundering. "I said to pin me against a wall with those rippling pectorals of yours, but I was expecting you to react like you are now, not actually do it. What happened?"

He blushed more as he sat up straighter with my compliment, let his chest show a bit more. I suppose my compliment gave him some confidence, but it still didn't help him with the whole communication part. "Y-Y-You said that…a-and I-I-I was having a rather…p-pleasant…d-dream…" His eyes started to drift away from me as his sentence tapered out.

What he said though was intrigued and certainly ammunition. My grin widened as I leaned over. "Were you having a 'wet dream' about me?"

His face lit up so red, the tips of his ears down to his neck, bright red. I had hit the nail on the head. He was having sexual fantasies about me! Wait…he was having sexual fantasies about me. I shook my head to not let my embarrassment on that knowledge show as I leaned forward giving a sultry whisper once more to see what kind of reaction it would elicit now that he was flustered and dorky. "Toshinori?"

I felt strong arms gently lift me from the bed to meet a pair of rough lips pressed against mine. I blushed heavily. The dork caught me off-guard! He was kissing me. I tried to resist the urge to melt into the kiss, but…feeling his firm arms around me and his one hand at the small of my back, the other tangled in my already messy dirty blonde hair, I couldn't resist. My hands that were at my side snaked their way around him as I kissed him back contently. One of my hands found his cheek, the other rested on his chest.

We stayed in the kiss for a bit, breaking for air every so often, but engaging in the ignition of passion once more. However, after the heart monitor's acceleration started to get worse and worse, Toshinori decided to release me with a bright red, embarrassed face. "S-S-Sorry…I-I like the w-way you s-say my name…l-like that…"

I was a wide-eyed blushing mess as I sat in my hospital bed. I had no sharp come back. My dorky, easily flustered boyfriend just…made out with me in my hospital bed. At least…he kind of did. "A-Ah…W-W-Well…g-good…good to know."

I saw him focus those brilliant eyes on me and his embarrassment faded as a grin took over his face. That gentle, happy grin that he showed only me and close friends. "Y-You look embarrassed Sweetheart, d-did I win again?"

I simply sat there and nodded in a dazed and confused mess of emotions. "Yes…Y-Yes you did…y-you had…a-a wet dream a-about me…p-pinned me to a wall…a-a-and you just made out with m-me…y-y-you definitely…w-win today."

I saw him blush at the mention of everything, but he seemed a bit more confident as he stood and rested a hand overtop mine. "P-Please…t-try not to provoke me like that i-in public again…" I gave a nod, still in a stupor. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before his hand moved from resting on mine to cupping my cheek. "Ayano, I…I-I really d-do care about you…w-w-when the doctors tell you w-what to do next about this…p-please let me know. I-I'm worried about you so much…b-but I promise…I-I will always be here."

I started to relax as his statement of romance caught my attention and brought me out of my kissing drunkenness. I stared into those perfect blue pearls as I smiled a bit weakly my mind already panicking over everything that would happen with my cancer but me not wanting to let him know my fears. "I know Babe, I know. You…g-go to work…if you don't, I'll be pissed."

He gave that heroic grin as he stepped back and started laughing that stupid, obnoxious hero laugh of his. "Of course!" He relaxed a bit from the showmanship as he smiled. "I-I'll miss you Ayano…I-I-I…I-I l-lo…" He took a deep breath as he calmed himself. "I really care about you Ayano." With that he went back to that heroic showmanship that annoyed the Hell out of me, and left my room.


	28. Letting Words Fall Out

As I watched his form leave the room and heard the click of the door being closed, I stared up at the ceiling once more. I was alone with my wonderful and horrible thoughts. It was always in these moments that realization started to hit me that perhaps…I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Toshinori is a Pro-Hero, and he is working on being one of the best Pro-Heroes if his claim to popularity was any indicator. He…he's a busy guy who probably is not going to have time to care for and look after his sickly girlfriend.

I sighed. These thoughts were ravaging. I preferred sitting in empty silence when I knew that I was healthy. This was awful, and is if on cue made more awful by a bloody coughing fit. I started hacking and coughing blood and other internal crap as I grabbed and tissue and attempted to breath, my lungs were being a piece of crap and this was terrible.

As I coughed, I heard the click of the door once more. I was ever popular today as the doctor who was testing and taking care of me walked in and seemed confused. "Alone Yamane?"

I gave a nod as I covered my mouth at the coughing. He waited for me to finish, meaning he stood there for about two to three minutes before I finished hacking up my lungs and he had a chance to speak without me literally ejecting my lungs through coughing. "Yamane, we have looked through your bronchoscopy from yesterday and we have options to present to you on how to move forward. We can proceed with a lung surgery, as your Squamous Cell Lung Cancer is still in Stage I, so doing the surgery could lead to a curative result and from there we can administer chemotherapy and a few radiation treatments to ensure that your cancer does not return or relapse. At least that is the hope."

I processed the information, listening to the doctor as my mind raced. Lung surgery…I'd never had a surgery before. Sure, I'd been to the doctor before, but never for something this drastic. I never imagined I would be, but it didn't seem like there was any other options but to either let it spread and die, or get the surgery and all that other crap and hope it never returns. I contemplated, my mind continuously drifting to Toshinori. He would want me to get the surgery…he would want me to be 'saved.' He's constantly worrying. Perhaps it was best that I do just that. I gave a short couple of coughs and a few gasps as I clutched my hand to my chest, the pain burning through me as I nodded.

The doctor watched me carefully. "Then we shall set up a time for you to have the surgery and from there your chemotherapy and radiation treatments." He bowed to me before pausing a moment and turning to look at me. "Forgive my forwardness and rudeness, but the nurses have been bugging me and spreading rumors around the building and I'd like to quell them. Why does the rising Pro-Hero All Might visit you?"

I coughed and waved my hand at him, gesturing for him to leave me be so I could cough and slowly die in peace. The doctor nodded and left without another word. Ass. Who asks a stupid question like that to someone who is coughing and can barely utter three sentences without blood spilling from her mouth?! God! As I got my coughing under control, I laid there on the bed, staring at the ceiling once more as the sound of my beeping heart monitor and the other noises present in this hospital filled my ears.

A quick side glance at my phone reminded me of what Toshinori said. He wanted to know the results. Should I really tell him over the phone though? Perhaps it would ease the blow rather than him having to watch me break down and worry. I could mask my fear over the phone, he'd never know the difference.

I grabbed the device and held it up, going to Toshinori's number and messaging him. - _How are your pants doing? You must be sticky._ -

I wanted to tell him the doctor came, but…I wanted to ease what the news was. Perhaps being playful would ease both my mind and comfort his. He was a bit slow to respond, but I did receive a message back. - _Do we really have to focus on that? It's embarrassing. I had to go home and change before going in and Midnight was all over me about it._ -

Oh? Did he tell Midnight? - _How does Midnight know?_ -

I felt as though there was a long pause, a very long one as I anticipated his message. - _She was asking why I was late and started suggesting that I was…being indecent with you. I told her I wasn't and that I simply had to go home and change clothes._ -

He…didn't tell her the truth? Interesting. He usually went to Midnight for advice with our relationship. I thought for sure he would ask her about this, maybe he was truly embarrassed about what happened this morning. - _She doesn't know you ejaculated this morning after pinning me to a wall and then immediately meeting my parents?_ -

Another long pause. I thought to myself about what he must look like while reading the message. Probably all flustered and bright red. He was probably fumbling with typing if I knew him. A message finally came in though. _-Why do you do this to me?_ -

He was embarrassed. Good. That meant his spirits were a bit lighter. I didn't want him worrying. Now…how to approach this? - _Because teasing you eases the blow of bad news?_ -

I hesitated to send the message, but I did. He deserved to know the truth about the situation. The response was quick and what I'd expect from him. - _Are you all right?! What's wrong?!_ -

He was panicking now. Damnit! I thought the light teasing and flirting would calm this down. Apparently not…I underestimated his ability to focus in on something dangerous or harmful, including sicknesses apparently. I did my best to reply quickly so he didn't come barreling here to the hospital when he should be at work saving the city and fighting villains. - _I'm fine. My results from yesterday's test came back. I'll be signed up for a lung surgery that they hope will be curative and then I'll go through some chemotherapy and a couple radiation treatments. No big._ -

No big…It was big. This was scary to me. What would happen to me? I was scared, but I was trying to mask my fear like I always did. I don't want him to worry more about me then he already does. - _That sounds pretty big. You must be scared. I'm always here Sweetheart. Never fear. Do you know when your surgery is?_ -

I could feel the burning of tears. This moronic hero…this man made of muscle and brawn saw through my act. He saw through me. Just as I could see past the hero to the man that was hidden underneath, he saw beyond my mask of fearless to see the disorientation of laden fears inside me. I started messaging back as droplets of water hit the screen of my phone. - _I don't know…_ -

I wanted to tell him I was crying. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to tell him that I was scared, but all I could muster to write was a simply reply of not knowing a date. The pain in my chest and behind my eyes was burning. I grit my teeth through it as I sat there. How could this man see past everything? How did he know? My phone pinged as a message was received. - _Whenever it is, I'll be right there for you. I really do like you Ayano, cancer or not. You are still beautiful to me. Strong, confident, and beautiful._ -

The dam I was attempting to construct burst as I cried and coughed at the same time. Water leaving my eyes, blood leaving my lips. I was a disgusting wreck. This wasn't beauty, this was death. It was disgusting. I sat there crying and clutching my phone as I mustered a message back. Through my tears and agony in my chest as well as my heart, I gave the only response that kept coming to mind, the only words that popped into my head to reply. In a single message he had washed my fears of him leaving away. Would they come back? Probably. Was this message going to change anything or be my excuse to give later when he tries to leave me because I'm a burden and a hassle? Maybe. Either way, I typed the message without so much as reconsidering or thinking on the words. I simply typed. My fears of losing him, of the surgery, of my heartache over his compliments towards my disgusting manner at the moment, all forced words I attempted to conceal from my mouth to be typed on my phone.

- _I love you Toshinori_ -


	29. Words Shared in Kind

The moment the words were sent was the moment I regretted my decision. I stared down at my phone in disbelief. I…I told him I loved him. We'd never even used the word 'love' before when talking and here I was blurting it out. God! What was he going to say? Would he reject the confession and push me away, would he accept the confession and return my feelings? My head began to swim as I stared at my phone in anticipation. Anticipation…that remained for a while. I waited for a few minutes, those minutes ticked by into hours, and I still remained with my phone in hand, tightly clinging to it as though it were a life line.

When it did vibrate, I panicked and jolted as I flipped it up to my face to look at the screen. The disappointment that washed over me could fill a room. It was my father. - _That bastard still there? We need to talk a family._ -

I gave a groan. Of course Toshinori wasn't going to message me back. I dumped my feelings into the open, he's a Pro-Hero. This was a stupid mistake. I messaged my father back as I grit my teeth. - _All Might is out saving people and being a Pro-Hero. I'm alone right now._ -

As I waited for my father's message to come through of whatever he was going to say to me, I turned on the T.V. The news immediately came up as images of villains and heroes fighting was shown. One such hero, All Might, standing there strong and confident as he gave that horrible, annoying laugh of his. I didn't curse though, I simply watched. Perhaps the only way I would be able to see him after dumping my feelings on him was going to be through T.V. My phone gave another chime as I was wrapped up in my thoughts and focus on Toshinori. - _Your mother and I are coming over to see you then._ -

Another sigh left my lips as I nodded and gave the simple answer of "Okay." I really didn't want to deal with my parents right after telling my boyfriend I loved him out of nowhere. I wasn't supposed to be the cheesy clingy one, that was supposed to be him. He's supposed to be the one who confesses being in love at an awkward time and stuff, not me. So why did I? I mean…I thought about my feelings towards Toshinori. I thought of his appearance and while it made me smile and blush, those feelings were not as deep as moments where he protected me, or moments I saw him protecting others with a smile on his face. Bright and radiant. Those moments…made me l-l-love him. T-Those moments where he demonstrated how kind and considerate he was to others.

I wrapped my arms around me and bit my lip as I tried not to cry. I was going to lose him now because I was sick, possibly dying, and confessed to loving him. What a burden that would be on his already burdened shoulders as a Pro-Hero. Great move. I stayed curled up into myself until I heard a click. I looked over at the door and say my father and mother step inside. As they came over to me, I uncurled myself and looked at them. "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

My father took to standing next to me as he offered the seat to my mother. He looked at me and sighed. "You look a mess Ayano. Did that bastard fuck you up?"

I caught a quick glimpse of my mother slapping my father's stomach as I shook my head carefully. "No…I just…don't worry about it. All Might is a great guy, but I'd rather not talk about that right now Dad. I don't think you guys left your Caribbean cruise to come talk to me about my dating life."

My mother chimed in before my father got the chance. "We're worried Honey, you were in the hospital what, five six months ago, and now you're back again. You have that white scar line across your neck. Honey…we're scared. What has been going on."

I gave a hearty sigh as I weakly pushed myself up. As I did so my father came over and assisted me, being gentle, but firm. Once I was properly sitting up in my bed, I focused on both my parents. "Well…five to six months ago was when my apartment burned down. I…I went back in to save a child that was trapped inside the building. No one else was going back, so I did my best to get the child out." My parents seemed as though they wanted to interrupt, but they continued to let me talk and share my story. "Well, All Might came, and the rest for me was a blur. All Might told me I passed out in the fire and he brought me to the ambulance that sent me to the hospital."

My parents ever focused on me never said a word, they merely nodded, but I could see the worry behind their eyes as I told my story. "A couple weeks later, I was released and All Might allowed me to stay with him, and Dad before you lose it, he was a gentleman and took the couch, he let me sleep on his bed. Not once have we slept together." My father was still seething with rage, but he was containing it pretty well when I told him that Toshinori never once slept with me in a sexual manner. "Anyway, I got upset with All Might one day, we had a bit of an argument, so I left. While I was wallowing in a park nearby, a villain came and was holding a child hostage. I agreed to make a deal with him and he could hold me for ransom. He agreed, but he still dug his knife pretty deep into my neck."

I put a hand to my neck as I remember the villain holding me in his clutches and the anger that was behind Toshinori's eyes that day when he saw me. I know that I was cut, but I never really knew how deep until Toshinori started taking care of me. My father brought me out of my memories with a question. "What about now? Why are you in the hospital now?"

I bit my lip and looked down, a cough following soon after as I went into one of my coughing fits. My parents worried incessantly as my mother offered me tissues. As I coughed and my mother and father coddled me, I think is when my mother noticed it. "Blood…"

I heard my father speak up, but I wasn't sure what was happening as my coughing kept me pretty occupied with my eyes shut. "What Mika?"

My mother's voice was shaky as she spoke. "T-Takeo…O-Our little girl is…coughing up blood…"

I winced as my father yelled. "What?!" I could hear him storming towards the door as I help out my hand in a desperate attempted to stop him. I wheezed and rasped as I reached for him. "Dad…s-s-stop. T-T-They…t-the doctors k-k-know."

My mother patted my back as I gasped for air and finished up my coughing fit. "Honey, please…try not to talk, just let it pass first."

My father halted and walked back over, sitting on the edge of my bed as my mother rubbed circles on my back and occasionally patted it for good measure. A few minutes went by of silence, except the sound of me expelling the crap in my lungs, before everything was quiet excluding my wheezing. I gave it a moment before I spoke. "I-I…I-I'm here because I…I have lung cancer. The fire…there was asbestos in the fire and I breathed in a lot of the smoke when…w-when I gave my handkerchief to the k-kid I was t-trying to save."

My parents stared and I thought my father would start to yell but he stood, walked over to me and hugged me. "Ayano, you stupid, reckless idiot of a daughter…" He just held me in the hug as my mother continued to pet my back.

I started to hug back, feeling the well of tears come up as I bit them back as best I could. I spoke into my father's stomach. "I-It's just S-Stage I b-but I have to g-go in for s-s-surgery and c-chemotherapy…a-a-and possibly r-radiation. I-I'm so scared."

My father remained firm and strong. Resolute…almost like Toshinori as he held me against him. "Shush Aya, shush, everything is going to be okay. You'll be okay. We're here for you, all right?" He released me and lifted my head. "We'll be here as long as you need us to be."

I nodded as I rubbed tears from my eyes and coughed a bit. "Y-Yeah."

My father gave a smirk and grinned. However, those dulled grey eyes looked so pained and worried as they focused on me. "That's my girl." My father turned his attention to my mother. "Mika, why don't we go talk to the doctor's about payments and treatments for Ayano. Just so we can get more information." He looked to me with knowing eyes. Dad always knew when it was best to let me process and calm my tears. I hated letting other see me cry.

My mother complied as my parents left together and let me compose myself. I sat there, my breath wheezing and a bit struggled as I tried to even it out. I placed a hand to my chest, attempting to breath as normal when I noticed the light on my phone blinking. Who could possible…Toshinori! I reached for the phone and flipped it open in a panic. He messaged me back! As I read the message though, the control I was attempting to gain over my tears and breathing was lost to me as I began to become a disheveled mess once more.

- _I love you too Ayano._ -


	30. Night Courtship

My parents were in my room for the rest of the evening, coddling and comforting me over my fears and concerns. At one point while my father was away, I confided in my mother my worries about Toshinori, and how I worried I wasn't going to be good enough due to my illness. My mother looked from me to my phone and smiled gently. "Well, the sex-crazed man pinned you to a wall while you were sick Honey, I think he likes you quite a bit."

I blushed at the memory of being pinned against a wall by my hero boyfriend. However, I swallowed the blush as I glanced over at her and she pet my head calmly and absent-mindedly. It was soothing, incredibly soothing. It lulled me to close my eyes and imagine something happier.

Which is apparently what I did. Without realizing it I had fallen asleep and the noise of an intruder in my hospital room woke me. They weren't being particularly quiet, but I worried that perhaps one of Toshinori's villains had found out about me. I hastily placed my right hand over my phone and my left over the emergency button for the nurses. I remained still as I spoke. "Either show yourself or I'll call someone and leap from this bed to whoop your ass."

The voice I heard was low and rumbled as it whispered, "A-Ayano, it's me."

I relaxed as the voice of my idiot boyfriend reached my ears. I removed my hands from my phone and the emergency button as I looked over at the doorway and whispered back, "Toshi, Babe, what are you doing here?"

Toshinori finally came into view as he sat in the ever small chair and placed his head on the side of my bed. "It was a long day, I was looking for a bit of relaxation."

I snorted as I gingerly placed my hand on the back of his head, playing with those golden locks of his. "I relax you, that's a laugh. I reprimand you, assault you with verbal bashing of your ever showman-like attitude."

He lifted his head and smiled awkwardly as a blush dusted his cheeks. "You bring me down to reality. All those fans boost me up to where I think I can take on the world. I'm Superman to them, but you…you don't see me as Superman."

I smirk at the comparison as I laughed at him. "No, I see Clark Kent."

He nodded and moved his face closer to me. "Exactly! I love that about you! You make me feel human, you don't see All Might, you see me. I love that so much about you! It's part of what attracts me to –"

I placed a hand over his mouth as those gentle blue beads stared at me in confusion. "Babbling Babe, you were starting to babble again."

His face went a bit more red as he took my wrist with his thumb and index finger and moved it away from his mouth. "Sorry…you make me babble." He sighed and went back to placing his head face down on the edge of my bed. "I-I-I'm sorry if I woke you A-Ayano."

I bit my lip in contemplation of telling him that he had or not. I went with no and placed my hand once more in his liquid-sun hair as I played with it again. "You didn't, but did you really just come here to relax? Oh!" A grin came across my face as I leered down at the back of his neck. "Or did you come to finish what you were starting this morning?" I attempted to say the last bit with as much of a sultry tone as I could muster through my raspy voice.

I supposed the tone worked as Toshinori lifted his head in embarrassment and stared at me. His pallor skin bright red to the tips of his ears to the beginning of his neck. "A-A-Ayano!"

I kept grinning wickedly at him as I took in the expression. He was too easy. "What? You start that way and then ejaculate but don't let me have any fun?"

His embarrassment got darker as I watched his hands fold onto his lap. "A-Ayano…y-you…I-I-I c-can't…y-y-you know y-y-you're s-sick and…um…"

I desperately tried to remain in character as this wisp of lust came from my lips. "But it's not fair that All Might gets all the fun and his girlfriend gets no play time, don't you think Toshinori?"

I thought he would just start babbling again but instead I found myself with rough lips pressed against mine. His lips were fierce, hungry, and searching. He kissed me with passion as his hands must have moved from his lap to the small of my back and my waist. His hands pulled me closer, but gripped me with gentle strength. I melted into the action immediately as I wrapped my arms under his and dug my nails into his back, hoping to entice some response. It made him more passionate, hungrier even. It was amazing. Breathing taking…literally.

After a moment of being in such heated passionate kissing, I found myself coughing and gasping for air desperately. Toshinori relaxed his grip on me, his face flushed with red as he rubbed my back. I heard him plead through my coughs. "Please…d-d-don't play with f-f-fire like that…I-I d-d-don't want to h-hurt you."

It was my turn to blush as I glanced up at those blue sky eyes of his. Embarrassment took over my face, much as it did his, and now I was coughing up blood and blushing. Great attractive combination there.

Once my coughing was under control and I had wiped the blood from my mouth, I looked at him expectantly as I rasped out, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

The embarrassment came back. "A-Ayano p-please…d-d-don't d-do this t-to me…I-I-I was h-hoping w-we could w-w-watch a m-m-movie together a-a-and enjoy a calm n-night."

I remained firm as I stared at him. I wanted an answer. "I want an answer Toshi. When you tell me your answer, we can watch a movie together. I'll even let you pick me up and rest me on those rippling muscles you call your chest."

His blush worsened at my description of his chest. However, his gaze went from me to the ground as he hesitated and thought. "A-Ayano…S-Sweetheart, p-please…u-understand where I-I-I'm coming from h-h-here…"

I hesitated…the way he was phrasing this. It meant…no…? I tried to play it off. "I-If you don't want to have sex with me, then please refrain from doing sexual things with my body like pinning me to a wall."

Toshinori jolted upright and stared at me with confused bewilderment. "What?! N-No…I-I was g-g-going to s-say that I-I d-do think a-about it…b-b-because I'm a human g-guy, b-b-but I'm c-containing myself until y-y-you get b-b-better."

This damn idiot sucked at communicating. This was exactly like the time he was going to ask if we could be on a first name basis and he opened it like we were about to break up. "We really need to work on how you open your statements Toshi…" I took a deep breath, being careful as I took the inhale in and expelled it from my lungs, in hopes of not upsetting my already cancer laden lungs. After I had done so, I smiled and held my arms up. "Well, a deals a deal. Let me rest on those pecs of yours. Be my bed for the night."

His blush returned as he lifted me carefully and gently with ease. He placed himself on the hospital bed and I heard it creak under his massive weight. Man was made of muscle, and muscle gets pretty damn heavy. I just hoped that the hospital bed wouldn't give out under him. That would be hard to explain to the doctors. I mean, yeah we'd come out unharmed, but I bet a lot of questions would follow as to why he was in the bed in the first place.

Once he was nestled into the bed, I felt him settle me down on top of him. I wiggled a bit to make myself comfortable before I smiled up at him. His hands were at my waist again and I could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat as I laid on there. He was absolutely human, and definitely a guy to boot. I pointed to the nightstand. "The remote to the T.V. is there. Let's watch something and fall asleep."

He nodded as he lifted his hand from my waist, took the remote and turned the T.V. on. "Are you comfortable Sweetheart? I don't imagine I'm a great bed."

I shook my head at the notion and grinned. "You're the perfect bed. Besides, now if you have a wet dream again, I'm right on top of you to fulfill any fantasies you have."

He blushed more and avoided look at me and attempted to change the subject. "I-I-Is there anything y-you w-want to w-watch?"

Party-pooper. I groaned and nuzzled closer as I smiled. "Whatever you want Babe." I closed my eyes, choosing to watch the inside of my eyelids and enjoy the sound of my boyfriend's beating, rhythmic heart. However, I heard a low rumble as he let out a whisper to me. "By the way Ayano…I-I-I…I-I l-love you…"

My body tensed and I'm sure he felt the tenseness as his hands were once more on my waist. "I-I…l-love you too…"

I listened, his heart was beating faster now and his hands trailed up to my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. At first I was nervous, but the embrace relaxed me and I soothed and relaxed into it, enjoying my first night with my Toshinori bed.


	31. Collapsing

I'm not exactly sure at what time I fell asleep last night, and to that same effect I have no idea when Toshinori fell asleep. However, I do know when I woke up. I woke up at exactly 7:53 in the morning to the hollering shouts of my father. I jolted upright and the action of my tense panic and quick motion woke the giant I'd been using as a bed to protectively wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him as he sat up ready to attach whatever had entered the room.

When he saw it was my father, Toshinori released me with a blush and lifted me carefully so he could extract himself from the bed. My father yelling curses at him the entire time. "You damn fucking bastard! First you try to take advantage of my little girl yesterday by having your way with her body, and now this?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Toshinori seemed to be ignoring him as he focused on me with a blush and held my hand. I was not going to ignore him. I couldn't. I groaned as I glared at him. "Really Dad? Could you just stop? I'm dating All Might, get over it. Stop calling him a bastard and at least attempt to play nice?"

My father was seething as he glared back at me and scoffed. "To good for that bastard." He kicked his feet like some pathetic high school punk before he walked out of the room.

I turned my attention back to Toshinori and smiled at him. "Sorry about my dad Babe, he'll warm up…eventually…hopefully…"

Toshinori shook his head and smiled. "Any parent has cause to be upset with me, especially for w-w-what I d-did y-yesterday…" His face began to flush more at the recollection of yesterday's morning escapade. I merely grinned at him. "B-B-But l-last night w-was h-harmless. D-Did…D-Did you sleep all right?"

I gave a few coughs as I nodded. "I slept fine knowing that the strongest man every was underneath me and could fend off anything that attacked."

Wrong choice of words. I thought I was being playful, giving a gentle boost to that inflated ego of his, but I chose a phrasing of words that hit him hard. He looked at me with those pained blue sapphires, and it hurt to look at him in such a state. He just stared at me with that pain and shook his head. "Not…N-Not a-anything A-Ayano…b-but I promise!" The zealous was starting to flare. "I promise to protect you and help you return to your original health in any way that I can! Have no fear for –"

I waved my hand at him in a somewhat apathetic manner. "For you are here, I get it. Stop using your stupid damn hero tagline on me. I'm your girlfriend, remember? Not a civilian."

I saw his body tense at the statement and grow embarrassed. "W-W-Well…you're s-still a c-civilian S-Sweetheart…"

With a shake of my head, I gave a sigh, but that sigh led into a coughing fit. I started expelling the crap that was stored in my lungs. This one was worse though. I saw Toshinori fretting and panicking as he put his hand on my back. I clutched one hand to my neck, desperately trying to claw at it in hopes of getting air. The coughing was causing difficulty for my breathing. I dug my nails into my neck, my other hand digging into my chest as the agony of each cough and desperate gasp for air assaulted me with pain and constriction. I felt like I was suffocating…I probably was suffocating.

I kept coughing and failing at attempts for air. I could hardly see Toshinori through the tears that were welling in my eyes. I closed them shut tightly as I tried to fight the suffering that I was in. I needed to stay strong. I was strong. My attempts were feeble and I merely continued to hack and sharply inhale. It was awful. I faintly heard a chair clatter as Toshinori's loud voice came over everything, the sound of my heartbeat drumming my eyes, the sound of my blood struggling to pump blood that was being spit out of my mouth as I coughed. I heard that voice…and it was fearful and forceful. "H-Hold on Sweetheart! Doctor!"

I struggled to remain conscious, to fight through the searing pain in my chest. This was dreadful, and I wanted nothing more than for it to stop. As I continued, I heard the shuffling of frantic feet against the ground near me as Toshinori's voice attempted to explain what was going on. "W-We were talking and s-she just –"

My father's voice came next to my ears, but it was so faint. "Likely fucking story. What the fuck did you do 'Pro-Hero?'"

Another voice, familiar in the sense that it was my doctor seemed irritated. "Sir, if you could refrain, I need you both to leave the room now."

In my state, I'm not sure if they listened or not, I was too busy forcing myself to breath. I heard the doctor again, talking to who I could only assume were nurses. "We are going to need to hurry her along to surgery soon. We need to take her to an X-Ray now! Get me a cannula and an oxygen mask before we lose her!" I heard more shuffling, but I wasn't sure what was happening. However, with Toshinori gone, I felt…that I could let the suffering and darkness of my pain take me for a while. He wouldn't know…he wouldn't see. Water left my eyes as my struggling breath was now worsened by my tears until –

When I woke up, I was in a different room, and there was this strange thing in my nose. I wiggled my nose a bit to get it out when I heard Toshinori. "A-Ayano!"

His voice was followed by a chorus of voices calling my name and someone claiming I was awake. I blinked awake as I put my hand to my nose, the strange thing was a tube and after a second, I felt air shoot into my nose which caused me to jolt and cough a second. I immediately regretted the action as my chest ached with pain. I winced and took a deep, calm breath to ease the pain before I opened my eyes. I was assaulted by the faces of my father, my mother, and Toshinori.

My mother hugged me tightly as my father panicked. "M-Mika!"

My mother didn't seem to listen to my father as she hugged me and cried. "Thank God you're all right Honey! We were so worried about you!"

I coughed and wheezed out…wheezed…I rasped. I sounded like a whisper and it was difficult to speak. "Mom…? What happened?"

I attempted to sit up as my mother eased back on her hug and assisted me. Toshinori was avoiding looking at me. I must look terrible…this is probably going to be the start, but I needed to know the cause of my future sadness. My father spoke up to answer my question while my mother was assisting me in getting more comfortable. "While you and fuckbag were talking, you had a coughing fit and…a-and one of your lungs it…it collapsed."

My mother pet my head, tears streaming down her face. "The doctor told us he is moving forward with the surgery. You will have your operation in the next three days and they are hopefully this will solve everything. My poor Honey…" She hugged me again, tightly as she cried.

I attempted to hug her back, but everything felt so heavy. Even my arms felt heavy. I tried to sooth her as I rasped and whispered. "I'm fine Mom…r-really."

It was then, that I heard the screech of the chair. Toshinori was standing. His eyes downcast. I wanted to see the glorious blue…but he was avoiding me. As he stood, he spoke towards the floor, not directing his line of sight with my parents or me. "I-I…need to excuse myself. R-Rest well…" With that…I watched the form of my boyfriend leave.

It truly was starting…one moment I was enjoying myself with him and carrying on as if everything were normal, and the next he would be leaving me. I knew it wasn't going to last much longer with me in this state. He was a Pro-Hero, and that seeing me like this probably wasn't helping him in any way considering I now was probably not going to be good enough to stand by his side.

As I watched him leave, a pain gripped my chest once more, but it wasn't a pain like before. This was different. This was worse to me. I couldn't stop the tears from dripping out. I didn't even realize I was crying as I watched Toshinori's massive figure go through the door and leave. My lung collapsed…and it felt like my relationship was collapsing with it.


	32. Supporting

The day pressed on, my parents staying with me through my disgusting tears. My mother rubbed my back with soothing, small circles while I coughed and cried. The combination of my salty tears and irony blood being a wonderful combination. Once the tears ceased though, I turned my full attention to my parents. "Mom, Dad…thank you but…but c-can I have some time t-to myself?"

My father took a sharp inhale as he focused those old, grey eyes on me. "Are you sure Aya…?"

I was about to nod when the feeling of my mother's hand on my back moved to give a reassuring squeeze to my shoulder. Glancing over, I saw her stare at my father with intensity as she stood up. "Takeo, Ayano has a lot to deal with right now. If she wants us to leave her be for a bit, we should give her that space." As she said this, she kissed the top of my head and went over to my father, practically dragging him out of the room.

Finally…solitude. I was alone with my terrible thoughts once more. The contemplation of what happened earlier; my thoughts filling with the image of Toshinori standing abruptly and leaving the room once I had woken up. That horrible feeling I had in my chest when he left returned as I took a shaky gasp of air and the weird noodle in my nose shot air through my nostrils.

I gave a wince as I fidgeted with the tube connected to me. Well…this was probably the start of the downward spiral of my appearance. If I wasn't already self-conscious…this really isn't helping me. I groaned as I leaned back into my hospital bed doing the only thing I really could do here, turn on the T.V.

I had to switch and change channels from whatever Toshinori had left it on last night. I guess I had fallen asleep before him because the channel it was on was not the channel I remembered watching with him last night. Anyway, channels flicked by until I was on the news coverage. Immediately I was assaulted with images and videos of All Might. I guess he had done something incredible, saved more people. He really was an amazing, nice guy. A smile graced my lips as I watched him on the screen but…there was something off about his appearance.

As I sat up from the bed, I focused on the screen, staring directly at every image of All Might they were putting up from what he had gotten into today. That's when I saw it. Those wonderful, oceans of blue were…angry. Toshinori looked pissed off. The grin was still on his face, that stupid laugh of his was still going, but his eyes…they looked irritated about something.

All Might was…no Toshinori was actually angry about something? Why was he so pissed off? Did the villain he was fighting do something? What happened? Toshinori was always chipper and friendly, if not boisterous, exuberant, and loud when he was acting as All Might. So why was All Might pissed?

The questions enveloped my mind as I tried to search for an answer. I'd known Toshinori for a while and I knew that All Might and him were, to a degree, very separate identities to him. So, All Might grinning while his eyes filled with anger? That just didn't seem right to me. I could find the answer, I thought and thought, but nothing was coming to mind, so…I yanked my phone out and began to type. Once I had finished, I hesitated before pushing send. - _Toshi?_ -

The response wasn't quick; he was most likely saving people and being a hero. However, I soon got a message in return. - _Yes Sweetheart?_ -

- _Are you okay? I just saw you on T.V. and you look pissed off._ \- I was nervous and I could really think of a clever statement to through him off-guard or to relax him except a cheesy pun of his name. I digressed and added in - _I just want to make sure that my hero All Might is All Right?_ \- I groaned at my idiocy and how stupid that probably sounded but sent it anyway, thinking that knowing Toshinori, he'd find some silly amusement in it.

I figured he did because I received a picture message of him at his headquarters, his dumb hero grin plastered to his face. A message was attached underneath it. - _All Might is All Right!_ -

I gave another groan at his idiocy, but I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. Even though it was that annoying hero grin of his, I smiled like an idiot. He would probably want a picture in return, so as I was grinning, I took a picture of myself. I wanted him to see the smile he had put on my face. I sent image with an attachment. - _Stop infecting me with your stupid hero smile. Give me something real._ -

I set my phone down as I looked at the brilliant picture of him and then the terrible image of myself. My air tube thing in my nose, my hair a matted mess, connectors and wires all around me. I wasn't an attractive sight. Instantly, regret came over me at having sent that image to him. However, a response came and I dreaded opening it considering how terrible I looked in the picture. - _A hero always smiles! And my Sweetheart, you are a stronger hero than me right now_ -

That statement was confusing. I couldn't possibly be stronger than him, he's All Might. I gave a pout as another burst of air was sent into my nose. I started typing. - _I don't think I'm any stronger than you. I mean, I feel like some stupid fan girl of yours because my thought at the moment is that I want to see you again tonight. What the Hell did you do to me Toshi?! I used to be a normal fucking girl! Now I contemplate sexual rendezvouses with a man who could break me like a toothpick!_ -

As I sat waiting for his embarrassed response, pleased that I was able to be coy and possibly relax that angry expression, my phone started to ring with a call. I answered as I rasped and wheezed. "Hello?"

Toshinori's voice was on the other end, and I could practically hear the blush through the phone. "Y-Y-You w-w-want to s-s-sleep t-together a-a-again tonight?! U-Um…A-A-Ayano…I-I'm not s-sure…"

I snorted, causing me to start coughing horribly for a few moments and then gasp out. "I-I don't want to have sex tonight Babe. I was just…messing with you."

The sigh that came over the line seemed relaxing but somewhat frustrated. "D-Didn't I tell you not t-to tease me S-Sweetheart?"

"Maybe I tease because it makes me feel better Toshi. You grin, I tease." I wasn't exactly lying. Teasing him like this did calm me down and kind of make me forget any pain or sadness I was feeling prior. It made me feel better.

He sounded worried when he spoke though. "Feel better? Is everything all right?! I-Is your lung b-bothering you?!"

I winced at his shouting as I pulled the phone away and then brought it back to hear him babbling. "God this is all my fault. I should have stayed the night yesterday, now your lung is collapsed and all I could do was sit there and watch you. I have infinite amounts of strength and I couldn't even help me. What kind of hero am I that I can't even help the person that matters most to me at the moment? This is all my fault Ayano…I'm so sorry. I'm –"

I cut him off as I spoke, "Woah, Toshi, calm yourself, you're babbling and this time I'm not fond of the topic. Is…is all that why you left today?"

He was silent and I heard him give a cough to clear his throat. "A-Ah…y-yes…It bothered me…t-to see you like that…I want to help you so much Ayano, and yet, there's nothing I can do…"

I started to bite my lower lip as I listened to him. After a moment I replied. "Yes there is…you can come over here every night and support me. And…w-when my surgery is done, I want you to be there when I wake up. As I'm your biggest supporter of you becoming the next Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace thing you're always babbling excitedly about, then I want you to be my biggest supporter through this."

I heard his breath hitch before he replied in a whisper I didn't think he was capable of. "A-Ayano…S-S-Sweetheart I…"

My voice started to crack as I wheezed out, "Please Toshinori…I…I-I don't want to be alone…I-I want my hero, I-I want you by my side…p-please…"

The tears were beginning to well. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach that he was going to say no, but then I heard his whispered voice. "I-I'll be right there after I-I'm done for today…I-I will always be there…Remember, h-have no f-fear…"

I gave a weak, choked laugh as I smiled like a doofus. "You can't even say it without stuttering."

As he spoke, I heard the small, gentle smile gracing his lips. "No…I-I guess I-I can't right now…l-later I-I will…I'll see you soon my Sweetheart…I-I love you."

"I love you too Toshi." After I had said it, I heard him give another awkward cough before he hung up the phone.


	33. Medical Knowledge

Toshinori did come to visit me in the hospital that evening. When he entered the room, he had changed from his hero costume and was now in his casual clothing. His tight shirt allowing nothing to be left to the imagination. I smirked as he went over to the chair, setting yet another sunflower in the collection he was creating for me. "Toshi, do you really have to reveal those juicy pecs to the world?" I was still rasping and wheezing, sound barely leaving my throat as I coughed.

However, even though I should have been talking, I was pleased with the response I was given as he blushed bright red and focused his attention on me. "A-Ayano!" He sighed in defeat though, that pallor skin of his still radiating red in his cheeks as he thudded down into the too tiny chair next to my hospital bed. "Y-Your lung collapsed because of me…I-I don't want you…g-getting hurt more."

I waved my hand, but the action was rather pathetic. My arms were heavy and as I waved my hand weakly, it felt almost forced and my arm dropped to my side limp. I looked down at it before looking up. Those iridescent blue gems focused on me. I jolted and blushed avoiding his gaze. "M-My lung didn't collapse because of you Babe…I-I have lung cancer."

As I gathered the strength to give him a glance, I noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands. "I-I know…but…but y-you'll live through this!" He took my hand and held it tightly. His strength lifting my limp noodle hand and arm up. "I-I…" Hesitation, and…pain? There was pain in those eyes. I stared as he lowered my hand and simply held it. "I-I don't want to lose you…"

I'd never seen him respond like this before. He looked so…broken. I sat up, or rather I struggled to sit up and he assisted me. As he leaned over to help me, I wrapped my arms around him and pathetically attempted to pull him down and hug him tightly. "Please…Please don't look so broken…I'll be fine Toshi, remember? Have no fear?"

His body trembled as he held me close to him. His hands and arms were gentle with me as they coiled around me and lifted me up against his firm chest. I clung to him as I let him stay in my arms. We stayed in the hug for a while, and when it was finished, Toshinori pulled back only slightly before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I willingly kissed him back, content and desiring more.

Toshinori held the kiss for a bit before he broke it and gazed into my green beads. "I will try not to for you Sweetheart. Why…W-Why don't we…c-c-change the topic?"

I nodded as I thought a moment and placed my hands from around his neck to on his chest. "Toshinori…why do you have the body of a god?"

He quickly went from confident temptation to make out with me to flushed and embarrassed as he focused down at my hands on his chest. "A-A-A g-god…?"

I gave a nod as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I wasn't trying to be sensual about it, I just wanted to feel his muscles. "Yeah. You're ripped like some Grecian god. It's like your Hercules or something."

I felt a shudder go through his body before his large, calloused hands grabbed mine and held them away from his chest. "I-I…d-did a lot of t-training a-as a kid. L-Lots of working out…"

He was so flushed. Was me running my hands over his body really bothering him? I was just trying to be comforting and feel all those muscles that are tensed underneath that tight shirt of his. "Apparently. Isn't your Quirk your strength though? Did you really have to work out when you had a Quirk inherently based in strength?"

Toshinori still held my hands as he smiled. He wasn't as flushed, and the pink dusting of his cheeks started to fade. "Well, I mean…y-yeah, but I-I still had to train my body to handle it."

I gave that some thought before I shrugged. "That seems reasonable. Babe, can I have my hands back now?"

The blush came right back as he released my hands quickly. "Y-Yes! S-S-Sorry…"

I snorted, my air tube thingy popping out of my nose. As that happened, embarrassed and heat took over my face as I covered my mouth and nose and started to panic in embarrassment. As I panicked, I started coughing and fretting. Toshinori, on the other hand, watched this happened and started laughing. He had a large grin on his face as he laughed and reached over to the air tube thing and gentle grasped my hand, pulling it away from my mouth. There was already some blood on it as he continued to chuckle and smile, placing the noodle back in my nose. "Careful, it's helping you breathe Sweetheart." He had a large smile on his face, but it wasn't his hero grin. No…this was his at home and relaxed smile. The one I preferred.

I remained embarrassed as I avoided looking at him. "T-Thanks…I-I'm aware that my noodle is keeping me alive."

"Cannula." Was all that I heard.

I whipped my head around to look at him confused. "Come again?"

"Cannula. It's not a noodle Sweetie, it's called a cannula." He sounded…smart about this. I was actually surprised by this.

"A…cannula? How the Hell do you know what it's called?!" I was truly amazed. It's not that I though Toshinori was stupid, I just didn't imagine that he would know things about medical science. This was truly surprising.

He gave an awkward smile as his hand that wasn't holding my bloody one rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well…I used to get into a lot of…t-trouble in s-school and I e-ended up either a-at the school nurses or at the hospital. I-I learned it there."

This was interesting. He never really talked about his personal life, or his high school days. It made me curious. "High school huh? You being a trouble-maker, I can't imagine. However, with how much you run towards danger with that grin stapled to your face, I shouldn't be surprised you ended up incredibly injured. Could you try a bit harder now not to do such things?"

He shook his head as he squeezed my bloody hand and smiled. "Afraid not Ayano. I want to help people, and that is what I plan to do. No matter what I can't ignore that call for help."

I hesitated. The doubt welling in my head once more from when he left and the phone call we had had while he was at work when I asked for him to come here. "Did…D-Did you come here because I was crying for help…or because you wanted to?"

There was a jolt and hesitation. Toshinori moved and lowered his hand that was on the back of his neck down to take my other free-hand. "Ayano, listen to me. I came here today because I wanted to and because you called for help. Sweetheart, I love you very much, and while it does pain me to see you in so much pain…I-I still want to help you. If that means standing next to you and holding your hand through the operation, or sitting here and simply talking with you and sharing in little moments, I'll do it. You…Y-You're right that you aren't a civilian. You are far more important to me than a civilian. You are my g-girlfriend…"

I bit my lip. That was quite the confession from him. However, I couldn't let my swelling embarrassment and love get the better of me. I did start to blush, my face heating up with his remark as I turned my head away from him. "S-Still can't say g-girlfriend without stuttering I see…"

I couldn't see his face, to be honest, I was a bit too embarrassed to look back at him. He had truly caught me off-guard. All the doubt that was coming forward was quelled for the moment with his statement and outburst. I wasn't prepared for his forwardness. Nor was I prepared for his remark back to me. "Neither can you Ayano."

I blushed more as a pout graced my lips and I looked back at him embarrassed and pouted my lips out. He grinned and started to laugh. "That's a new face Sweetheart." He released my hands and placed one of his large hands on my cheek. His face was slowly turned bright red as he leaned towards me. "A-A-Allow me to t-t-take your p-p-pout a-away…" He kissed me. It was a light, feather light, kiss. Quick, simple, but still filled with gentle sweetness. I kissed him back. My pout dissolving from my face.

However, while my pout was gone, it was replaced with a smirk as I wheezed and coughed a bit, saying, "Trying to be romantic?"

Toshinori was still blushing as he loomed over me. "D-Depends, it is w-w-working?"

I smiled heartily at him as I reached my hands up to pulled down his little bunny ear bangs. I never understood why he did that with his hair. As I tugged them down, he watched me confused and I smiled. "I prefer them down. I don't know why…I guess it's because they frame your face better. You look good with your bangs down."

He blushed more as he looked to be having an internal struggle behind his eyes. Something was fighting something else inside him and I was witnessing it. After a moment, he groaned and pulled away from me, sitting back in the chair. "P-P-Please g-get better s-soon A-Ayano. Y-Y-You b-being coy was e-easier for m-me to c-counter when y-you were h-healthy."

I sighed and shook my head at him. "I'm trying Babe…In about two to three days I'll be in surgery, and then from there…I'll start…"

I couldn't say it. Thinking about it hurt me. I clutched at my hair and started fidgeting with my body. Everything would go away, I would deteriorate. My blonde hair…gone…my muscles would be shot. I…I-I'd look horrible. I guess Toshinori saw me fretting, or he read me. I don't know how he knew, or how he did it, but he gave me a simple, kind response. "I'll get you a nice lavender beanie with a sunflower on it…but no matter what you look like, I'll still find you beautiful." He always knew how to touch my heart and make the inner demons of doubt vanish.


	34. Surgery Day

As the day of my surgery approached closer and closer, I continued to get visits from my parents and of course from Toshinori. At one point, Midnight and Present Mic came to visit me as well in my hospital bed. Having friends and family close was comforting and certainly made me forget about my upcoming dread, but one the day of the surgery, I was an absolute wreck.

I woke up trembling, Toshinori's head face down on the side of my bed again. I contemplated waking him and thought against it as I mindlessly scratched the back of his neck to relax him, but also to soothe myself. The action, while soothing, was not helping. My hand started to tremble. I'd never been in surgery before, and I wasn't looking forward to this. I would enter the surgery alone…well…sort of. My parents would probably come before I was carted away, that or they would be there when I woke up.

I continued to mindlessly scratch at the back of my boyfriend's neck before I heard him groan and move his head a bit before speaking into my bed. "Sweetheart…everything all right?"

I gave a weak laugh as my hand grew tired from the motion of scratching and I left it to rest on the back of his head. "F-Fine. J-Just…just a bit nervous about my surgery. N-No need for you to worry Babe."

He sat up, taking my hand that was on the back of his neck in mine and holding it before sitting up. "Don't be scared Ayano, I'm right here…and your parents will be here soon. Everything is going to be fine. A-And when you get out, I'll be sitting right here with a cupcake."

I snorted at that statement. "Oh, a whole cupcake." I started coughing, wincing as I gripped at my chest tightly. "Ugh…I-I'm looking forward to this coughing leaving." I was speaking in gasps. This was starting to become habitual as well in the last day as breathing and talking were strenuous and difficult. Each day I was becoming tired faster from simple tasks and that was causing worry from not only Toshinori, but my parents as well.

Toshinori placed a large, comforting hand on my back as he helped me sit up and rubbed my back in a weak attempt to soothe my coughing fit and wheezing problem. He was calm. The past day or so his stuttering hasn't been nearly as bad…but I think that's due to the fact that he constantly is looking at me with sad, pained blue orbs. That…or he doesn't have an attraction to me right now. I was praying the first one was the answer and that the latter wasn't the case.

He was watching me and as I coughed, I took a glance at him and grinned with delight before reaching to touch his cheek, pushing his liquid-sun hair out of my way. "Your hair is an absolute mess when you don't use all that crap to style it…"

Toshinori observed my action and smiled. He probably knew I was trying to change the topic to get my mind off of my worries over the surgery. He took the bait and gave me a heartwarming smile, one that I hoped was only reserved for me and close friends. "It is messy isn't it? That's why I style it. I've always had very unruly hair…if I style it the way I do, it's out of my face and I can see better, and therefore save people better."

My smile was getting weaker, but I held it as a burst of air went into my nostrils from my cannula. "Makes sense, bunny ears are all the rage these days because of you."

I saw that lovely tanned skin blush in embarrassment as he fidgeted with his bangs that were now down, rather than up. "T-They're no b-bunny ears Ayano…"

"Really? Could have fooled me, they look a lot like bunny ears." I smiled and attempted to squeeze his hand in reassurance that I liked his appearance anyway, however, the squeeze was most likely too weak because I wasn't even sure I moved my fingers.

Toshinori was still blushing and fidgeting with his bangs when the door to my room opened and the faces of my mother and father came into the room. My mother immediately went over to me and hugged my head tightly. "Good morning Honey! Good morning All Might!"

Toshinori nodded as he remained holding my hand. "Good morning…" He nodded to my mother, and then to my father as my father made his way over to Toshinori's side.

The two had been civil with each other, I could gather a guess it was either because I was super sick, or because my mother scared the crap out of my father. Either way, I was pleased that my father wasn't throwing anymore shit at Toshinori.

I remained in my mother's bosom, holding Toshinori's hand as I spoke. "Good morning guys…"

My father spoke up as he watched my mother, "Mika, lighten up, she has a surgery to get to and I don't think you strangling her head like that is going to really help her."

Being trapped in my mother's cleavage, I was unable to see her face, however, I could hear the pout in the way she replied to my father. "But Takeo, this is Aya's first surgery! Have more concern for the wellbeing of our little girl!"

My mother continued to squeeze my head as I struggled against her. "Mom, stop…r-really I'm –" Another coughing fit burst from my chest as I clutched at myself and coughed up mucus and blood that was inside me. I really was an awful sight to see.

I hated myself right now…everything about myself was going in a downward spiral and I was taking the people I cared about with me. I tried to remain positive though as I ceased my coughing and gave a weak smile. "S-See…? F-Fine…"

My father shook his head as he glared down at Toshinori. I tensed, thinking my father would start shit up again with my boyfriend, but he just stood there looking pissed off. My mother was still coddling me, and Toshinori was simply taking everything in stride. After a few moments of looking like the strangest family portrait ever, the doctor came in. "Yamane, it's time." He looked to my parents and Toshinori. "I'm afraid we have to ask you all to leave while we prep her and take her to surgery. You are welcome to wait in the waiting room."

My parents nodded as my mother kissed my forehead leaving. "See you when you are all done Honey."

She went over to my father who looks hesitant as he clenched his hands into fists. "B-Be…B-Be strong Aya, like you always are." He nodded, but those grey eyes of my father's seemed as though to be hiding a water secret behind them as he took my mother's hand and they left the room.

Toshinori was left, but he promptly stood and kissed my lips tenderly and sweetly. It was not a prolonged passion-filled kiss, it was short but reassuring as he placed his massive hand on my cheek. "I'll go save the world while you get better. I'll be here the moment you wake up, I promise."

I nodded towards him and put my hand over his before he took my hand, kissed the inside of my palm and smiled awkwardly. "Hold on to that for me, just in case." I snorted weakly as I laughed at him, my voice rasping and cracking as I laughed.

The doctor watched Toshinori a bit irritated it seemed like before he crossed his arms. "All Might, I appreciate your hard work as a Pro-Hero, but we really need to get her to surgery."

Toshinori blushed and stumbled. "R-Right! S-Sorry…" He smiled at me with that hero smile I hated, I supposed he was trying to reassure me as the hero All Might would. "You've got this Ayano! Have no fear –"

I cracked as I spoke in short gasps. "For you…a-are here…" Toshinori nodded and took his leave as the doctor checked over me.

The doctor called some nurses in who immediately put these bars up on my bed and started wheeling me from my room to another room in the hospital, I could only assume it was to prepare me for the surgery. I was tense and certainly a bit shaky. One of the nurses took notice as my heart monitor started beeping irregularly. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Yamane, everything's going to be just fine."

I nodded, still not really feeling overly confident about the impending situation, but I wasn't going to start overly panicking either. I took calming breathes, trying to think of anything that would relax my tense nerves. I imagined cute kittens, I imagined Toshinori swarmed by cute kittens, then I imagined him swarmed by cute bunnies…Toshinori in glasses. Anything sweet and cavity inducing. Anything to relax me.

As I was doing this, I was closing my eyes, that way I wouldn't have to see the hospital around me as I moved or the room I was being taken to, I could attempt to tune everything out. This method of tuning out was halted though when a nurse spoke to me. "Yamane, we need to you relax." It was one of the nurse's voices. She was calm, they remained calm so that patients wouldn't freak out. I felt her holding my arm. "Now Yamane, you are going to feel a cold chill go through your body. Please remain calm, that is completely normal, that's just the anesthetic doing its job. Yamane, can you please count backwards from thirteen for me."

I nodded as I started to count backwards from thirteen as she had said. I felt a small amount of pressure on my arm as I counted. I lay there, still counting, and when I hit ten…I felt that chill. "Awesome…" is the last thing I remember.


	35. Waking Up in ICU

When I woke up again, I was in a room different from the one that I was previously in, and the only other person with me was a nurse. She seemed to be checking over my vitals so I reached over weakly towards her. "H-Hey…?" My voice sounded hoarse and terrible.

However, she apparently picked up on the sound of my voice because she jolted and looked over at me. "Yamane! You're awake!"

I winced at how loud she was talking before I nodded and glanced around again. "Where…a-am I?"

The nurse finished checking all the strange tubes connected to me before she spoke up with a chipper voice. "You're in ICU Yamane. Your surgery was a success! Congratulations! You also have a few visitors waiting to see you. A Yamane Mika, a Yamane Takeo, and All Might himself!" The woman giggled with joy at the last one. "All Might came to visit you, you're a lucky girl, what I wouldn't give to have him come visit me." She said that with such a fangirl dreamy voice, Toshinori really was popular among women…astounding. She perked up against as she started to head to the door. "You're only allowed two visitors at a time, so I'll send in your parents."

I grit my teeth at that, as much as I wanted to see them, Toshinori promised me that he would come first…before everyone. I gave a feeble attempt at reaching out towards her. "W-Wait!" I nearly yelled it which immediately elicited coughing and panting as I doubled over my chest in pain.

The nurse heard the sound of the nurse rushing over to me. "Please…be careful Yamane, don't strain your lungs like that. You had a collapsed lung and a tumor. If you start behaving like that, you'll aggravating the stitches and all together the work done on your lungs. Please be careful."

The woman was reprimanding me for calling for her, but it was such a guttural reaction, I wasn't sure what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted something different than what she was assuming. I continued to cough slightly and breath calmly. The coughing wasn't nearly as bad as before, at least there was no blood. After a moment I panted out, "All Might…I…I want to see All Might first." I hesitated at the way that sounded. I was pleading to see him, what was I? A desperate, clingy girlfriend? I covered myself weakly. "D-Don't want to…k-keep him f-from his duties too long…"

I winced at how stupid I sounded, but after the nurse was sure that I was better and my panting was more just me catching my breath she obliged and left the room. She returned about five minutes later with Toshinori beside her. I was sitting up weakly as I focused on him. The nurse giggled as she bowed, leaving Toshinori and I alone.

Once we were alone, he quickly came over to me and I felt rough lips against mine in a gentle but passion filled kissed. His large hands were on my cheeks, tenderly caressing me. I responded in kind, placing one of my hands weakly on his cheek, rubbing my thumb on his cheekbone in small circles as our lips remained locked together. He released me after a moment, and I could see what fueled the passionate kiss in the first place. Those aqua jewels were boring into me with such relief and joy.

I left my hand on his cheek as I smiled awkwardly. "H-Hi Babe."

Toshinori started going from tanned and toned to bright red as he heard the heart monitor connected to me start beeping rapidly and awkwardly smiled back. His hero smile on hiatus. "Hey…s-sorry." He removed his hands from my cheeks and took the seat next to me bed. My hand slide from his cheek, back to overtop my stomach as I watched him.

I grinned with a bit of effort as he sat there. "It's fine…I wasn't expecting you to run in here for a make-out session. I thought Pro-Heroes had more tact."

The blush worsened on his face as he took my hand in his. "I-I wasn't…t-that's not…" He shook his head as he lifted my hand up and kissed my knuckles. "I was so worried that…w-when I saw you, I was o-overwhelmed."

I snorted, nearly causing my cannula to pop out of my nose. I wiggled my nose to adjust it as I grinned. "You…get overwhelmed?"

Toshinori gave a nod as he looked down at my tiny hand that was wrapped in his. "Yes…E-Especially right now. H-How are you feeling?"

I sat up with a bit of effort and assistance from Toshinori. "Not too bad…No more blood when I cough and my chest doesn't hurt or feel tight…Well I mean it hurts but that is probably from the stitches."

Toshinori gave a grimace at the mention of my stitches and stared with intensity at my neck. "Another scar…"

I quickly put a hand to my neck embarrassed. "T-Toshi…stop staring at it. It's not your fault and neither is this one." I watched him carefully. I was still worried. He was right, this was another scar on my body. What if it was one scar too many for him, and this is certainly a scar that won't go away. My scar on my neck and shoulder will vanish…this one most likely never will.

I sighed as I turned my gaze down towards my lap where my other hand lay empty. Toshinori spoke up, "Sweetheart…you okay?"

I glanced over at him, giving a curt not before going back to focusing on my lap. "Y-Yeah…just…j-just tired." A lie never hurt. I couldn't tell Toshinori about my doubts. Though I loved him with all my beating heart, which was currently being projected for him to hear, I wasn't going to tell him about my self-conscious doubts. With his boisterous, overzealous nature, he'd probably start laughing and make everything awkward.

Toshinori took my lie as the truth as he began to stand up. "Then I won't keep you long, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right Ayano…"

I sighed with a smile gracing the corners of my mouth. "Absolutely. Nurse said that surgery was a success."

He watched me carefully as he returned my smile. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow Ayano. I'll be sure to have that cupcake for you."

I gave a chortle at that remark. "Oh boy, a whole cupcake just for me, I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world."

Toshinori took to my playful banter quickly as he kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. "Yes, a whole cupcake just for you Sweetheart. I'll do my best not to eat it."

I smiled as I pulled him into another kiss and then watched him leave the room. I hoped I would never have to watch that strong back leave me forever. I licked my lips unconsciously, watching him leave the room before blushing and shaking my head. Bad fangirl thoughts! Bad! I'm not some bimbo fangirl!

I started ruffling my hair to try and get those thoughts from my mind when a person I was unfamiliar with came into the room and took a seat next to me. "Yamane?"

I gave a nod as I stared at him with impressive focus. "Yeah…who are you?"

The man picked my clipboard of my bed and started scanning it as he spoke, "I'm your respiratory therapist Ayano, I'm here to check your breathing after your surgery. When you breathe does anything feel clogged up or constricting?"

I shook my head no as the man took note of this on my clipboard. "Good to know Yamane. If it remains that way through tomorrow, we will move you back to your hospital room for monitoring. Right now, I want you in ICU."

I nearly gave a groan before I caught myself. I didn't want to get reprimanded for groaning in frustration. The man remained calm as he continued to write. "Yamane, I'm going to place my hand on your back and I'd like you to take a large, deep breath for me okay?" He placed his hand on my back and relaxed. "All right, deep breath?"

I took a deep breathing, sharply inhaling the air before I gave a gentle cough. The doctor wrote something down before he put his other hand on my stomach. "Breath out for me Yamane."

I did as I was told, not going to argue with this man. "Can you do that one more time?" I did as such, the doctor taking more notes before he decided he had what he needed. He finished and left the room, my parents coming in afterwards.

They didn't stay long either as I told them that I was tired and wanted to rest. With a bit of arguing about my desire to rest after my surgery between my mother and father, they left the room and left me to relax and wallow in my thoughts, the most pressing thought on my mind was where Toshinori was and if he was safe.


	36. Toshinori's Fangirl

My time in ICU dragged on. My parents came in to visit me, bringing with them a good murder mystery novel for me to read and always tons of love and affection. After their visit, the respiratory therapist came with the doctor. As the therapist was checking my breathing the doctor spoke with me. "Yamane, your operation was successful. We were able to perform a lobectomy and the tumor was removed from your lung. We will be starting you on your first set of chemotherapy and radiation treatments soon. We will speak with you once you leave ICU about your chemotherapy. For now, please rest Yamane."

I gave a nod as I glanced down at the therapist as he told me to take a deep breath and hold it in before give a slow gentle exhale. These were my breathing exercises now. The doctor, after checking my vitals and all the strange tubes connected to me, bowed and took his leave. The therapist continued to work with me on my breathing. "One more deep breath Yamane, exhale slowly."

After my exhale I sat there, my hands at my sides in a bit of irritation. "What does this even do for me?"

The therapist smiled at me as he scooted closer, I could see the form of his eyes clearly, they looked strange, odd etchings seemingly inside them. He must be Quirked, wonder what it was. Either way, I watched him get a bit excited as he answered. "Well Yamane, your breathing like this is allowing your lungs to expand and get oxygen flowing into your lungs again. Soon you should be able to breath normally." I gave a quick nod before a bit of small coughs came from me. I remembered his words as he focused on me and I calmed my breathing and took deep, calming, slow breaths to get the coughing under control.

Once I had finished coughing, the therapist gave a nod and left the room. I gave a weak wave, but the action left me a bit fatigued, so I moved gently and slowly to lift my book. Since I had no more visitors to torment me, and I had a moment's peace, I resigned myself to reading. My thoughts intently fixated on the book…for the most part. I could feel myself drifting to topics of how chemo was going to go, would the radiation therapy hurt, and…what would Toshinori do about all of this. I shook my head, I didn't want to think about losing Toshinori over my lung cancer. He said he would stay…I…I needed to trust him. I did trust him. He's a Pro-Hero, he should be good to his word.

I clenched my hands into fists as I went back to reading my book, but Toshinori remained on my mind. However, I forced myself not to think of losing him. Rather, I chose to focus on what he was probably doing at the moment: fighting villains, saving tons of people, being the best Pro-Hero I've ever met, laughing obnoxiously with a stupid idiot's grin plastered to his smug face…things like that. The words in my book started to meld together as I wondered if he was safe with whatever he was doing…probably not. No, no. I need to remain diligent with reading. Murder mystery, yeah!

I went back to my book, but Toshinori still kept coming to mind. I dreaded that face, I was becoming like them…his stupid fucking fangirls! I hated how my thoughts were now being filled with his moronic face. I hated how I was becoming a compulsive, giddy fangirl for him. Wait! No…no! I am not a fangirl for All Might; I'm not nearly as pathetic. I just need to get ahold of myself. I took a calm, slow breath as I placed my hand over my cannula, being sure not to yank on it or anything of the sort. I needed to remind myself that even though All Might was cool, suave, courageous, daring, kind…handsome…chiseled…Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit!

My calming breaths weren't helping me stop my attention on Toshinori, nor was me cursing myself in my head. I gave a weak, hoarse sigh as I closed the novel and held it in my lap. My hand was resting overtop of it as I turned carefully to stare out the window of my room. I was in love with him…it was the thing I hated most about myself and this whole situation. I was starting to fall in love with the man wearing the costume. I wasn't a fangirl…I wasn't sure what I was. I wanted to curl up into myself, but the tubes and wiring attached to my body made it a bit difficult, so I plopped backwards onto my pillow as I closed my eyes.

I was so tired of this whole mess, tired of everything. I just wanted to get some rest, the doctors had been telling me to do that for a while. A gentle nap should clear my mind of Toshinori and allow me to be hyper-focused on my book. I let the embrace of rest envelope me as I drifted off to restful, recuperative sleep.

At least I would have, had a booming voice not rung out from further off from my door. A booming, low voice that I recognized all too well. "Recovery Girl, thank you so much for agreeing to take a look at her. How can I ever repay you?"

I heard a woman's voice, but she sounded a bit older, maybe around my mother's age? I listened as she replied. "Hush Toshinori, you can repay me by stopping yourself from getting all torn up. You're still as bad as you were when you were a kid. I swear."

She…called him by his name. She must know him well. She did bring up his childhood. I wondered who Recovery Girl was to Toshinori. Of course, I had heard of Recovery Girl, she was a healer and support based hero, but was she part of Toshinori's agency? Also, how did she come in contact with him when he was a kid?

I didn't have to wait long to meet her and ask all these questions though because as I began to open my eyes, I heard the door open slowly. Toshinori's quieter voice greeted me. "S-Sweetheart, you awake?"

I groaned, which immediately gave a pained wince as I curled up a bit and placed my hands over my chest. "Shit! God! I am now…"

Toshinori quickly hurried over to me, kneeling before my bedframe as if I were dying. He had that panicked look his those aquan eyes. I grit my teeth, trying desperately to smile, in hopes it would reassure him. I don't think it did as he grimaced and looked over at an elder woman who was walking over to me at her own pace. "Can't you help her?"

"Give me a moment Toshinori, I need to look her over first." The woman came over to me again at her own pace, before looking me over and examining me. As she gazed with intensity into my green eyes, I became a bit paranoid and awkward. I started to lean away from her with some difficulty as each inch I leaned away sent pain and agony to my brain in hopes of getting me to stop the action. I persisted.

Recovery Girl did not seem deterred by my action as she continued to observe and examine me. After a few silent moments of being uncomfortably gawked at by the Support Hero Recovery Girl, she asked me a question. "Toshinori says you have lung cancer, is that true?"

I blinked in a bit of confusion before I turned my head slightly to Toshinori before focusing on the woman once more. "Yeah…but the doctor told me earlier that my surgery was a success and that the tumor was removed."

She nodded a moment, seeming to contemplate something. "Right. Well, you still will need to go through you therapies to ensure it does not return, as for your surgery, I can lessen your time here in the ward, but –" She seemed to be looking past me a bit, almost as though she were zeroing in on Toshinori, "But I cannot remove or take the cancer away."

I thought about that, I wasn't expecting any help at all, and this woman was offering to take away the pain I was feeling after my surgery? Hell, that is better than nothing. I gave a rapid nod of my head, my dirty blonde matte of hair flying every which way. "Please, I'd…really appreciate it."

Recovery Girl gave a swift smile as she placed her lips on my resting hand. At first, I will admit, that really creeped me out. However, a few moments after, my chest wasn't in nearly as much pain, I could move with a lot less pain. The fatigue was present, but it was manageable. My eyes must have glimmered with amazement as I faced her because she smiled with a response of, "I didn't really do much, I merely quickened your healing process."

She gingerly paced herself over to Toshinori, glaring up at him a bit. "And you! You made it sound like she was in a life or death situation. Haven't I told you before to think before you speak? You really haven't grown up at all, have you?"

I watched in awe, I was confused, but mostly in awe. This super short elderly woman was…scolding the massive giant known as All Might, and she made him look like a puppy with his tail between his legs. This was by far interesting. I could see the blush forming on Toshinori's face as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I'm really worried about her."

Recovery Girl gave a sigh as she shook her head and walked over to the door to leave. "ICU visiting hours end soon Toshinori, I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye. You two stay fit and healthy. Take care." With that she left the room, Toshinori and I being left alone.

A smirk twinged at my lips as I watched him, "Worried about me, are you? So worried that you had to bring Recovery Girl in to fix me?"

He grabbed my hand in his, I could feel the callouses and what feel like a couple new cuts and bumps. He was working today, I could tell…his hands felt different. They were still gentle, but there were scars and cuts. He had been fighting. I ignored it, preferring to listen to his comeback. He went with honesty. "Yes…I'm truly worried about you. What if the surgery wasn't a success? I know I can't do much and that annoys the shit out of me, but…I had to try something. The best I could offer was begging Recovery Girl to come here and see what she could do."

My cheeks started to heat up as I became embarrassed with his response. When he gave honesty like that, it usually always threw me off my game. I gave a weak cough, which caused a jolt from him as his eyes gazed deeply at me as if I was going to die. I shook my head and gave a weak, raspy laugh. "Babe, relax, my coughs aren't nearly as bad. The doctor told me that the surgery was a success. I'll be starting chemotherapy and radiation treatments soon. I'm hoping that I'll be able to go home soon too. You owe me a lot of bed time."

His face went bright red, from his eyes to the start of his neck. "A-A-Ayano?! I-I-I…I-I-I can't do s-something l-like that. N-N-Not w-when you just g-get out of the h-hospital!"

I analyzed his face before processing how he probably interpreted what I said and snorted a laugh. I coughed a bit after, but practiced my deep breathing exercises to relax and tamper down the cough. Once it was under control, I placed my free hand on his cheek. "You're an idiot Babe. I wasn't talking about having sex with you, I was literally talking about sleeping next to you. Just sleeping, but I can see your mind has been hanging out in the gutter for a bit. What fantasies have you been having without me?"

He released my other hand, opting to cover the one that was on his cheek with his own, holding it in place. "I-I-I just t-thought…" He gave a shake of his head, those two golden bangs on his head bouncing from side to side. "N-Nevermind, it doesn't matter…I-I'd be h-happy t-to share my b-bed with you. O-Once you get r-released." He glanced up at the clock and sadness filled his eyes as he held the hand that was on his cheek, turned his head slightly, and kissed my open palm. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer Sweetheart, but I should follow the rules and set an example. I'm a Pro-Hero after all."

I smiled at him, a slight pink dusting my cheeks at his action of kissing my hand. "R-Right. You go be that, I'll be your skinny, inadequate girlfriend who lives in the hospital for the moment."

He let go of my hand before standing tall and looming over my bed, planting a tender, love-filled kiss to my lips. I wished he would stay in the kiss longer, but he pulled away a few moments after before speaking. "You are far from inadequate Sweetheart, you're perfect. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

I couldn't even nod or say anything as I watched him nod, smile, and take his leave through the door. I…was a fangirl for the man wearing the costume. Every day…I was more of a Yagi Toshinori fangirl…than an All Might fangirl.


	37. Counting Down the Time

After my day in ICU, I was transferred back to the room that I had originally occupied before my surgery. It wasn't nearly as painful to move from the room, in fact, I requested to walk there myself. The doctors were compliant with my request feeling that it was in my best interest to let me walk there on my own as an exercise. I had been bed ridden for a few days, and it was certainly beneficial to get my lungs working again.

I made it to the room, but was immediately winded. I sat down on my hospital bed, taking breaths that were weak but deep as I tried to regain the oxygen I had lost from my lungs during the venture. The nurse fretted over me for a bit, but once my breathing was under control, she seemed more comfortable with the situation and less worrisome. I moved to lay in the bed, pleased I had walked to the room myself. I wished that Toshinori could be there to see my efforts, but I knew he was working and protecting so many people. His popularity was gaining and quickly. He hadn't been around at regular times nearly as much, and when I heard from him, it was sporadic. He was getting busier…or…he was losing interest.

No! I shook my head to expel the thoughts from my mind. I wouldn't stand for thinking like that. I was fine. He was just a busy Pro-Hero. He's a popular Pro-Hero. Nothing more! He takes his job seriously and his lack of conversations with me was due to his work and not his desire to break away from me.

My days pressed forward regardless of Toshinori's messages and visits. He did visit occasionally. During one such occasion the doctor was information Toshinori and I that during my radiation and chemotherapy treatments, it was common for patients to lose their hair. He suggested that a cover or wig be purchased, at my discretion of course. After the doctor left, I trembled and cried a bit, panicking and gritting my teeth through my anger and depression at the lose of another part of what was making my pretty to Toshinori.

Toshinori took that with him and I suppose he internalized it because the following day he came to visit me late at night with two beanies, an All Might beanie, and a lavender beanie with a sunflower on it. When he visited, I wasn't really myself, as I had started my chemotherapy and was not entirely feeling well when he visited. I was conscious and lucid, but I felt nauseous and I gave him my pudding cup because I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

He seemed concerned when he took my pudding cup, but he didn't question my motives. He merely set the beanies down, gingerly held my hand in his before taking the pudding cup and eating it. Better he be fueled with strength from chocolate pudding, I'd probably vomit back up anyway. Waste of food if I did that.

I was still growing bored and tired of being in the hospital. I wanted to leave. Considering that Recovery Girl had done some work on me, I thought I would be out of here sooner. Radiation and chemotherapy, then home free. However, they separated the two treatments. A day or so after my chemotherapy, I had started to lose track of time by now, the days slowly beginning to meld together, I had my first radiation treatment. The doctor and I had spoken previously about have an external beam treatment as it would be the most beneficial to ensure that my cancer did not relapse. I agreed.

The doctor entered my room and smiled at me. "Ready for your radiation treatment Yamane?"

I shrugged, I had grown somewhat apathetic from being here too long. I wanted to go back to living with Toshinori. His visits weren't enough and once I was out of the hospital, I was sure my parents would finally leave me be and go back to vacationing and traveling the world. "After this…I can go home?"

The doctor sighed, understanding my impatience as I had been there a while and when he saw me wandering the halls for my walking exercises, could see my jittery nature. "Yamane, an hour or so after your treatment yes, but you will need to return at least once every week for your chemotherapy, and once every day for the next couple of weeks, you can go home, but you need to be back here at least once every day. I need to administer the radiation treatment to your lungs every day for five days for the next few weeks."

I gave an audible groan before coughing a bit weakly and wincing. "Fine, fine. Just let me go home."

He nodded in apprehension to me. He escorted me to my radiation treatment. It went rather well. I think they exaggerated some stuff. For instance, I thought the moment that I left that I wouldn't have any hair anymore, but as I made my way back to my room, I still had a full head of hair on my head. I guess I wouldn't be needing those beanies, but I'd probably put the All Might one on when I got back anyway, just for fun and to tease Toshinori when he came to visit me as usual.

However, I didn't get that much time to prepare myself with said beanie because the moment I entered back into my hospital room, there was the behemoth of a man I called my boyfriend. He quickly stood up and hurriedly rushed over to me. I tensed a moment before I felt his strong arms wrap around my fragile growing frame. "Ayano! Sweetheart, I was worried."

The doctor raised his hand up and patted Toshinori on the arm, daring for a doctor. I watched in amazement as he spoke. "Apologies All Might, she was getting her radiation treatment. Give her about an hour or so, and the two of you can leave once she signs out. Remember Yamane –"

I wiggled to speak through Toshinori's compassionate, tender hug, "Once every day for a few weeks for radiation, once every week for chemo. I got it."

The doctor nodded before turning to leave. "Make sure she makes it to her bed All Might. Call if there are any complications, difficulties, or you aren't feeling well Yamane."

I smiled in understanding, to wrapped up in my boyfriend's brawny arms to get a nod out. Toshinori nearly shouted though, "I'll make sure se makes it to the bed safe and that she is well taken care of at home!"

I jammed a finger in my ear as I winced and stared up at him. "Could you have been any louder Babe?"

He jolted and released me, placing a gently, recently bandaged hand on my back as he guided me towards my hospital bed. I crawled into the scratchy sheets and laid there, with my oxygen tank being mindlessly lifted by Toshinori so he could move it closer to me. His strength truly was a wonder. The moment my oxygen tank was close enough to me for his comfort, and I had made myself comfortable, meaning I had gotten my All Might beanie from the drawer and was now wearing it, Toshinori took his usual seat in the now creaky and most likely very weak bedside chair.

It gave a whine as he sat down in it and finally focused those wonderful, sky blue gems in my direction. His face light up with a blush the moment he saw the beanie. "A-A-Already S-Sweetheart?!"

I gave a short laugh as I watched his face heat up. The laugh was weak, raspy, and while I had grown accustomed to the sound, it still wasn't my voice. As I chuckled, I gave a wheezy retort, "Yes. I mean, I still have my hair, so I'm not using it for the intended purpose, but I'm using it all the same. Don't want you spending pointless money." I gave him a wicked grin as I leaned closer to him, the bed starting to give a creak when I did as such. "Why are you getting all flustered and embarrassed about it. You're the one who got it for me? You're All Might after all?"

His blushed deepened as I moved a bit closer. His eyes were scanning me. Those deep blue spheres gaze all around my frame, taking in my small form. He seemed to be analyzing me almost. He gave a swift lick of his lips before leaning in and placing a passionate kiss to my lips. A rough…passionate kiss. I wasn't expecting the roughness of the kiss. That startled me. He was gentle, but the kiss was still aggressive for him, almost needy, as if he had been stifling himself back. He probably was considering all the antics I pulled on him regularly.

I kissed him back happily though, but after a moment my cannula did its job and blasted air into my nose causing me to jolt at the sensation. I wasn't expecting it to happen, so as I melted into his kiss, I quickly pulled away and started sniffling. Toshinori gave a confused expression as he placed a hand over my hand. "Everything all right?"

I smiled awkwardly as I wiggled my nose a bit. "Y-Yeah…sorry…my cannula thingy ruined our possible passionate make-out session, right when it could have been getting good."

He was blushing as he bit his lip and rolled it under his top teeth. "I-I-It wasn't g-going to be like t-that…y-y-you a-are still in the h-hospital."

I couldn't help but give a devious smirk as I canted my head to him. "I am, but soon…I won't be. So, what are you going to do to me then, hm…does All Might have any…ravenous plans?"

I was attempting to use the most sensual, sexual, and alluring voice that my hoarse body could project. It seemed to be getting under his skin as he tensed and the red that was on his face drifted to the tips of his ears and his neck. "I-I-I…" Those large hands, one bandaged up, the other newly scarred, started to fumble with each other. He was such a dork. I placed a hand on my chest, attempting to stifle a giggle at his adorable, dorky, embarrassed behavior.

After a moment of fidgeting and avoiding my gaze, he spoke again. "I-I-I was…p-planning a-a nice dinner for u-us…s-something calm. A-A movie to follow…a-a-and then w-w-we…we would go to b-bed…t-together."

This was too easy. That was a minefield of openings. "Oh? Dinner, a movie, and then playtime. You certainly know to take a woman on a date before taking her to the bedroom don't you Babe?"

Toshinori tensed more and nearly shouted, "I-It's not l-like that! I-I-I wasn't –"

I laughed and placed one of my hands over his that were still fumbling. As I laughed, I felt another hit of oxygen go into my nose before I coughed awkwardly and soothed him. "Toshi, Babe, calm down. Don't yell in a hospital. I'm just teasing you, you always get so worked up, it makes me wonder if these thoughts pass your mind still?"

He looked at me confused by the statement. "W-Why w-wouldn't they…?"

It was my turn to heat up with embarrassment. I could feel the heat coming from my face as I tried to focus on anything but his face as I went into a bit of a panic. He had gotten me again with that damned honesty of his. "B-Because…w-we'll I sound t-terrible and I certainly don't look like the most attractive girl on the block."

His eyes lit up as he moved his hands away from mine and placed them tenderly on either side of my face, forcing me to look into those cerulean globes of passion and love. "Sweetheart, you are perfect…even more so with adorable beanies on your precious head." He gave me a swift peck to my lips. I nearly whined for another kiss, but I swallowed the whine. I didn't want to display my personal desires…at least not right now. "I love you Ayano, nothing has changed that feeling, please always remember that." After that pronouncement, Toshinori glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled. "Seems your last hour here is finished. Shall we get you home for a lovely date?"

I could hardly get a nod out. He really was something else sometimes.


	38. The Sun and the Flower

I filled out my paperwork to release myself from the hospital and, as I left, I sent a short message to my mother letting her know that I was released and heading back to Toshinori's house. I knew that if I had sent the message to my father, all Hell would have broken loose, considering my father only knew Toshinori as the 'fucking bastard.'

Either way, the message was sent, and off I went to head home, Toshinori at my side, escorting me the entire way, walking of course. I think he knew that if he carried me bridal style through the air that I would scream, kick, thrash, and cry, none of which would help my current condition. On top of that, it meant he would need to carry me and my oxygen tank, and while the weight was most likely nothing to him, it wouldn't be a secure departure to home. Walking was preferred.

We kept our distance from each other as to not draw any suspicion from others about the relationship between us. I carried my stuff, struggled with my oxygen tank carrier, and wore my lavender beanie on my head, my dirty blonde hair encompassing my face more closely. Toshinori was somewhat at my side, but he walked a pace away, fully aware that even if his hair was down and he was dressed in his civilian clothes, it was incredibly easy to identify him. He was an Adonis of a man.

People did approach him, asking for pictures, his autograph, anything their brains could come up with. They were star-struck by the upcoming Pro-Hero. He was really making a name for himself. In those moments, where everyone was around him, I would pause a moment, watch him…see the light radiating from him. He was like the Sun. Bright, strong, powerful. His hero smile plastered to his face, that booming, obnoxious hero voice coming from his lips. People loved him.

I glanced down at my hands and then over at my oxygen tank, the cannula coming up to connect to me. I was a wilting flower. No matter how much the Sun shown on me, I would not bloom. Not after I had been crushed. I left him there. He was busy with his fans, so I took it upon myself to continue heading home.

There was some struggling involved. I had a moment where I couldn't get my oxygen tank up a curb, but someone passed by and gave me some assistance with it. Afterwards, I saw the house, and went inside. Once inside, I felt rather at home, but also rather strange. I hadn't been here in a while, not since the coughing fit where I sputtered up blood. Now I was back. It was dark, not as inviting as I would have hoped, but I had left Toshinori behind with his fans.

I shrugged, heading inside, going over to the bedroom, oxygen tank clanging as it follows behind me. I fell face first into the plush bed and breathed deeply. It smelt of Toshinori. It was good to know that occasionally he was coming home to sleep. I closed my eyes, letting the soft sheets of the bed envelope me in a plush comfort. A short-lived plush comfort. As I relaxed, face in the bed I heard a shout from the door. "Ayano?! Sweetheart?! Are you here?!" Loud, heavy footfalls came rushing towards the bedroom, I pushed myself up from the bed, facing the headboard as I heard Toshinori panting behind me. "Ayano! Thank God! I was worried when you disappeared!"

I was preparing to turn myself to face him, but Toshinori had already rushed over to me, wrapping those strong arms around my middle and resting his head against my right shoulder. I tense for a moment at the sudden feeling, but relaxed before calming him. "I didn't want to bother you Babe. You looked to be working. Lots of fans wanting to talk to the great All Might. Lots of girls wanting your autograph on their breasts."

I could feel his face heating up through my shirt as his arms pulled me closer. "No woman was asking me for that Ayano. I would decline even if they did. I'm sorry you felt the need to go ahead of me. I should have refused and continued to walk with you so I could help you with your oxygen tank. I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I won't let such things happen again. I'm your boyfriend I should do a better job at –"

I cut him off but placing one of my left hand over one of his arms that was wrapped around my mid-section. "Toshi, Babe, you're babbling again. I'm fine, really."

He continued to hug me to him before relaxing his iron grip on my body and lifting his head from my shoulder. I felt a pair of lips meet the back of my neck. It was a quick movement and it sent a shudder down my spine. I tried my best to conceal the electric current he had just sent through my body with his kiss, and to my amazement, it worked. After the kiss to the nape of my neck, Toshinori was away from my body once more. "I'll go make you some dinner, do you want to take a nap, or do you want to go pick out a movie to watch?"

I didn't really have the energy to get up now that I had fallen on the bed, but I didn't really want to disappoint him. He hadn't spent real time with me since I was in the hospital. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was jittery. "I'll go pick out a movie." I gave an awkward cough as I adjusted myself to be properly facing him. A pulse of air was sent into my nostrils as I stood up. Toshinori held out his large, bandaged hand to assist me, but I refused the assistance, choosing to get up on my own.

Once I was standing, he took hold of my oxygen tank and lifted it as though it weighed absolutely nothing. I stared in amazement and I couldn't help my devious nature as it bubbled forth. "You know Babe, chivalrous, strong behavior like that usually gets men laid."

He faltered. I could see it when the oxygen tank moved suddenly and then was still once more. I had caught him. He gave a forced, awkward throat clearing cough before he spoke. "I-I-I'm not t-trying to g-get laid…"

I gave a smirk as I carefully moved over to him placing a hand on his hulking chest. "Really now?"

The gorgeous blue of his eyes was made more visible by the deep red blush on his face as he focused his gaze down at me. "I d-d-don't need to t-try. I-I already h-have you a-and I-I have confidence that I-I could t-take you t-to bed w-without c-carrying an oxygen tank…i-i-if I a-asked…"

I was baffled. Toshinori…just told me that he has confidence that he can have sex with me without having to carry my oxygen tank. Better yet! Toshinori just admitted without admitting that he thinks about having sex with me! I could feel the embarrassment rising in my cheeks as I stared into his passionate, caring blue eyes. I gave a swift cough before looking away, removing my hand from his chest and gingerly making my way past him, ensuring not to go too far. "Bold…" it was a simple statement, but after I had said it, I gave a short mumble, "I-If I had the energy…I-I'd let you…"

I started walking to the living room after that, my right hand ghosting the wall to give me a sense of stability. I felt weak. I felt tired, but I didn't want to disappoint him. To be honest, I wasn't even really hungry, but I could tell him. He had such wonder and excitement about preparing a welcome home meal for me, that I couldn't reject him.

Toshinori followed behind me with ease. He made sure to stick close so that I would not be separated from my oxygen tank and cannula. He truly was careful and treated me as a delicacy. Once in the living room, he allowed me to sit first before he set the tank down. "Pick whatever movie you want Ayano. This is your welcome home night."

I smiled at him with gentility. He gave a genuine, non-hero smile back. The smile I loved the most. With that smile, I nearly reached out to grab him and pull him down into a kiss, but I was filled with hesitation as I lifted my arm and saw how weak they looked. I immediately lowered them. Toshinori gave me a confused expression before I simply smiled again and he kissed the top of my head leaving to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner.

I say next to the movie rack, where I was supposed to be picking out a movie, but was instead staring down at my slender hands and arms. I looked smaller than before. I wonder if he noticed. I really was a wilting flower, and as much as his sunlight shown upon me, I don't think it could save me. I wanted it to, but I needed to accept that soon…the sun would leave me…having given up on this flower.

No! I thrashed my head from side to side, nearly knocking my cannula out. No! I wouldn't accept such a fate. Toshinori wasn't that superficial. All Might maybe, but even then, All Might had great kindness and caring in his heart, and was just a persona of Toshinori. It wasn't the real him. I just need to focus on the real him, the real man. I bit my lip as these thoughts swirled in my head. I did my best to gain control over them, going so far as to glance over at the kitchen, pining to listen to the sounds of him cooking.

I could hear him in there, cooking away, humming some nonsensical song to himself. He was in a good mood. Was he like this while I was in the hospital? Why was he so happy? Was it because I was back? Because people were starting to take notice of him as All Might? I kept falling back to that Pro-Hero persona of his. I needed to stop. I whipped my head back to the movie rack I was sitting near, skimming the titles. I needed to pick out a movie. Something sweet, something to take my mind off my Sunlight. Anything to stop myself from acknowledging that I…was a lost cause.


	39. Panicking in the Dark

I was so lost in my self-deprecating thoughts that it startled me when I heard the clatter of plates and silverware behind me. I whipped around quickly to see Toshinori awkwardly leaning down to place bowls of miso soup, rice, and gyudon. I perked a bit. A hearty meal to say the least, but certainly one I was going to regret not eating.

I was merely staring at him as he set the bowls down. He smiled back at me a bit awkwardly, and to my surprise there was a tinge of embarrassment on his face. His grin became awkward as he stood up straight and tall, showing off his height as everything else was dwarfed by him. "S-Sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you. Dinner's ready."

My eyes were still fixated on him. He had pulled me from my depressed thoughts, but I still hadn't chosen a movie to watch with him yet. Toshinori seemed to sense my hesitation as he made his way over, going to kneel next to me as he spoke, "Have you chos –"

My phone started ringing, blaring my favorite Kajiura Yuki composition. I immediately blushed and yanked it from my pocket. The caller ID read 'Dad.' Shit. With a deep breath, which in turn made me give a slight cough, I answered the phone. "Hey…Dad."

I quickly regretted putting the phone to my ear as my father opened with screaming. "You're at that fucking bastard All Might's house, aren't you?! Where is he?! Motherfucker taking you from the hospital without checking with us first! I'll lay his ass into the fucking ground!" Dad continued on and I could barely make out the voice of my mother in the background calling 'Takeo, please calm down.'

As I held my phone away from me, I gave Toshinori a look. He gave a dorky sweet smile that filled me to the brim with compassion, melting away my earlier worries and fears. However, I was brought away from that charming idiot's grin when I heard the huffing and panting of my father. He had stopped shouting, so I moved the phone back to my ear. "Dad?" I was hesitant, but after I gave a glance to Toshinori, who was now getting back to his feet and moving around me carefully to pick out a movie, I was given newfound confidence. "Dad, All Might didn't check me out of the hospital, I did. And yes, I'm at his house, I have been for the last nearly six months, and I'm going to continue to stay here. Where else would I stay, you guys are in a hotel at the moment and if you think I am not moving back to Sapporo, you have another thing coming!"

As I stated that, Toshinori gave me a stunned expression. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I gathered a guess that it was because I stated that I was staying in his home and I hadn't really bothered to ask. I remained focused on him until my father brought my attention back to him. "Ayano, this is ridiculous! You can't really think that some jackass hero is going to make you happy?!"

"Dad! He does, and that's none of your concern!" I started coughing, the shouting was getting to me. I wheezed and tried to get something out, but Toshinori came over and took the phone from my hand.

I struggled to take it from him, but the coughing was making it difficult. I submitted to letting him keep the phone as I practiced my deep breathing exercises for my cough. As I did, I heard Toshinori. "Sir, sorry to interrupt but she started coughing so I wanted to give her a chance to practice her breathing exercises that the therapist requested she do for her cough." There was a pause and a moment later he retorted. "I understand Sir, and I have no right to overstep, but she has nowhere to go. After her home burned down I was more than happy to –" Dad must have cut him off. I saw a grimace grace those sculpted features of his, but he retained his composure. "I think we can both agree that Ayano living on her own is not a good idea." After another pause, Toshinori sighed. "We are getting ready for dinner Sir; can you please excuse us?" Father wasn't going to supersede to that was h – "Thank you Sir."

He did. My father, Yamane Takeo, hung up the phone on Toshinori so we could eat. I stared at him amazed. He seemed to catch on and laughed a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sorry for taking your phone Sweetheart. Y-You were c-coughing and I d-didn't want you to f-force yourself to talk." He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit as he handed me my phone and went back to look at movies. He finally pulled one out, another American movie…made up most of his dorky collection really. He flashed it to me with a stupid, nerdy grin on his face. "How about this one?"

I gave a nod, I couldn't even form words, I was getting a bit too tired to do so. He set the movie up as I went over to the couch and gawked at the spread on the coffee table. He gave me the go ahead to eat, so I did my prayer before picking at food. I started with the miso soup, thinking that something hot and watery would be fine with my not so hungry stomach. I was sorely mistaken.

I had a few spoonfuls before I couldn't bear another bite. Toshinori moved over and sat next to me, allowing me to lean against him. He wrapped one of those strong arms around me, allowing me to feel secure and safe. After getting himself comfortable, he took a look at the food and then to me. "Everything taste okay? You've hardly eaten."

I gave a weak nod as I snuggled closer to him, avoiding looking at him. "Just…not that hungry. S-Sorry Babe. We can save it…f-for later, when I am hungry."

I avoided looking up at him. I was somewhat ashamed to make him go through the work of making me dinner and hardly eating it. However, he didn't bring it up. Instead, he tightened his grip on my side, pulling me closer to his side and in turn his chest. "It's all right Ayano, you've been through a lot, eat when you feel hungry."

I simply hugged him tightly. I could fathom words, all I wanted to do was stay in his arms. He was too kind to me. I didn't deserve his kindness, but yet…here I was. He gave a short chuckle as he held me in the hug. "S-Sweetheart, if you keep h-hugging me like that…y-you'll miss the m-movie."

"I just want to be close to you." I don't know where the statement came from, but it came somewhere within me. I adjusted myself rather timidly and weakly to rest my head against Toshinori's chest. His heart was beating quickly so I chanced a peek up at his face. It was red as his one arm that was wrapped around my waist trembled and pulled me tighter. Then his other arm snaked around me and did the same. I was locked against his chest, not that I minded, the hug was comforting, warm, secure. It was nice.

So warm…perfect…Toshinori said something, but I wasn't even sure that I heard it…all that matter was the beating of his heart…and the knowledge that he was there…in this…moment.

I jolted awake furiously. I was in a different room. This was not the living room, and there was a weight on my lap that wasn't normal. I took in my surroundings: humongous, plushy bed, warm blankets, dark. The weight? I looked down at my lap, an arm. A brawny, heavy arm was draped over my lap. Its feeling was familiar…I glanced over to where it came from. Next to me was Toshinori, fast asleep on the bed. His hair was chaos. Those sun-dripped locks were strewn about the pillow.

His mouth was slightly open as he breathed calmly and wrapped his arm around me tighter, pulling me closer. I squeaked and was immediately regretting the noise as once I made it Toshinori bolted upright. "Ayano!" His swift movement surprised me and I gave a small yell as I fell halfway under him. Toshinori looked around the room frantically before looking down at me and blushing with bright red embarrassment. "Ayano?! Are you okay? What happened?! Did someone hurt you?! Did you have a nightmare?! What's wrong?! You yelled!"

He was in a Pro-Hero mindset. His lustrous blue orbs going between me and scanning the room. I placed my hands weakly on his chest. "T-Toshi, Babe, I'm fine. Just…was startled when you grabbed me and pulled me closer…"

His face got worse in terms of embarrassment. "I-I-I did…w-w-what now?"

"You grabbed me and were pulling me closer. Didn't know you wanted my body that badly…" I gave a weak grin as he moved me carefully from under him and made me into a little spoon as he held me close to his chest.

His dorky expression was hard to miss as he moved me and held me in his toned arms close to his chiseled chest. "I-I-In m-my d-dreams…yeah…" He nuzzled his face into my hair and sighed. "T-Try to get some sleep…you can t-tease me in the morning." He kissed the back of my head.

I was glad to be facing away from him because my face was a covered in my blushing embarrassment, and a stupid fucking grin.


	40. Nightmares

I didn't want to be awakened from my restful sleep, but when the weight of a man around two hundred kilograms leaves the bed and it begins to creak, anyone would wake up slightly. As Toshinori got out of bed, I rolled over with a whine, "Babe…it's cold now…"

I heard him give a gentle but hearty laugh as I felt blankets move to swaddle me in comfort and warmth. "Sorry Sweetheart, I need to go. I'll be back for breakfast." His lips brushed my bangs as I squinted my eyes open a bit to see those radiant crystal eyes he had.

The moment they were in my sight, I yanked the blankets over me. "Too bright…" It was too early in the morning to be getting up. How could Toshinori possibly be so awake?

Another hearty laugh resounded in the room as I heard him walk away from me. Door and drawers were opening and closing. He really was noisy in the morning. I gave a groan at his antics of getting ready for the day which led to a strange jittery tone in his voice. "S-Sorry…J-Just getting ready. G-Go back to sleep…"

I wiggled closer into the sheets, they didn't really feel as warm without Toshinori snuggled in them too. Perhaps his size meant that he gave off a lot of heat. I digressed. It was a new day, which meant that I had to go in for another radiation treatment and I had to do more breathing exercises with the respiratory therapist. Hopefully this would be the last of my illnesses and sicknesses. A yawn left my mouth the sounds of Toshinori shuffling around began to fade and I started to fall flush into the sheets, letting their woolen warm comforts surround me in bliss. If only it was a bliss though.

 _When I woke again, Toshinori still wasn't home. I wiggled myself out of the bed and gave a stretch before rubbing my eyes and scratching the top of my head. Afterwards, I rested my hand and began to squint my eyes open slowly, to allow for adjustment to the sunlight that was most likely pouring into the room by now. I was right to think so because as my eyes adjusted, I immediately was bombarded with how bright the room I was in actually was._

 _I winced a moment and yawned before lifting my hand to scratch my arm. The moment I did so, I felt something strange. Itchy strands of something were touching me. I looked down in a panic, thinking that my cannula was wrapped around my arm, or Toshinori's shirt was ripped in the night somehow. It was worse than that though, I looked down to see my skinny…boney arms and hands…with lots of strands of dirty blonde hair._

 _I went from calm to panic instantly. I whipped my head to the side and looked at my pillow where more strands of my blonde locks lay. I nearly screamed as I clutched at my throat, doing my best to stifle it in case Toshinori was in the house. I didn't want to alert him to the situation._

 _I trembled as I got up and hauled my oxygen tank to the bathroom in a furious rush. I was in overdrive. Once there though, I wished I hadn't chosen to take the path of looking in the mirror. The moment I did…I saw something hideous._

 _There…in front of me…in the reflection of the mirror, stood a girl…if you could call her that. She had patches of long dirty blonde hair on her head, the other parts were a clean scalp revealing her pale complexion. She had green eyes, but they were hard to see from the tired and drained looking bags under them. A clear tube was coiled up to her nose, connected to it giving her the oxygen her body was having difficulty getting to her lungs. Her body was fragile…frail…slender and weak. She appeared as though food was foreign and had chosen never to eat. Tears welled in her…in my eyes. This was me._

 _I choked out my sobs as I punched the mirror. I couldn't stand to look at myself. I fell to my knees in the shards of glass, not caring at how they pierced my skin. The floor began to not only be covered in the glass from the shattered mirror, but blood from my legs as I fell into the shards to cry. It didn't matter. Nothing…no…Toshinori mattered. My parents mattered. I…I-I need to try and be strong…I need to try._

 _I couldn't though. Smiling through this and pretending everything was fine in my mind was draining, absolutely draining. I couldn't keep pretending that I wasn't afraid of the inevitable. That I wasn't afraid that everything would come crashing around me…like this stupid fucking glass! I couldn't keep putting up this fearless façade for others anymore…I had to, no I needed to –_

 _My thoughts stopped the moment I heard the door open. Toshinori ran into the bathroom. He rushed over to me, his strong arms lifting me from the glass. I looked over at him but after realizing that looking at him meant that he would be looking at me, I looked away. I could fathom him seeing me like this, and yet he already was. This only made the tears worse. I clutched at him as he carried me away from the bathroom. He carried me far away…I wasn't quite exact on where he was taking me. We passed all the rooms in the apartment…went out the apartment door..._

 _He kept walking, calmly…without a word. I was growing fearful. This couldn't be happening. Was he taking me back to the hospital? I needed to tell him that I was okay. I needed to put on the mask of confidence. Pretend. Come on Ayano! Fucking pretend! You'll lose him!_

 _I tried to smile up at him weakly as I barely cracked out, "W-Where…where are you taking me Babe?" My voice sounded horrendous. I looked terrible, I sounded terrible…I was doomed._

 _However, he gave me a quick response. "Home." Was all he gave me. Nothing more. His eyes weren't focused on me either. Though I was pleased he wasn't seeing my hideous disfigured form, I was irked by the fact that I couldn't see those sapphire gems of his._

 _I attempted to reach my hand up to his cheek, in a feeble attempt to get him to look at me. "W-We were home Toshi…Babe…we were just at the house." My hand felt heavy, but I did my best to keep it on his cheek. I was too weak to turn his head, but I could at least rest my hand on him._

 _He shook his head though, which caused my hand to fall from his face and on to me. "No…I was home. I'm sorry Ayano. I can't work as a hero and worry about you too." His expression…it looked so pained. Forced. No! He couldn't be! "I'm so sorry Ayano…but I've chosen…to continue working as a Pro-Hero. You'll be well taken care of by your parents…safe too."_

 _I hesitated. He couldn't be serious. No! No!_

"No!" I was upright in the bed; my cannula having popped out of my nose as I clutched a hand over my throat and another at my side. My breathing was shaky, ragged, and heavy. Irregular. I panted, trying to catch my breath as I heard heavy footfalls come barreling towards me.

"Ayano!" In ran Toshinori, I barely saw him through the tears that blurred my vision. However, once he was in the room, I tried to hide myself, crying like an immature child over a stupid nightmare…no it wasn't a nightmare. It was most likely a soon to be reality. That's what was making me cry. Toshinori didn't know though, so he hurried over to me and tried to remove the blankets from me to examine and check me. I struggled against him, struggling to hide myself from him. "A-Ayano! Please, let me just look at you. You screamed, I want to make sure you're all right!"

After his shout I ceased my struggles. I'd never heard him raise his voice. Once my struggles stopped, I felt his hands go over me, at one point gently placing my cannula back into my nostrils. I jolted and whimpered. I was such a child. He didn't seem to care though as his muscled arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. He held me in a soothing hug as I heard him whisper as softly as his terrible whispering could. "It's all right…I'm right here…breath…it was just a nightmare."

I coughed as I attempted to breath like a normal human being. Breathing was becoming not one of my strong suits, however as I coughed, he released me slightly, moving me ever so tenderly to be in his lap as he brushed some hair from my face. I noticed a few strands fall from this motion, I didn't know if he did however. He didn't seem to; he merely looked at me with such compassion and love behind those perfect blue pearls, I nearly began to cry again.

I swallowed my tears though, choosing to stop crying as my breathing became less jagged. Toshinori took notice of this and rubbed one of his hulking, calloused hands up and down my right arm. "Everything all right Sweetheart? I've never heard you scream before…"

He looked so concerned. I needed to reassure him that I was fine, that a nightmare wouldn't dampen me or my spirits. I opened my mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. Instead I clutched at him, hiding my face against his massive chest. I held him tightly, as tightly as I could. I only wanted to hold him, to know he was real and he wasn't leaving. He hugged me back, no questions or comments made. This was a weak moment for me, but he didn't seem to mind that, I guess he just wanted me to feel secure.

I felt lips on the top of my head and then squeezed me closer, but not too tightly. After a moment, he pulled me away from him a bit to get a look at my face before he gently captured my lips in his and held me in a loving, affection filled kiss for a few moments. I kissed him back, feeling passion and fear rise up inside of me as I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held him in that kiss. I wasn't surprised when he took notice and smiled against my lips during the kiss, pulling back a bit. That warm gentleness never leaving his eyes as he watched me. "Sweetheart…please tell me what's wrong."

I bite my lip as I searched for the words to say. All that came out was "Don't leave me Toshinori…please…I'm sorry I'm a hassle and I'm sorry I tease and bully you…I'm sorry I'm sickly and gross and ugly right now…but please don't leave me…please…"

The expression behind his eyes changed from compassion and love to confusion and surprise. "Ayano…" He smiled as he hoisted me up to his eye level, allowing him to straighten up and sit tall as he spoke. He would have looked impressive, if his hair wasn't an absolute mess with how wild and crazy it was. "I'm not going to leave you…no matter what. When I said I love you…w-well…t-t-that's a phrase I don't think should be thrown out lightly. I-I-I meant it. I-I know right now i-isn't the best time for either of us…but we'll make it through. I don't plan on leaving your side. I love your teasing, or what you call bullying, I know it's how you show your love. I-I-I've learned to read y-you, just as you can me." My head fell a bit as he spoke, I couldn't dare gaze into his eyes, however a sturdy, strong hand lifted my head up by my chin as a bright, toothy grin came across his face. "And you aren't ugly Sweetheart, far from it, you are my Flower. You're absolutely beautiful when you bloom. Please bloom for me…"

He leaned closer to my face, I felt his breath against me as a blush formed on my cheeks. I was…feeling a lot more relaxed like this. I wanted to cry and I wanted to smile. I eventually did a bit of both as a stupid smile came over my features and a couple tears rolled from my eyes. "You're an idiot."

He gave a quick peck to my lips and laughed. "I love you too Ayano."


	41. Cutting Loose Ends

After the quick peck Toshinori gave to my lips, I craved more, but my mind was still lingering on the nightmare and the tears. I rubbed my eyes vigorously in a pathetic attempt to quell my tears and stop myself from crying. I heard a gentle chuckle hit my ears as a large hand moved to rest atop my head. I glanced up to see Toshinori grinning at me with an ever-radiant smile. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry Sweetheart."

A pout formed on my lips. "Then why are you smirking?" I uncovered my eyes to glare at him a bit.

There was a jolt sent through his body, I felt it as Toshinori's hand lifted from the top of my head, a few more strands of dirty blonde hair falling. "Y-You just looked so cute. I-I couldn't help myself. Y-You were all f-flustered and s-smiling and you're r-rarely so forward with your feelings and expressions. I-It was a-adorable a-and cute because y-you're adorable and –"

He was babbling again, but I had tuned it out this time. Rather than stop him, I was more focused on the strands of my hair that were below me. There weren't many. Nothing like in my dream, but perhaps this was a sign for the inevitable to come. This was my warning. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Toshinori call my name, but I felt the pressure his hands were exuding on my arms as I looked up at him with confusion clouding my green eyes. His piercing sky blue pearls stared right into my very core as I glanced the concern behind them. "Ayano…are you sure you're okay?"

I shook my head a moment, shaking myself out of the strange trance I had put on myself. I would need to accept my fate, but I needed to figure out how first. I think I knew how, I just didn't want to do it. Later…later. Toshinori wanted my attention now, and the worry on his face was damn near impossible to miss. I lifted a hand weakly, placing it on his cheek. "Sorry…yeah…I'm fine. Guess I'm just a bit hungry."

That phrase seemed to brighten him utterly. His expression went from worry to overjoyed. "You…Y-You are?" His smile returned as he started to pick me up gingerly in one of his hulking arms, the other reaching down to carry my oxygen tank. "C-Come on! I'll make you something to eat!"

I whined as I snuggled into his arm. "You're so excited for food Toshi…if it weren't for how much you work out, I wonder if you would be fat."

He glanced down at me with a particular look I found rather entertaining on his features. I began to laugh as he sighed and looked away. "A balanced diet is important and healthy. Right now I'm really worried that you aren't eating much of anything. That isn't healthy Ayano."

I snorted at the thought of a healthy balanced diet as I smirked. "Do treats and sweets count as part of your balanced and healthy diet Babe?"

Toshinori's face became flushed with embarrassment as he avoided my gaze. "I-If you must know…i-i-it could be."

"I don't think so. You are pretty heavy, maybe all these muscles of yours are just cakes and pudding cups you ate." I gave a weak poke to his chest, with a laugh. His blue spheres fixated on me with intensity as his face flushed.

I embarrassed him, good. It was easing my spirits as well. I could focus clearly. I felt a bit happier as a sigh left his wonderful lips. "You really do tease me a lot. Anything in particular you want to ea –"

I was sure he was going to ask me what I wanted to eat, but Toshinori's phone started ringing. He quickly set me on the couch and whipped it out before giving me a pained expression. It was the agency, something was happening and they needed All Might. I waved my hand at him nonchalantly. "Go, save everyone and become the Symbol of Peace that you are inside. Be that beacon of hope that you stand for."

Toshinori gave me a swift nod before kissing my head and running out the door. He was gone in a flash, leaving me alone in the house. I sat there, contemplating my options. I was actually feeling hungry, so I stood, making my way to the kitchen to fix myself some of the miso soup I had attempted to eat last night before falling asleep suddenly.

After warming it in the microwave, I was able to enjoy the soup Toshinori had made for me. While eating, I figured I needed to accept my decision and ensure that I went through with it; a few text messages needed to be sent first and those were too my mother. - _Mom?_ -

My mother was always quick about messaging me back. - _Yes Honey? Everything all right? How was your first night out of the hospital?_ -

Questions right off the bat. She was worried, that was easy to tell. - _I'm fine. And my first night home I pretty much slept the entire time. I didn't even eat dinner. Anyway, that's not what I want. Do you have any important plans today?_ -

I hoped that didn't sound strange or uncouth for me. I knew that if I didn't sound like myself my mother would start panicking and worry more which would lead to even more questions. Mom took a bit to answer which caused a bit of fear and anxiety to swell within me. However, the ding of my phone took that anxiety away. - _No plans. What is it that you need Honey?_ -

I bit my lip. I needed to do this. I needed to say it. I stared into finished bowl of miso soup. My heart pounding in my chest, my brain desperately coming up with reasons why I should send the message. Excuse after excuse…but it needed to be done. - _I want you to go to the hair salon with me._ -

It needed to be done. I sent it, my hands trembling horribly as I did so. If I could stop the nightmare by beating it to the punch, that was better than waiting for it. Rather than wait, I'd rather take it on my own terms. My phone chime brought me from my thoughts as I saw the simple message of - _I'll meet you at the salon_.-

That was all I needed. If my mother was there, she'd at least make me feel less alone. It was better than having Toshinori there. I'd need to message him before I leave to let him know that I'm going out and not alone, just in case he would get home and start worrying about me. I got up, walking carefully to the sink to put my bowl in and starting hauling my oxygen tank to the bedroom to change into some clothes and out of my PJs. I attempted to pick an outfit that Toshinori would find cute on me. I went with a simple pair of denim shorts that came down to just above my knees, a tank top with flower patterns across the hem at the bottom, and my vans. Afterwards, I put my lavender beanie he had gotten me. It was now or never.

As I started dragging my oxygen tank out the door, I sent a quick message to Toshinori. - _Going out with my mother to run some errands. I'll stop by the hospital with her for a check-up and another treatment. See you soon. Try to stay safe, I care too much about you for you to get hurt._ -

I sent the message and went on my way. Heading out to meet my mother. She wasn't hard to miss in front of the salon and once she saw me, she hurried over to help me with my tank. "Ayano Honey, why didn't you come with All Might?"

I snorted and scoffed at the notion. "And risk being noticed and seen with him? I'd rather not. Mom, he's famous as a Pro-Hero, that would make me an easy target for a villain. Anyway, that's besides the point…I don't want him to be here for this."

My mother stared at me with intensity before she spoke. "You're doing it by your terms again…aren't you?" I bit my lip as I gave a nod. My mother had grown familiar with this nature of mine. Anytime something happened, I needed to do things by my terms. I ended fights by my terms, I risked my life for others, I did everything on my own terms. It was like my little code. I wouldn't let someone else take something from me. The worst my mother saw was when I felt I did something unforgiveable towards my father, basically saying I hated him when I was upset, and refused myself any fun, love, or enjoyment from either of my parents until I had felt what my father felt when I said that.

I heard the sigh leave her lips as she helped me into the salon. She stood next to me, a hand resting on my back. The hair stylist smiled at us both as she pointed to my beanie. "Cute beanie. How can I help you both today?"

My mouth felt dry. I could get the words out as I clutched at my neck once more. Why could I speak? I figured my mother noticed as she stepped around my tank and beamed at the stylist. "My daughter would like a haircut."

The woman nodded. "Right then, what kind of style are we looking for?"

I hesitated. My muscles were tense as panic overtook me. I needed to speak. My mother couldn't do this for me. I wouldn't accept that. I stepped forward confidently, at least with a form of fake confidence. "I want…all of it gone."

The stylist seemed surprised that someone would request that, but when she took in my form again, she seemed to smile knowingly and gave a gentle nod. "Would you like to donate your hair then?"

Without a thought I agreed to donating it. "Yes." The woman was kind as she walked over and took my hand and lead me in back.

I followed her to fight my inevitable fate. The stylist took my beanie off and got to work…taking my hair away from me…on my terms…not my illness's.


	42. Beauty of Fear

I was nervous after the trip to the hair salon. My nightmare was becoming a reality as I attempted to face it head on, but the other part…Toshinori leaving. I clutched and tugged at the lavender beanie while sitting on the couch in the living room. What would he say? What would he think? Would my nightmare come to fruition? Would he leave me forever because I didn't fit the standard appearance…because I don't look right being this weak frame standing next to the massive image of All Might?

I gave a shallow swallow in attempts to dampen my fears, trying desperately to be strong. I had to pretend to be strong as always. Strength…that's all I needed at the moment. False hope, or false confidence. Like Toshinori did. I tried to give a smile, like he always does, in hopes it would give me the same fake confidence it gave him, but I was drawn from my actions when I heard the news declare loudly, "All Might has done it again! Let's see if we can get a word with the Pro-Hero!"

My gaze went up to the T.V. to see my lover standing tall and confident. He had a few scraps, but that stupid heroic grin was plastered to his face as his boisterous, obnoxious laugh permeated my ears. I still hate that fucking laugh, but him doing that meant he was nervous about something. Probably the news reporters. He was being swarmed by reporters as they all kept asking him tons of questions. Bombardment. Let the man have some breathing room. Toshinori didn't seemed outwardly bothered, but with that idiotic expression on his face, I don't imagine anyone would notice if he was.

I gave a shrug, not really caring to pay much attention. The news was only on so I could keep track of his location. I wasn't a fangirl over him, it was just…a way for me to know he was safe. Also, it never hurts to know what is going on in Japan and in the city! I'm not just watching the news for Toshinori's victories! I was – my attention was drawn back. Toshinori was talking. His voice dripping with that showman eccentricity that he exuded. That confidence and enigmatic behavior as he proudly stated, "Never fear, for I, your Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero, am here!"

Such confidence. Such bravado. Such…narcissism! I never expected that kind of shit from his mouth! He never seemed to display such confidence and self-assurance at home! Not only that, but him stating this, on television! This would probably have some kind of backlash against him! What the Hell was he thinking?!

I could hardly believe he outwardly and abruptly stated that as a fact. It consumed my thoughts to the point that my amazement caused me to miss the opening and closing of the front door. No…I didn't get yanked out of my stupor until I heard the booming yet worried call of my moronic hero. "Ayano? Sweetheart, are you home?"

I tried to quell my insecurities and anxieties, but a squeak of panic still escaped my lips. Who was I trying to fool? He was fucking home! I wasn't ready! I could lie to myself all I wanted, but I wasn't ready to confront him just yet! I began to scramble frantically to find a blanket or something to hide under. I was lucky to find a blanket he had bought when he was living in America that he kept in the living room. I hurriedly threw it over-top of me as his heavy footfalls got closer to my location.

I tried to guess as to where he was based on their sound, but how wrong my guess was. His voice…resonated behind the couch…behind me. "Sweetheart…wh-why are you hiding under a blanket?"

A jolt shot through my body as I moved a bit under the blanket, wishing I could vanish then and there. "No…n-no reason…"

There was rustling and movement. I felt pressure as something, most definitely his hand, grab at my cover. "If it's nothing, let me see you. Can't I give you a kiss when I get home?"

My eyes widened. An opening! Perfect! I could distract him with flirtatious and insinuating things, put him off kilter, he'll drop the blanket, and I can push the confrontation off to later time. "Oh? Is the boisterous 'Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace' here to claim me as his finally? You took that title with zeal, so I can't see why you wouldn't come home and take me to the bedroom for a good fucking to finally make me yours."

My ears heard his breath hitch and the hand that was on the blanket faltered as it pulled away. "A-A-Ayano! T-T-That's not…I-I-I'm not g-going to…W-We c-c-can't just -!" Perfect! Got him flustered! Now to plan how to get him into another – "I-I-I'm n-not going to h-have s-s-sex with y-you y-y-yet! Y-Y-You j-just had another r-radiation treatment and y-y-your c-cannula! I-I-I h-have a b-bit more s-self-control!"

Shit! He was recovering from that. He was responding with the logic based on my illness. "Not when your sleeping you don't." That should get him. He'd back down at that.

Oh…oh how wrong I was on that too. Rather than back down, I felt two arms coil around me and lift me up from the couch, still enveloped in the blanket. "I-I thought we both agreed…t-that was y-your fault."

He was hugging me. Abort! Abort! Think of something stupid! Anything! "W-W-Well..." Great start me, now I'm stuttering in my panic. "Y-You're the one w-who had the wet d-dream. N-N-Now put me down before my c-cannula pops out…"

The hold he had on me was firm. He was not releasing me from that hug as I felt him left me higher. Suddenly, his breath was on my back as he spoke. "You're avoiding…you told me you tease when you're scared. What's got you worried?" His voice was gentle. Soft…he wanted to make me feel safe. He was trying to make sure that I felt comfortable. He was being the hero that he always is. I'm not sure if he felt me tense, but I started to as I wiggled to get myself into a position to cling to him through the sheets of the blanket I was now trapped within. He adjusted the position carefully and allowed me to snuggle up to him as I now felt his warm breath over my head, resting his head on top of mine. "Is it the nightmare you had? Did you have another one?"

That genuine worry. It pained me to put him through this, but I was even more pained to reveal myself to him. A girl's looks were important. No matter the amount of cute clothes I could put on, would it truly be enough to be cute and beautiful in the eyes of someone as radiant and awe-inspiring as All Might himself. Probably not, but…I needed to bite this bullet. I needed to try. So, I spoke up with a voice that sounded unlike my own, raspy, weak, frail…and afraid. "No…just…worried about something stupid."

"If you're worrying about it Sweetest, it isn't stupid." A new pet name. I gave a laugh at it as a smile started to form a bit on my face.

He was relaxing me, something I wasn't really expecting to be honest. I needed to tell him. "It…it is stupid."

I felt the grin grace his lips as he moved to sit on the couch, moving me slightly to now be sitting in his lap, still wrapped in his strong, sturdy arms as though I were a favored stuffed animal. "What is it?" Toshinori's voice was so gentle, subtle. It soothed and calmed me. It was a romantic, somewhat husky voice for him, one I had heard before, but only on rare occasions.

"I…I'm worried about you looking at me." I was up front. Blunt, honest. I needed to be. I couldn't hide this forever. As much as I didn't want to tell him, I lived with him. Hiding it was going to be harder than anything.

The grip slackened on me as his arms moved away. I missed their warmth as he relaxed, most likely with confusion dusting and clouding his gentle blue ocean eyes. "You…don't want me to look at you? But why? Ayano –"

"Because I look terrible!" I could feel the searing burn of tears in my eyes, but I bit my lower lip to hold them at bay as my body tensed and I moved myself closer to him, hiding my face against his chest, with a blanket between us.

He gave a chuckle as he moved the blanket, careful not to disturb me or alarm me. I don't think he wanted to alert me that he was moving it, but at this point, I had given up my hope. Nightmare one was covered, it was time to take care of the second one. His chuckle continued before the blanket fully unveiled me. "Are you having a bad hair…" Pause. He could see me. I continued to hide my face in the blanket that was now pressed against his massive chest.

I felt Toshinori's hand move and rest at the back of my neck. It was large, warm, calloused, and I could feel some band-aids on it. Focus needed to be taken from me. Anything but this! I couldn't stand this silence. "You…" I coughed awkwardly, as I tried to regain my breathing. I started doing the breathing exercises the therapist suggested. Long, deep breaths. In and out. I avoided a coughing fit as I spoke with a bit of warble to my voice. "You…have new cuts…"

I didn't get an answer, instead, I felt his bandaged hand come up push me gently from his chest. "Let me look at you." I struggled against him, feebly. Not like I was going to be able to win against the man who was All Might, but he didn't use a lot of brute force with me. However, he was able to push me back enough to look at me, that bandaged hand lifting my head up. My eyes were locked with his. I searched those blue crystals for answers, emotions, disgust, disdain. I found nothing but love, concern, worry and that's when it happened.

Toshinori smiled gently, the smile I loved. The smile that made me melt as he pulled my lavender beanie from my head revealing all of my missing locks. Revealing my lack of hair before he pulled me forward and captured my lips in a perfect kiss. At first, I panicked, fear and confusion consuming me before those wonderful lips of his melted me into putty in his hands. I leaned into the kiss, filling in with as much passion as I could muster; he responded to my passion in kind before pulling back slightly and giving one quick peck to my lips and then the top of my head. "Beautiful…"


	43. Scars

Ever since that evening of Toshinori telling me I was beautiful, I had been feeling slightly more confident that he wasn't going to leave me like in my nightmare. Each day he made it a point to remind me how lovely he found me with texts, kisses, and gentle caresses on my arms the sides of my stomach. However, he did start to worry about my wavering appetite; I was getting smaller and thinner. I knew it was disgusting and probably bothered him greatly, but Toshinori still showed me care and affection all the same. Even when I asked him about it, he told me he saw no problems with my appearance, that I was still as lovely as the day I ran into a burning a building, still as headstrong too.

Thought he showered me with attention and affection, my confidence did start to dwindle. As Toshinori gained in popularity with his declaration of being the Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero, he was around a lot less. He was working harder to save as many as he could, and when he was home, occasionally he would bolt from the house running out to respond to an emergency. It pained me to let him leave in the morning sometimes, but his job was important, very important. He put his heart and soul into being a Pro-Hero, and he loved every second of it, even if it meant that he was putting himself in grave danger.

Today was pretty much the same as any other day. It had been about three months since my surgery, and today when I went in for my chemotherapy, my respiratory therapist told me to start weening myself off the constant use of my oxygen tank. I obliged because I found the stupid thing annoying and bulky.

As I stepped through the door, a waft of chicken hit my nostrils. I closed the door behind me as I heard the booming voice of Toshinori. "Welcome home Sweetheart! How was your appointment?" He came out from the kitchen with a plain white apron on. I had to stifle a laugh at seeing his hulking frame in something so strange as he walked over and bent down to kiss my head.

I snorted at the gesture, getting on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek as I pulled my cannula out of my nose. "Good, I'm supposed to be weening myself off my oxygen tank, so I'm going to try not using it tonight until we go to sleep."

Toshinori watched me nervously before nodding. "All right. I'm making Tonkatsu, you need to eat something hearty than just soups Ayano."

I smirked at him as I moved around him and dragged my tank to the bedroom. "Who are you Babe? My mom? If so, we need to have a long talk about our relationship."

The audible sigh was heard from the bedroom as I carefully walked back into the dining room, making my way to the kitchen. Toshinori glanced down at me with those wonderous, iridescent blue orbs. "Sweetheart?"

I started getting to work making the rice to go with our dinner as he nearly choked and began to worry. He was always worrying that I would hurt myself if I did any cooking on my own. "A-A-Ayano! I-I-I'll take care of it…p-please, rest, y-you're still not well."

I gave a bit of a shrug at that as I continued to work on making the rice. "Making rice isn't going to kill me Babe. I'm feeling pretty all right, not tired of anything. Let me help. I feel useless just sitting there watching you do everything for me. I'm not helpless you know."

He jolted at that, conceding to let me help him finish making dinner. As we cooked, we joked, smiled, shared sweet kisses, and set the table. It happened around when we were both enjoying our tonkatsu that his phone went off. An emergency, I could tell by the glint of excitement in his eyes. He ran from his seat at the table to the bedroom, most likely changing into his hero costume before his zoomed past me and kissed my lips quickly. "Please…please finish dinner Dearest. I'll be home later."

Later never really meant later. About thirty minutes after he left, I had finished my rice and half of my tonkatsu. I put his plate in the microwave to attempt to keep it warm and put the rest of mine in the fridge. Afterwards I went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

Thirty-minute soaking baths were always nice. Relaxing and soothing on my aching body. I felt like the water melted my tension and anxieties away. It was a quaint time. It was after the bath that things usually went south. If Toshinori wasn't home after my bath before I went to bed, I would stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom in nothing but my undergarments and judge myself. My disgusting, horrid body.

First there was the thin scar across my neck where a man had held me hostage, then the oblong discolored circle on my shoulder where the same man stabbed me with his Quirk. The worst was the large scar tissue underneath my right breast were my lung surgery had happened. It was an awful scar. Toshinori had never seen it…I didn't want him to see it. He knew about the surgery, he knew I had a scar, but that's the extent that he needed to know.

I was so horribly thin, I could make out my ribs, my bones. When Toshinori had met me I was slender yes, but this…this was so weak and frail. God…how was this even beautiful? I stood there gritting my teeth as I glared at the image reflecting at me in the mirror. I hated this image. This was me…but I desperately wanted to deny that it was. It disgusted me. To think…this was my body, this was my reflection. How did Toshinori even find this remotely attractive? …He had never undressed me…that's why. He didn't know.

Small boney arms, gross boney hips. I could see now why he was always pleading for me to eat just a little bit more. I tried most days, and I ate quite a bit today. Maybe that would help. My reflection stared back at me with dulled green eyes, they had since lost their luster from lack of sleep, too much sleep, and the hollowing of my body. I touched my fingers to the glass of the mirror, astonished my disintegrating form when I saw those blonde bangs appear in the doorway behind me. "Ayano? Sweet…" Shit! He could see me!

I whipped my head around to see my boyfriend, standing in the doorway now. His face was little dusted with pink while he still wore his hero costume. Toshinori's eyes were focused on me…almost as though they were devouring my image. "S-Sweetheart…wha…w-what are you doing?"

Was he flustered?! No…he couldn't be. He was most likely off-put by my horrible physique. To think he sleep with me next to him each night. I tried to remain confident though as I stared at him, into those deep blue pearls. That's when I noticed…his eyes weren't focused on me at all. They were focused…on my body. No…A jolt shot through me as I staggered back attempted to cover myself with my arms. "S-S-Stop l-looking at me!"

Toshinori's body froze as he turned his gaze to me. I had never yelled at him before, this was something new. However, what was new to me was when he looked into my eyes, I saw something I never expected to see from him. There was confusion behind those cerulean pearls, but it looked to be masking something else as the pink on his face darkened, turning his pallor skin bright red to the tips of his ears. Had…had he been…devouring my body with his eyes?! No! Not this body! That doesn't seem right…he's so…and I'm just…

I was at a loss, trying to understand the ravenous lust that seemed to be clouding my pure boyfriend's eyes. As I analyzed them, he immediately and rather quickly stepped out of the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard a thud against the door as I hurried over to it confused. "T-T-Toshi?!" I went to open the door but something heavy was stopping me. He was stopping me. "T-T-Toshi! Babe…I'm sorry, I know I'm disgusting and horrible to look at. I-I'm sorry! I-It's just –"

I heard a muffled talking I didn't quite understand. So, I pressed my ear against the door. The muffled sound was him babbling quietly to himself. "She was…God…I'm horrible to think that! She just got out of surgery and I'm supposed to be a hero. I can't just do that to her body…I want to. Patience. I have to wait…that scar probably hurts her. She looked so pretty, beautiful, sexy. I could have just held her, that's not bad! I could have wrapped my arms around her and kissed her and then we could have moved to the bedro –" There was another bang against the door. "Dammit! Why was she dressed like that? What was she doing? Why am I a terrible man I shouldn't be thinking like this but…she's my girlfriend, it should be all right to just. No!"

I had lost him. He was just babbling. I fell to my knees as I kept my hand on the doorknob. "Toshi?" Still babbling about my body. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was…upset at himself for finding my body provocative. "Toshinori…" There was a hitch in the babbling as it stopped. "Please…open the door. I can't get dressed if my clothes are in the other room."

I heard the awkward laugh, but I didn't hear him move, meaning he was still there. I waited and after a moment he did reply. "C-Could…c-c-could you give me like…t-ten minutes?"

Ten minut…no. No! He couldn't! He wouldn't! I slammed my hand against the door. "Toshi! Are you seriously –"

I heard a change in his voice, a husky sound I wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry, you s-surprised me with t-that. I-I guess I-I find you a lot more a-attractive then I thought…I-I'm sorry A-Ayano…Y-You're not well and I-I shouldn't be thinking this way. I should be helping you get better and instead I'm just –"

"Babe!" He stopped quickly as I smiled. "You're babbling. Toshi…Babe, I thought you would find my body disgusting and deformed."

"What?!" The door at that flew open, the force alone sending me stumbling into the room as my hand was still on the doorknob. As I stumbled and fell to the floor, two arms lifted me up and held me in a warm and comforting embrace as kisses adorned me. "I would never find your body disgusting or deformed. So, you're skinnier than normal, that's still beautiful. N-N-Not because you're skinny I mean…b-but because you're strong." He carried me to the bed and laid me down before he started kissing my scars all over me, running his hand gingerly over my body. "You're still beautiful because this appearance is strong. You are strong, and to me, that's beautiful. Ayano…Dearest, I know that you probably hate your body, but I love it because it's yours." He got to my cancer scar and kissed it. "Especially this scar…this one…meant that you got to live another day with me."

I went bright red as I stared up at him embarrassed and flustered. "T-Toshinori…"

He quickly jolted and nearly jumped off the bed away from me. "S-S-Sorry! I-I wasn't t-trying to d-do anything i-inappropriate!"

A small gentle laugh left my lips before I reached my hands out to him. "What if…I want you to do something inappropriate? You…kissed all over me…now I feel a bit lonely without the warmth of your lips on me." His face went bright red before he walked back over to me.

Toshinori loomed over me, being ever so careful as he planted a passionate, searing kiss to my lips before responding. "Then…I-I'll try to be gentle…"


	44. Bruises

That night was a blur of passion I had never even dreamt of before. The feeling was blissful, mutual, tender. Every part of me felt adorned with Toshinori's affections and kisses. He left no part of my body unloved and uncared for. However…the same could not be said for the next morning.

I woke up in tremendous pain and agony. Considering I felt no arms around me, and no weight to my left side, I found it safe to assume that he had left to go to work. I reached my flimsy, boney arms out to grab my phone off the nightstand. As I did so, I took note that my oxygen tank had been moved from the closet and the cannula was considerately placed on my nightstand. A note was left on my phone, signed by my lovable dork.

 _Sorry to leave you in the morning Sweetheart. A hero's work is never something that is finished. I was hoping I could stay until you woke up, but you didn't seem to want to. Since your breathing sounded a bit off, I got worried and moved your oxygen tank. Please rest today…I love you Ayano._

 _~ Toshi_

Such a dork. I placed the note down and started doing my gentle breathing exercises the doctor told me to do in order to strength and work on my lungs. As I did this, I attempted to nullify the pain that was searing on my arms, legs, thighs, and hips. Toshinori really did a number on me. I'm surprised he didn't hold back, but then again…perhaps I was right in assume that this was his first time being with a woman in a sexual sense.

I continued breathing, a blush beginning to dust my face as I thought about me being Toshinori's first romantic endeavor when my phone went off. Breathing in and out, I answered, placed it on speaker, and put it on my nightstand. When I spoke to give a greeting though, the voice that came out of me was faint, hoarse, and raspy. "Hello?"

The voice that answered me was female and rather familiar. Midnight. "Yamane?! Good God you sound terrible. How are you feeling? Is it your lungs?"

I gave a light chuckle as I continued to breath in and out as instructed. "What a greeting. Thanks for making me feel so wonderful Midnight, glad to hear from you too."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry."

I gave a shrug. The motion was exhausting, and incredibly agonizing. "Ah…no…n-no problem."

There was hesitation on the line. Midnight probably heard my wince of pain at having shrugged my shoulders. "Yamane?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Do you need something Midnight? You don't usually call me that often." It's not that I minded, it was just uncommon, and if I'm being honest, I just wanted time to fathom that I had sex with the self-acclaimed Number One Pro-Hero, All Might.

It was as she responded that I heard a bit of commotion and discussion happening in the background. Midnight must be at the agency she works for. "Yeah…about that. What happened last night? Yagi is smiling more than usual, and it's pissing Aizawa off and Hizashi is kind of freaking out."

That…wasn't unnatural for him. Toshinori always smiles; it's like his trademark thing. Smiling. As for Aizawa, I don't think there's a moment in the day where Aizawa doesn't find Toshinori absolutely annoying as Hell as for Yamada…well he was always a mystery to me. "Isn't that normal Midnight? All Might smiles, everyone knows that."

I heard a rustling on the other side and air over the speaker. She must have shaken her head. "No…not like this. Hold on. I'll show you." There was more movement, and the heels of Midnight's outfit clicking as she walked. The commotion I had heard in the background grew louder. I made out the voices of Aizawa, Yamada, and Toshinori. Each talking to each other, but Toshinori's voice sounded slightly different. Loud and booming, obnoxious, but incredibly elated. He sounded excited, at least more so than usual. I heard Midnight call out to him. "All Might! Smile for the camera, I'm sending a picture to Yamane!"

After a second or two, there was a buzz from my nightstand. I picked up my phone, feeling my muscles screaming at me for the action, before I opened it and saw a picture of the brightest, most idiotic smile I have ever seen grace Toshinori's features. He looked absolutely ridiculously pleased with himself. In the background I could make out an irritated Aizawa looking read to slaughter him.

This…this was funny. This was hysterical. My boyfriend, who just had sex for the first time, went to work as a hero and was glowing. If he thought he could hide what he did last night, he had another fucking thing coming. As I stared at the image of Toshinori beaming like a moron, Midnight spoke up. "He's been like this since he got to work today and the only thing I can gather is he had sex last night? Did muscle boy finally break a hymen?"

I snorted at that wanting to respond that he couldn't break what was already broken when I heard Toshinori's voice. "M-M-Midnight?! W-W-Who are you – I-I-I didn't! M-My personal a-a-affairs are n-none of your concern!"

I couldn't stop myself, the snort slowly felling into hysterical laughter. Laughter that caused my lung to overwork, my breathing exercises to stop, and even more anguish to overtake me as my lungs desperately attempted to grapple for air. I sat up a bit attempting to reach for my cannula when I knocked the lamp over and dropped my phone in the process. I heard muffled calls and shouts, but I attributed that to Toshinori and Midnight now arguing over whether the beaming, glowing no longer virgin All Might had sex last night, which he did.

Once my cannula was in my grasp, I placed it in my nose, took some deep breaths, calming my laughter and attempting to go back to my deep breathing exercises before I shuffled to find my phone weakly. However, once the phone was in my hands I noticed the call had dropped. Oh dear…please let him not overreact. Please let him just calmly assume everything was fine and not –

The front door slammed open as the booming, frantic voice of Toshinori resounded down to the bedroom. "Ayano!" His footfalls were heavy as he ran towards my direction. He was panicking. The bedroom door burst open as Toshinori ran over to me and wrapped his strong arms protectively around me. "Ayano! Sweetheart, are you all right?"

I wiggled in his clutches, pushing a bit against him so I could look up at those gentle, scanning in a frenzy blue orbs of his. Those eyes were scanning me with intent as I laughed. "You overreact Babe, I'm fine. I just dropped my phone while reaching for my cannula."

"M-Midnight s-said you w-weren't breathing…" He sounded worried and concerned I caught of glimpse of his eyes that were no longer focused on my face. Instead, they seemed to be taking in form of my body. Under his piercing gaze, I became self-conscious and completely aware of my bald, skinny, dying, scarred up body.

I lifted the blankets up to me nervously trying to cover my figure from his vision. "Y-Yeah…but that didn't mean I needed All Might to come barging in here."

Toshinori didn't seem to take the hint that he overreacting. Instead, he remained focused on me as he lifted his hand and placed it over my blanketed left side. "W-Why…w-why are y-you so…b-bruised?"

Bruised? I glanced down and finally noticed what he was looking at. My arms, thighs, and hips were bruised…visibly. It made the whole horrible appearance I was already failing to rock that much worse. My panicked green eyes darted back up to his face as I contemplated the only logical answer as to what happened. "You happened."

Toshinori's massive hand lifted and was placed carefully on my cheek, avoiding coiling itself in my cannula. "I…I-I did this…?"

I snorted, causing my cannula to fall out of my nose with the gesture. Toshinori moved his hand carefully as he placed it back in. As he did so, I caught notice of the depression and self-contempt behind his eyes. "Woah woah, Babe…Toshi…I'm fine. It's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Never…n-never again." He was mumbling to himself as I placed a hand on his cheek worriedly.

"W-What?" What exactly did he mean by 'never again?'

His eyes looked into me, that self-loathing ever present behind the blue gems. "I-I'm not going to h-have s-sex with you u-u-until y-you're b-better a-and…a-and I can c-c-control m-myself better."

"Woah!" That's what he meant?! "Toshi! Babe…you don't get to make those decisions alone."

"But look at you Sweetest! I-I-I'm s-supposed to be a h-hero and you…" He clenched his jaw and looked away from me. My image pained him…damn…this was one of the things I never wanted to do. One of the things I dreaded doing because of my cancer.

I placed my hand tenderly on his cheek as my attempted to turn his head towards me. He complied and moved to gaze at me. "Toshi…yeah…I have some bruises, but you can't learn control if you don't engage. It's like training. You know how you work out every day to train your body…well…this is like that. This is fuck training. We're going to fuck train you."

He laughed gently. That genuine, gentle laugh I adored. "C-Could you phrase it a b-bit better Dearest?"

I leaned forward and kissed his neck gently as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. "Nope. Now get the Hell out my sight so you can go save people. I'm fine, no injuries. I'll rest and stay home. I'm not moving much anytime soon. Go, be a hero, then come home, and be my boyfriend."

He sighed and kissed the top of my head before kissing my lips and grinning. " _As you wish_." Toshinori gave me a smirk before giving me one more kiss and leaving quickly to go do his job as the Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero.

I stayed in bed doing the only job I could at the moment, get better, relearn breathing, hate my body, hate myself and the pain I caused him, and research flowers.


	45. Sensitive Topics

The days passed and my bruises began to fade. In those days I spent time at home resting and researching local flower shops that were looking to hire. I was tired of being a useless lump in Toshinori's home. Now that I was finally out of the hospital for a good while, my lungs were doing quite a bit better, and my treatments were going down in frequency, I thought it might not be such a bad idea to go back into the working world. Make myself feel useful. However, the conversation with Toshinori on the subject was going to be a challenge. Knowing him, he'd probably concede to my desire for work. Maybe…

I sat on the couch in the living room, the news playing in the background as I scrolled through stores on my phone. I hadn't applied to any just yet, I wanted to though. Talking with Toshinori came first however. If I just did it without warning, as I desired to do, he'd panic and worry and cause an idiotic fuss over the matter. As much I was would like to handle this on my own, I was now in a pretty committed relationship, which meant that I needed to talk out my decisions with him.

I gave a sigh as I lowered the phone and stared at the T.V. screen. Toshinori had saved the people, once again. That bombastic, annoying laugh of his greeting my ears on as I muted the T.V. Ugh…so annoying. I hate that laugh. It's so fake, I don't know how others didn't see it as fake. That's when I heard it again. The T.V. was muted, how could –

"Ayano! Sweetheart! I'm home!" Toshinori was home, and that zealous laugh came with him.

I groaned as I set my phone on my boney chest and tugged my All Might beanie down over my ears. "Do you have to yell Babe? I'm right here."

Toshinori blushed at me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "S-Sorry…I-I-I thought you might be in the bedroom s-sleeping."

Releasing the beanie from my yanking grip, I sat up a bit on the couch and smirked at him. "Babe, if I was sleeping, you'd have woken me up and pissed me off."

He walked over to me, moving the beanie out of the way as he kissed my bald forehead gingerly. After he looked me over with a worried expression gracing his features. "How…H-How are you feeling…?"

A tender subject with my boney, fatigued frame. I was like a skeleton and it worried him. "Fine, I ate a sandwich for lunch and rested. Bruises are practically gone now, not much pain anymore." Those gleaming blue orbs looked down in sadness. With a shake of my head, I placed my hand on his cheek. "Toshi…Babe, stop worrying. I'm fine."

A sigh left those lips as I shifted myself up a bit to capture the sigh leaving with a gentle kiss. His face flushed bright red as I did as such. He jolted and stepped back nervously and with embarrassment. "A-Ayano…"

I gave a grin and snuggled back down into the couch. "What? I can't have sex with you, and now I can't kiss you? Next you're going to tell me that you won't hug me anymore either." Without meaning to my voice tapered a bit. I realized that what I said was more against myself than against him. I was making playful banter, but I was also bashing against my hideous, boney appearance.

Toshinori didn't hesitate to move around the couch and lift me with strong, brawny arms as though I was a princess before capturing my lips in his. Afterwards, he became a stuttering mess of embarrassment. "N-N-Nonsense…y-you just…s-surprised me, t-that's all."

His arms were warm and comforting, certainly better than blankets I had wrapped around me. With my sickly skinny body I seemed to always feel so cold, but Toshinori gave off such heat that no matter what I felt warm, especially sleeping next to him. The warmth enveloped me, causing me to consume myself in it and completely miss what he had just sad. I didn't come to until I heard, "Sweetest? You all right…?"

I jolted to my sense once more as I glanced over at him. "Sorry Babe, you're just really warm. Like sexy warm. Get a nice work-out before coming home?" I hoped he could see a glint of mischief in my eyes as I spoke to him.

He did seem to pick up on it as he blushed bright red and started that ever normal for him babbling, trying not to tense his arms too much in the process. "Are you cold? I didn't notice you were cold. I'll keep you warm, but not like that. I didn't mean it like that. Though sometimes I tend to, i-if that's what you want of course. Right now, we can't though because you are resting. I want you to be better before we go at it again, if we go at it again. I felt terrible, but I'll still keep you warm. Always, forever I'll keep you –"

"Woah! Toshi, Babe, slow down. You're doing your babbling again. Relax." Though his babbling was sometimes the cutest thing I'd ever seen the massive titan of a man do, sometimes it was a bit too quick for me to keep up. I smirked at him as I let his words catch up to me. "Did you just say you wanted to go at it again?"

His embarrassment became worse as he tensed. "N-Not r-right now!"

A laugh left my lips before coughing ensued and Toshinori quickly rested me back down on the couch. He worriedly held his hands over me before rushing to the kitchen to get me a glass of water before rushing back over to me. "Here…"

I took it and started my deep breathing exercises before relaxing and taking a sip of the water. "Thanks…I'll stop picking on you for a bit."

Toshinori gave a relieved response before thinking a moment. "Wait…you usually don't give in to me this quickly unless you want something or I beat you. I doubt I won today's round…what do you want Sweetheart?"

I fidgeted with the beanie on my head a bit nervously. "Well…about that. I was hoping we could talk about this over dinner or something, but now is as good a time as any. Babe, I want to go back to working."

Toshinori stared at me. Those blue ocean eyes scanning me with confusion as though processing the information just given to him. I let him process it. After a few moments, he stammered out, "W-What? I'm sorry Sweetest, but I…I-I don't think I heard you correctly. I-It sound like you said you wanted to –"

"Work, yes." I glared at him with staunch determination. I wanted to feel useful again, I wanted to do something with myself again. "Babe, I can't stand just sitting around anymore, this is getting ridiculous. Those first few months after the fire I was having difficulty finding work, then I got sick and I had to spend most of my time on the healing process from my surgery. Now I'm feeling better, I'm kind of eating again, I don't need to be on an oxygen tank much anymore. Why not go back to work?"

Toshinori knelt down in front of me on the couch, even with him kneeling on the floor and me sitting on the couch, he was nearly at eye level with me. "Dearest...Ayano, please…you still haven't fully recovered. You can't just go off and work again, manual labor is not something you should be doing in your condition. I know I shouldn't be the one to say this but…Sweetheart, you're barely here. You're frail…you're a lot smaller than when we first met. I really don't think you should –"

I grit my teeth in irritation. Bringing up my stupid weak, pathetic form! That meant that he didn't find it attractive right, he noticed I was smaller, he noticed I was weaker! He was lying to me the entire time. I bit back the tears as I spoke with a low gravel in my voice, "Toshinori…I've given it a lot of thought and –"

I felt large hands on my shoulders as I glanced to see that he had placed his there. I sighed and attempted to avoid gazing into his face and ultimately his eyes. "Ayano please, what could you possibly do in your condition?"

This was getting irksome. He truly thought me incapable. The stupid, moronic, jackass! I wiggled feebly to force him to release me. "I-I could work in a flower shop. I love flowers."

I felt the jolt from his hands as I spoke and the hands move away before I was given the luxury of a response. "Ayano, in your condition working with pollen is a terrible idea! You can hardly breath normally, pollen might exaggerate your already struggling lungs."

That…that was it! I stood up abruptly, startling him as he leaned back to allow me to stand with space. My hands were clenched into fists. He had brought up points I was well aware of, my own insecurities about my physical being. Things I wished for him to never take notice of, never address. I took the beanie off my head, feeling the cold chill on my hairless head before yanking the beanie down over Toshinori's head. I was angry, I didn't mean to be angry, but I couldn't stand that he would bring those parts of me up. Any of it up. Without a word, I left the room to go to our bedroom and hide.


	46. Breathing Pollen

I hid under the covers of the massive bed I shared with Toshinori. Curled up as far as my body would allow without giving way to pain, feeling safe from the pangs that were ever present in my chest developing from the images of Toshinori's pained expression in my mind. To think he'd actually brought up my body, the one thing he, of all people, should know I hate about myself. The thing I already dwelled on and festered about because I knew I was unattractive and horrible to look at. I knew I was sickly, gangly and disgusting. He didn't have to inform me of knowledge I already had. The fucking bastard! Pouring salt into my already aching wound…

And I…well…I wasn't really doing much better about the situation either. That silent outburst wasn't going to be etched into his memory as a cute little moment. Toshinori was probably equally as upset with me as I was with him. I'd only seen him frustrated and angry once, and that was through a T.V. screen. Now he was probably irritated as well but doing his best to quell the rage. Perhaps from here, I'd be able to hear him. He didn't come after me, so I wondered what he was up to. As I softened my breath to listen past the bedroom door, shuffling met me. That was all. It was distant, which meant that he wasn't going to be making his way into the bedroom any time soon.

Why should he anyway? Toshinori said it himself; I'm frail, weak…unappealing. God! I hate this! I hate me! I started taking shallow breaths as I curled up more into myself, flares of pain greeting me at the action. Ignoring them, I continued as my knees were at my chest and my head was between my knees. I was a small ball of aggravation and upset feelings with nothing but the duvet on the bed giving me comfort. That was until a faint voice gentle bass voice said my name. "A-Ayano…?"

No. I wasn't going to answer, I was going to stay like this, all curled up. Safe under the comforter of the bed in my own little depressed world. I was adamant about staying in my world until the bedroom door clicked and the all too familiar heavy footfalls of my lover came into the room. If I could have curled up more, I would have, but the pain was becoming unbearable in the position I was in now. Toshinori's voice spoke once more, hesitation ever present. "A-Ayano…S-Sweetheart, d-dinner's ready. Y-You h-hungry…?"

He sounded so uneasy, nervous. After being together for nearly nine months as a couple, Toshinori rarely stuttered around me unless I made a suggestive, lewd comment. Now…with doing nothing more than force my All Might beanie on his head in an act of anger, I made the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, timid and tentative. Great…But I had to respond. I needed to give him an answer. No sass. No sarcastic comments and lewd suggestions to make the tension and cowardice I felt dissipate. "I'm…I-I'm not…hungry…"

There was a pause until a weight was on the bed suddenly. I sank towards the newly added weight without wanting to, but I knew with it that Toshinori had sat on the edge of the bed. His large hand graced my side carefully, as though ghosting it before I felt it through the large cover separating are physical contact. "You…Y-You really should eat S-Sweetheart…"

Tension coursed through my muscles as I shook my head, realizing after the action that he couldn't see me. "I said I'm not hungry Toshinori."

The hand that was on my side jolted. It was uncommon for his full name to be used by me, I preferred Toshi. However, I was too frustrated to care. After the jolt, the hand pulled away from me. I nearly whined at its absence but contained myself. We were having a fight and damnit I was not going to show weakness and desire for his touch, no matter how much I wanted to feel his comforting embrace. "A-All right…Rest…R-Rest well…I love you Ayano."

A pang shot through me at that last phrase. God…it hurt. I hated knowing that most of all I was causing him pain. I needed to apologize, but why…I didn't do anything wrong. If anyone did anything wrong it was him. He brought up my body. He brought up the sensitive topics, this whole fight was his fault…and I…I was continuing it.

With a sigh I unfurled my body, relaxing on the bed and closing my eyes to think and wrap myself in my thoughts but also his imaginary embrace. The soothing feeling of his muscles against me, his frame pressed into mine, his Adonis-physique protecting me from any harm that could come to it both mental and physical. Wrapped up in pure sunlight. His sunlight.

I jolted awake the next morning to the sound of my phone chiming. I groaned as I must have fallen asleep day-dreaming about Toshinori holding me last night. Pushing the covers off of me, my cannula was plugged into my nose and there was a tray of breakfast on the nightstand next to me with a note.

 _I came in last night to leave you dinner, but you were fast asleep, so I put your cannula in for you as your breath was jagged and made me a bit nervous. Anyway, since you missed dinner, I brought you breakfast. Please eat Sweetheart, it will help you recover quicker._

 _I love you Ayano_

 _~ Your Toshi_

I sighed at the note before taking the cannula noodle tube out of my nose and going through some deep breathing and exercises to adjust my lungs to not having the constant unnatural inflow of oxygen. The exercises took about five to ten minutes before I felt pretty confident I wouldn't be passing out from lack of oxygen any time soon and began to scan the tray of its biddles. Toast with jam, an orange, a banana, a glass of water, my medicines, and a single sunflower across it. He was trying to appease me. Perhaps this was his attempt at an apology. Not bad. I took the toast and picked up my phone.

It was pointless to keep this fight going, so I was going to message him. He was right to be worried about me and I overreacted just a bit. He shouldn't have brought up my weaknesses and my insecurities, but I shouldn't have quietly shoved a beanie over his head. I sent the message, trying to ignite a conversation with him. - _Hey._ -

He was quick to respond. I wondered if he had been waiting near his phone to message me. - _Good morning Sweetheart. Did you get your breakfast? Are you eating?_ -

Toshinori would never change. This…probably was his form of apologizing. Perhaps he didn't see that he had done anything wrong and was trying to say sorry without saying sorry. Turn everything back to normal. - _I'm munching on some toast now. Thank you for breakfast._ -

This conversation felt so awkward to me. I wasn't using my usual banter. I didn't feel like me. I needed to talk like myself or he would notice something was wrong. Notice that I was still frustrated and upset. - _Good. Please eat up, you'll need your strength for later._ -

Good. I can work with that. I can banter, and he wouldn't still suspect that I was thinking about what happened last night. - _Later? What's happening later? Are you coming here after defeating a villain to be one of those heroes who has sex with the girl and then returns to their duties?_ -

If I could only see the blush, if I could only see his expression. I would be happy with that. I wanted to know if I pushed him off-guard. If I had surprised him. - _Nothing like that. I have more tact Sweetest. I have a surprise for you though. Around 5 pm please be ready to leave the house. Dressed and ready to go._ -

I couldn't tell from a response like that if I had caught him off-guard or not. - _Taking me on a date Casanova?_ -

I thought he might appreciate the reference there as _Casanova_ was only one of the movies in his extensive collection. - _That's a great movie, but sadly no. I can take you on a date after, but your surprise is not a date._ -

Hm…he wasn't taking me on a date? - _Okay, I'll be ready._ -

What was Toshinori planning? He never really did surprises, he preferred subtle romance. Things that were sweet, pure, and innocent except for our one night of hot passion that he probably still regrets. What could he possibly be planning? Either way, I wasn't going to find out until 5 pm rolled around, so I had to wait.

And wait I did. I had prepared myself, getting dressed in some cute jeans, a nice flower embroidered top, and my lavender sunflower beanie, as I couldn't find my All Might beanie, I waited. I played on my phone, read a new murder mystery book on my E-Reader, watched the news a bit, played some video games on the PS4, all of this was done with the nagging sensation of wanting to know what the Hell Toshinori was planning.

As 5 pm rolled around, my anticipation grew as the thunderous laughter, annoyingly obnoxious laughter approached the house. I turned my attention to the door, anxiety overflowing. The door opened to reveal my tall, Herculean boyfriend with his rippling muscles shown off through his skin-tight hero suit, and his sunlight blonde hair in its standard slicked down style excluding his bangs that were styled up to defy the laws of gravity. His piercing, glorious blue eyes were fixated on me. "Ready?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Shouldn't you change? We can't really be seen together unless you want everyone and their mother to know that Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace All Might has a girlfriend."

Toshinori was about to retort but sighed. "Fair point. Give me one moment to change and then we are leaving."

I nodded as he headed to the bedroom to change. "Why the rush?!"

I could faintly make out the sounds of the dresser drawers opening and closing as he most likely was pulling out clothes to get dressed. "I'm excited for your surprise!"

His voice carried well. Probably due to that idiotic showman nature and style he displayed when he was acting as All Might. He was quite the actor. Awkward Yagi Toshinori was nothing like confident, exuberant All Might. They were quite different. Distracted by my thoughts of the differences between my lovers two egos, he returned with cargo pants on and a tight white shirt. "Why does everything you wear have to accentuate how sexy you are?"

A blush dusted across his sun-blessed skin before he replied to me, "N-Not now A-Ayano…y-you can t-tease me later. I-I really want to s-show you your surprise."

That was different. He called me out on my teasing, very unlike him. I nodded and sighed, getting to my feet before he swept me off my feet, scooping me into his arms. Tension coursed through me. "Toshi…Toshi no…Toshinori I swear to God, you already fucked up once, do you really want to fuck up more?"

There was a twitch that I felt through his muscles as he held me princess-style in his arms. He gave a hesitate, awkward smile down to me. "It's the fastest way to get their Sweetie, just…hold me as tightly as you can and close your eyes. I promise, I will never harm you or drop you."

He really was going to do it. The fucker knew I was scared of heights. "Can't we walk like normal fucking people?!"

Toshinori grimaced and shook his head. "Please Sweetheart, I promise, it'll be quick."

He was persistent. Damnit. I caved, snuggling myself closer to his chest as I dug my nails into the back of his neck. He gave a slight groan in pleasure, surprising me as I blushed and looked at him in shock. He blushed back and that genuine goofy smile I loved on his face met my gaze. "S-Sorry…C-Couldn't c-contain that one. C-Can you i-ignore t-t-that?"

I just stared in bewilderment before my embarrassment consumed me and caused me to opt to hide my expression against his massive chest. My eyes were shut, trying not to think too deeply on what just happened as I felt the motions of being carried outside and him jump. My grip tightened and I could hear the stifled sound as I clung tighter to him. He pressed on though.

It truly was a short trip. As soon as we were in the air, we were on the ground. I laxed my grip on him, causing a whine to leave my hulking boyfriend and my cheeks to turn pink again before he awkwardly and anxiously set me on the ground. He placed me face him as he spoke, "S-Sorry…a-again…n-n-need to l-l-learn to c-contain t-that. A-Anyway, Y-Y-Yamane Ayano, my Sweetest Love, I have a gift for you. Behind you, at this very moment, is a gift I feel will brighten your day as you brighten mine." He gave a shy blush as he smiled as though back in high school speaking with his crush. "I…w-wanted to also use this gift as the starting point of my apology to you. I-I realize that w-what I said, while the truth, was harsh. Y-You didn't n-need to hear that reality…s-so I've decided to bend reality a bit for you. If I can change the weather with my fists, I think I can bend reality for my Flower."

I became nervous before closing my eyes shut and turning. I slowly opened them to see in front of me a small, quaint little shop. It needed some tender love and care, the sign in the window even saying closed for renovations. This confused me. Why would Toshinori bring me to a small shop in the marketing district that was under renovations. That's when the bright golden and lavender sign caught my attention. The sign was oval in shape, styled like one of those rustic shops someone'd find in Europe. Curls of metal giving it that rustic and homey feel. Its center was lavender, pale lavender and in bright gold cursive letters it read "Breathing Pollen."

It…it was a flower shop. A flower shop under construction. Was Toshinori conceding to my wish? I was about to turn and face him when his callous but tender hands wrapped around my middle carefully. "I'm sorry Ayano, for bringing up sensitive topics and causing you to turning your fiery breath on me. This is my gift to you though. This shop is yours. Breathing Pollen is your flower shop Sweetheart. I bought it and will help you renovate and prepare it in my spare time. Do…D-Do you forgive me?"

I could have cried in that moment as I twirled on the ball of my heels to face him and yank him into a kiss. Toshinori's surprise soon melted into acceptance as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. "I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." With each word, I kept kissing him, my lips meeting his chapped ones, assailing him with love, adoration, affection, joy, and other wondrously positive feelings. "Thank you so much…I love you so much Yagi Toshinori…I love you."


	47. Pregnant?

Having my own flower shop was wonderful. Breathing Pollen meant so much to me, but it needed some renovations to be exactly the way I envisioned my own personal flower shop in my head. However, there was a slight snag in doing renovations. While I felt confident that I could handle doing the renovations on my own, it seemed Toshinori felt otherwise. He constantly was telling me not to do anything and to let him handle everything, but with his work as the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace, he was always busy saving the day. With that in mind, I really wanted to get Breathing Pollen off the ground as soon as possible. I mean it's been about four months since we bought the shop! It was about to be October!

I was at least able to convince him to let me do some interior decorating like select paints, flooring, furniture, and other such necessary supplies. Even curtains. Anything that was manual labor though, was out of the question. Toshinori was fearful he would come to the shop one day to check on me and my lungs would have given out on me leaving me gasping and struggling for air on the floor. I complied and compromised that he handle the manual labor, and I do the shopping.

Today was just another day of browsing and shopping in town for supplies, furniture, and other such items to make Breathing Pollen everything I imagine in my head. Beforehand though, I needed to stop by the hospital for my last bout of chemotherapy. I was finally going to be considered cancer-free. It was elating. I was eating more, but I still looked like a twig compared to pictures of myself from a year ago. Yes, eating more, feeling better. I was even off my cannula. I stopped using that stupid noodle of a thing two months ago. My respiratory therapist felt that my lungs were working a lot better and the surgery was a complete success.

I entered the hospital with a wave before making my way to the front desk where a nurse greeted me. "Yamane. You have an appointment?"

Of course, she would ask the obvious stupid question. I'd been returning to this hospital once a month for my treatments. "Yeah."

The nurse gave a nod before gesturing to her left, my right, towards the waiting area. I groaned before walking over. It wasn't like this hospital was always busy. I had come to learn that this was a hospital frequented more by heroes when they wanted to keep low profiles on their injuries. I supposed Toshinori brought me here so they could treat me and keep my relationship with him a secret. I took my seat while thinking on this matter, still a bit frustrated that they acted as though they didn't see me every month. Either way, I would have to wait for the doctor, so I pulled my phone out to text Toshinori. - _How many times has the great All Might saved the day today?_ -

I smirked, thinking my little ploy of a question clever. Toshinori and I had been dating almost a solid year, in fact, it had been a year. We started dating last week and our anniversary had just passed. What an anniversary…man had a romantic evening set, a callback to the night he first tried to confess his feelings to me with the sunflower petals adorning the bed we shared. However, this time he actually did go all the way with me. It was most…pleasurable. So…fucking…amazing!

Anyway, I still felt my question was clever, and soon enough I got recognition for my question. - _Only two or three times today. Nothing too outlandish though. Are you at the hospital Sweetheart?_ -

His pet names, even after our time together, never changed. He was so sweet. He was the real Sweetheart in this relationship. - _Yeah, sitting in the waiting room…thinking about our anniversary night._ -

My enjoyment of teasing him hadn't ceased either. He was still fun to tease, especially when he was at work. - _That…was a good night. Very good. Amazingly good. Fantastically good. Fucking good. ANYWAY! Are you going to talk to the doctor about those cramps in your stomach and your feeling sick?_ -

'Fucking?' Well then, I really was having a terrible effect on the Pro-Hero and his language. That or he was really passionate about our anniversary night. - _Careful there All Might, wouldn't want anyone else to notice a bulge while you're working, would you? That's a right reserved for me. As for the doctor, I wasn't planning on mentioning it. It's not a big deal._ -

I didn't really view my cramps and nausea as a huge problem. Just meant my period was going to be starting up soon. Nothing new there. Knowing Toshinori though, he probably wasn't going to let me get away with not mentioning it to the doctor. - _Ayano, Sweetheart, please. You need to tell the doctor. What is this is something major? What if I…broke something inside you?!_ -

I snorted. He was jumping to the worst conclusions. What a worry-wart. For the top Pro-Hero and everyone seeing him as this enigmatic man of the hour, he was a wreck of anxiety and dorkiness. - _Maybe I'm pregnant. You did start to get friskier in the last four months. Who knew you, All Might, has such a libido._ \- Might as well tease.

I wasn't actual pregnant. We used protection. I knew Toshinori was a virgin, but he had some semblance of knowledge to use protection. That didn't seem to stop him though as an all too familiar of Toshinori leaning his head back over the couch to look up at me, his golden liquid sun locks dangling back from his toned, gentle face in a mangled, tangled mess, piercing blue eyes gazing up from my phone at me with attention and love with his riveting, shirtless physique that was chiseled by the Gods. It was a wonder of a picture that took my full attention before I came to the realization that the picture meant that he was contacting me. I quickly answered the phone confused. "Babe?"

"A-A-Are you…?" He was whispering. Toshinori must be avoiding letting Kayama or Yamada hear him, God forbid they know what he was saying.

"Am I what…?" I was partially genuinely asking as I did not understand the question. Was he checking to see if I was at the hospital? Wait…

"A-A-Are you…p-p-pregnant…?" The last word came out with a bit of a struggle. This was about my coy tease of possibly being pregnant. He must have the most embarrassed expression on his face right now, and I was missing it. But at least I could hear it over the call. That stuttering embarrassed, hulking giant of a man.

I smirked as I responded with gusto and confidence, letting the devious nature in my voice ooze out. "Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I knew I wasn't, but I wanted to keep playing with him like this. Teasing him. It's always a lot of fun for me to get this titan of a man a mess of embarrassment and flustered red.

"Y-You'd tell me…i-i-if you were, r-r-right?" Toshinori sounded…nervous and uncertain. Either I was getting to him, or the topic at hand was. Something was making him uneasy about all this. Probably the topic. He is a Pro-Hero after all, top of his game, Number One, standing Symbol. He was even getting more merchandise deals. Throwing a kid in the mix would making anyone nervous and jittery.

Poor man, I needed to stop. My grin only got wider though as I shook my head. "Toshi, Babe, come on. How can I be pregnant? We use protect. Relax, you dork."

My words didn't seem to bring him much comfort as his breathing still sounded a bit off and nervous. I thought I heard the sound of him opening his mouth, but I noticed the doctor approaching me with a smile on his face and a gesture. "Yamane? Shall we take care of your last chemotherapy treatment?"

I gave a swift nod of my head as I acknowledge the doctor. "Right! Sorry…Babe, I've got to go. I'll continue teasing you later!" I hung up the phone before getting up and following the doctor.

He was keeping a pace ahead of me, but he did make a bit of small talk. With how many needles the man had stabbed and prodded into me, it was no wonder we had a working relationship. "Speaking with All Might?"

He was aware of the relationship Toshinori and I shared with each other, so I had no hesitation in bobbing my head up and down in response. "Yeah, I was picking on him a bit. Bullying him about me being pregnant."

The doctor's dull, brown eyes glanced over his shoulder in my general direction with intrigue as he continued forward. "Pregnant? What would lead him to that assumption? Are you pregnant?"

That certainly was a question. I mean, I guess if he was asking, I could mention the cramps and nausea and how it meant that my period was starting up nonchalantly. This way I've mentioned it to the doctor and I have proven my point. Toshinori and I both win. "No, I'm not pregnant. He thinks I am because I was bullying him about his worries over the nausea and cramps I've been having recently. Nothing out of the ordinary there though. Probably just my period starting up."

The doctor's gaze on my faltered as he opened a door to escort me into a check-up room. I took a seat on the medical bed as his logical, calculating eyes focused once more upon me. "Do you have regular coitus Yamane?"

Well that was fucking forward! "What the fuck kind of question it that?!"

The doctor's back was to me as he worked on a computer, looking at my clipboard of medical information. He was unfazed by my outburst it seemed. As if it was perfectly fucking normal to ask someone if they had sex on a regular basis! He did shrug after some typing. "A normal question. If you do have regular intercourse, and you are suffering from those particular symptoms, it's perfectly reasonable for someone to assume such a thing would happen."

"Look Doctor, we use protection. I'm not pregnant! If I was pregnant, I'd fucking kill him!" I was glowering at the doctor's back as if he was insinuating something.

After a few more moments of typing, he turned to face me once more. "All right all right, calm yourself Yamane. Either way, I would like to examine the area that is agitating you nonetheless. There are rare cases where lung cancer can develop into metastasis cancer in other parts of the body, in very rare cases the ovaries. I wish to examine to ensure that this has not happened to you; I wish to avoid such results at all costs."

Good. He wasn't saying I was pregnant anymore, or insinuating I might be. With the response Toshinori had, I was sure that he would not be receptive to the idea. He was hesitant and worried. At least the doctor had fucking dropped the topic. "Yeah…I really don't want to go through more surgeries and chemotherapy. I want to start growing my hair out more."

The doctor nodded with a gentle, considerate smile. "I imagine. However, I think the All Might beanie is quite fitting on you Yamane."

Heat rose to my cheeks as a blush dusted on my face. This was a great start to October…


	48. Congratulations!

This truly was a great start to October. I was sitting in the check-up room the doctor had left me in. He hadn't even started my chemotherapy, saying he wanted to examine the pain first before starting the chemo in case there were complications or it was something that needed his immediate attention such as it being that metastasis thing he was talking about or whatever. I simply sat there. Waiting.

Worrying thoughts started to develop in my mind once more. If it was another cancer somewhere else in my body because of my stupid lung cancer…I don't want to put Toshinori through my cancer ridden dealings again. Seeing me deteriorate before his eyes. I knew how much it bothered him…seeing those pained glances when I refused to eat or when I wore his shirt and came to him, looking so much smaller than before. He always masked the expression of pain as best he could with that stupid, idiotic signature hero smile I despised, but there were always glimmers of the suffering underneath. We both suffered.

If it was cancer…another cancer ridden part of my body…what was I going to do? I didn't want to go through that again. Another bout of cancer, yeah…and another unending heartbreak and turmoil of concern for Toshinori and agony for me. I put my hands on my face, the tips of my fingers feeling the woolen fabric of my All Might beanie. Taking the beanie off, I focused at its design, blue, with colored golds and reds to mimic the colors Toshinori's hero costume was. And on the hem…All Might was written. Such a dork. I couldn't help grinning at the beanie. Caught in a daze of happy thoughts of the man who wore the costume as well as the anguish of having to tell him I had cancer…again…

I was enamored by my daze, I missed the door opening as the doctor came in. I didn't hear him the first time, but I know he said something. Looking up at him confused, I egged him to repeat. With a shake of his head he did. "Congratulations Yamane."

"Congratula…it's not cancer?! Oh, thank God! Thank fucking God!" The beanie was hugged to my chest tightly before tugging it back down on my bald head with oomph.

The doctor smiled at my reaction, I assumed he was equally as pleased to learn it wasn't cancer either. "No, it isn't cancer Yamane. Nor is it your menstrual cycle."

I was still consumed in my elation before I heard those last words and hesitated. Wait…not my…"If it's not my period, then what is it? You said it's not cancer, it's not my period…no…no no no no NO!"

"Congratulations Yamane, you're pregnant." He seemed calm, and not to process that this was not a moment to be congratulating me. His tone did dour as he spoke "However, this does mean that I cannot administer your chemotherapy treatment. As it might hurt the fetus and cause later complications in your pregnancy. For now, Yamane, I would like you to go home and rest. Be sure to let All Might know of my congratulations as well, and as always, all information is kept quite confidential."

I stared at the man in disbelief. I…I couldn't be. We used protection. "Doctor, you have to be wrong. I can't be."

He shook his head, handing me the paper that he was working on typing into the computer. "See for yourself Yamane. Your tests and samples were coming up positive for pregnancy. If you don't trust me, a medical professional, you could use those pregnancy tests they sell at the stores." He had an irritated expression as though I was questioning him and his expertise.

I handed the paper back solemnly. "No…I…I trust your judgement. I…am I excused for today Doctor?"

He nodded. "Yes Yamane. I can't give you your chemotherapy while you are pregnant, but since it was only your last treatment and you have been on a steady incline for health and your weight has been improving as well, I am not too concerned. You are even healthy enough to conceive. However, if there are complications, please contact me immediately. It is already astounding that you conceived, radiation treatment can be damaging to the body and the egg counts."

I gave a curt bob of my head as I clambered down from the examination bed and stood up straight. "Right…t-t-thanks I guess." I took my leave with that, trudging out of the room, past the waiting room, and past the front desk nurse. I left the hospital in a state of confusion.

No…there was no way…couldn't be. I shook my head of the ordeal. There was no way in Hell I was having a baby! Yeah! There had to be some mix up. This would all get sorted out and everything would be fine. No reason to alert Toshinori to the mess. I should tell him I was going to the bank though. With one deep inhale, I flipped out my phone and called the dork of a Pro-Hero. He answered calmly. "Hello? Sweetheart, how did your appointment go?"

Another sharp breath hitched in me. What if the doctor was right though…no! No! Out of my head! "Fine Babe, just fine. No more chemotherapy! Cancer-free! You are dating a now cancer survivor."

There was such an evident smile plastered to his face that I nearly heard it through the phone as he spoke, "That's wonderful Sweetest! Did you get a chance to ask the doctor about your pain and nausea?"

Hesitation. I faltered in my nerves. Did I lie? Did I tell the truth? The way he acted earlier when it was just a teasing joke lead me to believe that it may be best not to broach the subject at all. Lie it was, but suave lie. Play it off. "Babe, I swear, it's nothing. I didn't mention it to the doctor because it's just my period starting up. You're overreacting. Do you worry this much about the injured people you save?"

"T-To a degree, yes. I-I want to make sure they are all right. I-I-I mean…I-I-I worried a lot about you when we met." He was hesitant and now off the subject of my now fast approaching problem.

"Yeah, you did. But you were trying to get into my pants. Such a horny Hero All Might is. Anyway, Babe, I need to let you go. I'm heading into the city to get some money from the bank. I want to go looking for nice curtains and see if I can find some floor paneling that would look nice. No manual labor, just shopping, I swear." I hoped I could just keep him off the subject of my injury for as long as possible. I didn't want him coming back to the subject any time soon. It would be a hassle to deal with lying to him until the doctor sorted this mistake of his out…if it was a mistake. NO! No…it was a mistake!

"You're going into the city? Please be careful, Aizawa, Kayama, Yamada, Todoroki, myself, and a handful of other heroes have been patrolling there all day. It's been rather active there lately with danger. It's just the beginning of October and it seems that 'fright' has already made a resurgence." He was worried and working hard. No reason to give him more reason to worry.

"I'll be careful, you know me. I'm a tough cookie and a fighter. I'll stay safe." I smiled gently. My mind drifting from the news the doctor had given me to my ever-caring behemoth Clark Kent over the phone. "Love you Toshi."

If I could hear blushing, I feel I would have heard it then as Toshinori sputtered out. "I-I-I love you t-too Ayano!" His confident hero laugh permeating my eardrums giving me the signal to close my phone before he gave me a pounding headache with his moronic showmanship and laughter.

With the closing of my phone, and placing of it back into my bag, I headed towards the bank, making my way there so I could get money and do my shopping for Breathing Pollen. The bank slowly did come into view as I passed by many people, even hearing a few kids point up at me and make comments to their parents about my All Might beanie. Seeing them…I hesitantly placed a hand on my stomach without thinking. If…If I had a kid with him…would they be like that? Would they point at the T.V. and look over at me with Toshinori's beaming smile and tell me their father was saving the world? Would they admire him? Would they aspire like these children did to be like him?

No! I'm not pregnant! Damnit woman! Stop thinking you are! Pull your head out of those damned thoughts and back to reality. With a shake of my head I entered the bank…unknowing that discovering I was carrying the child of All Might was going to be the least of my worries today.


	49. Risking Lives

I entered into the bank, my mind still slightly clouded with the thought that I may or may not be carrying Toshinori's child inside me. It was a nerve-wracking thought, and it kept coming up. No…no! I need to focus. I'm going shopping today for floor paneling, maybe some paint, and definitely curtains. Shopping to make Breathing Pollen the best flower shop in the area, the best example of what I envision it to look like. Something perfect, something grand! No thoughts of babies! No thoughts of pregnancy!

I got in line to speak with the teller when my turn approached, rummaging through my purse to find my wallet and I.D. so I could hand them over and get the process over quickly. Question was how much I should withdraw. I didn't want to take an exorbitant amount of money from Toshinori's account, but I would need enough to cover some costs if I found something I liked. Would five hundred be too much? I pondered my thoughts on money, taking in the area around me as I did. The bank was always a luscious place. They always had a rich person feel to them.

I chanced a glance at the ground, maybe their floors would give me some inspiration. Tiling. Drab tiling at that. No…I was thinking wood. A nice wood flooring, give it a homey feel. Hm…flooring of that nature shouldn't be too expensive. Let's see…maybe…five thousand yen at most. Nothing extreme? Was I thinking too small? I continued to stare at the tiled floor of the bank, taking in it's grainy yet reflective surface. It reflected the lights that were in the ceiling, little glowing circles on the floor bouncing the light back into their corresponding holes in the ceiling. Those lights were cool and all, but if I was going to get a homey vibe, I need a light that was warmer more welcoming.

"Next!" I jolted out of my thoughts as the teller called for the next person in line, which apparently was me. I was so consumed by my thoughts of renovations, I completely missed being called to the teller.

With hesitation, I made my way over. The man behind the counter smiled at me, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose as he gestured for my information. I placed my I.D. and debit card on the wooden countertop towards him. Wooden countertops, that didn't sound too bad, but maybe with the wooden floors that would be too much. I shook my head of my decorating thoughts and looked to the teller once more. "Um, sorry. Five thousand for withdrawal please."

The teller nodded as I stood there waiting. He filed through the information before asking. "Date of birth?"

"December 24th." Always have to verify when it's that much money.

The teller gave another nod, causing me to think that those glasses that were already sliding down his face were going to end up on the floor and break. I shrugged, if they hit the floor it was his own fault for not adjusting the problem. He went to work going to get the money I had requested. I'd need to send a text to Toshinori letting him know how much money I had taken out of the bank that way he didn't worry. Granted, I don't think me taking five thousand out of the bank was anything that would cause worry. He had so much more than that saved in the bank already.

I continued to observe my surrounds, taking notice of the fake potted plants in the room. Why not get real ones? Something simple, with little need of watering. Hah! A cactus! I snorted, imagining a bank with cactuses as their welcoming ambient plants. That's when I noticed something out of the ordinary. A woman looking awfully jittery and fidgeting with her bag. I watched her carefully, something seemed off with her. Was something…wrong?

That's when the sound rang out. Gunshots, fired in the air as the bank doors were locked and the woman shook, standing in front of them. "Nobody move! This…T-This is a robbery!" Everyone immediately cowered down as she pointed the gun from the ceiling to us, the people now being held hostage by her. I caught a glimmer of her hand trembling as she pointed the gun at us.

An officer for the bank immediately ran over to stand in front of us and point his gun at her. "Ma'am! Lower your weapon!"

There was something in her eyes…something off. A piercing sound rang out again as more gunfire rang. This time it blended with a terrified, shrill scream. The woman…shot the office. She seemed hesitant as she stepped forward to check him, almost as though she were scared before she shook her head and pointed the gun at everyone again. "W-W-Whoever tries to play hero next will e-end up the s-same! E-E-Everyone in…in that corner! Out of my way!" She gestured the gun with a wave off to the side, out of visible sight from the windows of the bank and at a disadvantage to get to the door with her standing in the way.

Everyone, including myself hurried over. Mothers and children, business men and women, it was a rush to hide in the corner. Didn't these people have fucking Quirks?! Why wasn't someone stopping her?! Come on, this is a dangerous situation! Fight! You have fucking superpowers dipshits!

I groaned, nervous about the situation as the woman made her way to one of the tellers that was, I can only assume since I couldn't see them, cowering behind the counter. Her legs were shaking as she approached and demanded. "Give me everything! All the money y-you have!" Why was she hesitating so much? This…this didn't make sense.

The teller hurried off to get the money, fearing most likely for their life with this woman in front of them holding a gun. She already shot an officer of the law…poor man was bleeding out on the ground. We needed to end this quickly. Help him. I turned to everyone near me, all these pathetic, cowardly, Quirked people. "Who here has a healing Quirk?"

They all stared at me with such incredulous eyes as if I had three heads. Was my question so strange. I grit my teeth at their reaction. "He's going to bleed out and fucking die! Who has a healing Quirk?!"

The woman with the gun must have heard me as her footsteps echoed on the tiled ground of the bank. I tensed, turning to face her. She glared down at me. "Why are you talking about Quirks?! D-D-Do…D-Do you have one?"

I wasn't going to tell her a finite answer, that would be an automatic sentence to death, but that officer needed help. I ignored her question. "Let me help him, he'll bleed out and die."

The woman pointed the gun at me and I tensed, visibly. I tried to hide it, but after the experiences I'd been through already with villains and danger, I had learned to cower only slightly. However, I remained steadfast. "L-L-Let him d-die! H-He was going t-to shoot me!"

That was fucking baffling! Woman had a fucking gun! "No shit he was! You were pointing a gun at innocent people!"

She stepped back a bit at my remark, perhaps I had made her waiver in her thoughts. "Fine! Don't get in my way, or I'll shoot you too!"

With a curt nod, I attempted to ignore the cold steel gun, barrel pointed at me, as I made my way over to the office bleeding on the ground. I got to work, tearing some of my clothing to wrap his wounds as the woman's footsteps clacked back to the teller and ultimately the counter. Chancing a look, I noticed her back was to me. This was the perfect chance. I reached into my pocket before looking over at the innocent people trapped over in the corner. I nodded to them as if trying to signal what I was about to do. Like they would understand. Like they knew I had Pro-Heroes on speed dial.

Either way, I took my phone out, pressed a number, and speed dialed Toshinori. I didn't speak, but I heard his voice faintly through the phone. "Sweetheart? Ayano? Everything okay?"

I continued to work on the injured man, he gave a wince and a groan as I worked to try and stop the bleeding, honestly having no idea what I was doing and kind of hoping that just bandaging the wounds would be enough. I set my phone down next to me, but that was a wrong move. The woman turned, gun in hand, and glared at me. "What are you – " She saw the phone. "Y-Y-You bitch!"

Gunshots rang out once more and everything went…surprisingly white. There was horrible searing pain coming from my leg and my left arm. Terrible. The pain alone made everything hazy as I heard the screams of the people in the bank. The woman's panicked voice reaching my ears again as I tried to focus my gaze. It was a challenge as the only thing I could see was my light lavender phone, and warm…pooling…blood…


	50. Always in the Hospital

I awoke to a burning hot pain stemming from my left leg and my right arm. I squeezed my eyes shut in a pathetic attempt to pretend the pain I felt wasn't real. Ignoring the reality of the situation, allowing thoughts of stupid lewd comments to Toshinori to fill my head as to nullify my suffering. However, even with my eyes shut, the sounds around me broke my thoughts in two, I was finding it more and more challenging to daydream the agony away.

Beeping…most likely a heart monitor. Shuffling noises, wheels on tile flooring. I could only guess I was at the hospital. After a moment, my assumption was confirmed when the familiar blast of air was sent into my nostrils. The damn noodle was back! I was finally free of the damn thing! And I was just in the hospital this morning! Great! Fucking great!

Stupid hospital sounds buzzed around me as I remained blind to the world, the lids of my eyes shielding me from embracing the reality of the situation. That was until a familiar voice spoke up. "Where the fuck is he…?"

That…did not sound like Toshinori. I mean, yeah Toshinori curses sometimes, but he isn't one to just drop the 'fuck' bomb willy-nilly. No…this person had to be different. Their breathing was jagged, rough, aggressive, and irritated. I could hear it with just my eyes closed. Questions were who were they and who was 'he?' Perhaps if I pretended that I had just woken up the harshness of their demeanor would cease. I weakly reached my left hand up, biting back any pain that flared up and forcing my eyes to remain closed. "Toshi…?"

There was a scoff before a response was given. Yeah…that was definitely not Toshinori, or All Might. "Guess again. Asshole's taking a bit to get here."

I dared enough to peek at the man I was speaking to. There voice was gruff and low in resonance. I had a few guesses, but once the intimidating form of Pro-Hero Endeavor caught my sight, with is arms crossed as he leaned against a wall, all the other ideas of who it could be flew away in terror. "En…Endeavor?!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why in God's name was he here?! He was so anti-people I was confused why he even became a hero. Everyone knew Endeavor was terrible with civilian care, he was too harsh and crass. Toshinori was more attuned to such work. Where was he? Where was All Might?

I scanned the small hospital room for any signs of the hulking form of my boyfriend before movement caught my attention. Endeavor had pushed himself away from the wall and his arms were now at his side instead of crossed across his chest. "I'm not babysitting for him anymore. I'm leaving." Babysitting? What the Hell did he even mean? I was going to ask him, but with his curt statement of departure, he left the room; leaving me alone.

I lay there in silence, wondering what was going on, what Endeavor meant by babysitting, and how Toshinori was doing and if he was panicking or not. My thoughts seemed to linger on him, which was a positive as it made the searing flames of anguish that coursed through me from my injuries to vanish from my mind. As my thoughts lingered on him though, they did start to drift over to the situation I was in just before waking up here. I thought I had everything under control, the situation wasn't nearly as bad as previous ones I had been in, at least that's what I had thought. Yeah…I called him, but it was a buffer in case something happened to the civilians, not to me. I wonder how the cop is doing? Hopefully okay…

"Ayano!" I was dragged from my thoughts on where I had been before waking up in a hospital bed by the loud slam of my hospital room door. The figure in the door was Toshinori's, still in his hero costume but his hair was a mess and he looked a bit disheveled. Yeah…he was panicking.

I didn't stay on the thought of his panic long though. The object of my teasing was here. The man who allowed me to forget my fears was present, so my eyes and brain went to viewing and drinking in his image, those bulging muscles, rippling pectorals, that sexy Herculean body. I couldn't help myself, the pain causing my nervous habits to kick into overdrive now that my comfort was standing in the doorway. "To what do I own this," my eyes devoured him and his body, taking in every inch of his form. "pleasure, All Might?" My voice was practically purring his name.

I was being flirtatious and playful, but I was not received in kind. Strong arms wrapped around me quickly before tensing and releasing me just as quickly as they had enveloped me. Toshinori was pushing me from him. "What the Hell were you thinking?! You could have been horribly hurt! I could have lost you! You're always putting yourself into dangerous situations trying to help others!" Toshinori staggered a bit as his hands fell onto my shoulder weakly before moving to my waist as his head soon rest on my left shoulder. "When you called…I heard the gunshot. I…I-I panicked…please Sweetheart…please don't put me through that again…" He lifted his head to look at me before moving one of his massive hands to rest on my cheek. "What if I had lost you…?"

I was gazing into those worried and concern filled blue orbs before nuzzling myself into the hand that was on my cheek. I wanted to say 'what if he had lost _us_ ' but that would not have helped the situation any. I felt uneasy with everything now. Him not knowing that there was a child inside me, me being injured and worrying him to no end, the sorrowful look in his eyes most likely from having to watch me live in a hospital for the umpteenth time. "I…I-I'm sorry Toshinori…I thought I could handle it. She…the woman seemed like she didn't want to do it…and I figured since she was using a gun maybe…m-maybe she was Quirkless. A-Anyway, Babe…you're worrying yourself ragged. Just come here and let me assure you I'm fine. I think snuggling up to you would make me heal faster."

"Ayano…" Toshinori's hand nearly fell from my cheek before he leaned down and kissed me with such tender and gentle passion. He was being delicate, as though any forced touch would break me. "How can I not worry about you? All day has been heart attack after heart attack with you. Can you please…please just stay out of harms way for a day? Just one day?" Toshinori gave another sigh before planting another light kiss to my lips.

I was loving these tender pecks I was being showered with. He…he really was scared…or worried. Worried most likely. He wasn't boisterously laughing which meant he wasn't afraid, right? Yeah. Sounds about right. As he pulled away from another lip-lock with my mouth, an intricate, almost relieved expression graced his features. His piercing blue eyes seemed more relaxed and calmer compared to a moment ago, and he was smiling with the same gentility he had when I first woke up from my lobectomy.

Those ocean blue pearls were captivating, but I needed to avert my gaze. If he glanced even a speck of the secret I was keeping…or the shame I was hiding inside at my secret. What would he think? What would he say? Toshinori must have sensed something from me because his hand that was resting on my cheek carefully pushed against me to turn my head and face him. I did. I guess I needed to brave words. I had to speak to him. What to say? What to say that would make him maybe…understand? Would hints works. He wants me to stay safe…I could use that. "I…I'll consider staying safe and out of harms way for…a few months."

"I only need a day Sweetest." Toshinori rested his forehead against mine as he sighed. I could feel his warm breath against me causing a surge of embarrassment and hatred towards myself to course through me. He was being so affectionate. He probably thought I was dying, or I had died. He was so worried.

He…he deserved to know. "No…I think you would agree that…it should be a few months."

That statement confused him as he pulled away from me, his eyes telling me how confused his was along with the expression he was displaying. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why would I agree? Is something wrong Ayano?"

Worry was surfacing. No no! Needed to get him away from worry! "No! I'm fine! Sort of…kind of…"

"Kind of?! What's kind of mean?!" Toshinori panic was imminent. Abort! Abort!

"Kind of…baking…?" Would he pick up the hint? Please, please don't make me say it Toshinori.

He relaxed, the zealous protective episode subsiding as he watched me carefully. "Bak…ing?"

I gave a curt nod, my beanie sliding down in front of my eyes before Toshinori pushed it up out of them for me. He was so close to my face, I felt heat rising to my cheeks. It was now or never. He was terrible with hints anyway. "I'm pregnant!"

I practically shouted it…I didn't mean to. I just…he was so close to me and I couldn't handle his idiocy and ignorance to the situation. That and the guilt I was feeling at not tell him and then being shot twice.

He didn't respond though. I glanced up at him. He was just staring at me. I couldn't see much emotion behind those wonderful glowing gems. They just focused as he stuttered out, "P-P-P-Pregnant…Y-Y-Y-You're…p-p-p-pregnant?" I gave a quick nod, the heat that was flooding to my cheeks most definitely surfacing to form blushing. Toshinori didn't seem to care though, he merely fell back from me into the hospital chair near my bed, a loud creak greeting us at the moment as the chair attempted and struggled to hold the sudden weight.

He ran his hands through his hair, seeming to process the information. I remained focused on him, attempting to see how he would take the information. That's when I saw his eyes started to light up and the goofiest, most heart-warming smile graced his features as the expression on his face radiated happiness. I thought he was pleased with the news…surprisingly enough.

That was…until a moment later when the smile dropped and a darkness dulled out the illuminating blue in his eyes and an expression I'd never seen on him surfaced. Mortification and absolute terror.


	51. His Worries

I was rather surprised by Toshinori's reaction. Not so much the dread portion of it, but the elation that was displayed in the beginning. Toshinori was a man who displayed his feelings in unique ways, but to get to the deeper feelings inside him, one just had to look into his eyes. Those wonderous, sparking gems told all his inner feelings and deepest emotions. Emotions he hid while he was masquerading as All Might. Yes, even when he wasn't a hero, he was rather enigmatic, but he still never outright acted upon the emotions hidden underneath. But this…this was different. I couldn't tell which was the real emotion and which was the display…if the terror or the joy were displays at all.

Toshinori's expression of fear truly caught me off-guard. Not as much as the smiling happiness before though, considering I was expecting him to be somewhat upset. No…I didn't figure that he would go from being a jubilant, bumbling dork with a grin plastered to his face to…to terror. Why though?

I was about to ask, until he abruptly stood from the chair next to my hospital bed and started pacing the room with bounding steps. I worried the people beneath my room could hear him and probably were worrying something was happening. I ignored that thought though, returning to watching my boyfriend go back and forth, continuously running his hands through those golden locks to the point that his perfectly styled hair faltered and his bangs began to fall in front of his face. Every so often I caught bits and pieces of him muttering, but it was never anything coherent.

"Toshinori…I…We…W-We don't have to keep them if it is going to bother you…this much." I lifted my right arm gingerly, gesturing it out towards him in an attempt to stop his pacing and draw his attention to the behavior he was displaying.

He did stop, but he just stared at me. No words…just…watched. Those glorious blues practically bore holes into me. For once I felt small and weak under his gaze, but it didn't last long. After a moment or two, he shook his head and went back over to me, taking my left hand delicately, gently into his own hand. He was being careful not to aggravate my bullet wound.

As he did this, Toshinori continued to watch me, a gentle expression starting to melt the previous dread and fear that drove him to pace the room not a moment ago. However, it was still there and I could still catch glimpses of that mortification behind the calming and gentile smile he was putting forth. Here was the showmanship I was waiting for, now to hear him say okay. "Ayano, Sweetheart…I…I-I" Here it comes, just say it so we both can pretend this never happened. "I want…t-t-to keep t-them."

Wait…did he just…what? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was sitting here preparing myself for the agreement, and he says to...I focused my gaze on Toshinori, properly focusing my eyes to figure out whether he was being honest with me or not. "You…Did you just say you wanted to keep them?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dustings of a blush forming on his pallor skinned cheeks. He was such a timid man underneath the costume. No one would ever know that All Might was actually a weenie when he wasn't saving everyone. It was almost laughable to think in this situation he was being so vulnerable, and no one but me could see it, see him. The stuttering soon began after as he replied with embarrassment lacing itself in his speech. "W-W-Well…y-y-yes…I-I never t-thought I-I would be…b-be a f-f-father…b-but I-I…I-I should own up to this…i-it is my f-fault after all…a-a-and…I-I'm i-in l-l-l-love with…y-y-you."

He looked so flustered. Toshinori truly was a timid man, through and through. Seeing him like this was precious; I wanted the moment to last, but something still didn't sit right with me. With a bit of adjustment, compensating for my injured leg and arm, I bore my gaze into him. I wanted answers. Was he lying to me right now? Was he telling me the truth? Those two emotions…there had to be a reason for both of them, and I needed to know the reason. "If you want to keep them, then why do you look so petrified about this?"

His muscles tensed. It was hardly something to miss when he was wearing such a skintight costume. Seeing that tension meant I struck a nerve, clarifying that I was right and something was off. But that's when his obnoxious heroic laugh began. He knew I despised him laughing like that. Fake confidence. Why? Why was he laughing? He only laughed like this when… "You're afraid…You're lying Toshinori. You don't want to keep them, do you? It's fine if you don't; I understand. This is really sudden and you're a –"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence as Toshinori quickly lifted me in his arms away from the bed. It felt warm to have his strong, toned arms wrapping around me in a hug before he placed a firm yet gentle, passionate kiss to my lips. He held me in that kiss a while. There was nothing sensual about it, it was more love, comfort, passion, and a twinge of fear. When he released my lips though, he looked into my eyes, enrapturing me in his blue orbs. "Ayano…if there is one thing I'm sure about, it's that I want to keep them." After that affirmation though, the bolstering confidence he had once felt dissipated, and Toshinori falter, a blush returning to his face as he released me to rest against the hospital bed once more, catching my wincing as I did.

"Babe…warn me before you do that. I was shot…twice." I sighed, relaxing into the bed once more before realizing his affirmation at keeping the child. It was still a positive affirmation, and that kiss certainly took home the fact that he was not lying…unless his showmanship screamed at him to passionate kiss his girlfriend in hopes she would believe him. I doubted it though, Toshinori wasn't one to tell lies often. "Anyway…you want to keep them? Then…Then why are you acting like this is some terrible situation?"

A single sigh left his lips as Toshinori sat back in the hospital chair next to my bed once more. I was pleased that he wasn't laughing anymore, and perhaps that sigh meant that he was going to tell me what was actually going on in that head of his. I could only tell his emotions through his eyes, that did not mean I could read his mind. However, the sigh wasn't exactly all that pleasant in resonance.

He simply sat there a few moments, bangs now in his face as he began to fidget with them. A nervous habit I had noticed of his a while back when he was looking for something to say or how to phrase something, he would fidget with his bangs if they were in front of his face. "Well…f-f-for one…A-Ayano…S-S-Sweetest, we aren't e-exactly…m-m-married…"

I gave a shrug to that one. It was no big deal to me, and since no one knew that I existed in his life, it shouldn't be a major deal to him considering. Not like anyone was going to know that All Might had a kid without being married to the woman. No one was going to know he had a kid. I could see he was worried about this though, so perhaps it was best to reassure him. "That's not a huge deal Toshi, Babe, it's an easy fix. But I swear to God if you ask me to marry you right now, then I am saying no. This is not romantic, and this is not the time to ask a woman to marry you, whether I'm pregnant or not."

Toshinori's smile got a bit playful, but not by much as he smiled to me and nodded his head. "I suppose it is an easy fix…and I'll have to come up with something better to propose to you I supposed then." The bastard was thinking of proposing fucking now. Glad I shut that down. What a terrible story to tell the tiny sunspot in my stomach once they were born. Mommy and Daddy got engaged to each other after I was shot twice at a bank robbery. Stupid. "That's…that's not all though."

I turned my attention to him confused. "Not all?"

Toshinori gave a nervous nod before glancing away from me, one of his hands moving to completely cover my abdomen. I watched careful as his hand rested there, a slight tremble to it as if any sudden movements of his would harm me or the child. "Ayano…Every day I worry that something…horrible could happen to you. Some villain or other could find you and torture you just to get to me. If…If that happened, I don't know what I would do. To think that I…the person who is supposed to protect everyone put someone so important to me in mortal danger. I…" His breath hitched. This was really something on his mind. I could see it. This was where the dread was stemming from.

I lied my right arm and reached across my chest to place it on his cheek, rubbing small soothing circles on his cheek with my thumb. "Hey, Babe…that would never happen."

His one hand remained on my abdomen, but his other went to envelope my hand, holding it against his cheek. Toshinori closed his eyes, barring me from being able to know what emotions he was feeling at the moment. "Look at you though…this is my fault…and what if the same happens to them?" That was a confusing statement. I got shot of my own accord, not willingly, but it was my own fault, not his. What did any of this have to do with – "What if they get captured by a villain, tortured, abused…" His hand began to tremble more on my stomach as I caught sight of him gritting his teeth. "Killed…all because their father in the Number One Hero…the Symbol of Peace. I…I don't want that for them…I-I don't want to bring my child into the world…o-only for them to go through p-pain and suffering on my account and because of me…that…I-I d-d-don't think I c-c-could bare that thought."

This was the root. He was scared they would be hurt. Scared that his position as a hero would constantly put them in mortal danger. Here I thought Toshinori was scared because he got be pregnant before marrying me and didn't want to be a father. Actually…he was already starting to think like a father. He was concerned for their safety, he was scared for their health, he had considered his position and what it meant for them and how it meant that life would be like for them. He had taken so many things into account, it made me feel kind of selfish to think that my biggest concern was that Toshinori was going to ask me to get rid of the poor unborn thing.

No…this…this was kind of better than what I was expecting. Not that it was better that he was depressed about this, but better that he was accepting of being a father, he was just worried that his child would suffer greatly because of him. No…if anything, this man would keep them safe. Toshinori would spoil them rotten, love them dearly, and be protective. He would make sure that no matter what…they would always be safe. A smile broke across my face, causing a confused expression to appear on Toshinori's face when he opened his eyes to me again. I just smiled gentle up at him, shaking my head. "Toshinori, stop being so fucking precious dorky." He released my hand that was cupping his cheek, almost as though I had offended him, but I continued to smile as I merely continued to hold his cheek with my hand and make a feeble attempt to pull him towards me as I spoke. "Babe, for one thing, I know that would never happen. I know you Toshinori, and if there is one thing I have learned from living with you and being around you for more than a year now, it's that Yagi Toshinori would not let anyone harm the people he cares for. Look at you. Yeah, you're the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace, but you're also you. You're already thinking like a father and you just found out today."

My smile continued as I just watched him, he leaned closer to me, enthralled by the words I was spouting, as for me. I believed each word I was saying. "Besides Babe, All Might is not the only person you are, you're Yagi Toshinori, my boyfriend and now the father of my child. I know for a fact that both of your egos will care for me and them. Stop worrying. No villain will ever harm them."

Toshinori looked amazed before he leaned down and kissed me once more. This time it wasn't as passionate and urgent as the previous one. This one was affectionate and caring, full of the same amount of love, but a kiss that was meant to display the utter happiness I had just brought to the man. "Why are you so damn perfect Ayano? No matter what worries me, you help me through it."

I shrugged and grinned. "Just a goddess, the forum boards say that only a goddess can be with All Might, so I must be, and our little sunspot will be a demi-god. They'll be fine. I know I'm going to have to continue to remind you of this, but I assure you that together we can keep them safe."

Toshinori nodded and shook his head before placing his forehead against mine, his golden sun bangs tickling my face. "That means you need to stop running into danger."

A grin came across my face as I became engulfed in those gorgeous blue oceans. "That can certainly be arranged."


	52. New Home

I remained in the hospital for another couple of days, not so much for the gunshot wounds to my arm and leg but because, apparently after the shots, my body went into shock, and my lungs went into what I could only refer to as a panic. Even my respiratory therapist was in a tizzy over my breathing and almost had me stay longer; however, one I had proven to him that my injuries were nothing to be overly worried about, the doctors all agreed to release me.

Upon my release from the hospital, I could see Toshinori waiting for me outside. He was in his civilian attire, which was always a refreshing sight to see. Him in his dark green cargo pants, his boots, and that ever-alluring skin-tight white shirt that, such an attention grabber. His golden sun locks were down at the moment causing his bangs to frame his chiseled, handsome face. I couldn't help but notice more than one woman gawking at my hulking boyfriend, so, being a little petty…or a lot petty, I made a bit of a display walking over to him and yanking his massive arm against my chest in a hug. Somewhat of a sign to those onlookers that this Grecian god was mine.

Toshinori was quite oblivious to the attention that he garnered with his attractive appearance. Rather he simply developed a dusting of pink on his cheeks and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. An awkward smile gracing his features. "A-A-Ayano…?"

It was a question, not a statement. Good. I confused him. I merely smirked up at him, playing a coy little game. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head no before proceeding to walk with me home. I say walk, but as I followed him, I somewhat jogged to keep up with his strides. We remained walking, until he abruptly stopped and I bumped into him. Had I been going at a quicker pace, I feel like ramming Toshinori would be painful. I messed with my nose, after having bumped into his solid form, questioningly glancing up at him. I was greeted with a twinkle in his gorgeous blues…a twinkle that was all too familiar. He wanted to 'fly' home. "No Babe. We are not, NOT, going by air travel."

A pleading expression formed on his features as he moved himself in such a fashion that I was no longer hugging his arm. He rather moved one of his large, calloused hands to the small of my back, gingerly attempting to pick me up and carry me home. "Sweetheart, please, it's much faster."

I wriggled away from his grasp, but the hand on my back was firm. Fighting against Toshinori was a pointless effort, but I was not 'flying' home. "No means no damnit. You know I hate heights, and I just got out of the hospital today Toshi. Can't we just take a cab home?"

There was a bit of a grimace as Toshinori glanced to the side. "Cabs…make me feel a bit…cramped."

What an answer. I could see where he was coming from. The man was 7'2" in height. It was baffling enough that his home was comfortable to him. I merely shook my head, avoiding looking at him. I couldn't let him win out. "Should have thought about that before deciding to build up your Herculean physique…not that I mind the physique." I smoothed my hand over his pectorals, being ginger and delicate with my touch.

Toshinori immediately began to blush. I loved when he did as it was so much fun to embarrass the man, for it was too easy. However, his recovery was quicker than I anticipated. "A-Ayano…p-please…I promise I won't let anything bad happen and I'd never dream of dropping you."

Damnit. He really didn't want to take a cab. It was faster…a sigh left my lips as I held up my arms in defeat. "Fine."

The hand that was at the small of my back tensed and became rather firm as it pushed me forward. His other strong arm joyously scooping me up and holding me against his chest. I clutched at what little cloth I had available to me considering how tight this shirt was against his body. I assumed my position, safe against his chest, and shut my eyes as tightly as possible before the powerful force of wind and pressure pushed me down into the large, toned arms that held me.

The feeling of weightless was terrifying because that feeling meant that I was falling out of the fucking sky. I had no idea how Toshinori could possibly enjoy such a feeling. It was horrifying. Either way, I clung myself to him more, which caused the arms that carried me to press me firmly into his massive, expanse of chest in what I only could assume was an attempt at comfort.

That comfort didn't last very long though as I soon felt a rumble against my cheek that was pressed into his chest and that obnoxious laugh of his burst forth. Fucking All Might laugh…Though…after a moment it dissolved into his more natural laugh. Same intensity, but more genuine of a chuckle than that forced sound he did for the media. I was curious what he was laughing about until I felt the rush of wind and the sinking feeling of plummeting back to the Earth.

In that moment, I was desperate to stop myself from letting the scream that welled in my throat out. Because of my desire to remain quite and not draw attention to my boyfriend and I falling back to the ground, I…kind of bit down on his neck to muffle myself. That…that was when the most delicious sound emanated from his chest. A guttural sound…a sexual sound.

I bit down and Toshinori's whole body tensed before hitting the ground in a landing position. His breath was shaken and nearly panting. I imagined he wasn't expecting me to bite his neck, and honestly neither was I. Fact of the matter was that I did and because I did, a pair of trembling arms leaned down to tenderly, carefully place on the ground, only for the hands attached to them to snake their way to my hips. Shit…I turned him on. I didn't mean to…and now I had to atone for that.

I released his neck from my bite, teeth mark fresh and visible on his skin. Then I made the next mistake, looking up into my behemoth boyfriend's beautiful eyes. His sun-blessed face a bright shade of red as those ocean blue orbs searched my features for answers to what was happening. There was a quick bob of his Adam's apple that I took not of, but that was only before he lifted me off the ground rather forcefully and a passionate kiss was planted on my lips.

It was a hungry kiss, a searching kiss. Damnit…fuck me. I wriggled a bit in his grasp as he held me up off the ground. I needed to stop this before it went any further, I was already pregnant, we didn't need to make that a surefire fact. As I wiggled and thrashed about, the strong arms that held me up soon placed me back on the ground and resumed groping at my hips. A pant left his perfect mouth. "S-S-S-Sorry…"

Toshinori didn't need to apologize. This was my fault. "N-No…that…that was my bad. S-Sorry." I needed to disengage this before it went any further. "So, let's get inside Babe, before someone sees us standing out here." That's when I turned to face a house I'd never seen before. It was two stories, simply but classy. There was a small gate enclosing it with a plaque on above the mailbox slot. A lovely green yard…this…this was not our house, or rather Toshinori's house. I wheeled around to face him, confusion obviously written on my face. "Um…Babe?"

Toshinori was still staring at me with an awestruck and enamored vision of pleasure and heat before he snapped back to reality. He blinked a moment before focusing past me and then back to me a grin slowly developing on his face. "Welcome home Sweetheart!"

I again turned from the idiot I called my lover back to the beautiful two-story home, back to my moron. "Babe…this isn't our…your home."

Toshinori lowered his warm hands from my hips, proceeding to walk past me towards the gate of the home. "Strange…I swore it was, it even says 'Yagi' on that plaque."

This didn't make sense, but I followed behind him and sure enough that plaque above the mailbox slot did say 'Yagi.' "How…when…why? Just…why Toshi? Why and how and when?"

Toshinori's trademark smile was ever present on his face as he stood tall. "For the little one on the way. Best I could get on such short notice, and I've already taken care of everything too! It'll be the perfect family home."

"This…This is a family home? Toshi…Babe in the three days I was in the hospital, you bought a house?!" I was amazed. Astonished. I was not expecting him to just up and buy a house!

His trademark smile faltered into confusion as he watched me timidly, a strange sight to see for any onlooker. "Yes…I did. If…If we are having a child together, we can't keep living in my one-bedroom. I wanted to get the best I could for them and for us. This was the best I could find on such short notice. It's a good size, a-and I already moved everything over. There's still a bit of unpacking to do, but I've already begun preparing the baby's room. You'll love it! At least I hope you will, but we don't know the gender yet. Maybe I shouldn't have started so early. I just got so excited. I bought tons of books on child care, and I'm reading and tagging them all. I'm so excited to be a father, and I'll be sure to take care of you. I'll take care of everything and buy –"

"Babe! Babe, slow down! You're babbling. You…you bought a house and started moving into it…in three days?!" I was still just amazed at him for having done that. He really is excited about being a father. I never would have fathomed this if I couldn't see it right before me.

Toshinori, standing there in front of me with that embarrassed dusting pink, giving me a nod. "Yeah…I did…" He was so flustered but he reached out and took my hand carefully in his. The size difference evident, but comforting as those wonderful blues went from focusing on my face to the ground. "Sorry…I…I-I just got a bit e-excited and went a-a little…o-overboard. I-I just…I-I-I wasn't sure what to do in this s-s-situation. S-S-So I thought…"

At least he was always honest with me. I moved my free hand that wasn't gripped in his to his cheek. I lifted his face a bit to look at me, still looking down, but not at the ground anymore. I gave him the sweetest smile I could because with how he was behaving and acting, that smile was all I could think of in response to him. "Hey…it's fine. I'm kind of excited too, I just didn't think _you'd_ be this excited about my pregnancy. I'm really rather happy you are, I was worried. Now…about this home. You…went more than 'a little' overboard, this is a lot overboard, but we would have needed a new place anyway. Can't live in a one-bedroom and raise a little sunspot, now can we? However, let's…wait at least a little bit on the baby room, or you can show me and we can work on it together."

Toshinori returned my smile with a gentle, genuine smile of his own. It brought a well of warmth and happiness into my very being, and that was only emphasized when I felt the hand that was holding mine let go and find its way to my abdomen. It rested there, with some slight tremors, probably from him worrying about using too much strength and harming me or the child. I got on my tip toes, kissed the base of his jaw, and grinned. "Let's go inside."


	53. Overdoing It

The house was absolutely lovely, not just on the exterior but the interior as well. However, the beauty of the interior was overshadowed by stacks of unpacked boxes in particular rooms and disorganized furniture with no rhyme or reason for being in the location it was in. At least everything was in its appropriate rooms though.

I started my exploration of the house in the front hallway, a set of stairs in front of me, a closet towards the back with boxes stacked in under the stairs, an archway to the left and an archway to the right. I took the right archway and found a large box that did not look like it had been clumsily packed by the large hands of my hulking boyfriend. No…this looked like it came from a store. As I examined it while getting closer, I noticed that it was a desk. "Babe? What's this for?"

Toshinori came up behind me, towering over me while placing a gently hand on my uninjured shoulder. "That's a desk Sweetheart."

He thought he was clever a funny, didn't he? "I can see that Toshinori. Why is it here?"

I felt the jolt go through him when the hand that rested on my shoulder jolted. "I…thought you'd like an office, on that could overlook a nice garden. You'll need a place to work on business stuff for your store. I didn't really have a desk for you, so I bought one."

He really was considerate. I guess the present of a desk and the thoughtfulness of my store were enough to make-up for a snide obvious answer to my earlier question. I placed my hand tenderly over his, displaying a small show of affection and appreciation for him. "Thank you." I was truly thankful and happy as two massive arms wrapped around me carefully and hugged me with such a show of tenderness. As though I was a breakable object.

Once they released me, a hand found the small of my back and guided me towards the large window in the room. "Come on Sweetest, I want you to see the garden space I picked out for you. Y-You can change it of course…I don't know much about gardening sadly."

I snorted at that last remark. "Not sadly Babe, I think you should be saying thankfully. I can't even imagine a man of your size selling flowers. You might frighten people. You're much better suited to being a Pro-Hero."

With that remark, I glanced out the window to see the little area that Toshinori had put sticks in to designate my 'garden' in the yard. As I looked out the window though, a quick motion caught my attention. A bounce of dark brown and a quick hand soaring through the air on the other side of the fence. A jolt went through me, but suppressing it as to not alert the overprotective hero, I took a breath and smirked. "I'm not sure about this spot yet. I'll have to wander around the yard a bit." I patted my hand against his expansive, muscular chest. "You did good for now." With that one motion, I went back to my exploration, passing around Toshinori to explore the other areas of the house. There was a hallway connected to this one, so I made my way to the archway that led to a back hallway. There were sliding doors leading to a lovely back porch that overlooked a lusciously green backyard.

Unconsciously, I rested a hand on my stomach staring out into this backyard. Toshinori walking up behind me with rather loud steps. "Ayano? Everything okay?"

I gave a short nod, my beanie bobbing down a bit as I pushed it back up from out of my eyes. "Yeah, just…enjoying the backyard. It's nice. Big enough for you and the sunspot to play in I'd say."

With that statement, I gave a side-glance over to the bulking, muscly man I loved to catch a goofy, sweet smile on his face. He was so happy. However, my thoughts of how stupid and idiotic but sickeningly adorable he looked were interrupted when I heard muffled whispers and a loud call of "Tsukasa! Come on, please! Just tell me!" People. Great. Assholes ruined the moment.

I gave a sigh as I went back inside from the porch and made my way into the kitchen. Standard, appliances were new, everything looked nice and in its place. Living room was set somewhat; there were certainly a lot of boxes that I was going to have to go through. Now was the time to head upstairs. I started walking up the stairs, noticing on the way up that there were four doors at the top. I moved out of the way once I had reached the top of the stairs for Toshinori.

When he got to the top, those gorgeous blue, ocean gems gave a quizzical look. "Everything all right Dearest?"

With an outstretched hand, I gestured to the doors. "Well, what's what? Or do you want me to just start randomly opening doors?"

He continued to give me a quizzical look. "Isn't that what you've been doing so far?"

He was in a mood. I guess because I wasn't around to mess with him or being catty with my comments, he came up with his own for a bit. "Well yes, but shouldn't the idiot that bought the house while I was in the hospital show me around? I'm surprised your letting the pregnant woman wander willy-nilly. Thought you'd be more overprotective than that."

Toshinori's expression went from confusion to worried rather quickly. His wonderous blue orbs displaying that worry as he leaned down to me. "Are you in pain? Is your stomach bothering you? Do you feel sick? The bed is set and ready if you need to lie down."

Ah. So, he was worried and concerned, just masking it well. I gave a grin at him as I waved my hand for him to stop worrying. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just teasing a bit. Since we are worrying over me and the unborn sunspot, why not show me the room you have in mind for them. Let's really see how overboard you went Yagi Toshinori."

The blush that overtook his features was absolutely hysterical. Watching his sun-kissed skin turn a shade of red and his head lower as he tried desperately to mask it with his golden sun locks. He was not hiding anything, if anything he was incriminating himself more. However, he submit to my request and took my hand, guiding me towards a door in the back of the upstairs hallway. He stood there awkwardly. It was always impressive to see this man embarrassed and timid considering his size and the amount of intimidation his size and strength alone caused. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What's this? The great All Might is nervous and scared?"

I regretted immediately making the joke as the moment I did, that obnoxious hero's laugh greeted my eardrums. He was nervous. Damnit. That boisterous laugh of his cascaded forward, plaguing me with its annoyingness before I smacked his back as hard as I could. The moment he felt my hand against him, he stopped and blushed more. "S-S-S-Sorry…um…I'm…I-I'll open the door now."

And open the door he did. The moment the door was out of the way, I saw a room that was already decorated and filled with baby stuff. The walls a pastel yellow. A terrible color choice, but at least he considered it rather then going blue and pink and being generic. There were wall stickers around of all different sorts of things, dinosaurs, flowers, polka dots, trains, butterflies. It had no cohesion whatsoever. Guess he was trying to find something that would fit either a boy or a girl and this was the conclusion he came to.

I started entering the room after the initial shock of the color and the wall stickers to find a crib already in the room, made and ready to go with basic, generic white sheets. Those were going to be ruined within a day of the little parasite inside me being home. A dresser already set up with a changing station next to it and a diaper disposal trash bin next to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a bookshelf filled to the brim with children's picture books on all different sorts of topics and for all different types of children. Next to that shelf was an impressive recliner, I assumed its large size was so Toshinori could use it as well as me.

I worked to make my way over to the recliner, simply to test it when my leg bumped into a baby jumper. I looked down at it and started to laugh as more and more of the toys that were spilling out from the toy chest next to the bookshelf took my attention. They weren't even formed yet, I wasn't even showing, and already Toshinori was spoiling the child rotten. This was too much.

Toshinori came over and quickly moved the baby jumper from in front of me, giving a bashful peek up at me while I laughed. I continued to laugh as I placed one of my hands on my stomach and the other on his arm. "Toshi…Babe…This is too much!"

I couldn't stop laughing, but through the tears that formed in my eyes from my laughter, I noticed the shameful look that formed behind those gentle blues. "I-I-Is it?"

He was ashamed of overdoing it?! God no! He shouldn't be. I gained control of my laughter and hugged him, a few giggles escaping every now and again. "Yes, it's way too much. But then again, sometimes you're too much, and that's why I love you."

I felt his heartbeat against my face as I hugged him tightly. That comment had gotten him worked up and flustered. Wary arms found their way around me as he hugged me back. "I love you too Ayano."

It was a perfect moment. A tender moment just standing in this overly stuffed baby room squeezing my gigantic boyfriend in an affectionate hug. Nothing could ruin this moment for me…except for the realization that…I was going to have to tell my parents that I was pregnant.


	54. Meeting the Judgmental Neighbors

The days and weeks passed as Toshinori and I attempted to finish unpacking the rest of the boxes from the move. Toshinori nearly demanded that all the heavy lifting and other such things be handled by him. So, in the days and weeks, I was confined to the couch, as he right out refused for me to sit on the floor, opening boxes and handing them over to him. Nothing was really heavy lifting, but fighting him on the matter wasn't going to get me anywhere.

It did take us a bit to get everything completely unpacked though. While we did spend time on it when we had the time, Toshinori was always on call to save people, whether day or night, and I was spending time finishing up work at Breathing Pollen. Either way, we both were occasionally consumed by other obligations that prevented us from completing our home.

However, within a month, the place was pretty much finished. Toshinori had set up my office for me when he was home during the day a week or so ago while I was at the flower shop. So, I thought today I would make use of it by setting up a few minor decorations of my own, and checking on my shipment of flowers that were due tomorrow. I couldn't wait to finally have the shop open and running. Toshinori got me the place in June and it was November now. It was almost done.

I stared out the window to gaze at the grass in the November sun. Fall was nice, but it was disappointing that I couldn't get started on the garden for my home since the weather was bound to change for the worse and the plants were stagger through the winter weather. It was best to wait until Springtime started to arrive. What to do then? The shipment was still going to be on time, I was done adding my small touches to my office. A picture of me with my parents, a picture of Toshinori being a dork at the movies, and potted plant hanging near the window that gave a glimpse to the outside. Minor touches.

My hand absent-mindedly rested on my miniscule baby bump. It was hardly noticeable, but as the person incubating the little Sunspot, I noticed quite quickly. Toshinori did as well, considering he is a cuddler when he is in bed. He felt it as he ran his large, calloused hands over my sides. He was elated when he did, and since as been resting his hands ever so tenderly on my stomach. Dork.

But still…I rested my hands there because I was somewhat happy about bearing Toshinori's child. I shook my head to get my thoughts away from my heroic idiot and back to the matter of what I was going to do with myself. Gazing out the window at the grass, I decided the best option was to make sure that Breathing Pollen was ready for the shipment and that once it was delivered, I was prepared to open shop and have no hitches about that.

A sound plan. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Toshinori. - _I'm heading to Breathing Pollen to prepare for my shipment tomorrow and the possible Grand Opening tomorrow. If I am not home, you know where to find me._ -

After sending the message, I made my way out of the office, up the stairs, and into the last door on the left, the master bedroom. I went to the dresser, grabbing one of my beanies. It was a casual day, no need to look cute for anyone since Toshinori wasn't here, and I wasn't feeling up to being a tease. I put my All Might beanie on, checking that I still looked like a decrepit, dying creature in the master bathroom mirror, brushed my teeth, gave a curt nod to the shadow of my former self in the mirror, and went my merry way out of the house.

I opened the door and took a slow, deep breath. I felt the slight struggle of my lungs for air, but it was nothing I wasn't adapted to. Once I had exhaled the life-giving oxygen, I closed the door, locked it and proceeded to make my way towards the gate that enclosed our house. That was until a shrill, high-pitched call disturbed my peaceful pace. "The wife! Finally!"

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from and my eyes were assaulted quickly by a black-haired woman with dark brown eyes hurrying over to her side of the fence. I stared at her in amazement, attempting to process what she had just said. Did she actually say…'wife?' What the Hell did she mean by 'wife?' Was she talking about me?

As I was processing, she was waving her arms at me, and I quickly took note that her arms…were extended a bit farther than normal. Quirked. This woman had a Quirk. Great…I sighed and trudged over, assuming this woman was talking to me, and wanted to talk to me. Once in front of her, I gave a bit of an awkward hello.

She took to that rapidly as I watched her arm extended towards my lowered hand, lift it, and shake it with zeal. "Hello! It's nice to finally meet you! I've been wondering when you'd show up! I saw your husband going in and out of the house when you two moved in, him carrying all those boxes by himself, so impressive! He has to be a bodybuilder, right?! Then I saw him carry all those baby things in, and I just immediately knew he was this excited dad and that his wife was having twins! But you know, you look really small to be expecting twins! How far along are you anyway?!"

That…that was assailing. This was assault…with words. What the Hell? I just meet this woman and this is her introduction. Shake my hand without permission and assault me with the things she has noticed. And 'husband!' I wasn't married. In fact, I told Toshinori that he wasn't allowed to propose to me in the hospital, and I haven't heard him breath a word of proposing to me since. What?! I just stood there in shock, not entirely sure how to respond to the situation. I just started.

Another voice reached me though, a monotone baritone voice wafted past from behind this exuberant woman. "Nadeshiko, calm yourself. You're confusing her and making her feel uncomfortable."

How the fuck…? I tilted my head past the woman to catch a glimpse of a tall, slender man behind her with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He was calm, almost expressionless in his face. Creepy. How did he know what I was feeling…? Was he fucking Quirked too?! I went back to facing the woman who still clutched my hand before releasing it and pouting. "Oh, hush Tsukasa! I'm introducing myself and being a good neighbor."

The man's voice penetrated the air once more. "You haven't even introduced yourself Dear."

Dear? Wait, were these two married?! This stoic ass was married to this excitable creature from Hell?! I just stood there confused. "Um…?"

The woman, Nadeshiko is what I believe the man called her, faced me once more. "Sorry, I just get so excited! I'm Kiraga Nadeshiko, it's nice to meet you Yagi."

Yagi? Okay, this needed to stop, she truly thought I was married to Toshinori, we weren't married. I needed to tell her flat out because her continuing this was going to be problematic for me. "I'm not a Yagi."

That sent a wave of confused across her face as her perplexed eyes went from looking into my green ones, to my slightly distended abdomen, back to my face. "Not…a Yagi? Then…who are you?"

Nice, confuse her. At least the annoying squealing she was doing earlier was over. "I'm Yamane Ayano, Yagi is my boyfriend."

"Boy…friend…? You two aren't married? Are…Are you expecting?" Her eyes kept going from my abdomen to my face, just back and forth.

This woman was grating on my last nerve. She was starting to piss me off. Was it so wrong that I was pregnant with my boyfriend's child? Was it such a terrible thing that we weren't married? There was only one person in the world that I was going to allow to be pissy about this and that was my father, and he didn't even fucking know I was pregnant yet. Who was this woman to judge me and my lift choices? Besides, this wasn't even my fault, the moron Pro-Hero took fault for this one, and he was owning up to it. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. What of it?"

A jolt coursed through Nadeshiko at that response. Guess she wasn't expecting me to be bitchy. We all make mistakes. However, I easily noticed that her posture changed and her eyes were scanning for something to say. That's when the man, who I could only assume was her husband, walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. I guess he was trying to be reassuring. He faced me though; his eyes focused, but almost dazed. As if he could see right through me. "Nothing is wrong with it Yamane, forgive her. She's a bit…old fashioned in her ideals of romance. I'm Kiraga Tsukasa. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a bow before those dull eyes went to my beanie and back to me. "An All Might fan?"

Working to change the topic? Fine, I'll take the topic change if it means we can stray away from the fact that I'm a pregnant unmarried woman dating All Might, the father of her child. That…That kind of sounds a bit bad now that I think about it. Either way! Not my fault. Anyway, answering. "No. I'm not."

Those expressionless eyes focused in now, boring into me almost. This guy was…really unsettling. "I see." He gave a nod before his hand glided down her arm and took Nadeshiko's hand. "Excuse us." With that he turned and gently tugged Nadeshiko after him.

Nadeshiko gave a last look at me, an expression of confusion still washed over her face. Whatever. It was pointless of me to think on. I made my leave as well, flipping out my phone to text Toshinori again as I left. - _Heads up, I think the neighbors are upset that I'm pregnant and we're not married. They seem a bit judgmental and way fucking creepy._ -

Fucking weirdos…


	55. Thankful for the Big Things

After the interaction I had of being judged by that bombastic neighbor woman, Nadeshiko, it was nice to be in Breathing Pollen working preparations for tomorrow. Everything in this shop truly was coming together. The light wood flooring looked welcome as the evening sun shone through the large, bright window leading outside. The walls were painted a pastel blue with decorations of different flower pictures and inspirational quotes. The containment unit for the flowers to stay fresh was against the wall, a glass display case for vases and corsages was resting under my slim finger tips as I leaned against the counter.

I was gazing out at mine and Toshinori's handiwork. We had made this place together, and Breathing Pollen was going to be a success…hopefully. I didn't want his money going to waste. He already wasted enough money on me from my medical bills to letting me free-load off of him. I was confident this would be a success though. It was my dream. It had been my dream since I was a young girl starting my first garden in my parent's front yard. To think my dream was finally becoming a reality. To think I'd actually be standing here.

It was all thanks to him. All of this…was thanks to Toshinori. I wouldn't even be in this shop if he hadn't saved me from that fire a little more than a year ago. Then again though, I also probably wouldn't be pregnant either. Not that I minded. Either way, I guess I can admit that I'm in love with the bumbling dork and grateful for him as well. Toshinori really was an affectionate, caring guy.

As I leaned against the counter, daydreaming of tomorrow and my shipment of flowers, the grand opening of Breathing Pollen, I started to wonder how Toshinori was doing. He was at work, I knew that much. Perhaps he would see my message after saving the day countless times and come here to pick me up and go home. Perhaps. Pushing myself away from the counter, I went over to the large glass pane that gave me a wonderful few outside. Some passersby waved or stared at me in the window as I began to fiddle with my grand opening sign. I wanted to make it look nice. I wanted everything to be perfect.

The sign was simple enough. It said the name of the shop, Breathing Pollen, and then it said grand opening in eloquent, characters under it. It was a good sign, I'd spent a good bit of time working on it as I refused to buy a grand opening sign. The people continued to pass by, some taking notice of me, others continuing on with their day. I continued to fiddle with the sign, adding drawings of flowers, making little patterns, just fidgeting.

As I worked, I took a quick glance outside to see the evening sun ducking out of sight. It was getting late. Maybe Toshinori had messaged me and I missed it due to my distracted haze. I whipped out my light lavender phone, flipping it open with ease to see that not a single message was sent. I stared at a picture of Toshinori sleeping, his golden locks a complete mess about him, his features softened with relaxation. No alerts. No messages. This was unlike him, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that he was still saving people as All Might. I mean, he did proclaim himself the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace. Such confidence. Idiot. But…at least his ego at home wasn't nearly as bad as on the news or T.V.

No…he was a good man, a bit timid and stuttering and dorky and nerdy and cute and dreamy and sexy…wonderful…but yeah good! I went back to drawing my flowers and intricate patterns on my grand opening sign, immediately sensing my thoughts drifting to Toshinori. My Toshi- There was a crash! A loud crash! It shook the shop causing me to spring from my seat in the window to the display cases and flower displays to make sure they stabilized without falling and breaking.

Once the building, and subsequently my soon to be merchandise was secured, I ran to the window to see what had caused the noise. Before I even reached the window, a flash of red, gold, and white. The door slammed behind the blur that had entered my shop, and my heartrate sky-rocketed causing my breathing to become jagged. That was until to blur hiding in my shop spoke, "Sweetheart, breath, it's just me. I'm hiding from the media."

Toshinori. Damn moron. I walked over to him and slapped his hand reproachfully, but not too hard. Not that if I did it with force it would cause much damage anyway. I did the action while my other hand rested over my chest. "Damnit Babe! You scared the Hell out of me coming in here like that." With a sigh, I made my way to the window and pulled the blind down, catching sight of media and press running down the street. He must have done something great. He usually didn't hide from the press often though. I closed the blind and turned to him, crossing my arms as I regained my shallow breaths. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Toshinori's eyes focused on the blinded window before focusing on me. Those brilliant blue gems shimmering brightly even with the dimmed lighting. "Um…Well, I was trying to get home to see you and I wanted to hide from the press. If I had stayed, they would have questioned me for hours and I wouldn't be home in time to actually spend time with you."

I gave a bit of a smirk as I made my way over to him, uncrossing my hands to place them on his broad, expansive chest. "Aw, thinking of me?"

Toshinori gave a timid gulp as he shakily placed his hands on my hips. They were trembling as he began to stammer. "Y-Y-Yes…I-I'm worried a-about you. Y-Y-You g-get into a-all sorts of d-danger and…w-w-with the b-baby I…I-I want to make sure you're o-okay."

I gave a short laugh as I leaned myself closer to him, his arms slowly encasing me in a gentle, tender embrace. "So, you duked the media and press to come home. Well, once things die down, we'll head home. I'm nearly done here."

Toshinori gave a nod as he released me to head over to the counter, his eyes scanning to the shop and taking in everything. "It's come together nice Ayano. Are you happy with it?"

I followed behind him at a slower stride before nodding with a slight smile tugging at my lips. "Yes…I am happy. Toshinori?"

Toshinori quickly turned, his cape billowing behind him as his eyes observed me. I hardly ever used his full name anymore, so I supposed that using it now put him on edge. "Y-Yes…S-Sweetest? I-Is everything…o-okay?"

He was nervous, but he wasn't laughing, a miracle I could get him to stop laughing when he was at home resting. His nervousness was still evident in his voice and actions though. He was scared, that was for certain. Well, this wasn't a bad thing. I went over and took his hand, placing it on my hip as I got on my tip-toes to attempt to wrap my arms around his neck. "Lean down here or pick me up Babe."

Toshinori was quick to follow the action as he scooped me up into his arms and held me gingerly, as though I was some precious pearl. I coiled my arms over his shoulder to hug him to me before placing a quick, innocent kiss to his lips. "Thank for everything Toshinori. All this…I don't think I could have done it without you. So…thank you."

The expression that appeared on his face was somewhat funny. Toshinori began to smile before laughing and hugging me a bit closer. It wasn't his annoying laugh, no…it was his goofy, embarrassed, normal laugh. He just laughed and held me, snuggling his face into my abdomen. That got my attention rather quickly. "T-T-Toshi!"

Toshinori kept laughing before he beamed up at me. "S-Sorry Ayano, I just never thought I would hear you, the person who didn't even thank me for saving her, say thank you to me. You didn't even thank me for getting you pregnant."

A snort left my lips as I placed my hands in his liquid sun locks, attempting to push his head away from my stomach. "Toshi, why in the Hell would I thank you for that?"

Toshinori continued to grin at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen him wear, brighter than the one he presented as All Might. It radiated…just like the sun. I could feel myself blossoming at that moment. "Because that means we're are close enough to each other to create a new life."

Such a dork. Really. Another sigh left my lips, but the smile was still plaster on my face as I gave up pushing his head away from my stomach and merely rested my hands on his head, my fingers interlacing in golden strands of hair. "If only everyone else thought that way…"

Toshinori's smile lost some of its brightness, but he remained positive and beaming as he moved his head from my stomach and tilted me a bit giving him better access to place a kiss on my forehead. "They'll come around Sweetheart. Give it time."


	56. Getting Recognized

It took a bit for the press and media to stop scouting around Breathing Pollen. Toshinori and I hid out inside, waiting for them to finally leave and take our opportunity to escape and go home where they couldn't harass him. That opportunity presented itself when they started shouting something about Endeavor and ran off.

We both left the shop, Toshinori holding the door for me and even locking up the shop before turning to take my head and walk me home. However, the moment he reached for my hand as we walked, I jerked it away. I could see the hurt and pain in those mesmerizing blue gems as he gave me a quizzical look. "A-Ayano…?"

He sounded so unsure. Did he seriously not realize or take note of the fact that he was still in costume? I gave a weak sigh, straining my lungs a bit more than I should have as I glanced up into those endless blues. "Babe, you're still in costume, and we're in public. Do you really want the press to come back? Why don't you go ahead of me and hurry into the house? That way no one will be the wiser."

Toshinori reached to take my hand once more, but I again jerked it away. He seemed a bit dejected before he nodded and leapt into the air a bit away from me, heading home the fastest route he knew. I, on the other hand, preferred to walk. I made my way at a leisurely pace, not in any particular hurry and hoping that the neighbor woman, Nadeshiko, wouldn't be outside to annoy, pester, and judge me again…or outside to see Toshinori get home.

With a shake of my head, I banished the thought, continuing to walk and take in the sights of the area. Toshinori really did pick a nice spot, if only he had chosen something a bit more…secluded. Perhaps it wouldn't be so troublesome. He probably didn't think that far ahead; his excitement does get the better of him if the baby room that is already set up isn't evidence enough of that.

A sigh, gentle this time since my lungs were always so tender nowadays. The house was coming into view. I noticed a light was on in the living room, signaling to me that my hulking boyfriend had indeed beaten me home and hopefully changed as I requested. I opened the gate to let myself into the yard when I noticed the black-haired Nadeshiko making her way to her side of the fence. A jolt went through me at the sight of her, and I tried desperately to pretend I hadn't seen her.

However, her determination to ruin my peace was stronger than my gumption to ignore her existence and enter my home. "Yag…Yamane!"

I tensed and turned, forcing an awkward smile on my face. Through the grinding and gritting of my teeth I replied. "Oh…Kiraga…h-hey." I sounded so apathetic. Would she pick up the hint or was the woman too dense to realize I wanted nothing to do with her.

Nadeshiko smiled brightly before shifting her gaze down to the ground. "S-Sorry about earlier. Tsukasa explained to me that I may have come off as brash and offensive."

The bubbling swell of emotions. Must stifle urge to be bitch…"You think?" Shit…

Nadeshiko's head shot up, her neck stretching a bit with her Quirk, as her dark brown eyes fixated on me. "W-What?"

Well, I started…might as well finish it. "Look, you are loud. You are annoying. You got into my business, questioning me and assuming things about me, and when I tell you that their wrong, I'm the villain. I'm the bad guy. Look, I don't give a shit if you think the fact that I am pregnant and not married is a problem! I'm happy as I am!"

She just…stared at me. Her eyes twinkling with confusion and…something else. I couldn't quite figure it out. I heard a door click and heavy footsteps come from behind me. "Sweetheart?"

Toshinori. Great…this is going to make me look terrible in front of him. Well…not like he didn't know what he was signing up for. I faced him and sighed. "Sorry Babe, it's nothing." I put my hand on his expansive chest, pushing lightly as a gesture of my desire to go inside.

He stood their firmly, not budging an inch. "Are you sure?" He wasn't looking down at me, he was looking past me towards the neighbor, towards Nadeshiko.

I whipped around to see if perhaps my brash and forward nature had made her cry, but what I saw wasn't crying. It was…laughter? I was baffled, more than baffled. I couldn't fathom what was going on, I simply stared.

Nadeshiko stood there laughing for a moment or two before she rubbed a tear from her eye. "Sorry, sorry. That was refreshing. I guess I deserved that. Anyway!" God, she bounces back quickly. "I wanted to apologize! I hope we can be friends Yamane!" She stretched her neck up to be eye level with Toshinori. "And of course, Yagi!"

Toshinori laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, his golden locks were already messed up and no longer slicked back and styled in his trademark appearance. Just his messy, unruly hair with the bangs down. His hair ruffled as he worried at the back of his neck and grinned. "I'd be more than happy to make your acquaintance…?"

"Kiraga Nadeshiko!" They both…were so loud. God.

"Yes, Kiraga! I'd…Or rather we'd," At that I felt Toshinori place a heavy hand on my shoulder. He didn't apply a ton of pressure to it, but it was certainly weighing on me. "love to make your acquaintance!"

I glanced up at him, almost without words. Almost. "We would?"

There is was. That damn…stupid…annoying laugh. "Of course, Sweetheart! We need to make friends, we just moved into the neighborhood!"

That horrid…there was a gasp from beside us across the fence. Nadeshiko had both her hand over her mouth as her neck went back to the level that was humanly normal. "You laugh like All Might! That's amazing!" Good. She's dense. She can't put two and two – "Are you All Might?!" Fuck!

Toshinori's body tensed. I felt it as his hand that was resting on my shoulder gripped a bit tighter than he should have and I winced, backing up against him. He supported me and laughed more naturally, albeit awkwardly, but still. "What? M-Me? A-A-All Might?! N-N-Nonsense! I-I-I'm m-m-much to…t-too t-t-timid!"

I glared up at him. That was seriously the best he could do!

Nadeshiko merely squealed and jumped up and down shouting. "Tsukasa! Tsukasa come out here!"

Sure enough, the woman's creepy husband came outside a few moments later. His monotone voice pervading as he spoke to Nadeshiko. "Dear, you are being loud, you'll disturb others. What is it?"

He began to walk over, but Nadeshiko grabbed the poor man's hand and yanked him over. He stumbled a bit along the way before standing in front of my boyfriend and me. His hazel eyes glanced up and met us both as he nodded a greeting. "Yamane. Greetings. Is this your boyfriend Yagi?" He bowed his head calmly. "Salutations, I hope my wife is not bothering the two of you, and I apologize for her behavior earlier Yamane."

I waved my hand, trying to blow it off. "It's fine. Um…anyway, we're going to head inside. It's going to get cold soon."

I pushed against Toshinori in a feeble attempt to get him inside the house before Nadeshiko practically shouted. "Wait! Don't leave yet! Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Do the thing! Do it! Do it!"

How could this poor man be married to such a woman? She acted like a child. However, Tsukasa stood and closed his eyes. At that moment, I saw an expression grace his bland, apathetic features. When his eyes opened once more, they focused in on Toshinori. "Well…you have a lot of love in your heart. Compassion. Desire. You also are greatly panicking about my wife."

Nadeshiko started hopping around in her yard. "I'm right! I'm right!"

Tsukasa peered over at her confused. "Right about what, Dear?"

Nadeshiko stopped as a grin overtook her face and she pointed at Toshinori. "That man is All Might!"

The next moment, I was astonished. Tsukasa whipped around, hurried over to his overly excitable wife and placed a hand calmly over her mouth. It was a quick motion as he gazed at her. Toshinori and I stood there, confused as to what we were supposed to do in this instant. That's when Tsukasa looked over at the two of us, his bland, expressionless features overtaking him once more. "Forgive my wife. She is excitable, and presumes a lot. I will speak with her about the matter." With that he ushered her inside.

Toshinori and I stood there confused as to what had just transpired. I tilted my head back a bit to gaze up at Toshinori who was transfixed on the neighbor's door as they disappeared inside their house. "Hey."

He jolted and looked down to me. "Y-Y-Yes?"

I smiled brightly up at him, a malicious smirk and devious spark within me. "We could make her…disappear. Eh?"

Toshinori shook his head as he scooped me gently into his arms. "I am a hero Ayano, I wouldn't do such a thing." A gentle sigh left his lips. "But I'll need to talk with them to keep my personal life peaceful."

I shrugged and hugged him as he carried me inside. "It's just an idea. Let it sit for a while. I am not opposed to the idea of making her disappear."

Toshinori gave me a reprimanding look, one he rarely took with me. The spark of All Might flaring behind those vast blues. "Ayano."

A groan left my throat as I pouted. "Fine fine. I'll stop joking about it. But seriously, that woman needs to chill." Toshinori merely chuckled at my remark as he carried me through the threshold of our house.


	57. Possibly Telling the Parents?

Much to mine and Toshinori's relief, no press or media ever came to our house after Nadeshiko's realization. We were able to continue our somewhat quiet life, me running my flower shop, and Toshinori being the best hero he can be, Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace. Things were mellowing out for both of us. I still found the neighbors strange and attempted to avoid them when I could, but occasionally Nadeshiko would catch me outside and approach me from her side of the fence.

I attempted to remain as civil as possible in all circumstances she approached me, but I still felt as though she was judging me. As the days passed, that feeling only got worse as I slowly started to show more. It was December, two months into my pregnancy, and a more defined baby bump was apparent. Nadeshiko raised Hell about it. I felt it was ingenuine of her considering that she was still nit-picking that Toshinori and I weren't married. Again, she wasn't my fucking parent, so I paid it no mind.

However, that did bring another matter to my attention. I was going to have to tell my parents that I was pregnant. I couldn't just have the little sunspot and hope for the best. My parents deserved to know what was going on in my life, even if my father would raise Hell over the matter. With Christmas on the way, perhaps now would be a good time to make that announcement. My parents would be in high spirits, my father would be locked into social norms that require him not to burst into a fit of rage. Yeah…not a bad idea. I'd have to run it by Toshinori though.

I sat in the living room, resting and watching the news. Another escapade made by my personal "Man of Steel" was playing before me. With a sigh, and nuzzled further into the couch, almost absently paying attention as I thought about how I would breach this subject with Toshinori. The wheels turned in my head, coming up with solutions to a problem that wasn't even present. Yes, Toshinori wanted to keep the child and was excited yet terrified to be a father; however, he also knows that my father hates his guts with a burning passion that is fueled with the sweet hot intensity of a thousand suns.

I scratched my scalp carefully, as to not cut my delicate skin or irritate the hair folicales that were trying to grow. What to do? My thoughts were going through scenarios and objections when the creak of the front door opening broke my thoughts. Tension blazed through me as I spoke up. "If you're intruding, you're dead. If you're my boyfriend, what is the greatest power on Earth?"

"The magnificent power we all possess the human brain. Professor X." Toshinori was quick to respond, and his voice was that deep reverberating one I have adapted to hearing regularly. His home voice. His relaxed voice. With a glance over my shoulder, I saw him standing there in his civilian clothing smiling. "Is that going to be our thing now so you don't have to check to see if it's me?"

I shrugged, looking away from him to turn the T.V. off. "Maybe. You gave the right answer at least."

His heavy footfalls made their way to me as his shadow overtook me. With a glance up, I was trapped in his endless sky-blue orbs. I glimpsed a smile as he stared back into my dull green eyes. "Of course. Anyway…h-how are you feeling?"

Toshinori broke his gaze from mine as he moved around the couch and took a seat next to me, resting a trembling hand over my abdomen. I watched the movements and actions with humor. He was so funny about all of this. He was gentle, tender, nervous, trembling. It was humorous to think that the Number One Hero of Japan was behaving like this at home. I placed my hand over his to somewhat reassure him that everything was fine and that he wouldn't hurt me. "I'm fine and everything is going fine…But…there is something I want to talk about."

Toshinori peered up at me surprised and with a bit of hesitation. I could sense his nervousness from the way his hand twitched over my stomach. "If this is about m-m-m-marrying you…A-A-Ayano I'll g-g-gladly–"

"What?! N-N-N-No!" I could feel my cheeks heating up as what I could only imagine was bright pink embarrassment formed. "N-N-Not right now! T-T-This…T-T-This is not really all that romantic T-T-Toshi! No…I was…I want to talk to you about telling my parents about our…we'll…the pregnancy."

I watched my hulking boyfriend process this statement as he began nodding and then a spark went past those iridescent gems and he began to shake his head. "N-N-No no no Ayano! Y-Y-Your father will be pissed! I-I want him to be happy about this…n-n-not angry."

Well…at least he was considerate of my father's feelings, even if my father wasn't really all that considerate of his. "Toshi, Babe, we have to; he'll be angry if we do and he'll be angry if we don't. I'm his daughter. He has a right to know the truth and he has a right to know that he is a grandfather."

Toshinori was hesitant still as he lifted my hand from caressing and rubbing my stomach to resting on his thigh as he gripped his pants tightly. I worried they would tear at the pressure he was exerting, but they seemed to hold as he spoke up, "Ayano…Sweetheart, I agree…but do you really think now is the time. W-W-We're not even m-married."

With a nonchalant wave, I attempted to show my unabashed or worried nature over the matter of my engagement and marital status. "So what? We love each other. We're happy together. Besides…I was thinking of telling him closer to Christmas time. I'd like to take some time from the shop to go to Sapporo and visit my parents, that would be a good time to kind of surprise them with the news."

"Surprise…?" Toshinori's voice had a quaver to it. A hint of unease, probably from remembering all the 'kind' words my father has ever said to him. Taking that into account, I can understanding his resistance to wanting to tell the man that he screwed me enough to pop a kid in me. "I don't think…s-surprising them is the way to go about it…"

He really wasn't going to make this easy for me, was he. Going on this round about method to avoid the situation. To think this man was a hero sometimes. "Toshinori we can't ignore it and we can't leave them in the dark! This is important!"

That got his attention as he glumly lowered his head, turning his gaze towards the ground. "I know…and you're right…I hesitate because I don't want this child to be unwanted by your parents just because your father can't accept me. I'm fine if he hates me. The things he's said to me are no worse than the things I heard growing up…but this…" He gingerly placed the hand that was gripping his pants over my abdomen once more and his other hand cupped my cheek tenderly to make me face him. "They are important to me and I want them to be happy. If he can't accept them…then what? I-I-I don't want that."

What an idiot. He was thinking too much into this…again! I gave a sigh and tilted my head to snuggle into his hand more. "Babe, he won't. While he may hate you, he concedes to me. If I explain, I'm sure the hate towards the child will be minimal, if at all. He'll be fine. He just has to get used to the idea. Hiding it from him will not make him like the situation anymore than if we tell him now."

His thumb rubbed circles on my cheek as he exhaled in defeat. "Why not…tell you mother first? She's good with him, she could ease him into it."

I contemplated that. It wasn't a bad idea at all. My mother was always good at handling my father and his outbursts. Perhaps if I told my mother now over the phone the matter would be less disastrous for both of us. With a brief moment of contemplation, I gave a swift nod. "Not a bad idea, I could call my mother later and tell her. That way she could allude to it with Dad and the blow won't be nearly as detrimental to either of us. How about that Babe?"

There was a sigh of relief as hands moved from their respective locations and strapping arms wrapped me in a strong hug and pulled me over to the massive form of my boyfriend. I resigned myself to the action, welcoming it as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'd like that."


	58. Not According to Plan

I stayed in Toshinori's arms a bit longer, enjoying the comforting feel of security and strength envelope me. Even though he was obnoxious as a hero, it was moments like this where I could learn to love the heroic aspects of him. I snuggled closer to him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms around me, but it was better to make the phone call home now rather than later. With a but of a squirm, I started poking Toshinori's chest. "Babe, can you let go for a few minutes? If I'm going to announce my pregnancy to my mother, I might as well do it now."

Toshinori's muscles tensed and then relaxed a bit as his hold upon me slackened. Soon his hands were back on my waist, gentle and tender as to not cause harm or discomfort to me or the baby. Those iridescent oceans were focused on me as he watched my movements and actions. There was a tremble in his left hand before he lifted it from my waist and placed it on my cheek. He was shaking. How could he possibly be nervous about this? He risks his life to save countless people every day and not once have I seen him falter or display a single quiver over those cameras. But here. Here he's shaking like a leaf.

I placed my hand over his in a simple attempt to comfort him before he sighed and pushed my beanie from my head and kissing my forehead gently. "S-S-S-Sorry…just…just nervous."

There was a snort that came from me before I grinned. "I can tell." With a deep breath I took out my phone. "It's going to be okay Babe. Everything will be fine. We're just telling my mom, and she likes you."

Toshinori gave me a nod as he took a deep breath and a slight heroic chuckle came from him but he quickly stifled it. "Sorry…Nerves."

I continued to laugh at him as I shook my head. "You and that damn laugh of yours. We need to get you a better nervousness outlet." I started dialing and put the phone to my ear, hearing the dialing tones and then ringing as it contacted my mother.

After waiting for what felt like a slow-paced, grueling minute, my mother's voice chimed. "Hello? Honey, is everything okay?"

A jolt shot through my body as I realized that my mother had actually picked up the phone. In all honesty, I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't answer the phone. "Y-Yeah. E-Everything's fine Mom. H-How…H-How are you?"

Great. Now I'm nervous. I took a short glance over at Toshinori who was mouthing something to me. 'Why are you stuttering?'

Carefully, I put my hand over the receiver to whisper to the towering man whose lap I was sitting atop. "I…I kind of wasn't expecting her to answer."

There was a quizzical expression on his face as he shifted his eyes to the phone and then to me. "Sweetheart…are you really sure about this?"

I opened my mouth in an attempt to answer before my mother's shrill call prevented me. "Honey? Honey?! Takeo! Something's–"

I immediately put the phone back to my ear and spoke rapidly. "Everything's fine! Everything's fine." I could hear the thundering steps of my father in the background, no doubt he was running to where my mother was. My father…ever the protector of his girls.

There was a second of mumbling, most likely Mom telling Dad that everything was fine and that he didn't need to begin worrying. However, there was no doubt that I could hear my father's irritated statements about my 'fucking bastard' boyfriend not protecting me very well. After those seconds had passed of listening to my parent's mutterings, my mother came back over the line. "You're sure Honey? Why didn't you respond to my question?"

She had asked me a question? Perhaps I was too absorbed in my Adonis boyfriend to realize that my mother was asking me something over the phone. "S-Sorry. I didn't hear your question. All Might was asking me something."

My mother made a noise that sounded like her understanding as I distinctly heard my father mumble something before a yell. "Takeo! Calm down! Anyway…Honey, my Cupcake, how are things with you?"

Good, an opening to start talking about my current situation and lead into the pregnancy. Before speaking, I gave a glance up to Toshinori. His wonderful, endless blues were focused on me. "I'm…I'm fine Mom. All Might and I have been doing well…we…we recently got a house."

There was a noise of content and pleased affirmation. "A hou–"

"Mom no! Dad will flip!" I was petrified that if my father heard anything my mother was saying or rather what my mother repeated me saying would send him off his rocker. Last thing I really needed to deal with was a pissed off Yamane Takeo.

There was silence before I heard her speak. "You're right. He'll probably overreact like he always does." There was a shuffling as if the phone was being moved or something was being put over the phone. Then I heard my mother speak calmly. "Takeo, can you go pick me up something at the store?" Muffled indistinct response. "Please Dearest?" More indistinct sounds. "Thank you dear. The list is on the fridge." After a moment or two of nothing but silence, my mother's voice assailed my ears once more. "Your father is going out. He'll be gone for a bit. So, you got a house with All Might?"

There was a quiver through my body, my eyes were locked on Toshinori's. I was searching those ocean orbs for answers or reassurance. I suppose he recognized my hesitation and unrest because his strong arms encased me in warmth and comfort, allowing me to find the words to speak. "Yes. All Might and I found a place to live. A nice house in a little secluded area. But um…that's not all Mom."

"Not all? Is everything all right Honey? Did something happen?" There was definitely concern in her voice. I didn't want to cause her unrest and concern, but I wasn't sure how to broach this subject delicately.

I bit my lip before I stammered out the phrase. "Mom…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Silence. Dead silence. That…That's not a good sign. I nuzzled closer to Toshinori, fretting for the worst that perhaps this truly was a terrible idea when the shrillest scream assaulted my ear drums and deafened me. "You're what?!"

It was difficult in my behemoth of a boyfriend's hold to move the phone away from my ear, so I resigned myself to going deaf at the screams and shrieks of my mother. After a moment of listening to those yells and shouts of what I could only hope was joy, I tried to speak up. "Mom…?"

"Oh Honey! This is wonderful news! It's All Might's, right?! Oh! How could it not be! This is fantastic my Cupcake! Wonderful! Oh, your father will be so excited! We're going to be grandparents and our little Cupcake is going to marry not only the strongest man in Japan, but the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace! I'm just so excited! My little girl is having a baby!" She was still screaming. Screaming to the point that I was pretty sure Toshinori could hear what she was saying. I could feel the rumbling of his body as he laughed at the situation and his hold on my tightened, pulling me closer to him.

However, something my mother said had me panicked. "Mom! You can't tell Dad flat out! He hates All Might! He'll kill him!" I was practically pleading for my mother not to tell my father.

However, I don't think my mother really heard any of it. "Oh Honey! You're overreacting just like him! He'll be so happy to be a grandpa!"

That's when I heard it. One of the most frightening and deafening sounds I have heard in my life. The booming yell of my father…who had apparently been in the house still. "What?!"

I started to plead and stammer out for my mother to be quiet and not to tell him. However, it was to no avail as I heard my mother call him over and excitedly squeal. "Our little Cupcake is having a baby Takeo! We're going to be grandparents!"

There was not joy in the voice that returned that statement. Malice and anger were what seeped from that voice that answered my mother's statement. "I'll fucking kill him! We're is that fucking bastard! He's fucking dead!"

There was bickering. I could hear my mother calling for Takeo to calm down before she got on the phone. "Don't worry Honey, I'll calm him down. Super excited! Keep us posted Honey, love you!"

"Love you too Mom…" I could hardly get it out before I tensed and turned my gaze up to Toshinori. He loosened his hold of me and glanced down to me. "Everything didn't go as planned did it?"

I gave the simple response. The response I felt would have been best. "In my father's words…'he's fucking dead.'"

Toshinori gave an exasperated sigh as he rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't stress Sweetheart. It'll upset you and the baby. I'll take care of this."


	59. Discussing Matters

Toshinori didn't seem too concerned over the fact that my father had threatened to kill him. He was actually rather calm, but there was a quick moment of sadness when he picked me up from the couch later in the evening to take me to bed. His voice was solemn as he questioned, "Why does he hate me so much?"

Was that really a question? Did Toshinori truly not understand or realize the reason my father hated him so damn much. It was such a stupid question to ask, but he was genuinely asking it. There was no way Toshinori didn't know why my father hated him. "Babe…when he first met you, there were visiting me in the hospital because I had recently discovered I had lung cancer…and you were pinning me to a wall."

A tinged blush overtook his sun-blessed skin and was followed by a deep grimace of his chiseled features. I had no doubt in my mind that Toshinori was getting flustered about having pinned me to a wall, and then berated himself for doing the action in the first place. "I-I-I had h-hoped that would be f-forgiven…b-because I-I-I'm–"

"If you say because you're the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, I swear to God, Toshinori." I had to be firm and the irritation I was feeling was dripping from my voice.

Toshinori picked up on the agitation I was feeling as his muscles tensed and his hold on me tightened slightly. "I-I mean…A-A-Anyway! S-Shouldn't he be happy he's going to be a g-grandfather?"

An audible and rather exasperated sigh left my lips. "He should be…but maybe he never wanted me to have kids in the first place. Or maybe he's worried since not long ago I was suffering in the hospital while receiving chemotherapy and radiation treatments." It was a logical conclusion to come to after all. My father was always over-protective of me.

The somber, depressed voice that answered my statement immediately sent worry through me. "I…I shouldn't have…I-I should have had better control…You…Y-You were suffering, a-and ill…a-and I…I-I could have–"

I placed a hand gently on his expansive chest. I didn't want him to be blaming himself for this. It takes two to make a kid, so I had to be willing in the matter, and I was more than willing in the matter. As I rested my hand on his chest, I rubbed tender, small circles on his pectorals. "Calm down Babe…Calm down. You're starting to get all stutter-y, and if you continue like this, you're going to end up in one of your babbling fits." Me addressing his stuttering habit when he was nervous seemed to embarrass him, unease him, and frustrate him. I could see the mix of emotions dwelling and fighting with one another behind his slightly dimmed, cerulean gems. "Toshinori…if I didn't want to fuck you, I wouldn't have let you smash me."

Toshinori's face had the most rapid emotional change I had witness yet, all because of my one comment of our bed-rocking history. A tremor courses through him as his endless blues scanned for anything other than me to focus on. "A-A-Ayano! I-Is it r-really necessary to phrase it like that…Y-You make it sound so carnal." There was a shake of his head, those liquid sun gold locks moving with the motion. "That…That isn't the point of this Sweetheart, you're trying to confuse me and get me flustered so I stray off topic." He caught on to my methods…impressive. "I should have controlled myself when I saw you in that state."

Toshinori was really staying focused on this topic. There was no deterring him from what he was sticking to, and apparently his guns were sticking to the fact that he shouldn't have had sex with me in the first place. I was getting nowhere with this conversation, no matter how I would phrase it and attempt to derail him, he would stay on track and apologizing for impregnating me.

With a lift of my head, I gazed up into those deep ocean blue eyes. As they finally turned their focus on me and my form, I caught a twinge of sorrow and adoration. The hand I had resting on his broad chest moved upwards towards his cheek. I gingerly placed it there, rubbing my thumb back and forth. "Babe…"

I was attempting to be comforting, and he recognized that. With a heavy sigh and one deep breath, he closed his eyes and once he opened them, he gave me that smile that made me melt. Not his heroic one, the one he saved just for me. His real smile. "Sorry Ayano…I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm fine, really." With that he carefully set me on the bed, being mindful of my developing bundle of sunshine forming in my abdomen.

As he did the motion, I remained unconvinced that he truly was fine. While he was making his way around the bed to his side, I stared at him. "Are you really?"

Toshinori seemed confused as he started to clamber into the gigantic bed we shared. "Am I really…what Dearest?"

"Are you really fine?" I placed a hand over my forming baby bump. Part of me was still back in the conversation we were just having and him saying he should have had better control. Perhaps unconsciously I was worried that he was beginning to regret the child, and regret everything.

Toshinori, ever the hero, seemed to pick up on that though as I felt a large calloused hand envelope the one I had placed over the sunspot. He was tender about the motion, holding in there as his other hand was placed on my cheek to turn my head to face him. The love and compassion in his eyes. There was not a hint of regret or sorrow to be seen. "I'm sure I'm fine Ayano, I promise."

With that, I felt somewhat reassured. I laid down in the bed, the hand that was over mine soon tenderly pulling me towards his massive form to hug me. For a man his size, he was rather affectionate and cuddly. Toshinori just had to be careful that he didn't squeeze his teddy bear too hard or she would pop.

We laid snuggled up to one another, the sweet embrace of sleep drifting closer and closer. We had both had long days, and the phone call did not help the length of our days lighten. I could hear the soft breathing of Toshinori as he slowly went to sleep. His breathe was warm on the back of my head, but I had gotten used to it. It was a comforting warmth. A warmth that lulled me to sleep as I counted his breaths in comparison to my own.

Right as I was reaching the desired destination of dreamland, hoping to traverse the plan of dreams, I heard the loud ringing of a phone. At first, I thought it was Toshinori's phone, it wasn't uncommon for him to get a phone call in the middle of the night to go save the city or something along those lines. He was a hero after all. In fact, I genuinely thought it was Toshinori's phone because the moment the sound went off, my hulking boyfriend shot up from bed, causing me to roll away from him confused and disgruntled.

Toshinori, with on fluid motion, grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "All Might speaking, what's the emergency?!"

However, after a long pause, I realized the ringing was still hanging as Toshinori's phone was open, meaning that the phone ringing was mine. I very agitatedly wiggled over to my phone, slamming my hand on it to drag it over to my resting figure, and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?!"

"Yamane Ayano! Watch your language!" That was the reprimanding voice of my mother. Why the Hell was she calling me so late into the night?

I hesitated before responding, not entirely sure why my mother was calling me so late into the evening, especially since we had just talked with each other earlier today when I told her I was pregnant. "Mom…what is it? Why are you calling so late?"

There was a tone of apology as she replied to my question. "Sorry to call so late Honey, and to wake you up, but I wanted to let you know that your father and I would be coming to visit you tomorrow!" That last statement was a statement utterly filled to the brim with glee.

However, on my end, there was no glee to be garnered from the statement. There was only dread. "T-Tomorrow…why so suddenly?"

My mother still had a chipper, upbeat sound as she spoke excitedly. "Oh, it was Takeo's idea! I couldn't believe it when your father suggested it, but perhaps he is warming up to All Might! Well Sweetie, I don't want to keep you up all night, so you get some rest and I'll see my Cupcake and her little Bun tomorrow!" With that she hung up the phone.

I placed the annoying device on my nightstand, rubbing my eyes of what I could only imagine were the last remnants of my desired sleep before telling Toshinori. "Babe…my parents are coming tomorrow…"

No reply, at least not immediately. I shimmied myself closer to his side of the bed, waiting for the response to my statement. The only response I got was Toshinori's relaxed, calming breaths. He was dead asleep. God, he fell asleep quickly. Guess he'd just have to be surprised tomorrow. Not like the Number One Hero couldn't handle himself


	60. Wife

The next morning, I awoke far too early and far too unceremoniously. I awoke to the sound of a loud thud as something massive and solid hit the floor of my bedroom. The sound and the fact that something fell to the floor sent a jolt of panic coursing through my veins. I shot up from the bed, my left hand nearly slamming down on Toshinori's side of the bed with the expectation that my hulking, heroic lover would be there. He wasn't. Great…Toshinori wasn't in bed. Well, considering how pitch black it was in the room, I would gather he was either called to save the city or was out taking a jog and doing his usual workout routine. That meant it was up to me to address what was going on in the room.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand hastily, keeping my thumb at the ready to flip it open quickly and speed-dial the hero agency where Toshinori worked. With the preparedness I had, I slowly and carefully crawled my way towards the edge of the bed where the sound had generated from. As I drew closer to the noise's source, a new noise greeted my ears, groaning and silent muttering. Familiar groaning and silent muttering. The mound of muscle that was my Toshinori was apparently still home.

An audible sigh left my lips before I spoke up, "Damnit Toshi…you scared the shit out of me..."

There was a shuffling and the sound of his heavy movements, most likely him getting back up off the ground. "Sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you. I was leaving the light off so I wouldn't wake you actually. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

With another sigh, I made my way back to my side of the bed. Once there, and with a bit of reaching, I flicked on the lamp that was also on my nightstand to shed light on the subject and set my phone back down. As the light cascaded across the room, I caught a glimpse of the messy golden-sun locks of my boyfriend's hair. As he stood and his hair moved from his face, I noticed the love and gentility behind Toshinori's dazzling blue orbs. He was watching my movements with fixation before he moved around the bed towards me. I realized then that he must have been attempting to get dressed because all he was wearing still…were his boxers.

With tenderness and a bit of trembling, Toshinori rested a hand on my head and smiled before lifting it and going to the dresser. "I'll be quick and head out so you can get back to sleep."

I…I just stared at him in baffled amazement for the shear fact that he thought I could go back to sleep after waking up in such a manner. "Babe…Do you really think I can go back to sleep after that wake-up call? Hell, I might as well just stay awake."

With that declaration, I hopped out of bed to head to the kitchen. At least that was the intention before a massive, muscular arm coiled around me, preventing me from getting to my destination. Toshinori was tender with the action, almost moving with me as to not put pressure on my small forming baby bump. "Ayano, Dear, please go back to bed. Think of the baby…You need the rest."

That statement alone had me turning to face him, his arm now wrapping around my back to support me. "Why would I do that? You woke me up, so now I'm awake."

Toshinori was practically pleading with me to go back to bed. I felt his arm starting to gingerly push me back towards our shared bed. "Ayano, please…the baby needs–"

"How do you know what the baby wants or needs?!" I shot a glare up towards those sparkling blues. "I'll tell you what the baby wants Toshinori. The baby wants you to let me go to the kitchen and get something to eat!"

I felt him jolt at my response. There was obvious hesitation to release me, visible from his stature, the feeling of his arm around me, and the look in his gentle blue oceans. "It's five thirty in the morning Sweetheart. Please, you and the baby need rest."

I was not going to concede to his demand for me to sleep. "I'm not going back to bed damnit! I'm going to the kitchen to eat. Stop worrying about the baby for two seconds and worry about your wife who is carrying it!"

There was a long pause at that moment. A very long…awkward…pause. Toshinori was staring at me. He removed his arm from my back after positioning me in such a way that I would not fall. He continued to stare at me the entire time, slowly going from his pallor skin-tone to bright red. I was doing no better. I could hardly look up at him. Rather, I turned my attention to the ground and started to stumble over my words. "Girlfriend…I-I meant to say girlfriend…"

Toshinori didn't seem to hear me anymore at that moment. He just mumbled. I glanced up from my fixation with the ground to focus on him. I wanted to hear what he was mumbling, so I silently moved closer to him in hopes of hearing it. I certainly did and it made me blush more. "My…my wife…"

I couldn't stand the awkwardness this was bringing about, so I placed my hands on his bare chest, pushing against him. "I'm…I'm going to the kitchen." With that, I left the room and made my way towards the kitchen.

Once I had reached the destination I was intending to get to the entire time I was arguing with my boyfriend, I went straight into the freezer and procured some vanilla ice cream. If I was waking up past five in the morning, I was eating fucking ice cream. No bowl. Just this ice cream, me, and a spoon. I placed the ice cream on the counter and went digging into the silverware drawer next to the fridge for a spoon. The glorious device was found allowing me to pop the lid off my ice cream and begin eating the creamy delight. It was cold, nice and cold, just like the December wind blowing outside. Ice cream is good in December…at least it feels right and good now.

I continued to eat, enjoying my delicious and not nutritious breakfast of ice cream, when Toshinori came into the kitchen dressed in a white T-shirt and some dark green pants with his trademark All Might belt. His massive form in the doorway staring at me. I wasn't sure if he was still caught up with the comment I made earlier, or whether he was focused on something else. However, after a moment, he stepped further into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream from me, lifting it high above his head where I couldn't reach. "You are not eating ice cream in the middle of December Ayano! That's terrible for the baby. Eat something warmer. I'll make you anything you want, but I'm not going to let you eat ice cream in the dead of winter."

I grit my teeth and slammed my hands against his now clothed chest. "Give me my ice cream!"

He was adamant and continued to keep the treat from me. "Absolutely not Ayano."

I was growing frustrated as I now attempted to hit and climb his seven two figure to no avail. "Damnit Toshinori, give me my fucking ice cream."

Those blue eyes were aggressive, but not cold and hate filled. No, more irritated and annoyed as well as concerned and caring. "No Ayano! Damnit, please think of the baby. Ice cream is nothing nutritious for a growing fetus."

With his aggressive staring at me, I mustered up some courage to stare back at him. Determination and desire for my ice cream in my eyes. "Who the fuck do you think wants the damn ice cream?!"

Toshinori continued to stare at me intensely before carefully shifting past me and throwing the container of ice cream in the trash. During that fluid motion a single phrase came from his mouth. "My wife."

That…was all it took for me to quiet down. I merely stared at him, a blush forming back on my cheeks from the minutes before when I had accidentally declared myself his wife. Toshinori glanced over at me and that annoyed and aggressive nature relaxed into his usual tender manner before he walked over and embraced me. He held me to his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I merely stuttered out, "G-G-Girlfriend…"

Toshinori gave a gentle laugh, the laugh I loved to hear from him. That real, deep, guttural laugh that he only used around the people he trusted. "That wasn't what you said earlier."

"I-I…I-I didn't mean to say that. I-I meant to say girlfriend…" I wasn't lying. I had meant to say girlfriend.

Toshinori didn't seem to care one way or the other. He simply continued to hold me in his arms before rocking me back and forth sweetly and in a manner to move me willingly from the kitchen and to the living room. "We can…c-change that."

Really? Now he was getting flustered? He wasn't supposed to be, he was the one doing the teasing. I stared up at him embarrassed, and that embarrassment showed obviously on my face. "If this is an attempt at teasing, you're sucking horribly. You're stuttering. No confidence."

He gave a sigh, shaking his head and leaning down to plant a tender, sweet, loving kiss on my lips. After which he relaxed and his stutter seemed to vanish. "Let's make you some breakfast."


	61. Shouting Contests

Toshinori certainly did make me something for breakfast before leaving for work. Shokupan to be exact, with sweet, lathered on grape jam. The texture was just right, and the amount of jam atop each piece of shokupan was perfect. He knew me well, or perhaps he was learning my habits well. Either way, I ate heartily as Toshinori had tamago kake gohan. Each of us also enjoying a nice warm herbal tea. Without the terrible wake-up call Toshinori gave me, this would be a good way to start the day.

I would need a good start to the day to be honest. Disregarding my rude awakening, and gaining coherency from a delectable breakfast with my hulking boyfriend before he heads out, memories from the night before dawned on me. The entirety of last night actually dawned on me. I had told my parents I was pregnant, and needless to say my father didn't take that well. I expected as much. However, a few hours after that call, my mother called to tell me that she was coming to visit, and where she was coming to visit, my father was sure to be following behind her.

He knew of the pregnancy now, he wasn't taking it well, he already hated Toshinori with a burning passion. This wasn't going to be a good day at all. At least the start was nice as I continued to munch and nibble at my shokupan. I guess Toshinori took notice of my indignation and lose of zeal towards eating. "Sweetheart?"

I glanced up at him, a bit startled that he was addressing me as I wasn't expecting it. "Yes?"

There was a soft smile tugging on his lips, allowing his Adonis-like features to be prominent. "Something on your mind? You were ready to eat ice cream without thought a bit ago. Are you not feeling well again?"

With the amount of bouts we'd had of me feeling or being sick due to the baby, Toshinori had adapted and probably naturally assumed that anytime I wasn't eating it was because I was feeling nauseous from the energy and food sucker in my womb. This time wasn't one of those cases though. I shook my head. "No, I'm…actually thinking about today. Do you remember what I told you last night?"

There was a quizzical look on his face as he watched me. "About?"

"About today." I had told him last night in my hazy stupor of sleep that my parents were coming to town tomorrow. Did he not remember? He never replied when I told him that last night, maybe he was asleep already. "About the fact that my parents are coming to visit?"

I watched as Toshinori visibly tensed. His muscles were tensing up, most likely from remembering how much my father hates him. "Your…Y-Your father?" I gave a nod, which didn't seem to quell his rigid appearance. "He…He knows that I impregnated you too…well…t-t-today is going to be interesting." Toshinori waved his hand. I could still see how stressed and taut his body was from the mere thought of my father's rage at the situation, but he continued to wave his hand as though everything was fine. "I'm sure it'll be…b-b-be fine. H-H-He wouldn't o-outright do a-anything to a…a-a hero."

He didn't sound confident about that at all. "Toshinori, are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

A jolt shot through him before he picked up his bowl and my empty plate. "N-Neither, just…just stating a fact. Anyway, I need to get going." His demeanor changed as he kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you soon, hopefully today will be quiet, for both of us."

I shook my head with a smirk before tilting my head back and reaching my arms out. This was signal to Toshinori to return to me and give me a proper kiss goodbye. He obliged, kissing me tenderly on the lips before leaving the house to go save tons of people and leaving me to figure out how to deal with my parents.

At least I had years of experience dealing with my parents. I gazed over at the clock to get an idea of the time. 7 AM. Would they be awake? Dad probably would be, Mom…maybe not. Do I chance it? I sat in contemplation, one hand clutching my phone, the other carefully resting on the small forming baby bump. I would have to chance it if my father was coming to the city to see me and attack my boyfriend.

I called…my mother. She answered with a groggy voice, alerting me that she either hadn't had her morning coffee, or I had just woken her up. "Hello?"

I was hesitant before speaking. However, I rebuked myself on hearing the hesitation in my voice. "H-Hello Mom…um…when…when exactly will you be arriving here?"

There was a yawn over the line; I had woken her up. Damn. She still replied though, calm and acting as though she hadn't been woken at all. "Probably around ten. Is there anywhere you want to go Cupcake? Any shops?" She made a strange noise in the back of her throat as I faintly heard something creak in the background. She must have been stretching. "Your father said he's going to go talk to All Might. I told him to wait till he got off work, so your father will be joining us when we go shopping and eat brunch."

Good. Dad wasn't going to be on a man-hunt for Toshinori. I just had to keep him distracted until after Toshinori got off from hero work. I shook my head, thinking my mother can see my movements through the phone before I spoke up. "That's fine Mom, I don't mind as long as Dad doesn't. To be honest, I kind of prefer Dad being with us."

My mother, ever the genius at keeping my father in check. I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "We'll meet you at the station then? Is that all right?"

"Fine Mom. I'll meet you both there." I gave a swift nod, again assuming others can see me through the phone before hanging up. My parents would be here and ten, which meant I had time to get some extra rest from my horrid wake-up call and prepare for the day.

Before doing as such, I sent a quick text over to Toshinori, alerting him that he was going to be safe for the day since my father would be spending the day with my mother and me. - _My father will be with my mom and me. You should be safe. Can't guarantee that for the evening though._ -

After sending the message, I went back to the bedroom and crawled onto my side of the bed, catching up on lost sleep that Toshinori took away from me. I slept for a good hour and a half before waking up again, take a shower, getting dressed in some comfortable jeans, a nice sweater, and my lavender beanie, I did want to wear the All Might one, but I also didn't want to fuel the fire raging within my father.

Once I was ready to go, I grabbed my phone, noticing a message had been sent from Toshinori. I flicked the device open with a swift, practice and master motion before reading the message. - _Well, I deserve the verbal thrashing I'll get from him. This is technically my fault. I'm mentally prepared for whatever he has to throw at me, but I don't plan on letting you go Ayano. I don't plan on leaving you._ -

I smiled. He was romantic when the need arose, if only he could be this articulate when I was present in front of him. I responded. - _I find it funny that when you text, you are well-versed and romantic but in front of me you are bumbling, stammering dork._ -

I sent the message, a smirk plastered on my face. With that alone, I left the house, prepared for whatever would happen and whatever my father could dish out. Making my way to the station was only the simple part; it was dealing with my parents that would be the challenging part.

I arrived at the station, standing near the entrance and exit waiting for my parents to arrive. Arrive they did. It wasn't long before I heard the shrill call of my mother from a distance. "Cupcake!" The moment I heard it, I caught sight of my parents making their way over to me. My mother looked positively pleased to see me, nearly elated. There was the brightest smile on her face and energy in her eyes as she approached me and wrapped me in a firm, tight hug.

My father on the other hand did not look pleased. He looked pissed. Really pissed. He didn't seem to vocalize it though. As soon as my mother released me from her death grip of a hug, my father placed a hand on top of the beanie on my head. "Good to see you Honey." That was it. That's all he was going to say.

I looked between them both. There was a drastic difference in how both of them were taking the news that I was pregnant with Toshinori's child. My mother displaying an excited, joyful appearance. My father…looked ready to kill someone. He probably wanted to kill someone. Because of that, I hesitated to greet them both vocally, but I needed to. I needed to keep my father distracted so he would go after Toshinori. "H-Hi D-D-Dad…M-M-Mom…"

My mother spoke first. "Hello Cupcake! Look at you!" She took my hands and lifted them before her gaze went from my face to my abdomen. "How far along are you? I can barely see you showing. Your sweater must be hiding it. Oh Honey! I'm just so excited." With that, my mother's hand quickly released mine and found their way to my abdomen, pressing against it but not hard enough to cause discomfort or pain.

I opened my mother to speak before my father spoke up. "Contain yourself Mika. This isn't something to be excited over. That fucking bastard screwed our daughter while she was still sick. What fucking sicko hero does something like that?! I swear I'll fucking kill him."

That immediately shut my mouth up. I wasn't sure what to say to that. However, my mother never missed a beat with my father. Years of marriage most likely helped. "Takeo calm down! This is a happy moment. Your daughter is pregnant with a famous hero's baby, you should be happy for her."

I didn't care for the way my mother put that. "Mom, it's not–"

I was going to oppose, but I was cut off as my father nearly screamed. "Yes, a famous fucking hero impregnated our little girl! Does he give a shit about her? Probably not! Is he going to marry her? Why would he, he's a fucking hero! This shouldn't have happened! Our daughter will have his kid and be abandoned by him, left in the dust!"

That was my finally straw. Dad was taking this overboard. "Shut the fuck up Dad! You know nothing about him! He isn't going to leave me! He isn't going to abandon me or the child! Just admit the reason you're saying all this shit is because you hate him! Admit it!"

I had never yelled like that before…at least not to my parents. I panted. It had taken a lot out of me. I hesitated, starting to step back and gain a timid posture. My gaze went from my father, to the ground. "I…I-I-I'm sorry…I-I-I shouldn't have–"

I was cut off again, but this time not just my words but a loud thud behind me. The bombastic bass voice I had grown accustomed to hearing on a daily basis wafted from behind me, giving one single phrase. "Is there a problem here citizens?"

Toshinori…no matter where I was, if I was filled with dread or fear he would come to me. Toshinori…was here.


	62. Popping Questions

I turned around to see my hulking, 7'2" boyfriend grinning bombastically at my parents and me. My eyes remained focused on him; I was in complete disbelief that he was even here. One would think that a Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace such as him would have more important matters to deal with than coming to his girlfriend's aide while she is having an argument with her father. Yet here he was…I'd have to remind him about prioritizing later tonight when this whole matter was said and done.

As I was lost in the gleaming view of my idiotic, hero boyfriend, I was reminded that my parents were still present and that my father was still pissed. "You." was the only word I heard from behind me. It was a low, guttural growl. Almost like my father was going wild from his rage.

I jolted at the sound of my father's voice from behind me. My nerves were already shot from having basically cussed him out earlier for the shit he was saying about Toshinori, and now that Toshinori was here, it wasn't going to help the situation. I peered up into those perfect blue oceans, only to see that enigmatic persona of All Might grinning proudly back at me before his focused turned to my father. "Yes! Me! How can I be of assistance to you Citizen? It seems you are having a public dispute and causing quite a ruckus! Don't you think it better to have such talks in your home?"

I immediately went from loving the fact that Toshinori was here, to dreading the fact that Toshinori was here. With a swift glance over my shoulder, I could see that my father was fuming with anger and Toshinori was merely fanning that flame with the response that he had just given him. This was not going to end well for anyone.

My father started taking steps forward, lifting his hand and in turn, small rocks and pebbles rose into the air. "I swear to God I will fucking end you, you damned fucking bastard!"

Panic swept through me. If my father declared such a thing, and in public, and then immediately attacked Toshinori, he would be labeled a villain for sure. While that may not be far from the truth, I wasn't going to take that chance. I quickly spun on my heel, placing a hand on my stomach, nauseated by the swift movement, then stood in front of Toshinori. "Stop!"

That's when my mother's voice caught my attention. "Takeo…" She sounded calm and I glanced over to her as she walked towards my father and rested a hand on his shoulder. "No need to go attacking a hero who is just trying to help. That won't make you feel any better than you are feeling right now. Come on, let's head to Ayano's home and discuss matters there."

I was stunned. I didn't think my mother would take the uptake of what was going on, nor did I think that she would actually help the situation by stopping Dad. I thought she would just get all sorts of excited that All Might was here and declare to the world that her daughter was dating All Might and having his kid. Instead, she was keeping a level head. At least someone was.

I lowered my guard, still keeping one hand rested on my stomach. I could feel the presence of Toshinori behind me, and I could have sworn I felt a hand tremble behind me as it ghosted my back in a feeble attempt to reach around me and place his hand over mine. However, the hand's presence left my back as Toshinori took a step back from us. "Well, it seems everything is under control here. Stay well Citizens! Please try not to have arguments and disputes in public! It disturbs the Peace!" With that, I heard that dreaded obnoxious laugh of his, which got a wince out of me as he left jumped into the air, leaving us standing there.

My mother was now standing next to my father, a gentle hand placed on his forearm. The rocks and pebbles that were once in the air were on the ground again as my father stopped using his Quirk. "Come along Takeo. Let's go see what Ayano's home looks like."

I was nervous about even going any further with this idea, let alone showing my parents where I was staying and that fact that the house I was staying in was one that I was sharing with Toshinori. Either way, that was the only option to go with, so I lead my parents back to the house.

On the walk back, my mother moved to walking beside me, having left my father's side so he could angrily grumble in peace. Once she was beside me, she gave me a reassuring smile. "He has good timing."

Good timing? I stared at her confused, not entirely sure who she was talking about. "Um…who Mom?"

She continuedly to smile at me before turning her attention up towards the sky. "You're boyfriend. He has good timing."

"Oh…yeah…he really does." She wasn't wrong. Toshinori did have good timing. He always seemed to know just when I needed him.

We continued walking, making our way past other houses and apartment buildings before arriving at my home. My parents made no comments about the exterior, and I was fortunate that when we arrived at home, the strange neighbors weren't about. I led my parents inside with no trouble, guiding them directly to the living room.

As they entered the house, my mother was taking everything in. Her green eyes were scanning everything, taking in every sight, object, knick-knack in the room. After a moment she gave a loving smile. "This is a nice home, Cupcake. A great place to have a child."

There was a scoff coming from next to her as my father sat down on the couch, keeping his pissed off look and crossing his arms. "Yeah, that's if hero boy lets her stay in this house with him. As if that bastard would raise a fucking kid. He's a hero who is stringing our daughter along Mika!"

The irritation from my earlier outburst started to bubble up again. I could feel the flare of anger rising as I placed a hand soothingly on my stomach in hopes of calming myself. I opened my mouth to respond to my father's statement, but was beaten to it by my mother who smiled over at him. "Now Takeo, you're just saying that because you don't like him. You don't know that for sure."

Was my mother trying to be the middle ground mediator about this whole situation? I watched as my father glared at her. It was something uncommon as my father tried very hard never to yell or argue with my mother, at least not in front of me. However, he did before rolling his eyes and looking away from her. "Right, because a hero is going to make time for our daughter! Mika! Heroes don't want to shack up with Quirkless people. We know that! Heroes are all about keeping power."

That…that kind of stung. I mean yeah, I'm Quirkless, but did that truly make me powerless. The hand that was on my abdomen began to move in soothing motions as I contemplated this. I didn't want to admit that such a thing as my child being Quirkless would be a reality. However, it wasn't impossible, I was Quirkless, my mother was Quirkless. It was very likely that my poor child would be too.

I began to open my mouth to respond to that. To try and defend that Toshinori didn't care about such things. That even if my child was Quirkless, it would still be loved and that Toshinori would stay by my side the entire time. But I was cut off. I was cut off by the sound of someone coming through the doorway unannounced and saying one thing as they entered the house. "I'm not someone who would do that."

My eyes quickly shot from staring down at my stomach to the archway into the leaving room. Standing there, in street clothes and his messy liquid-sun locks all disheveled, was Toshinori. He walked over to me, gingerly placing his hand over mine. "If that is what I wanted…I wouldn't do this…"

The moment that followed didn't really seem real. Everything seemed confusing. Toshinori took my hand that was resting on my stomach in his large calloused one and lowered himself to one knee, kissing my hand. I know he said something, and he was looking up at me…expectantly. I also remember my father yelling and screaming and DVDs, pillows, and other small objects in the room being thrown about by my father's Quirk. That whole moment…didn't really seem real to me. It didn't feel real. I wish I knew what Toshinori had asked…and I wish I had responded. Those wonderous, endless blues seemed to hurt…when I remained quiet.


	63. Unspoken Answers

The hours that passed after that strange, unreal moment are hazy for me. I remember the hollering and yelling of my father while my mother held his arm in a matter of restraining him. Toshinori seemed to stand his ground on whatever my father was shouting about. I wasn't really paying attention to the shouting and the aggressive conversations that took place after the yelling dampened down. My mind was still back to Toshinori…kneeling in front of me. I was fixated on that moment, that second, processing whether it actually happened or was something my delirious, pregnant mind created.

As I sat on the couch in my demerol state, my parents soon decided to leave. I walked with them to the door, giving farewells as my mother somewhat dragged my father from my house. I watched the scene, witnessing it but not processing it as I absent-mindedly waved good bye to them. Even when they had disappeared around the corner, I was still standing in the doorway, one hand on my barely visible baby-bump, the other hand in the air waving at no one.

I stood there, waving at nothing in particular until I felt a large hand rest atop my head with such gentility before its warmth left my head and took my beanie along with it. That action pulled me from my daze, turning around while lowering my waving hand, to look up at Toshinori. His glistening blue orbs still help pain and hurt behind them, deceiving the smile that was on his face. "Come on Sweetheart, why don't you go sit down in the living room for a bit?" With that, he took my wrist carefully, and I started to regain some semblance of consciousness as I felt his calloused, scarred hand over my slender, dainty wrist. He carefully guided me forward as he closed the door behind me.

After the door was closed, Toshinori released my wrist and started making his way to the living room. I made no motions to go after him, in fact I made no motions to move. All I did was mumble under my breath. "Why?"

Toshinori stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Sweetheart?" The pain that was still in his eyes was clouded over with confusion and concern.

Wheels began to turn in my head as I continued to regain the concept of time and place. "Why do you look so hurt?"

That seemed to confuse him even more. Toshinori turned completely around and walked over to me, enveloping me in a warm, strong hug as he pulled me close to his massive, toned chest. "I'm not hurt at all Ayano." I simply held me there, tender and gentle as to not bruise me or squeeze me too much. After a moment or two in our amorous embrace, he stepped a bit away from me, still holding me in his arms as he focused those crystal blues on me. "Work wasn't bad today, no scrapes or bruises. It was a quiet day for villainy!" With that he gave that heroic laugh of his.

His heroic laugh. His lie. His fake confidence. I glared up at him, scanning his features. His smile was too broad, that enigmatic, debonair smile he gave the media. That heroic laugh he used to cover up feelings of self-doubt and his own fears. He was lying right now! He was lying to me! So, I remained focused on him, which made that annoying laugh of his die down as he worried a bit. "Ay…A-Ayano? E-Everything all right?"

"You're lying to me." That was all I had to say. All I needed to say as I felt his body jolt and tense a bit, the arms that held me close to him tensed.

Toshinori started to avoid my gaze at that moment, preferring to peer off to the side towards the stairwell to the second floor as he began fretting and stammering. "N-N-N-Nonsense. I-I-I'm not lying to you…I-I-I-I'd never l-l-lie to you."

I grit my teeth. He was a horrible liar. To be honest, that was fortunate. "Yagi Toshinori." There was another jolt as I noticed his muscles start to tense and harden, not that they weren't already hard to begin with. However, I pushed forward, ignoring my hulking boyfriend's obvious discomfort at the topic. I moved my hands, reaching up to place them on his cheeks, forcing him to move his head and look at me. Once those oceans were on me, I spoke again. "Why…are you hurt?"

The pain behind the blue sparked again, but Toshinori didn't look away from me. He seemed weak though…it was somewhat frightening. This towering man of muscle, the Symbol of Peace…looked so helpless as he looked at me. And after a moment of that dejected…helpless look, he spoke, well…whispered. "Why?"

My hands dropped from his cheeks to come to a resting position on his chest. "Why…? Why what?"

Toshinori was still tense, but he took a deep breath before releasing me and stepping back. "No no. I'm rushing things. I know I'm rushing things. I've been rushing everything. I mean this whole situation wouldn't be happening if I had better self-control and actually thought for a moment. I could have restrained myself. I need to think of taking it at a slower pace." He was babbling again. It was rare nowadays, but it still happened. I didn't attempt to stop him this time though. Perhaps what he was babbling about was something he really needed to get off his metaphorical chest.

As I thought that, he turned away from me, heading towards the stairs rather than the living room this time. "I mean you must be wanting to go at a slower pace, I can understand that. This is the first dedicated relationship I have been in since I started my career. I'm rushing everything. I'm such an idiot. I bought a house without your consent because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. I made you pregnant without even thinking about the consequences of the actions, and I decided to keep the child because I thought that was a good idea. I'm rushing you. I'm not pacing myself. I need to take you into consideration. Are you happy? You're probably not happy. God!"

As he blathered on, I followed him up the stairs as he headed towards the bedroom. I continued to force myself not to stop him as his babbling started to get out of control and take on a rather self-deprecating tone that concerned me. I know the world viewed him as a staunch hero, but I don't think people realized that Toshinori…really at times had a tendency to hate himself. Pressure like his doesn't come without some self-esteem issues.

When he reached our bedroom, he went inside and immediately beelined for his nightstand. I merely stood behind him watching, his aggressive conversation with himself still going. "I mean, what kind of fool am I to rush a pregnant, cancer surviving woman into a marriage with a man she's only known for a little over a year. Yeah, we've been dating each other that long and I thought it was the right time, but maybe it isn't. I caused all of her problems in the first place. She probably wouldn't want to marry me because of that obvious fact. What other problems would I bring on for her? Tons. I'm fucking All Might!"

I stood there stunned as his hysterics continued but I stopped listening to it. My mind was back at his statements of marriage. He kneeled…he asked a…he asked a question. Oh my God…Toshinori asked me to marry him…and I just stared at him…like a dipshit! Oh my God! No wonder he was hurt, his pregnant girlfriend he shares a house with, a bed with, just stared at him in shock when he asked her to marry him!

I made my way over to him nervously, now realizing that the moment from hours ago was bothering him and that I still hadn't answered. With a bit of nervousness, I placed my hand on his broad shoulder, in hopes that the touch would get his attention and stop him. It didn't, he just continued rambling. So finally, I spoke up. "Babe?" Nothing. Damn…perhaps I shouldn't have let him go this long. Well…breaking out his name usually gets his attention. "Toshinori!"

Silence. Finally. Toshinori stopped ranting at himself and looked at me. "S-Sweetheart?"

I attempted to remain as composed as possible after learning that the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace wanted to marry me. Calm as can be. Calm…I took a calming breath and gave him a coy smile. "You're babbling again."

There was a pause as he watched me, fiddling with something in his hands. "I don't babble."

"Oh, you babble. You babble a lot. Out loud too." I placed my hand over his fidgeting ones to quell his tense nerves. "Breath Babe." I needed to make the situation light. "Is that for me?"

He glanced down at my hand over his and sighed. "Yes…I bought it a few days ago. It needs to be sized, but…"

I shook my head at him and laughed a bit awkwardly. "Toshi, Babe, if you had that when you pulled your stunt earlier, I think that would have cleared up a lot of confusion."

Toshinori's gaze was on me, and those perfect blues were hazed over with self-doubt, fear, and anguish. "I don't think it would have made the situation any different. Ayano, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rushing into this and I shouldn't be rushing you. I just–"

I cut him off as I planted a passionate kiss on his lips. At first his reaction was hesitant, as though he was unsure what was happening. However, after a second to process, his body relaxed and the passion I had initiated with the kiss was returned in full force and then some, practically melding our mouths together in harmony.

The kiss lasted a bit, but once it had finished, I pulled away from him. His eyes were no longer clouded with insecurities. In fact, they looked to be dimmed over with passion, love, and a twinge of libido. I smirked at that and at him. "Well that shut you up. Now, can I continue what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted?" Toshinori didn't vocalize anything, he merely nodded, his Sun-gold bangs swishing with the motion. "Now, if you don't mind, since the confusion from earlier has been cleared up, would you please like to give me my present?"

Toshinori seemed stunned before he fumbled a bit and held the box out to me. I gave a short laugh as I smirked. "I thought of all things Toshinori, that you would want to put it on!" He didn't miss a beat on that.

Toshinori carefully and gingerly removed the ring from the box, taking my right hand and with such precision, placed the beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger. Afterwards he held my hand in his, the size difference between us evident. It didn't matter though as the ring was on my finger and he couldn't help but admire it and smile like an idiot. His smile was broad, but genuine as he looked up at me, happiness in his eyes as he released my hand to put it on my cheek and pull me into another passionate kiss.

While passionately making out with my now fiancé, the ring fell from my finger onto the floor…we were going to definitely need to get it sized.


	64. She

I sat on the couch in the living room, watching the evening news once again covering another incredible feat by Japan's Symbol of Peace, All Might. He was standing there with that stupid, broad smile and give his heroic and obnoxious laugh. It only made me wonder how other women managed to be in love with him. I mean yeah…I'm going to be his wife, but I know the real him and that isn't my future husband. All Might and Toshinori are different. They share a lot in common, but they don't share that damned laugh.

I sighed with annoyance as my eyes seemed to be pulled down towards my now fitted engagement ring. I really was going to be his wife…what a thought. We were living together, I am going to have his child, we're engaged. I think any of those stupid fangirls would die to be in the position I'm in…but at what cost?

I lifted my right hand, setting it on my distended abdomen. The parasite growing inside me was certainly more active now. Nor that it was February, there was no surprise that my stomach was showing more. However, because of that and the frailty of my body, my doctor suggested that I take it easy now and avoid any strenuous tasks. Which sadly meant for me that at the moment…Breathing Pollen was closed. I hated lounging about with nothing to do. Granted it made Toshinori feel more at ease because he knew I was home.

Yes, everything was grand…any of those fangirls would love to be in my position. A walking twig with a weird growth thing coming from my stomach, sucking out my very last bit of energy, scraggly, scrawny, certainly not the most attractive girl, peach fuzz growing on top of my head. At that thought, I subconsciously tugged on my All Might beanie. Anyone would love to be me.

With these thoughts scrambling in my head, my phone chimed next to me. A message. - _Are you feeling all right? Is there anything you want me to pick up for you before I come home?_ -

Toshinori, ever the worrier and caregiver. That's probably one of the reasons he made it to the top and everyone loves him. Toshinori is caring, kindhearted, selfless, and personable. Man's overly friendly and makes a fantastic hero…despite my desire for him to be less boisterous as a hero.

I shook my head, a smile tugging onto my lips as I started typing my message back. - _As long as you're bringing your sexy self home, I don't think I have any other requests._ -

Hopefully that would catch him off-guard. I love always making him flustered. I'd admit to enjoying the ability of making the mightiest symbol in Japan bend to his knees before me. It's a power thing. Dominance.

His response was a bit delayed, but arrived not too long after I had sent my message. - _You're in top performance. Your appointment must have gone well. Everything all checked out? You and the baby are okay?_ -

A grimace came over my features. My appointment. It had gone well…but the news I had been given, while fantastic, was something I was nervous to tell Toshinori. Granted he would be elated to know the gender of his child no matter what, my fear came with the arguments over what the Hell we were going to name the Sunspot. I mean…we couldn't actually call them Sunspot. - _All you ever yammer about is the baby? What about me and my needs?_ -

Lead him astray. Try to make it a surprise. He'd follow the bait, loose track of asking about the appointment, and I'd be in the clear. Simple. He always follows my bait and I haven't sent him any messages leading him to believe that something was wrong or I would be hiding something.

- _Sweetheart, I'm worried about both of you. And what needs do you have and I'll do my best to satisfy them?_ \- Yes! He took the bait. Perfect. I can lead him off-topic and then when the timing is just right, BOOM, baby gender.

- _Well, you won't satisfy what I really want. Hopefully you're not going to other women with your 'fantasies.'_ \- Playing coy always got his attention, and I mean, it's not a lie. I do miss our tender, sensual moments together.

Toshinori would be tender, but some of the romantic portions of the relationship seemed to take a wayside. Every time we got into a good, delicious make-out session, he would carefully and with a bit of trembling place his hand on my shoulders and push me away. Any time I would straddle his lap in hopes of getting him a little hot under the collar, his face would flush, he'd look away, cough and adjust the position so that I was cuddling him rather than sexually straddling him. It was disheartening. I could only take so much rejection.

I was drawn from my thoughts of all the time Toshinori pushed me away when I heard the door open. With a heavy breath I called out, "Life doesn't give us purpose!"

My ears were met with the luscious bass tones of my fiancé's voice, "We give life purpose. The Flash." With that I heard heavy footsteps approach the living room as Toshinori gingerly wrapped one arm around me in a hug as the other carefully removed my beanie and kissed my head. "You don't have to wear that at home Sweetheart."

I glanced off to the side as I mumbled, "Well…I'm still a bit self-conscious. Toshinori, I have little peach fuzzes…on the top of my head. It's weird. I look so sickly without my beanies on."

That gentle, calming laugh I preferred left his lips as he walked around the couch and shook his head. His hair swayed with the motion, his bangs still perfectly standing, which always amazed me. "You look fine without it Dearest. You worry too much about your appearance." With that he leaned in gingerly and placed a calloused hand on my cheek, cupping it with care before bringing my lips to his in a tender, welcome home kiss filled with love and adoration. "You're beautiful in your most natural state."

I threw him another pout. "Yeah well…get in your natural state. If I have to look at that costume hug that Grecian god physique, I might pou–" A swift movement from my belly made me stop as I put a hand over my stomach. "Hey…knock that off in there. Mommy is trying to tell Daddy that his is a sexy beast."

Toshinori flushed as he hurried over to me and had a bit of a small panic. "A-A-Ayano…d-don't say things like that in f-front of the b-baby!"

I gave him a rather incredulous look after he had said that, my green eyes boring into his perfect oceans. "Seriously Toshi? …Seriously?"

He met me with complete seriousness as he placed a hand on my baby bump with the softest smile. Toshinori's blue orbs told me everything I needed to know as he sat there rubbing my stomach with delicate circles. The man was proud and unbelievably happy about this baby. As I zoned on his eyes and that wondrously calming expression of his, I nearly missed what he was saying. "Yes seriously. Babies can still hear Ayano…that's why what they hear is so important. I read that babies will recognize the sound of their mother's voice and heartbeat from birth. Maybe they'll recognize both our voices." I couldn't help but have a tender smile grace me as I watched Toshinori coo at my stomach before resting his forehead against it. "I hope they'll recognize my voice at least."

This man was such a dork. Such a loveable…perfect idiot. And he was mine. "She."

Toshinori lifted his head to stare at me, his eyes scanning my face for some sort of answer. I sat there internally cursing at myself. Why the Hell did I say that?! What the fuck was I thinking?! I mean yeah it was a tender moment, but was it really necessary to just drop the gender there! Look at him! He looks so lost and confused! Abort! Change of plans. Act as though you didn't say anything. Think of something stupid! "Ugh…"

He continued to stare at me, those gleaming crystal blue gems searching for some answer. "She…?"

I just sat there dumbfounded. Staring at him. What was I supposed to say? How do I recover from this? "Um…I meant I?"

Toshinori remained focused. Damnit! "It's…it's a girl?"

Shit. I was hoping this would go a lot better than this…or that the moment would be different from this. I don't really know what I was expecting or hoping for, but it certainly wasn't some awkward staring contest. In defeat, I acknowledge him though. "Yes…it's a girl...Surprise…we're having a baby girl." I wiggled my hands attempting some jazz hands to add to my defeated surprise.

Toshinori watched me, grabbed my hands in his large, scarred up ones and hoisted me into the air. I gave a scream, but it was muffled as I felt him pull me into a tight embracing hug, squeezing me tightly, but not too tightly or I'd die. He merely laughed and held me against him, my feet dangling along with my arms as though I were a ragdoll. He just laughed bombastically…and to be honest, I didn't mind it this time. I just admonished to his whims and decided to hug him back before he spoke with a softness I never thought possible from him. "I'm going to have a daughter…"

That tenderhearted smile returned to my face as I held myself to him. "You're having a daughter."


	65. Pain Behind Names

After a moment of being wrapped in Toshinori's strong arms, I felt a swift ache in my abdomen. I clutched to him, tensing more than I had wanted to, causing Toshinori to panic and set me down quickly. "I'm sorry Sweetheart! Was I holding you to tightly?!"

He panicked and worried so quickly. I one hand towards him while the other went to rest on my distended stomach, rubbing it carefully. "You didn't. You didn't. Calm down Babe, just the little Sunspot moving and wiggling around."

Toshinori gave a smile towards me along with a less annoying jovial laugh. "She knows how excited we are."

With a roll of my eyes, I moved myself back to sit on the couch. Toshinori followed suit, sitting next to me. I snuggled up to him, his body warm and toned underneath his hero's costume. I could see every rippling muscle. I could feel every inch of his body with my hands if I wanted to. It was fantastic…alluring. But snuggling him was just enough. Snuggles were nice.

Toshinori's arm snaked around me and came to rest upon my waist with tender care. He was always delicate, now more than ever. I shook my head at his overly ginger and gentle touch as I snuggled closer to him, resting my head against his bicep. He held me there, and we merely relaxed in the moment, taking in the peace of the evening. However, after a moment of that peace, I had to question him. "Babe, why don't you change? I can't imagine you're comfortable sitting around your home in that."

He gave a gentle, softer laugh as his hand that was placed on my waist smoothed over me. "I'm fine. We have a lot to discuss now that we know the gender of the baby. I've read that it's important to have everything ready and planned before the big day, so we need to make sure that the room is absolutely perfect for her when she comes home, that way she will want for nothing. We also need to start talking about names. We can't go into bringing her into this world without having a name in mind for her. One we both agree with of course. So, we need to do that, we need to make sure we have all the–"

"Babe. Toshi. Jesus, calm down. You're babbling." I adjusted my position to be on my knees as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Though some of what you were babbling about is important stuff we need to do. However, I think the overexcited and over-the-top father-to-be has already prepared the room and bought all the essentials we'll ever need."

Toshinori became a bit bashful as the hand that wasn't now placed on the small of my back moved to rub the back of his neck, messing up his perfectly slicked back blonde hair. "I didn't…g-get everything…w-w-we still need baby formula…"

I gave a smirk at that. "Oh, perfect Dad forgot to buy baby formula in bulk?"

Toshinori's pallor cheeks started to turn a shade of bashful pink as he glanced at me and his eyes drifted down to my swollen breasts. "Well…"

His perfect blue gems boring into me made me embarrassed as I moved my hand to slap him playfully and gently. "Hey, my eyes are up here Hero!"

Toshinori blushed more as his ocean blues shot up to look into my green eyes. "S-Sorry…but um…yeah."

Again, I shook my head, this tiny feeling the swivel of my beanie on my head. "Idiot. Anyway, there is one more thing you brought up that is important. Naming. We haven't discussed names yet. So, since you brought it up first, I imagine you have some names in mind, right?"

Toshinori sat there in silence. He didn't answer me, but his eyes seemed to be searching for something. Searching for what I wasn't sure, but he seemed to be hunting for answers, or staring into something deeply. It was strange. I'd seen his thinking face many a time, this wasn't one of those times. "Babe?"

With that inquisitive statement, he bounced back from his thoughts and looked over at me startled. "Ah! S-Sorry Ayano…I was trying to think of a name. I don't…d-don't really have one in mind."

"Really? You didn't seem to be thinking…and that stutter was pretty damning." I moved closer, adjusting my position once again to be atop his lap, giving me a better advantage to stare into his face and his sapphire gems. "Are you lying Toshinori?"

That's when the most damning evidence of all came up. He started to give his bombastic heroic laugh. "W-What?! N-N-Nonsense Ayano! I'd n-never lie to you!"

My eyes, rather then holding a tender expression of an inquisitive nature, turned to a glare. I glared at him intensely. "You're lying. Your obnoxious laugh only comes up when you're nervous or scared. Talk. What name is on your mind?"

Toshinori's laugh started to die a bit as he took a deep breath, putting bother his hands on my hips to probably ground himself. He was gripping them a bit hard, but not enough so that I was going to complain. I anticipated his response, letting him take his time to prepare his mind. Whatever name he was thinking of must have some value to him. Maybe it was like a family name or something. Whatever it was, he didn't have to hide it from me. That's when I heard him mumble something softly. "Nana…"

I paused and stared at him confused. "H-Huh?"

Toshinori looked up at me intensely, those eyes that had been searching but moments ago were set with such a vehement determination and strength, one he hardly showed. They were set, hard…and there was an emotion that was uncommon behind them…something I couldn't quite grasp. What looked to be like a deep-seeded pain. With those emotions swirling there, he spoke again. "I…I was thinking we could name her…Nana."

"Na…na…?" What a strange request for a name. However, what really made this strange was the way in which Toshinori was behaving about this name. His grip on my hips had tightened. "Is that…someone important's name? Like your mom or someone?"

Toshinori stared at me, the pain even more evident in those perfect gems. He was in pain…great pain…over this name. "Yes…it's the name of someone very important to me."

The gentility in his voice. The sincerity. The agony. Whoever this person was, the mere mention of the name seemed to cause him suffering and anguish. And he wanted to name our daughter after them. Was he insane?! He was suffering so much just from recollecting it and now he wanted to make it worse by naming our daughter after them. He'd never be able to say our daughter's name. What the Hell was he thinking?! "Babe…I…I don't think that's such a good idea."

Toshinori's eyes focused on me, hurting becoming even more predominant. He could barely vocalize the question of why. This only caused me to hesitate. I had to approach this delicately. "Toshinori…this…the name seems to be so important to you that you are suffering just thinking on it. Saying it seems to bring something up in you that hurts. Do you really want to name our daughter after someone who has created a bad memory for you?"

Apparently, that was the wrong choice of words. I didn't understand why either. I broached it delicately I thought. However, Toshinori merely picked me up as though I weighed nothing at all, carefully set me on the couch and stood up without a word. "I'm…heading to the baby's room to take some stickers down."

That was all he said as he walked away from me and went towards the stairs. I moved quickly, turning myself so that I was facing the back of the couch. "Toshinori! What is wrong?! All I know is that this name causes you great pain and you want to name our daughter after someone who obviously hurts you to think about!"

Toshinori didn't even turned around. I say hi muscles ripple with tenseness as he stood, his back facing me. "Ayano please…"

I shook my head. "No! You are not walking away from this! Talk to me! Why would the thought even cross your mind?! O name your own daughter after someone who caused you agony!"

His hands started to clench into fists as I pressed. I had a right to. This was madness. Whoever this was hurt him and I wasn't about to let him name our child after them. He wasn't going to say our little girl's name and then living in constant agony from that. "This is crazy Toshinori! I mean think about it! You wouldn't even be able to look our daughter in the face! Be reasonable!"

That's when I saw something I'd never seen in him…at least not in a long time. The expression of pure anger, one I had only seen from behind a television screen. "Shut up Ayano! God damnit! Just…just stop talking…"

I stared at him…processing what had happened as I felt the stinging burn of tears prickling my eyes. I'd never…he'd never…I bit my lip to hold back the deep desire to cry. We were arguing, no reason to cry over something so…s-so…

I heard the sound of his footfalls. They were getting closer to me. "A-Ayano…I-I…I-I didn't mean to…I-I…y-you just don't um…S-Sweetheart…P-Please…p-please don't c-cry…"

I glared up at him, hot tears burning my eyes as I moved from his reaching touch. "Go." He stared at me confused, but his trembling hand moved away from me, dropping dejectedly to his side. I rubbed my eyes, coughing to stabilize my breathing as best I could with my weak, destroyed lungs. "Just…go do what you were going to do."

Without a word…Toshinori's presence left and disappeared up the stairs, and I remained on the couch…wallowing in my pathetic and agitated thoughts.


	66. Sharing the Pain

Once Toshinori had stormed up the stairs, I anticipated the sounds of destruction. Things being broken; furniture crashing into the walls. Anything. I had seen his rage only once before when he fought a villain, so I was expecting his anger now to be similar, excluding the act of violence upon my person.

I had thought he would have been more aggressive and destructive…but I didn't actually know his rage, at least not when directed at loved ones. To be honest…I knew practically nothing. Toshinori was an enigma. Everything I knew were merely minor details and simple facts that probably everyone knew about him. He graduated from Japan's top heroics high school, U.A. I found his letterman jacket once. He also went to college in America; a venture he greatly enjoyed and I think was the leading cause for a lot of All Might's mannerisms. Lastly, his best friend was a man he met during his excursion overseas, one David Shield.

I knew these things, but his childhood, family, anything that delved into his past too much, were all a mystery. Toshinori was this figure of selflessness and strength…without a history. And I was going to marry him! Hell, I was carrying his unborn Sunspot! It's not that I regret anything…just that one would think he'd trust me more. Share with me more.

My thoughts continued to consume me in self-doubt and contemplation, running over and mulling over the fact that Toshinori, the man I was planning to wed, hid so much of himself from me. It seemed almost intentional. He had to be doing this for a reason, intentionally removing his past and focusing only on the future. What was so bad about his past anyway? We all have a history, it's nothing to be ashamed of. These thoughts circles inside until I heard the empty silence enveloping me change. The sounds of running water through the pipes. Not what I was expecting…Toshinori was taking a shower? Didn't he say he was going to take down stickers in the baby's room? Guess he changed his mind.

Perhaps this was an opening for me though. He was in the shower, distracted, so I could make my way up to the baby's room and begin taking down stickers. When he finishes up his shower, he'll come in and see me there and we can talk about this…this whole mess.

My hand unconsciously came to rest on my inflated stomach where the little argument starter was incubating. I rubbed small, delicate circles in a rhythmic motion, contemplating the fight I had with Toshinori. It was all over a name…Nana…this one name held so much importance to him. And pain. Why would he want to give our daughter a name like that? And how could he expect me to understand his reasoning when he doesn't even fucking talk about himself?!

My muscles tensed as my aggravation grew, causing me to clutch the poor growing fetus tighter than I had meant. A sharp pain shot up my body bringing what I hoped would be a soft, strangled yell to escape my throat. Last thing I needed was Toshinori to hear me and come barreling in.

The opposite occurred. After the cry had left my body, the sound of thundering footsteps came speeding down the stairs. Toshinori was on his way to save me. However, his footfalls were not the only sound. As he came rocketing down, the shout of my name came from his luscious, bass voice. I nearly turned my head to greet him and assure him that I was all right, but my petty stubbornness told me better. I kept facing the T.V., my back facing him as the sounds of his heavy breathing came from the archway to the living room. "Every…Everything all right Ayano?"

"I'm fine…The baby kicked a bit too hard and surprised me." Lie. He wouldn't be the wiser. It's not like he could feel my pain, all I had to do was keep my cool. Send him away before I say something uncouth.

Shuffling. Was he moving closer or going back up the stairs? "Are…A-Are you sure S-Sweetheart? Maybe you should lay down and rest. I read that the further along you are, the more your back and feet will become sore. I'll get you anything you need and take care of everything."

Closer. His voice echoed deep within me, and my pleading desire to turn and face him, begging for a reason as to why he was being uncooperative, why he was being secretive, why he didn't trust me rippled to the surface. I quelled it to the best of my ability, taking a calming breath before I spoke, "How can I trust you?"

It was more of a whisper than I had anticipated, but it seemed that Toshinori was still able to hear it. The movement that came from behind me moved closer, and after a second, I felt a heavy, warm, wet with shower water hand on my shoulder. "Ayano…You can always trust me. I'm a hero. I've never let you down before, have I?"

That was it. That was all it took for me to trust him! His job as a damned hero! I whipped my head around to glare daggers into him, the beanie that was atop my head flying off at the quickness of the motion. "I wasn't talking about trusting All Might damnit! I was talking about trusting you! Yagi Toshinori!"

The hand that was on me tensed and for a moment, there was a gripping pain in my shoulder. He was gripping my shoulder, exuding some of his massive strength. When I winced slightly in pain, his hand quickly retracked and came to rest on the back of the couch. "Ayano, don't make me the bad guy in this…"

So, he wanted me to be the bad guy in this argument. "What?! Because you're the hero! I have to be the bad guy in this situation?! Forgive me if I'm wrong Toshinori, but you are the one attempting to name our daughter after someone who causes you tremendous pain at the mere thought of and you just expect me to understand your reasoning for that! You fucking idiot! Why would I know?! You never talk about yourself! You just stand there facing forward, avoiding any moment where you could talk about yourself! Do you not trust me enough to know?! You'll impregnant me and marry me, oh but the moment I ask about your past and try to understand you, that's bad!"

Words were spilling out. My frustration had overflowed. The things coming from my mouth weren't what I wanted to say, but I couldn't prevent them from falling from my mouth. At the same time, I felt the prickling of tears in my eyes as the emotions of everything overwhelmed me. Or maybe I was merely being hormonal…yeah. I sat there, crying and rambling, more like yelling until a calloused, scarred, soggy hand covered my mouth.

My vision was foggy as I glanced up to see those piercing blue pearls stare intensely and sadly at me. Had…had I just ruined everything? After a moment though, they took on the appearance of gentility as the hand moved and wrapped around me, lifting me in a wet hug as the other hand snaked around me in a hug. All these overflowing emotions got the best of me as I clutched at Toshinori, crying against him, desperately holding on to him as though he was my only support and life-line. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…please don't let go…I'm sorry. We can name her Nana, whatever…please…don't let go…"

There was hesitation as the arms that were tenderly embracing me, released me a bit to hold me at enough of a distance that I could see his face. Toshinori shook his head, his damp hair moving as though he were shaking himself dry. "No…I…Ayano, you're right." After a moment, he placed me on the couch, but he moved around to sit next to me. I crawled onto his lap, desiring the contact more than anything. After a moment he took a breath. "I'll tell you about Nana…"

And tell me about Nana he did. His gorgeous eyes expressed all the emotions he needed, some happy, others tragic and heartbreaking. He told me how she had mentored him, how he had looked to her as a mother figure…and how she had died protecting him. He was detailed, and the memories seemed to please him, but also cause him great pain. She was a memory that he was desperately holding onto. After his story I rested my hand on his chest. "She…sounded like a wonderful person."

His smile was gentle, genuine. "She was. She was important to me. But…I think you're right. I've been holding onto that for too long. I…if we named her Nana…I don't think I would be able to look at her as my own…look at her without having all those memories well up." His hand was warm and large as it rested on my distended abdomen. "That…wouldn't be fair to her."

He really cared about his mentor Nana. She meant a lot to him, and to crush his memory of her entirely…that wasn't fair to her memory, or to him. I rested my hand on top of his, smiling a bit as I calmly whispered, "Then…how about we use one of the Kanji for Nana in her name…as an honor to her?"

Toshinori's ocean blues lit up once more in that expression I loved to see on his face as he wrapped me in a strong, protective, adoring hug. "I'd like that…very much."

I returned the hug, snuggling my face into the crook of his neck. "Then…we'll need to brainstorm names that have that Kanji…sorry for yelling at you Toshinori."

"I'm sorry for yelling as well Ayano. I love you so very much…my Flower." That was a new pet name. I merely smiled against his neck as I held him in a hug, embracing him in long, comfortable silence.


	67. Hana

Days ticked by, turning into weeks, then months. Soon enough, it was the beginning of June. I was due in about two to three more weeks. However, after the spat Toshinori and I had about the Sunspot's name, we hadn't discussed names again. Sure, we had agreed to honor Toshinori's mentor, Nana, by using one of the kanji in her name in our daughter's name, but what name to choose…

As I contemplated my options and names once more, I absentmindedly rubbed rhythmic circles on my now bulbous abdomen. The little Sunspot was making it as large and comfy as she possibly could, and she certainly let it be known that she was there with how much she kicked and abused me. But names…what would be a good name? I got to my feet with a bit of struggle as a cough welled up and escaped my lips. I was coughing again and attempting to catch my breath more. Not a good sign. I felt short of breath nowadays, and that alone had Toshinori on high alert.

He was riddled with worry and panic. When he wasn't out saving the city and being the Number One Hero, he was home pampering me, carrying me from room to room. It was a miracle I still remembered how to walk. Toshinori even confined me to a sort of house-arrest. No work, no gardening, no Breathing Pollen. He didn't want me doing anything strenuous or labor-intensive. I don't think working would have killed me, but I understood his worry. Especially with my cough returning.

Toshinori had a right to be worried though, we both did. Were we going to even be good parents? Would I live through this? Would she like us? What if a villain found out about her? What if she was Quirkless? Some of those questions we discussed together, others I didn't really care about and I explained to Toshinori that he shouldn't worry about them either. We should just be happy when she gets here that she is healthy and ours.

He always relaxed at the thought, but I think the worry still ate away at him sometimes. He bottled things up too much, but it was his way. At least he opened up to me a bit more now. With a sigh and cough, I resigned myself to moving from the living room to my office. I walked with a bit of struggle, a hand resting on my stomach as I moved. While Toshinori was out working, and since he wouldn't let me go to Breathing Pollen to work, I decided I'd work on the wedding planning. But perhaps I should think up baby names. I'm nearly due. And at the rate we're going, she's going to come into this world without a damn name.

I sat with a thud in front of my computer, booting it up as I flipped out my phone. I sent a quick text over to the hero I would soon be calling my husband. - _I'm going to look up baby names today._ -

A simple text. Nothing too extravagant. I received a response quickly as my computer came on and I opened two tabs; one to keep the news open and running, that way I could keep track of my hulking idiot, and another to search up good baby names. - _All right. Let me know what names you find. How are you feeling today? Are you breathing all right? Has she been causing you any problems?_ -

Bombardment. Even while texting, his mannerisms and worry were always evident. - _Breathing is still a struggle. I've been doing the exercises to see if they help, but they only help for a little while. Other than that, she's been quiet today. Not a lot of movement. I'm sure later on she'll be kicking the Hell out of me._ -

I started typing into the second tab, the white noise of reporters talking falling into the background for me. - _Why don't we go to the hospital tomorrow to see if there is anything we can do about that? For now, please stay safe and relax. Don't overwork yourself. I'll be home soon Sweetheart._ -

An appointment with the hospital? Not a bad idea. Maybe I should go to see if there is something that can be done. To be honest, I was ignoring it because I fear the worst. I don't want to have them tell me that the pregnancy is going to kill me or something along those lines. Toshinori's worrisome behavior was certainly infectious, even I was finding things to worry about.

I shook my head vigorously. Now wasn't the time to be consuming myself with such worry though. I needed to find a name. I went straight to searching names to find ones I liked that met the requirement that Toshinori and I had agreed upon. "Naoko, Natsuko, Mana, Chinatsu…" A sigh left my lips. - _What about Natsuko?_ -

I continued to scroll through names, looking for ones I liked, but that I felt Toshinori would like too. - _I don't hate it._ -

Such a dork. - _But you don't love it. I'll keep looking_.- And continue looking I did. "Hina…That's pretty." - _All right, what about Hina?_ -

I continued to scroll as I waited a moment. - _Hina. I do like that one. Sun. You do call her Sunspot a lot_.-

I smiled at my phone as I thought about the name. Yagi Hina…not a bad name. She was the Sun…just like her father. That's when my phone chimed with a text from the hero himself. - _Hold off a moment. I'm heading home now. We can continue this when I get home._ \- I guess I could hold off for a moment.

I sat there waiting for his return to the house. When he walked through the door, I glanced over to the doorway and smiled. He smiled back. "No quote today?"

I gave a smirk. "Did you want one? Give me a second, I'm sure I can think of one. Hm…'Good is not a thing you are.'"

"'It's a thing you do.' Ms. Marvel." As he spoke, he approached me and leaned down, removing my All Might beanie and kissing the top of my head. "Your hair is growing back well, if you keep wearing your beanie though, you're going to make it grow back slower."

I gave a pout as I looked away from him. "Since when did you become a medical expert in such things?"

Toshinori gave a gentle laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Since my fiancée started getting hurt regularly and going to the hospital." His hands came to rest delicately on my stomach, where the Sunspot was hopefully sleeping. If she wasn't sleeping, she was holding rather still. He crouched down and kissed my cheek as he leaned a bit over me. "So…Hina?"

"If you don't like it, we can think of something else. We don't have a name for her yet Babe." I turned a bit, with some help from Toshinori, so that I was facing him properly. He watched me carefully. "Babe, she's due in three weeks or so, we need to think of a name."

Toshinori looked at me and then to my stomach. "I suppose we do. Well, I do like Hina…but what about Hanae?"

I looked at him a bit perplexed. Hanae. Naming her…after flowers? "Hanae?" He gave a nod in confirmation, his trademark bangs bobbing with the motion. "Why…Hanae?"

He smiled. It wasn't his heroic smile; it was that genuine one that was limited to just my vision. His radiant blues shined as he spoke. "Because she is the child of my Flower." He moved his hand from my abdomen and cupped my cheek. I could feel his scars and callouses as well as the warmth and comfort of his hand. "My Flower…or rather my Flowers."

I couldn't help the blush that was forming on my cheeks. Even though he was a complete dork, he sometimes had such a way of expressing himself. It was truly amazing. "Then what about…Hana. Just…Hana?"

Toshinori canted his head and smiled. "Hana…hm…Yagi Hana does have a nice ring to it." I let the blush deepen as I pouted, glancing up at him. He gave a gentle laugh as his thumb brushed my cheek. "You're bright red Sweetheart."

"You're embarrassing me…Ass…" I shook my head a bit, his hand moving a bit away, but still ghosting my cheek.

Toshinori merely laughed. "Sorry, but I guess that means today's my win."

I glanced off to the side with a bit of a sigh. "I guess it–" Coughing. Painful coughing.

I clutched a hand to my chest as the agony of my coughing rampaged through me. With one hand to my chest, the other went to my abdomen, smoothing circles over it, in desperate hopes that it would make everything better. Toshinori jolted upright and started rubbing my back carefully, probably attempting to sooth my coughing. However, neither of our methods worked and as the oxygen that I needed to survived grew harder and harder to gasp for…I heard a sound I hadn't heard in a long time. "Ayano!" Darkness…


	68. Familiar Territory

Beeping. Following a constant pattern. Be-Beep…Be-Beep. I know that pattern. A heartbeat, but whose heartbeat? Was it mine? As the question came to my mind, a rush of air came forcibly into my nostrils, affirming my question. It was in fact mine. The hospital. I didn't need to open my eyes to realize I was back in this ever-familiar territory of mine. This was becoming more like my stomping ground at this point.

However, there was something off about all these sounds and feelings I had grown used to in my time coming to and from this place. Weight. A rather heavy weight that was on my arm. To be honest, I'm amazed that I could feel the weight considering I'm pretty sure my arm was asleep. Either way, this wasn't a normal sensation, so I chanced a glance at what new apparatus was attached to me and causing this feeling.

Messy, unkempt golden sun colored hair met me as the hulking frame of my fiancé was hunched over my bed in a chair that was too small for him. He was sound asleep on top of my arm but clinging to my hand. How long had we been at the hospital? Toshinori wasn't one to fall asleep in such situations unless he was really drained. He was in his civilian clothes, so he didn't go to work…or perhaps it was too late?

I glanced out the window, but the curtains were drawn, leaving me to only guess. I couldn't see any sunlight, which either meant it was raining or it was nighttime. I could just ask Toshinori. I turned my head back to facing him, contemplating what to say or how to wake him. He was most likely going to go into a frenzied, worried panic considering I was pregnant. Wait…the baby!

I struggled a bit to move my hand out of Toshinori's insanely strong grip, giving up after a few moments and resorting to using my other hand to feel my abdomen. It was still as bulbous as before, and when my hand touched it, I felt movement underneath; inside me. She was all right. My little girl was all right.

As I was quelling my panic and worry over my Sunspot, Toshinori moved, freeing my hand. The movement was quick though, and immediately after it I heard his booming, protective voice. "Ayano! Sweetheart!" Large, strong, comforting arms wrapped around me gently as I felt Toshinori lift me slightly into a hug. "I was so worried about you…you just started coughing and fell unconscious. I brought you here as quickly as I could."

I gave a cough at the amount of strength my loveable dork of a soon-to-be-husband was using before hugging him back. "Babe…I'm fine, but if you keep hugging me like this…you're going to break me and little Hana in half."

There was a jolt that shot through him before he carefully released me and laid me with care back down on the bed. "S-S-Sorry. I've just been r-really worried…" He moved his hand over my stomach, rubbing soothing circles on it before moving his hand up to my cheek and using his thumb to rub the same soft circles there. "I was so worried…a-about both of you…"

I canted my head at him, not entirely sure what had happened, what time it was, or anything that was useful information. "Babe…what time is it?"

Toshinori removed his hand from my cheek and gave a sigh. "About four in the morning." At that he tilted his head down; his long, liquid sun colored bangs obscuring my view of his eyes. "You…Y-You passed out a little after I got home last night. I immediately brought you here, they stabilized you, checked all your vitals as well as little Hana's," at that he moved his head back up and placed his hand on my stomach once more. "And put you in here once they got you properly breathing again. However…they…t-they want you to stay here for the rest of the pregnancy."

I paused a moment and stared at him in disbelief. Toshinori took one quick glance at me before avoiding my eyes altogether. "You…You want to run that by me again, Toshinori?"

Another sigh, heavy. He turned back to facing me with a passion and drive in his glorious, iridescent blues. A passion built from his protective nature. "Ayano, please. You were supposed to have a few more chemotherapy treatments before the pregnancy happened and you stopped. Maybe…" There was a long pause causing the air to be thick as Toshinori quickly removed his hand from me. "This is my fault…"

Shit. Damn his guilty conscious and his self-deprecating ways! I had to take action quickly. I grabbed his arm, the motion nearly disconnecting some of the devices that were monitoring me and Hana. The movement alone got his attention as he stared down at me confused. "Don't." He continued to just stare. Those bright blue eyes I adored so much being dulled out by pain, guilt, and worry. I remained set and determined as I adjusted my position on the bed to be more comfortable and moved my hand to grasp his, pulling it up to my lips as I gave his beaten and battered knuckles a soft, tender kiss. "Don't talk like that. We both have some blame. Don't go being a hero on me right now and taking all the pressure and blame on yourself. Give me some of too. If we're going to be married soon…we need to start sharing some things, including guilt and blame."

Toshinori continued to stare at me before I saw him grit his teeth and, with one fluid motion, place his hand on the nape of my neck, lifting my head to place a passionate, loving, intense kiss to my lips. It was filled to the brim with love, and he held it there for a long moment before releasing me and shaking his head, the feeling of his bangs tickling my face. "Why do you always seem to know what to say to me?"

I wrapped my arms around him, this time disconnecting some of the apparatuses that were connected to me. "Because I can read you like a book. You're a pretty simple guy, Toshi."

There was a grin; his mood was lightening, perfect! He was going to relax. Perhaps if I could get him to relax enough, he could persuade the doctors to release me to go home with him rather than stay in the hospital until my due date in late July. However…maybe I shouldn't push my luck. I'm just happy he's smiling right now. A soft smile, and his gentle, real laugh. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not."

I gave a shrug as I let go of him, pulling away from the hug, but still holding his large, calloused hand. His other hand drifted down to my stomach and rested there, instinctively causing mine to follow suit and rest atop his. "Take it for what you will Yagi Toshinori, interpret that any way you want."

His grin turned into a smirk before he relaxed a bit and reclined into the chair, causing it to make some strange creaking noises, most likely from his weight. "You're trying to comfort me." Toshinori shook his head once more before smiling with gentility towards me. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you. Thank you, Sweetheart, I appreciate it."

I gave a simple shrug as I opened my mouth to tell him not to worry about it when the door to my room opened. A doctor with a nurse following his heels hurried onto the scene to see the two of us talking and holding hands. The doctor then swiftly glared at Toshinori. "All Might, I understand this is your significant other, but could you please refrain from lifting her to the point of removing her from what is helping us monitor her and the fetus."

I gave a snicker as Toshinori seemed to shy away from the doctor and rub the back of his neck with a twinge of nervousness. He seemed awkward about it and unsure before the doctor stepped forward, motioning for him to get out of the way, to which Toshinori obliged and released my hand, leaving my side. Once Toshinori had backed away from me, the doctor began reattaching those devices to me. As he worked, I missed the sensation of having Toshinori's hand holding mine and the other resting over Hana. It was almost cold.

I yearned for this to be over quickly, but the doctor had other intentions as he finished up and glanced over everything. "Yamane, I have no doubts that All Might informed you that you will be remaining here until your due date."

With a groan I glanced away, "Yes. Is there a way that can be fixed? I mean, I really do feel all right. Nothing wrong. No problems."

I watched as the man pinched the bridge of his nose stepping away from me, his spot next to me being immediately filled in by Toshinori once more. "Yamane, I'm afraid that is not an option. You need to remain here so we can monitor your lungs. You nearly stopped breathing, and while the tumor has been removed, that does not mean that a relapse cannot occur. When All Might brought you here, your breathing was labored. Keep in mind, Yamane, that you are not out of the woods with your treatments, you delayed them for your child; however, you do still need to finish your treatments. For now, we want to monitor you. If your situation gets worse, your breathing becomes more strained, or we notice signs of a relapse, we are going to deliver the baby sooner than planned."

Anxiety coursed through me like a bullet as I nervously clutched at my abdomen. "What…what does that mean for Hana?"

He gave a sigh as he watched me protectively clutching at my baby bump and Toshinori reaching to hold my hand and comfort me. "Your child should be fine. I will not say that she will be the perfect picture of health, there are some chances of developmental issues down the line or she may need to spend more time here in the hospital after her birth. However, she will live."

While it was comforting to know that even if Hana was delivered earlier than expected she would live, I was still worried. I guess the best thing to do would be to submit. As Toshinori held my hand, I resigned myself. "Fine…I'll stay." If it meant keeping Hana alive and safe and keeping me safe to watch Toshinori being a bumbling idiot of a father…I wasn't going to risk anything. My recklessness be damned.


	69. Scream Your Feelings

The clock in the room continued to tick forever onward. It was aggravating. Day in and day out I listened to the second hand make revolutions around the face of the clock on the wall. Today was no different. Toshinori was off being All Might protecting the people, and I was stuck in the hospital, wallowing in self-pity and frustration.

It had been about a week or two since I had agreed to remain in the hospital under surveillance. To be honest, I was losing track of time. With no calendar, I was marking my days based on Toshinori's visits. This wasn't really the best way to keep track of time because Toshinori would occasionally visit once or twice in the same day.

However, I know that about a week in my parents returned to the area. In fact, Toshinori was the one who called them here. It was amazingly civil. My father hardly yelled at him or pitched a fit. My mother was doting over me as usual though. They both told me they would be staying until the baby was born, as they didn't want to miss the birth of their grandchild.

Anyway, today was another normal day. I laid in the hospital bed, listening to the ever-enthralling sounds of hospital life as the news played in the background, exclaiming about more of All Might's wonderous deeds. Yes, a normal, peaceful, quiet –

"Cupcake!" My mother…I groaned as a fresh burst of air shot into my nostrils and my mother came bounding into the room, my father following behind her.

"Mika, please, we're in a hospital." My father, still looking annoyed and angry about the situation at hand, was still remaining calm and rather considerate today.

My mother merely waved my father off as she focused her attention on me. "Then close the door Takeo. Anyway," she strode over to my hospital bed and took a seat next to me. "How are you feeling today?"

I winced as my father used his Quirk to slam the door shut. My parents were great at making an entrance and making noise. I sighed and rested my hand over little Hana. "Me and the Sunspot are fine, Mom."

My father walked over and stood behind my mother; his arms crossed as he watched me. "Please for the love of God tell me you are not naming your kid Sunspot. I'm sure that stupid bastard of a fiancé of yours would probably suggest something that stupid."

I couldn't help the glare that came over my face, considering the nickname of Sunspot was one that I came up with. Toshinori referred to her by her name or called her Sunflower. "Actually, Dad, it's the nickname I gave her. Her name is going to be Hana. Yagi Hana Kiseki."

My mother, trying desperately to lighten the mood, clapped her hands between the two of us with a broad smile on her face. "Hana! That's a lovely name. You do love flowers Ayano, always have. And with you now being a proper business owner with your own little flower shop, I think that's a fine name for the little one."

My father glanced off to the side, avoiding my gaze as I turned my attention back to my mother. "Um…y-yeah. Actually, A-All Might came up with it…kind of. We worked together on it."

My father gave a jerk of his head, a tick of his that displayed his annoyance at a subject before my mother placed a hand on my stomach, and subsequently Hana. "I think it's a nice name. But where is the Yagi coming from?"

Right…I never told my parents Toshinori's real name. I avoided it because to me it only felt appropriate if he was the one to tell him. Since he never mentioned it to them, neither did I. Now's as good a time as any to let them now. "W-Well…Y-Yagi comes from–"

With that the door opened again, revealing Toshinori in his civilian attire, his hair down, golden Sun bangs framing his face perfectly while the rest of his blonde hair was all messy and frazzled in the back. His eyes were warm and happy as he saw me and my mother's hand on my stomach. "Good evening Yamane…" He gave a bow to my mother and then a nervous one to my father before he made his way over to my other side and smiled that stupid heroic grin. Great, he was nervous and scared right now. Fantastic. "H-Hope I'm not…i-interrupting a-a-anything."

My father took that moment to push himself away from the wall. He dropped his hands and his grey eyes stared down daggers at Toshinori as a forced smile came across his face. "Not at all, All Might. We were talking about the baby's name and were curious where Yagi is coming from."

Toshinori tilted his head a bit, his bangs drifting and moving with him. That was before he started laughing. Not that horrid laugh I hated, his gentle, amused laugh. The one he used in personal, private company. My father's belabored smile faded as his glare remained. Toshinori took note of this, but couldn't help his laughter as he waved his hand. "Sorry. Sorry. I…I-I didn't realize we never told you. M-M-My name is Yagi. Y-Yagi Toshinori."

My mother perked at that, but her face wasn't the usual one of happiness and mirth. In fact, she had a more serious expression as she leaned closer to Toshinori and by default me. "Do we have to sign contract or documents to swear ourselves to secrecy?"

That…that got me laughing. I immediately just started laughing hysterically as the heart monitor connected to me started quickening its pace with my laughter. My cannula, after a few moments, fell out of my nose, and my breathing became more labored as I continued to laugh which soon devolved into coughing.

Everyone in the room quickly panicked as they hurried over to me. My mother rubbed my back gently, trying to soothe my coughing while Toshinori sat next to me fidgeting and waiting for the ample opportunity to set my cannula back in its proper resting place. The time arouse when my breathing was mellowing out. He gently placed it back in before turning his attention to my mother and rubbing his neck in that awkward fashion he does when he is nervous. The heroic grin forming at the edges of his lips. "A-A-Anyway, um…no." He nearly let that laugh slip as he took a short breath and shook his head, trying to calm himself. "N-N-No need for that. Just…J-J-Just don't tell…D-D-Don't want to d-draw attention to my…m-my personal life."

My father stared at him; it wasn't so much as a glare as it was confusion. I knew that expression from years of living with the man. It was an expression he donned when something wasn't sitting well with him. "Draw attention to yourself?"

Toshinori jolted as he was addressed and glanced over at my father. I could see the timidity and panic welling behind those deep blues spheres. He was worried and fretting. I couldn't blame him though; I wasn't even sure what my father was getting at. Toshinori nodded his head in response though before stuttering out a verbal answer. "Y-Yes…?"

My father's eyes took on this sinister, almost knowing glint as he pressed the matter. "And you think, with your Quirk, that your kid won't inherit it and be the biggest piece of damning evidence of your personal life?"

Something flashed behind Toshinori's eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, or where it came from. Fear? Worry? Pain? This was something unique and I'd never seen it before. However, as soon as it appeared it disappeared and Toshinori merely nodded his head in the affirmative once more. "Yes…I do."

That seemed to set my father off. "What the fuck?! You don't think that your daughter inheriting your damned Quirk won't put her and my little Ayano at risk?! Are you a fucking moron?!"

Shit. This was getting out of hand. I needed to – "I don't think Hana will inherit my Quirk, and I know that Ayano and Hana will remain safe. I am here…for both of them." There wasn't an ounce of hesitation or uncertainty. Toshinori stated this as though it was a fact.

I stared at him confused before feeling his calloused hand take mine in a comforting manner. My father started to make his way towards Toshinori, small objects in the room levitating around him as he made his menacing strides towards the hero. I laid there nervous, still clutching Toshinori's hand. My mother jumped to her feet and pressed her hands against my father's chest. "Takeo! Stop, we're in your daughter's hospital room! Knock it off!"

My father ignored her, sending the small trashcans and other small moveable appliances in the room at a quick speed towards Toshinori. Bad move. In a swift motion, Toshinori moved over me in a protective manner, shielding me from anything that would have hit me in the crossfire. As such, he gave me that stupid heroic grin I hated before glancing up. "Sir, plea–"

He didn't even get to finish the statement before I erupted. "Dad! What the fuck is wrong with you?! We are in a God damned hospital! Are you a fucking idiot?! What if those had hit me?! What if they had crashed through the window and hit other patients?!"

Toshinori tensed and hovered his hands over me as he tried to make me recline and relax, but I was sitting up. I was done with this bullshit. "Ayano…please…S-Sweetheart…"

My mother stared at me in disbelief, as did my father, but I continued. I wasn't stopping. "Jesus fucking Christ Dad! Just admit it, fucking admit it! This isn't about the damn baby, this isn't about me being in the hospital, this isn't even about the damn fucking Quirk! This is about Toshinori!" There was a pang, a sharp surging pain stemming from my abdomen, but I continued to push past it. "Just fucking say it so we can get this shit out in the damned open! Scream it to the world Dad! Just scream that you fucking hate All Might!"

The pain continued to surge as my breathing became jagged. Everything around me was spinning and I felt hot tears of pain threatening to fall. My father hesitated as he stepped forward. "A-Ayano…I…"

That's when a doctor stormed the room and glared at everyone before his eyes fell on me and became crestfallen. Then he shouted, "Get me a gurney! Now!"


	70. She is Here!

After that moment of hearing the doctor call for a gurney, everything started to feel surreal. There was a lot of yelling, I remember that. My father was shouting. My mother was trying to hold him back. However, the one thing I remember over everything else, all the noise and commotion, was the feeling of Toshinori's calloused, scarred hand holding mine. He was rubbing soothing circles over the my knuckles with his thumb, but I wasn't sure if it was for my comfort, or his. He was shaking…perhaps trembling. Most likely worried. I heard what sounded like his stuttering, worried, dork self.

I wanted to comfort him. From what I was hearing, he sounded like he needed some comfort. I wanted to reach out my hand to his cheek, gaze into those endless ocean eyes of his, and assure him that I was okay. That was impossible and most certainly not the case though. The pain coming from my stomach was excruciating. It made my eyes well with tears and my mind become fuzzy with agony and worry over what was happening. Stressing over the situation provided no help either, as it only caused more panic to erupt around me until I felt a sharp pain…then nothing.

The pain was quick and when I opened my eyes it felt as though no time had passed. However, the room I was in was not the one from earlier. The tiles were a shade of pale blue, it was dark…I remember when I was yelling at my father, the sun was still in the sky. My parents were nowhere to be seen, but I did see a very exhausted, drained, and dead asleep Toshinori next to me. He looked as though he'd taken on a villain stronger than any he had faced and it had physically and mentally depleted him.

I didn't want to wake him just to ask where I was. He looked like he needed the sleep. He'd probably run off after I was taken away to go fight a villain and protect the city. Wonder if he snuck into the hospital room just to check on me and the little Sunspot inside me? As I thought about the little parasite growing inside me, my hand drifted to take its usual position on my abdomen to sooth the Sunspot.

However…it was flat. Nothing. No bump. Dread filled me in an instant as I began to cry. Panicking and running my fingers over my peach-fuzzed scalp. Questions coming forth quickly of what had happened and where my little girl was. Was she gone? Had I stressed myself so much that it had hurt her? Did I…Did I lose my child?

The tears continued to pour down as I sobbed in the bed, my hands moving from my head to be positioned protectively over my stomach as I wept. That's when I heard a noise of someone quickly moving out of a chair that clattered to the floor. I woke Toshinori up. At this point, I didn't care though. How was I going to tell him?

His arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in a strong, reassuring hug. I heard his voice shushing me, as he kissed the side of my head. "Ayano, Sweetheart. Breath…deep breaths. You'll make yourself pass out."

I continued to weep as my hands moved from my stomach, to reveal its emptiness to Toshinori as my fingers nimbly gripped his forearm. From there, the only sounds or words that came from me were apologies.

The hold on me tightened, but not enough to cause pain. Toshinori was merely attempting to comfort, but it seemed as though he didn't take notice of our lost child that was once growing inside me. His main focus seemed to be my breathing. "Sweetest, please…you need to breath. Why are you apologizing? Everything's all right."

All right?! I nearly yelled as my nails started to dig into his forearm. He didn't flinch away though; he most likely didn't even feel it. "All right?! Toshinori our…our little Sunspot! Little Hana…she…s-s-she…"

I felt his body tremor as a chuckle left his lips. How could he be laughing at a moment like this?! Hana was gone! And he was going to laugh! And it wasn't his fake, obnoxious laugh either, it was genuine! He was genuinely laughing at this situation.

He moved a bit to pull me away from him to look into my eyes. I refused, yanking my head away. "Ayano please, look at me." He continued to fight me with the matter of making me gaze at him, until finally he succeeded. I was staring at him. Those perfect blue orbs, staring back with love, affection, and a glint of pride. Though he still looked as tired as could be, there was such a sense of pride inside of his expression when he smiled at me. One of his hands cup my cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Hana is fine. Premature…yes. But well. The doctors are taking care of her now. She did give us a bit of a scare when she wasn't breathing, but she is breathing now and when you are feeling better and ready, I'll take you to go see her."

I stared at him, baffled by the words that were coming out of his mouth. Hana…was…was out of me? She was born into the world? "She…When?"

Toshinori continued to keep me in his hold, but it wasn't so much an embrace as a comforting gesture of wiping my tears from my face and calming my panicked and frayed nerves. "Earlier after you had yelled at your father. I'm not surprised that you don't remember, you weren't incredibly lucid." A smile stretched across his face as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "But you are both fine. We're parents Ayano."

"Parents…" I let that sink in. I was a mother now. I guess the thought never really sank in when I was carrying Hana for those eight to nine months. Now they finally were sinking in. "Dear God I'm a mother. I'm going to be a horrible mother!" I stared up at Toshinori, placing my hand over his. "Babe, look at my parents, I don't want to be like that!"

Another laugh left him. It was deep, and for once surprisingly comforting. "Breath Ayano. You won't. You'll be fine. We have each other and we'll help each other. If you want, while you are recuperating, I can bring you some of the parenting books I bought."

I couldn't help the snort that came out of me, and unintentionally the ejection of the cannula and some lovely snot. Toshinori laughed heartily as he took a tissue from a nearby box, cleaned me up a bit and helped me get my cannula back in. After it was in, I grinned up at him, removing his other hand from my cheek and hold it in my lap. "I'd like that Toshi…I'd like that a lot."

With that Toshinori leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but there was so much emotion behind it. It was gentle, but packed to the brim with the love and passion that he felt for me. I grinned into the kiss as I returned it and smirked at him once we parted. "Careful Babe, stuff like that will get our hands tied with another sexy rendezvous."

A pink dusting tinged his sun-blessed skin as he shook his head. "I would prefer to avoid that. Going through the stages of pregnancy with Hana was enough as it is."

I gave a fake little pout but sighed as I leaned back in the hospital bed carefully. "I suppose you're right. You took the ice cream away."

Toshinori gave an exasperated sigh as he glanced off to the side shaking his head. "Ayano, it was the middle of winter."

"Your point?" I began to cross my arms, being careful not to disconnect anything that was hooked up to me lest a doctor rush in and ruin the moment.

Toshinori turned back to me and just shook his head more, letting his now dangling blonde bangs swish back and forth with the motion. "Just rest Ayano, please?"

I thought about that. I suppose rest would be best. I was still feeling the sensations of tiredness over my body, but the dread and terror I had felt earlier at the thought of losing my daughter were still bubbling inside me, keeping me awake. "I don't feel all that tired."

Toshinori picked the chair he had knocked over back up as he took a seat and leaned a bit, propping himself against the wall. "Well…I am. I'd really like to sleep."

I smirked. "Long day fighting villains?"

An iridescent blue gem peeked at me, but the feelings welled behind it were sad and…unfamiliar to me. "I hate listening to your cries of pain…"

A jolt of tenseness coursed through my veins as I watched him and reached out my hand towards his form. "Babe…"

Toshinori took my hand and held it gingerly in his, it was the same feeling as earlier when he had held my hand before everything went hazy. He squeezed it carefully, as to not hurt me before he spoke. "I hated the powerlessness I felt in that entire situation…I guess that's what it feels like to step into fatherhood."

I smiled and it was my turn to be comforting as I smoothed my thumb over his hand as best I could. And like that…we both feel asleep with our left hands interlocked. Our rings against each other's skin as we made the first step forward towards our new family life.


	71. Thanks for Everything

After the chaos of Hana's birth and the frenzy it caused, things slowly began to die down. Toshinori visited me regularly and attempted, to no avail, to stay in the hospital with me past visiting hours. The doctors continued to tell him that even if he was the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace, they still couldn't allow him to stay past visiting hours. At least he made an attempt. But he visited me whenever he was off, he always told me he didn't like going to the house alone, it bothered him.

As for my parents, they also visited me every day, my mother fawning over me and telling me how adorable little Hana was, and my father simply watching. It was awkward between us and strange. I had started an argument with him and before I could finish it, I was carted off to pop a baby out of my body. It was something that needed to be cleared. So, I decided that their next visit was as good a time as any.

I laid in my hospital bed, a television playing the news as my background noise. I had developed a bad habit for listening to the news now that I was All Might's fiancée. The anchor was talking about something irrelevant to my purposes, so I gazed out the window wondering if today was going to be my release day when the door clicked open and the high-pitched voice of my mother came through. "Cupcake! Guess what we brought you?"

I felt the smirk twinging on my lips as I thought about it. "Cupcakes?" I turned to see my mother holding a onesie of All Might's hero costume. A snort left my mouth as I covered it.

My mother beamed at me as she walked over and sat next to me, laughing alongside me, my father took his usual place holding the wall up. I continued to laugh as I smirked at my mother, looking for the words to say in response to that. "That is going to make Toshinori laugh."

She continued to smile as she rested her hand over my, placing the onesie on the bed with her other hand. "I thought she might need some clothes and I saw this onesie and couldn't resist."

My mother, ever kind. I took it thankfully and hugged my mother before I caught wind of the scoff my father gave. As I was in my mother's arms, I glanced over at him and stared before letting going and sighing. "Mom, can I have a moment with Dad?"

My mother seemed a bit hesitant as she glanced over her shoulder and gave a sigh of submission. "I'll be in the hallway when you're done."

She stood from her seat and left the onesie on the bed as she made her way to the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Once I heard the gentle thump of its closing, I focused my attention back to my father. "Dad." He nodded, not even giving me a verbal response. "Dad…We need to talk. Look…I know that you don't like Toshinori, you're pissed off that I had his kid and we're not married. But…you need to understand something. He saved me." I stared over at him with determination set in my eyes. "My feelings for him are real and I'm glad that he saved my life. I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with someone so gracious and self-less. I'm glad I get to be the mother to his child. I'm glad he chose me and that isn't going to change."

I gave a tilt of my head grabbing the onesie and kneading the material in my hands, a genuine, gentle smile gracing my features. "I love him. Without him, I don't know where I'd be." My attention went from the brightly colored outfit in my hands to my father. "Hate him all you want internally, but for me…can you please, please, just try to play nice? If not for me, can you at least do it for your granddaughter? I don't want her growing up thinking that her grandfather may see her as less than wonderful just because he hates her father."

I saw my father hesitate as he stood at the wall. After a moment he pushed himself away from it and strode over to me. There was tension for a split second. Heavy tension, but it dissipated as he placed a hand on my head, pushing my beanie up slightly as he bent down and kissed my forehead. He gave me a smile before wrapping me in his arms in a tender hug. No words needed to be said in that moment, so I hugged him back as tightly as I could.

The matter was cleared up, and I was grateful for that. The moment was sweet and tender, a more vulnerable side to my father. After which caused him to give a cough and look away from me as he spoke hesitantly. "I still hate the damn bastard…but I'll be civil unless he really fucks up."

I gave a nod. "Of course, Dad." I knew he wouldn't back down. He's a protective man…just like Toshinori is.

I gave a slight giggle at the thought before smiling at him as he rubbed the back of his head. His grey eyes intently staring at the floor with a strange fascination before he sighed. "Well, your mother and I just wanted to check and see how you were doing before we headed home. Mika and I think us hovering around is just going to stress you out, so..."

I gave another light laugh as I watched him appear drained at the mere thought of heading home. "Right. Thanks Dad."

He gave another smile towards me before kissing my head. "Call if you ever need anything or you ever get tired of that bastard."

I shook my head, smirking at the thought. "I will."

With that, I saw my father make his way to the door, open it, converse with my mother, her come in and give me plenty of kisses and hugs before leaving with my father. I was alone once more. I wanted to hold Hana and go home. Now that was an idea.

I glanced up at the television that had been persistently on while my parents were visiting. I saw a glimpse of Toshinori's strong figure, standing in his confident, heroic pose. Looking like a damn idiot. Perhaps…I could. My vision searched for the nurse call button. Once I had found it, I immediately pressed it without care. A nurse hurried into the room and stared at my perfectly content form. "Yamane…how can I help you?"

I sat there confidently. "I want to be discharged."

"Ma'am…that's not–" I raised my hand and stared at her.

"I want to be discharged. Is Hana able to leave with me?" I was hoping to not take no for an answer.

The nurse stood with reassurance and an aura of authority. "I can't allow you to leave Yamane, not without All Might here to escort you."

Damn. Way to ruin ideas. I gave a sigh and peered over at her. She faltered slightly, but I wasn't sure exactly why. It wasn't like I was glaring at her. I gave up on my original idea, but I could at least attempt another version of it. "Can I see Hana at least? I want to hold her for a bit."

The nurse was still nervous, but her attempt at an authoritative demeanor faded as she gave me a kind smile. "That I can do."

I watched her leave the room and return some minutes later with my tiny Sunspot bundled into her arms. I reached out for my child, excited at the thought of simply holding her. The nurse delicately handed her over to me and smiled as I held her. "It's funny to think that this child is so small when her father is All Might." The nurse gave a kind laugh. "It's funny when he holds her since she practically fits in the palm of his hand."

He's probably held her tons of times. Toshinori most likely had the stupidest grin on his face every time he held her. That idiot. She was right though; it probably was very funny to see the hulking frame of All Might cradling something that was barely eight pounds in weight. The image even crossed my mind and made me laugh as I held Hana close to me. The nurse watched me as I held her and laughed, smiling down at her. After a moment, I began talking to her. "My little Sunspot. We are going to have some fun with your father. I owe him a lot and I think I have one of the best ways to pay him back for at least some of the things he has done for me."

The nurse continued to carefully observe me before she took it as her cue to go. She left me with Hana in my arms as I cooed, cradled, and loved the child swathed in them. To be honest, I didn't even really notice her leaving. It wasn't until I heard the door creak open and heard the sultry, deep voice of Toshinori that I realized that I had been alone with my little girl.

I remained quiet at Toshinori's call, egging him into the room. As he closed the door behind him, his massive frame taking up far too much space, he walked over to me. However, as he made his way towards me, his eyes caught sight of the image in front of him. I could see the happiness brimming behind those gorgeous blue crystals as he watched me, his future wife, propping our newborn daughter up to see him in his hero costume.

Those ocean orbs darted from Hana to me before he hesitantly took a step forward. As he did, I spoke up, but I wasn't speaking to him, I was speaking to Hana. "See him Hana? That's your Dad. Remember that when he comes home every day," I turned my attention up to him and smiled gently. "We always thank him for everything he has done."


End file.
